Hiding in Plain Sight
by Pathfindr
Summary: Steve is a Sentinel and Danny is his Guide though he has been keeping it a secret from him for a year. Due to an injury Steve learns the truth and is happy as all get out. Problem is others want Danny for themselves and will do whatever is needed to capture him. Now they have to take care of business before THEY can get down to business. Lots of AU and OCC plus swearing. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone read my profile for a bit more info as to what happened to me. I want to get to the fun of this story. Its a crossover with the theme of Sentinel. I have never seen, read, watched anything with the Sentinel series directly. All the information I learned about it was when I read cross over fan fiction on another site with Hawaii 5-0. I will be posting this exact same story on my site over there as well due to 's rating system. I'll make a note of that site in my profile. This story is DONE. I will try to post warnings for each chapters contents but be warned this story has a ton of fun stuff in it. Danny whumpage being foremost, plus Steve whumpage, romance, adventure, kidnappings and a ton of other stuff. Honestly I can't list all the things I have going with the story here alone. Each chapter should line up with the same chapter on the other site so chapter 1 here is chapter 1 there. This story will be some what edited to take out what I'm going to call the "juicy bits." Which is where our favorite characters are doing all sorts of fun adult things to each other that young minds should probably not see. I will probably just do a straight cut with the term Juicy bits substituted instead but you would be able to find the full chapter over on the other place I'm going to be posting on. All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine like normal. I should be able to post 1 chapter a week because the story is done but I want to buy me some time so I can finally go back to my Yondu's ride story. Oh another warning there is a SHIT TON of SWEARING in this entire story. Be warned I'll post warnings as I remember them but SWEARING IS EVERYWHERE.

* * *

Danny woke with a groan as the voices in the apartment above him rose loud enough to wake the dead. Blearily glancing at the glowing green numbers on the clock he scowled at the time, 5:47 in the morning. Grabbing his pillow with both hands and covering his head with it he tried to block out the sounds and get back to sleep.

It was Saturday and Danny had really been looking forward to sleeping in. He didn't have his daughter this weekend which was a bit of a downer and his partner was at a conference till the middle of next week. His partner who had a nasty habit at waking at the ass crack of dawn every day of the week and positively loved nothing more then hightailing it to his place, making Danny watch the sunrise with him. Very possessive was his partner when it came to Daniel but what did one expect of an over controlling Ninja Navy Seal who also happened to be an A+ Class Sentinel who was very similar to a 5 year old not wanting to share his toys.

So what should have been a luxury of a Saturday was turning out to be any thing but. Groaning again at the time it took him a minute to realize the sounds had stopped, replaced by an ominous silence. It was the sounds of a Colt 1911 slide being racked that had him jumping out of bed. Damn Steven for having taught him what that sounded like from the endless rounds at the shooting range. Grabbing his gun and badge he raced out his front door and up the stairs to the second floor apartments. He was just about to pound on the door, his hand raised to start when it was thrown open. A body came hurdling out, the yelling starting again from inside as the person crashed into the Jersey detective. The unexpected body contact was a surprise to both, even more so as the speed and force of the collision caused Danny and the other person to go tumbling down the concrete stairs. With a final pain filled thought, Danny decided somehow this was all Stevens fault and once he figured out how, he would decide which rant was needed. For now he surrendered to oblivion.

505050

Kono was in the office at nine that Monday morning bright and chipper. She and Chin had been out at a family retreat all weekend and it had been awesome. Meeting up with old family members, drinking, eating, playing games it had been immensely enjoyable. Getting back late Sunday night Chin had dropped her off at her place before heading to his own where by both had crashed in their respective beds for a very satisfying sleep. Now she was sipping coffee as she prepared for the day. Looking around at the office as she entered, she was startled to see McGarrett at his desk working on something. Deciding to snoop she walked over knocking on his door. With a nod of his head he indicated she could enter.

"Hey Boss, what you doing back so soon?" She asked conversationally.

Steve looked at the younger cop for a moment before returning to his screen. "Nothing else needed for me there. Figured come back and do something useful." Not to mention he had been pining for a certain loud mouth Jersey transplant.

"Ah, if thats the case thought you would have come in with Danny."

Leaning back in his chair he looked up at native lady. "Thought about it but decided to surprise him by coming home early and catching him at work." He didn't mention that he had had the mother of all headaches the entire time he was gone. He didn't know what it was about Danny, but just being around the blond made him feel better.

Kono dimpled at his answer even as she sipped at her coffee. Both knew how much Danny hated surprises due to all the crazy already in their lives. "Well, I'm looking forward to the rant that will cause."

"Yeah you and me both," chuckled Steve before something on his screen caught his attention. Kono took the hint and returned to the main room before strolling over to the large windows to take in the view of the morning. A taxi pulled up below drawing her attention and she wondered what kind of person would pop out from it.

She watched as the person slowly exited out of the cab one bit at a time. The first item to emerge wasn't what she thought it would be, instead of an arm or let it was a crutch. Then another one to match followed by a right leg with a complicated and messy looking brace on it. Dressed in slacks which started to make Kono nervous, finally the rest of the torso emerged displaying a cap of strawberry blonde hair slicked back into a very familiar fashion. Dread filled her as she as she watched Danny pay the cabbie before limping up the stairs into the building. Turning around she raced to Chins office to warn him of the problem.

"Chin we're in trouble. Like massive trouble with a capitol D." She whispered as she burst through the door. Glancing over her shoulder she was happy to see Steve hadn't reacted to her outburst concentrating on whatever it was he was looking at.

"Kono whats wrong?" He asked as he stood reaching for his gun.

Taking a breath, "It's Danny I just saw him coming into work."

"That's not so bad…" he leaned back in his chair wondering what had his cousin so upset.

"No Chin he was on crutches and his bad knee was in a pretty serious brace." The younger officer kept looking over her shoulder towards their bosses office.

Chin went a bit pale at the news. Both had standing orders about Danny when Steve was out of town. Keep a sharp eye on him and if ANYTHING happens call him instantly and report it. The fact that something happened to Danny and Steve didn't know means shit is going to hit the fan.

Chin started putting file folders away in his desk before locking it. "This isn't good. It's obvious Steve doesn't know since he's here rather then glued to Danny."

Kono looked pleadingly at his cousin for a plan. He thought a moment before grabbing his gear and heading towards the door. "Steve, Kono and I are going out for a bit, want to check on a lead about a cold case." He called louder then needed really, a wave was his answer. "Lets go." Together they did the only thing they could do, they ran.

505050

Danny panted a bit as he stepped off the elevator and moved slowly towards the 5-0 offices. He hated crutches they were a pain in the ass and he was under orders to use them until he could schedule the surgery needed to finally fix his knee for good. Seeing the door he breathed a sigh of relief due to soon being able to relax in his own comfy chair. The doctor had told him to go home and relax but that was impossible. He didn't like the place but he could afford it. The door swung open and he smiled down with loving fondness at his spirit animal. Sasha was a very large timber wolf with a thick coat the same color as Danny's hair and bright blue eyes that saw everything. She adored her companion and didn't stray far from his side. She also had a very short fiery temper, long memory and a hell of a lot of her own psi power. Danny had never actually heard of any other spirit animals displaying traits like hers but he also didn't look to hard into trying to find out. He didn't want to bring unwanted attention down on himself because of it. With her help and teachings on how to use his own Guide powers, none but his own true Sentinel would ever be able to find him.

Problem was his true Sentinel had found him even if he didn't know it. When Danny had entered the McGarrett house a year ago to find the man standing over the champ tool box, Sasha had saved his ass. She had put so much power into disguising him right then allowing him to bring up his own shields and lock down everything that shouted he was a Guide. Steve had had no idea who he was but the bonding had already started. The next day he had come to his rat hole of an apartment and declared he was making Danny his partner. Then dragged him off to question a suspect, almost got killed by said suspect before Danny shot him. Danny had been so pissed he had actually forgotten who Steve was to him and moved right up into his face. The Navy man had put him into a wrist lock, giving him yet another link for the bond to take place. At that point, pissed off at the Seal and himself he put all his frustration into the right cross he had thrown.

Since that day Steve and he had become closer but it hurt Danny to have to deny his friend what was rightfully his. But he had worked too hard for over twenty years to throw it all away with less then a year left to go before he was free. Now that his 31st birthday had come and gone, he was safe and could finally tell Steve the truth. Which he had planned on doing this week when he got back from his trip but with his knee the way it was now he was going to have to wait.

Sasha kept the door open for him to limp through but stopped suddenly head up ears alert. With a startled bark she disappeared at the same time as Danny felt a huge surge of power feed into him. His own shields snapped up at full force and humming with automatic bond defenses. The only reason she would do so was because Steve was here. Moving down the hall he looked into his partners office finding that yes he was back two days early. That was both good and bad, good cause Danny wouldn't have to figure out where he was staying for the foreseeable future. Bad because the Navy Seal was a very protective and possessive bastard, once he saw the Jersey Detectives condition, he wouldn't let him out of his sight till he was satisfied he was healed.

Deciding to get it over with Danny called out "Steve?"

505050

Steve was muddling through some less then interesting reports and forms. Inventory and cost assessments the bane of any hard working soldier that would rather blow the damn things up then sign them. He wished Danny was here so he could pawn them off on him but it wouldn't really work either. Danny being a past master at ranting and railing at him to do his own work then pointing out every detail in the same voice he used on his young daughter. Afterward Steve would get so pissed that he would snarl and growl at his partner before telling him to bug off. Which would cause Danny to smugly walk off leaving Steve once again to the blasted reports. He had known him for a bit over a year and honestly couldn't think of having anyone else in his life the way he did Danny, not even his own Guide which he had been looking for for years. Many times he thought Danny was it but the spark that should have been there telling him "this is my Guide" just never showed up. He always felt a slight disconnect between them and it led him into believing that Danny, no matter how much he wanted it wasn't his actual Guide. So instead he just enjoyed his company and never noticed how much his life now revolved around his little blonde partner.

Speaking of Danny where the hell was he? He was due in a while ago but he hadn't heard him. He was completely familiar with the sound of his foot steps, his breathing and the steady beat of his heart. He was so in tuned to those sounds that when they were not present it made him edgy, his world not right till he could hear them properly. All he heard was an annoying rubber squelch on the floor somewhere, a slightly out of breath wind and a harder then normal heartbeat. About to look up for the annoyance it was the sound of his name that had his head snapping up.

"Steve?"

The sound of his partner calling his name along with the sight of him sporting a pair of crutches and a serious looking brace on his knee had him shooting up from his desk, chair flying behind him and hurtling through the office. Arriving at his partners side in an instant he began to take stock of every injury ignoring Danny's incessant complaining.

Trying to balance on one leg as Steve began his pawing he paid little attention to the man himself. "Steve? STEVEN not here GOD DAMN IT!" he taller man wasn't listening instead he was starting to sniff around till a sharp thwack to his head got his attention.

Blinking Steve looked in his partners eyes. "Huh?"

Rolling his eyes at his overly focused friend, "Dumbass your office now! I need to sit down," he informed him. Steve blinked again before understanding what Danny was saying, helping him to the room in question. Lowering him down onto his couch, Steve began a meticulous catalog of all the damage to what he considered his.

Once Danny was able to sit down he let the brunette go over his body with his finely honed senses. Using his hands, he felt every inch of Danny, keeping his face close and inhaling deeply. Making note of each bruise, wince, and flutter of pain from the smaller man. Shoving his nose into the juncture of neck and shoulder he inhaled deeply. Danny pretended not to notice the wet spot that occurred when Steve touched the tip of his tongue to him. It was happening more often now as the bond fought to establish itself and Danny didn't bother to fight what would happen soon.

Steve hummed happily to himself as he sniffed, touched and tasted the love of his life. He didn't know exactly when he fell in love with the perpetually grumpy detective but he had and hard. All he wanted to do was take him away for a week or three and do absolutely filthy things to him and hopefully have the same happen to him. Problem was from the day they had met Danny had back off, don't touch, not that way blaring away on his forehead. Steve didn't mind to much and simply formed a plan of attrition to wear the guy down. Teasing, taunting, aggravation and anything else he could think of to break through to his chosen man. It had taken time but it looked like it had worked finally. Durning the last month Danny had relaxed quite a bit accepting touches six months ago he wouldn't. Last week had been the real break through though, something had changed in Danny's demeanor after his birthday. Steve didn't know what it was but he was thankful for it. The Jersey man always so standoffish in accepting his attention didn't fight it any more.

Puttering to himself as he explored his partners body, making sure nothing else was wrong he didn't hear his name called until the third time.

"STEVEN!" Danny barked even as he thumped him on the shoulder.

"What? Oh shit sorry Danny." He said sheepishly eyes still focused on cataloging his hurts.

Rolling his eyes again at his overly focused partner "Dude your supposed to zone when at crime scenes or looking 20 miles over the ocean. Not when you're pawing at my body needlessly," he snarked but his eyes were amused.

"Hey I can't see 20 miles away only around 12 and only in certain circumstances. AND I had to make sure you were okay." Steve began to pout.

"Yeah sure," Grabbing his crutches he went to stand only to have a firm hand land on his shoulder."

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded as he stood over him suddenly.

Scowling up at his partner he answered snidely waving his hands at him "Where do you think you idiot? My office, to work, like I had planned to do this weekend." Throughly annoyed at his over protective partner.

"Na I don't think so. You're on medical leave till further notice." He informed the shorter man in a no nonsense tone.

"Steve I don't plan on sitting at home for weeks at a time when I have things to do." Crossing his arms Danny knew he wasn't going to win but he refused to go down without a fight.

Steve looked at his friend smirking, he knew just as well that Danny wasn't going to win. But it did remind him that he hadn't heard the story as to what happened in the first place, time to talk.

"Okay Danno what happened? And don't tell me it's nothing, not with you coming in here like that." Crossing his own arms he leaned back on his desk.

Heaving a huge sigh Danny glared up at the taller man. "It wasn't a big deal really. I was trying to help a neighbor at my apartment complex and ended falling down the stairs. Screwed up my knee completely, bruised some ribs other muscles, not much else to it."

He didn't believe him for a moment of it being that simple "Uh huh what else?"

"What do you mean what else?" The Detective growled.

"Why didn't you call me? Did you call Chin or Kono like you were supposed to if you couldn't get hold of me?" Now Steve was working himself up into a proper snit as the damage to his man started to filter through his brain.

With a huge sigh Danny attempted to explain things to the man who acted like a 5 year old who's favorite toy was broken. "Steve you were out of town at a conference, you told me you couldn't leave due to it being something to do with Army crap."

"Navy Danny." With a roll of eyes for the familiar snip between each other.

"Whatever, anyway since I knew you couldn't do anything from 2000 miles and an ocean away why bother. You were going to be home Wednesday and would have found out then."

"Chin? Kono?" He pressed.

"I'm not sure actually about that. I called both twice once on Saturday and once on Sunday but neither ever picked up." He was honestly confused about the non response.

Livid Steve bellowed without thought, "WHAT? CHIN KONO GET YOUR ASS'S IN HERE NOW!"

"Ah Steve I don't think either are in the office." Danny looked around out the glass and didn't see either. A lone cup of coffee from Kono's favorite shop in Chins office indicated that maybe they hightailed it out of there to preserve their own skin.

Growling he looked around before remembering they had run off just a few minutes before Danny had shown up. He would deal with them later for now he concentrated on his partner. "Fine," he ran a hand over his face "For now you're on medical leave no questions about it, if you want you can stay in your own office laying on your couch provided your blinds are open so I can keep an eye on you."

"What you don't want me in here?" That surprised Danny since Steve normally didn't like it when he was more then 3 feet away from him when he was hurt.

"I have a few meetings today that I have to be here for since I came back early. Don't want you being disturbed constantly with the in and out of those."

"Plus probably doesn't look good to people to see someone sleeping in the offices?" Smirked the non native.

"No, it doesn't but I don't care about that. You come first to me always." There was no doubt to those words as Danny saw from his eyes.

"Fine but there is no reason why I can't work on my computer a bit." Holding up a hand at his partner who was about to protest. "Steve listen I can't stay on a couch all day. Doc said it was okay for me to do very light duty like paper work as long as I didn't move to much while doing it. At least till I get the surgery scheduled to fix it. I figured I would work on the computer some and lay down as needed."

"Fine if you want but you need to keep that leg up. Now when is your surgery scheduled and what exactly are they going to be fixing?"

Danny blew out his breath glancing out the office door into his own office to see Sasha peeking around the corner staying out of sight of Steve. Only Sentinels and Guide's could see spirit animals usually unless they wanted to be seen by regular people. Sasha made sure to always stay out of sight of both, especially Steve's own spirit wolf who was just as stubborn and crazy as his companion. Danny had seen Loki many times but always made it seem like he never did. It throughly confused the poor guy but Danny had a plan and unfortunately Loki was going to need to deal with it. The midnight black wolf wasn't around right now which made it much easier on Danny. No doubt he was hunting down Chin and Kono so that Steve could question them as to why they didn't answer Danny's phone calls.

"Surgery scheduled for Friday and I need reconstructive surgery for it. Broke some plates or something in there not sure what but they want to go in clean it all out and redo stuff. Bunch of mumbo jumbo stuff."

"Why in the hell is your surgery for Friday?" Steve ranted waving his arms around in a move similar to someone else's.

"Steve easy I could have done it tomorrow…"

"Then why didn't you? Call them up and do it now?"

"Whoa babe easy watch your blood pressure." Danny held up his own hand for peace. "I didn't schedule it for tomorrow cause I didn't expect you back till Wednesday. I figured you would want to be there when I was having it. Rather then getting off the plane and finding out then that I already had it. Cause if something had gone wrong during surgery you would probably blow something or someone up just from your possessive rage you get when I'm involved."

Unexpectedly Steve grinned at that comment, Danny knew him so well. Taking a deep breath he let it go. What was done was done and he could only go forward "Okay partner lets get you settled, you're right I would want to be there so thank you for waiting till I could be. Think you can call the hospital and see if you can push it up?"

"Don't think so those were the only two openings the doctor had, they are just massively booked this month. Think it's the month after surfing season or something on this god forsaken rock." Standing he carefully placed his crutches under his arms as made his way to his own office. Sasha wasn't visible but Danny could still feel her presence helping to support his own shields from his Sentinels prying instincts. Damn he couldn't wait to tell him but he wasn't looking forward to the dual reactions of Steve when he did find out.

No Guide should ever be able to hide from his Sentinels presence but Danny was so powerful in his own way and with Sasha to help he managed it for over a year. Danny feared Steve's reaction when he found out that his Guide which he had been searching for years had been right in front of him for the past year but he hadn't wanted to bond with him at the time. Cause there would be no choice Danny would be bonding with Steve once the truth was revealed, his own feelings and needs were pushing for it. He would be happy he didn't have to expand so much energy denying them. Then there was the actually bonding reaction when Steven did take him for his own and how it would work. Danny didn't pretend he would be the one in charge when they actually bonded. The Commander would be to worked up with happiness and joy at finding him and the completion of his soul. For now it would have to wait till after his surgery and Steve had settled down into nursemaid mode.

Settling in his chair he smiled as Steve brought one of the visitor chairs around to prop his leg up. "Thanks Steve let me get some of those reports done, there were some cost and inventory reports I meant to get to this weekend but fate conspired against me." The smile left his face as he looked up into Steve's "What whats wrong babe?" Trying to stand and going to his upset partner.

Steve pushed him back down into his chair before shaking his head. "Damn it Danny why didn't you say so?"

Confused again "What?"

"I'm just finishing those reports. I was getting ready to sign the last one when you came in." he replied sheepishly.

"Really?" Delighted at getting out of some of the most boring reports on the face of the earth Danny leaned back and smirked at his partner. He could feel Sasha's humor as well as she hid under his desk with her own smirk on her strawberry blonde muzzle.

"Yes, you smug bastard, now sit back and relax while I go and get some more work done since it appears I've done yours already." With a laugh Steve turned to return his own office. Reaching it he sat down but tuned his hearing to Danny, he wasn't about to miss anything possibly happening to his best friend.

* * *

So hoped you all like that first chapter. There is more to come, a lot more and hope you will stick with me as I start posting about once a week each chapter. I have 30 chapters for this story but only 29 will be posted here since chapter 30 is all juicy bit juicy it lol. Have fun see you next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I was really super excited to get this chapter out I couldn't wait till Friday. Sorry about it but I'm having so much fun with it. I hope you all are enjoying it so far. It will take a while to get started as I lay the ground work for the fun stuff. Please let me know what you think. Warnings lots of swearing and a really pissed off Sentinel Seal. All grammar and spelling mistakes are mine like normal.

* * *

Few hours later Steve looked up from going over some HPD reports that crossed with 5-0 cases, when he heard noises coming from his partners office. Danny was just settling a bit more comfortably on the couch, since he fell asleep an hour earlier. Chin and Kono hadn't returned yet from their little lead hunting excursion and Steve didn't really blame them. They were in for a massive lecture once they did show up concerning Danny. Listening a bit more he heard as the cold pack he had put on Danny's knee earlier slipped off. Standing he left his own office to stand and stare at his friend.

Danny meant so much to him, he honestly didn't think he could go on much longer without him centered more in his life, then what he was now. Maybe he could finally persuade Danny to move out of that rat trap, hell hole of an apartment and move in with him permanently. He would be living at his place for the next few months anyway. Glancing around the floor he spotted the ice pack and decided to get another one, slipping silently into the office he reached down to pick it up. Scanning Daniel one more time he blinked as he saw what looked like the tip of a yellow tail sticking around the corner of the couch. Blinking again he looked and saw nothing and didn't think anything more of it. Turning he left as silently as he entered, getting another ice pack from the freezer in the break room.

50505050

Three people walked into the 5-0 offices with determined steps. Two were men and the third a woman all wearing uniforms of the Sentinel and Guide training Center. The first man walked with authority in each step, his black leather shoes shined to the point you could see his reflection in them. The uniform was a sharply pressed charcoal grey tunic with matching trousers that had black pipping on the sides. The high backed collar showed flashing indicating he was former military and now held an advisor position for the Guild. Four wavy lines one under the other all connected with an S on the right showed he was a four sense Sentinel. He stood six feet tall with a sturdy build that he hadn't allowed to go soft with age. His salt and pepper hair was kept military short in the marine fashion. The man's face was strong from years of service with jutting brows, deep set black eyes, an eagles beak for a nose and a firm mouth. But looking closer you could also see many lines from lots of smiling. He was a firm but kind man and honestly felt he had found his perfect job. His name was Marcus Duncan and he enjoyed helping the Guides, Sentinels and their families find each other.

The next person was his Guide and wife Annette Duncan she was former military as well, joining the army at a young age and having a splendid career till she happened to run across Marcus at a military training camp. They had been so smitten with each other that they had uncharacteristically ditched their duties for a night of Bonding induced loving. When they had emerged later the next day worn out and horribly pleased with each other they were met by a blank faced Guild representative and the smirking faces of their respective companies. They were taken by the Guild that day to start training in their new duties, but they found the egotistical environment stifling. They both decided to turn around the idea that Sentinels were the all important personages while their Guides were nothing more then babysitters for the heavy hitters. Guides did a hell of a lot to support their other half and they refused to allow the higher ups to disregard Guides out of hand.

Annette was a grey streaked long haired brunette with a friendly demeanor radiating from around her. Standing at a respectable 5.5 she had a full figure from bearing their four children. High eyebrows hovered over a freckled nose while her emerald green eyes shone with love. A firm mothers mouth on her rounded face bespoke a person that didn't put up with much nonsense from idiots but understanding for those that truly were trying and just needed help. She wore the same uniform as her husband but in a much better tailored fashion according to him. Her flashing indicated the same four waves as her Sentinel only with a G attached to indicate her status as a bonded Guide.

The third was another Guide named Dustin Slater who stood at 5.11 with a thatch of black hair with an odd silver streak going from his temple over his scalp on the left and to the back of his head. Impressive bushy eyebrows settled over wide set eyes, a firm nose and mouth that also saw a lot of action smiling. While not having a military bearing he did extrude an aura around him that suggested former law enforcement. Strong hands, a barrel of a chest narrowing to firm hips and long muscled legs that saw a lot of running on a daily basis. He worn the same charcoal uniform as the other two but he sported no wave bands next to his G on his collar showing his unbonded state.

All three entered the offices looking around for a person to talk to. Finding no one immediately they turned to the senior officer.

"Well, Marcus looks like they are out for the moment. Should we see if there is a waiting area or come back later?" His wife asked easily.

Colonel Duncan as he preferred to be called cocked his head to the side listening for a moment, tuning into the sound of steady breathing along with a slow regular heartbeat. "This way I hear someone in the office over there," pointing towards the occupied office all three made their way to look inside. There they spotted Danny deeply asleep, with a large obnoxious Hawaiian print blanket thrown over him covering the brace, the crutches had been moved out of the Detectives reach and more importantly, sight so he would be unable to go anywhere till Steve returned.

Annette frowned as she looked over the heavily sleeping man. "Well, this is interesting. Didn't realize government officials were allowed to nap during working hours."

The silver streaked man spoke up to her comment "They aren't ma'am. If you like I can find out who he is, and we can report him to Sentinel McGarret. I'm sure he wouldn't be pleased to find him napping on the job."

"Go ahead Dustin wake him up and lets get some answers as to where everyone is. It's a theft of government funds to be like this and I'm sure his superior wouldn't be pleased." Instructed the Colonel.

Entering the office with a firm step Guide Slater stepped over to the sleeping man looking down at the undignified sprawl he was in. With a heavy hand he gripped the blond's shoulder, squeezing hard before shouting in his ear.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BASTARD!"

Understandably Danny Williams was upset at this totally uncalled for way of waking, and when spotting a stranger hovering mere inches from his face, panicked just a bit. Reaching for his gun which he didn't have on him, it being locked up in his desk, he instead got tangled up in his blanket. Swearing while trying to get it off he wrenched his braced knee causing him to cry out in pain.

As he tried to untangle himself, deal with the excruciating pain in his knee, he started ranting at the strangers. "God damn it, OW son of a bitch, you bastards! Who the hell are you? How did you get in here? STEVE WHERE ARE YOU?" The last said even as there was another shout from across the office as Steve barreled in, took one look at the man who was standing way to close to his chosen and decked him one.

505050

Steven was a bit late getting back to the office due to Duke waylaying him. Not to worried since he could still hear Danny sleeping peacefully in his office.

"Steve welcome back didn't think you would get here so quickly after the incidents over at Danny's place." Duke smiled openly waving a file folder in his hand.

Curious and a bit alarmed at the choice of words he asked "Incident?"

"Yeah I'm sure Danny told you, if you've seen him this morning. Couple of my guys said he was in the office. Danny wanted me to run this file over to his place since he couldn't come get it himself. Said he would show you when you got back."

"Hmm yeah Danny did tell me about it but I can take the file from ya and run it up to him." He reached out a hand for the file. He knew Danny hadn't been completely honest with him and now he had the proof. Oooh boy was he going to be in trouble.

"Awesome, well we have the two neighbors in jail right now, cooling their heels. One is being held on unlawful use of a firearm, the other is being held on an assault of a police officer. Both sore as pups after crashing down the stairs on top of Danny. They were so drunk one barreled into your boy and the other followed trying to get a shot in. Instead lost his balance, fell down the stairs and landed on top of Danny and the other guy."

Steve was starting to get angry at the amount of details his partner had neglected to mention. In a way to conversational tone the Sentinel replied "Really? Danny said something to that affect, but he isn't feeling so good and probably left out the details after he was cold cocked."

"Yeah I checked up on him Sunday afternoon. Busted up his knee pretty good, bruising and he was dizzy as hell."

Steve narrowed his eyes, smile grim as he began skimming the report of what actually happened to his partner. This would NOT happen again as far as he was concerned. Even if he had to drag Danny's ass, through the main streets of Hawaii, he would not be going back to that shit hole apartment. Danny was moving in with him and it wasn't up for discussion. "Thanks Duke I'll be sure to go over this with him."

Duke raised an eye brow in concern but let it go. He knew both men pretty well, and had an idea as to what Danny had really told his partner. Duke had no problem throwing him under the bus if it was for his own good. The HPD may not have liked Danny to begin with, but having an out of control Sentinel on their streets was even worse. All had noticed how Steve was a hell of a lot more controlled, when he was focused on his partner and how said partner could get Steve's attention, with just a few well chosen words. No, it was best that Steve knew what actually happened and finally put an end to the back and forth between them.

Steve's head suddenly snapped up from his reading when he heard the change in his detectives breathing and heartbeat. It was steady one-second then rapidly pumping the next. Closing the file he raced to Danny's side, it was the shout of Danny calling for him, that had him barreling into the office. He took one look and saw three people standing way to close to his flaying partner and didn't hesitate. Pulling his right fist back he punched the bastard, who had the smell of his man on him, with all the power he had. He watched with satisfaction as the man staggered back, falling to the floor even as he placed himself between the strangers and Danny. The older man immediately placed himself between Steve and the woman but otherwise remained calm.

"Sentinel McGarrett?" The older man asked as he took in the stance of the irate Commander.

Steve looked over the three and noticed the uniforms and collar markings. A strange Sentinel, his Guide and an unbonded Guide, great just what he didn't need. "Who the fuck are you? Get out of this office this INSTANT!" He roared as he saw the man he had clocked slowly trying to stand up.

"Sentinel McGarrett please stand down. We are not here to hurt you." Colonel Duncan tried to soothe keeping his wife away from the Commander for now.

Steve's voiced thundered as he shouted "GET OUT!" reaching for his side arm to defend what belonged to him. He was getting more incensed at the lack of action on the trio's part and needed them gone from what he considered his territory.

The three began backing out slowly into the main part of the offices not wanting to interfere between a Sentinel and his evident Guide. A Guide who even through his own pain, was trying to bring the other man under control. All watched as the blond reached out and grabbed hold of the upset mans shirt and yanked him down.

505050

Danny attempted to get his partners attention "Steve, Steven stand down," Finally resorting to military commands when calling his name failed. "LT COMMANDER STEVEN J. McGARRET! STAND DOWN THAT'S AN ORDER!" Bellowed Williams as he tried to bring his partner back under control. He hadn't wanted to drop his shields as much as he had to, but Steve was about to commit murder and he couldn't let that happen. He didn't realize just how unstable Steve had become with the prolonged lack of a bond. He glanced at the three standing outside and all were staring at him, something which wouldn't help get Steve under control. Loosening his shields a bit more he centered himself before focusing on calming his irate man. He was pleased as the feelings he was sending visibly calmed Steve, till he was out of his murderous rage and able to comprehend that killing people in the 5-0 offices was bad. Especially those who came from the Guild.

"Steve you with me babe?" Danny asked quietly keeping a hand on his arm.

Steve blinked as his mind began to clear from his killing rage. He didn't know why he lost control like that, but seeing a strange man holding down his obviously scared and in pain partner just flipped his switch. Danny should have been safe in their own offices and it was his job to make sure it was. The fact that Danny was pretty much attacked while he was here, just drove him further over the edge. He needed to get those bastards away from his chosen…

"Steven you moron, listen to me instead of what ever thoughts are rattling around in that empty cavern you call a head." Danny dragged on his partners arm focusing calming thoughts as he worked on getting Steve to stand down.

Finally looking down at the Jersey detective, he felt an even stronger pull then normal towards him. Losing himself in the feeling, he lowered himself down to his partners side, till he could breath in his scent easily. Burying his nose in the crook of Danny's neck, he took a deep breath then another till he felt himself settle down completely. Able to focus finally he looked down into the blue eyes, which were looking up at him with worry.

"Sorry Danny didn't mean to go that far, it's been kinda stressful for me today."

"No worries but I think you might want to talk to our guests and find out what the hell they want."

"I will, you rest here and don't worry about the rest. Call Chin and Kono tell them to get their ass's back here. I promise not to chew them out, to much, later. I need them keeping an eye on you while I'm dealing with those bastards."

"Steve I can look…"

"Shut up Danno." Steve commanded and for once Danny did as he was told. He watched as the Seal stood and walked to where the three were waiting.

505050

Steve glared at the three who stood next to the computer table. "What do you fuckers want?" He snapped not pleased in the slightest.

"Sentinel please it was not our intention to upset you or your Guide. We thought he was someone else and made an error," the other Sentinel started.

Steve looked surprised at the other man's comment "Guide? Danny isn't my Guide. But he is my best friend and partner. I take exception to strangers coming up and laying hands on him. Especially when he is injured." He crossed his arms and glared at the trio.

The woman Annette startled at the younger Sentinels words. Everything the blond had done, had the work of an experienced Guide behind it. She lowered her own shields and sent feelers towards the other man and felt… nothing. There was nothing coming off him that would indicate he was a Guide. She could feel many mundane thoughts spiraling around him, chief among them worry for his friend, but any deeper emotions were locked away from her. She wanted to dig a bit deeper but at that point the blond met her eyes. There was a strength there and a fiery resistance to anything she might try. She backed off to think and decide what to do with the man.

"Sentinel McGarrett…"

"Commander is fine." Steven spat out.

"Very well Commander, again it wasn't our intention to upset you or your partner. We honestly thought he was a person sleeping on the governments payroll. We took liberties we shouldn't have and acted without all available information. Seeing he is injured, it changes things as it's obvious he is under medical care and your supervision. We do apologize." The Colonel continued in all seriousness.

"Fine, now that your sorry, get out. I have things to do and don't have any interest in whatever you have to say." Waving a hand towards the door it wasn't a major leap to know what he wanted.

Annette came out from behind her husbands back just a bit even she knew better then to expose herself completely. Her Sentinel was still on alert even if he did look relaxed. "Commander maybe we should introduce ourselves my name is …."

The Seal shifted his glare to her "I don't give a shit, get out."

"Unfortunately we can't Commander, we are here on behest of the Guild and have business we need to attend to."

Sighing he rubbed a hand over his face, he did not want to deal with this. Danny needed his attention at the moment and he hated dealing with the Guild. Every year for nearly 18 years the Guild had bugged him about having a Guide. He should have made a note it was about that time again. Now he had to figure out a way to kick them out without them assigning a Guide to him. And with his little temper display a few minutes ago that would be harder then normal. He wished he could say Danny was his Guide to put them off, but then they would want to take him away to do various tests. Then work on determining his class rankings, and whether he was a good match for him at the end of the day. As if they honestly had any choice in the matter, if Danny was a Guide and Steven wanted him he would simply take him. Course he would have to convince Danny that would be a good plan which means it would probably take weeks.

"My office now and don't even bother to look at Danny. He is not to be subjected to your oversight do you understand me?" There was steel in his voice and the three in question nodded their understanding.

"Danny rest I'll be back soon." He called out.

Danny scowled but didn't say anything as the Seal went to deal with the Guild members. Instead he glanced behind his desk and saw Sasha looking at him fierce snarl on her face, as she made her opinion known about the interlopers of her own territory. 5-0 headquarters was her and Loki's domain and having strangers in it pissed her off immensely. Using a hand signal not trusting himself to speak, what with the Seal tuned in to him so much, he told her to go hide for now. To many spirit animals were around and it would blow their cover if she was discovered. Steve's spirit animal was well known to the Guild he being registered in it. An unknown spirit animal, in the same room as Danny when he was trying to fly under the radar, from people very good at sniffing out Guides that didn't want to be found. Sasha disappeared but Danny could feel as another influx of power hit him strengthening his shields once again. Picking up his phone, he sent the other members of the team a text not trusting voice, with the other Sentinel in the office. A beep back let him know they were on the way.

* * *

Another chapter done and posted early cause I just couldn't wait. I hope you all enjoy it and send me a review to tell me what you think. I love reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

So I realized that if I posted this one chapter at a time it would take me about 8 months I think to get all the chapters out. Now I'm not sure I would post 2 chapters each week. I think its going to depend on my mood honestly and if anyone really is enjoying the story. But I had a real hankering to get one more chapter out this weekend so I worked on editing this chapter for the 3rd or 4th time. So here is another chapter because I can't stop bugging about posting it. Lots of swearing again in this one. Also spelling, grammar yadda yadda yadda.

* * *

"Sit down and tell me what you want." Steve barked sitting behind his own desk. He watched as the bonded pair sat but the unbonded stood behind them near the door. "I SAID SIT YOU BASTARD!" He wasn't putting up with any nonsense right now. The unbonded sat on the couch."Now talk and tell me what you want and it had better not be to bitch about me getting another Guide, I don't need one."

"That Commander is exactly what we are here for. Let me tell you who we are. I am Sentinel Colonel Marcus Duncan, my Guide and wife Annette Duncan and Unbonded Guide Dustin Slater. We have been sent by the Guild to assign you a Guide till you either find your true Guide or they find you."

"Assign me a Guide? And I bet it's this Slater asshole that laid a hand on my partner right?" He was livid that the Guild was trying to interfere with his life and team. No way in hell was he accepting that bastard.

"That is correct Guide Slater is a rare A class Guide and currently you are the only unbonded Class A Sentinel we have in the hemisphere. It has been decided that the two of you should work together until such time as another Guide comes along that can better partner with you Commander."

"No!" Steven sprang up from behind his desk. "He laid a hand on what is mine I will not work with him." The Navy Seal hissed.

Annette continued to monitor the atmosphere and knew that the 5-0 Leader was in desperate need of a Guide. 18 Years he had been without one and it was beginning to take its toll. Only a Class A or B would do for him anything less wouldn't have the strength to keep the man stable. But there was something about the offices, a presence that nagged at her and she knew it had something to do with the blond man in the other office. The way he was able to control the Commander with only a few words and a touch. It spoke of an intimate knowledge between the two men and a very deep trust. The fact the younger Sentinel was enraged at their interference, showed that he was transferring a Guide bond onto him to keep him unknowingly stable. Problem was it wouldn't last for long and would only lead to hurt for both. It was important for Steve take a proper Guide who would be able to pull him out of any trouble he may get into later down the line. And with the history known with this group it was guaranteed they would find trouble. She again glanced at the man in the other office and was startled to see him flick his hand at something. Sliding her eyes in the direction he indicated, she saw nothing. He was up to something and she needed to find out what.

"Commander please give him a chance. He didn't realize the man was as important to you as he was." Marcus tried to coax, Steve was having none of it.

"A bonded pair should trust each other. Why in the fuck should I trust that asshole when he goes and harms one of my team members? I won't work with him and there is nothing you can say that would get me to change my mind."

"Steve?"

Steve's head whipped up at the sound of Danny's voice, silencing him instantly.

"Danny your supposed to be resting, not up and walking." The taller man said gently, concern oozing out with his words.

"Yeah right, you really expect me to try and get some rest when you're bellowing your fool head off over here?" Danny limped into the office heading towards Steve's chair. Steve moving quickly to place it easily in his reach. With a sigh of relief Danny sat down turning so he would face the three people in the room. "Steve would you stop you're bitching for a minute and listen to the people."

"Danny he hurt you. I won't work with him, you can't make him my Guide." Whined the 33 year old.

"No, I can't make you work with him, and I won't ask you to. But I will ask that you bring the volume down a bit and act like a civilized human instead of a chest beating neanderthal." Turning his attention to the three sitting in front of him. "Look Steve doesn't play well with others and I know this, first day together I punched him when he pissed me off. But your boy did commit the ultimate sin in his book, by touching me without his permission. Steven doesn't forgive easily when that happens, as you would know if you look through our arrest records. So I think the best thing for you to do would be to leave and let us get on with our lives." Danny was cordial, concise and no nonsense.

"Mr…"

The Commander growled at the interruption totally forgetting all of Danny's instructions on behaving in a civilized manner, "Detective Williams."

Danny smacked him in the side with a fist. "Down boy, behave."

"Detective Williams, it is not that easy. Commander McGarrett needs a Guide. We are providing him with one. Guide Slater is to be that Guide because he is the only one available who has the power to bring him out of a Zone or other situation if the need arises."

"Ugh, this is why dealing with Guild people is such a pain in the ass, they never listen." Danny sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel the woman studying him and was grateful that Sasha had reinforced his shields. He wasn't feeling good and knew he would be needing to take his meds soon. Meds which Steve didn't know about yet, but once he did Danny had no doubt he would be flat on his ass for the foreseeable future. They always left him loopy and a bit sick to his stomach, it sucked being allergic to the typical drugs they gave people for pain.

Annette kept watching the detective extending her own empathic senses towards the man now that he was closer. He made her nervous and she couldn't figure out why, since he was completely unimpressive as he was now with his crutches and knee brace. She tried to get a read on him and was startled as she felt power flow unexpectedly around him. She felt a nudge at her ear and she knew her Eurasian eagle-owl was on her shoulder preening her hair. Her owl rarely showed up inside a building, preferring to sit on window ledges and look wise but today she was sitting comfortably. A quick look up showed the large mottled bird was keeping a sharp eye on the blond as well, indicating there was indeed something strange about him. Her owl had an uncanny knack for picking up unusual powers, typically hidden either by a person not wanting to be found, or not even knowing they had them. She had found many Guides that way and brought them to the Guild for training, before they went insane from the pressure in their heads. Bending a bit more energy she worked at learning more about him but when he started shaking his head she backed off. She didn't want to cause him pain and lose whatever chance she could to learn what his secrets were.

Danny shook his head as he felt a strong pressure on his shields. He knew the lady was probing him, trying to learn more about him and it was pissing him off. The flying rat on her shoulder was eyeing him, but he pretended not to notice so he wouldn't be hauled off to a center. Not that they could do much to him, but he really didn't need Steve storming the castle with bricks of C4 clutched in both hands, if they didn't release him. "Steve has made his feelings known and you all know that a Sentinel who flat out refuses to work with a Guide just won't. Nothing you say or do will make him accept him now." He pointed a finger between all three Guild members.

Marcus studied the younger of the two men annoyed that he was right. They had totally screwed up when they had essentially attacked the detective in another Sentinels chosen land. He really wished that one of his four enhanced senses had been smell then he would have realized how important the man really was. Nothing pisses off a Sentinel faster then attacking what he considered his. Now he had to think of a way to get the Navy Seal to accept a man he had no intention of accepting.

"Listen what if we start over? We only have your interests in mind. Honestly Annette and I have been watching you for a while and we are worried. We know you're on the way to a total zone out and without someone there to help when that day comes then you're going to be trapped in your own mind."

Steve looked at the pair and took a deep breath smelling their sincerity on the wind. It also helped that Danny was keeping a hand on his side lending his support in what ever decision he made. On his other Loki appeared suddenly sitting at his side, pressing against him lending his own support. From the looks of the Guild members they could see him as well which was impressive, Loki didn't like strangers seeing him preferring to stay in the shadows he called home. The shadow wolf studied the bonded pair keenly, judging their words and feelings and comparing them to what his companion actually needed. Finally making up his mind he gave one short quiet woof before disappearing.

Ugh now even Loki was conspiring against him. He really didn't want to deal with the other man. "Ugh fine he can tag along for a few days, but there are some major ground rules he must follow. Otherwise I will kick his ass all the way back to the mainland."

"Sure Commander." Turning to Slater he made sure he was paying attention who nodded his agreement. "What rules do you wish him to follow."

"One he goes no where near Danny unless specifically told to. I find any of his scent on him without express permission and I will kill him myself. He is a danger to what I consider mine and I won't have it. If I am in a room with Danny he waits outside till told otherwise." The incensed Sentinel was leaning over his desk glaring at the man. "Three he is only here at work, he will not be coming or staying at my place or Danny's. As you can see my partner is injured and I want him comfortable so he will be staying with me till I say otherwise."

That didn't please Danny one bit, but he knew better then to interrupt the man when he was in full on possessive, protective mode. He would argue with the over controlling jackass later when they were at home. For now he studied the man they would be stuck with for the time being.

Steve pierced him with a fierce glare but addressing the bonded couple "Does he have a badge? Cause I sure as shit am not giving him one."

"Yes, Sir I have a badge." Dustin said quietly.

"Did I give you permission to speak asshole?" Steve snarled which made the other close his own mouth.

"Steve relax you don't have to bite his head off. I think he'll be fine for the time being. Just take a deep breath, that's it, in and out babe. In and out there you go." There was humor in Danny's eyes as he calmed his friend down. Honestly he hoped Chin and Kono got here soon. He needed his meds, but he couldn't leave Steve alone without someone to watch him, while he was out for the next few hours.

Danny turned to the others "Listen Steve needs a chance to reset himself. Why don't you come back tomorrow at 9 in the morning and we can start then. I think its best that Guide Slater is out of his sight right now. Steve you're too wound up and with the way you are right now. You will give him so many rules, we may as well tie him up and hang him from the flag pole as to actually work with him."

From the way Steve grinned and his eyes went all glassy, that was an idea he was very happily considering. "Oh for christ sakes you crazy idiot, don't hang him from a flag pole! He is there to show the fools at the Guild that the only baby sitter you really need is the team." And himself if he was being honest. Chin and Kono both didn't have the actual ability to stop Steve if it was required.

"DANNY I don't need a babysitter. I'm perfectly fine looking out for myself." He still was staring at the unbonded.

"Yeah right, if I wasn't there you bone head you would end up pitching more suspects over building roofs."

"One time Danny, one time that happened and you never let me forget it." Steven transferred his glare to Danny.

"Lets see shall we list exactly what you have done for the past year. First there was driving a car on a Chinese freighter, challenging inmates to basketball, various hostage situations, other crazy seals trying to kill us. Shall I go on?" Danny could feel the shakes starting as his pain increased. If he didn't lay down soon he was going to pass out.

Steven narrowed his eyes, something was off with his friend. He knew Danny had no problem bringing up his various issues in front of others. But he was being more animated then normal in listing old events. Turning up all his senses, he focused them on his partner, the way he breathed the movement of his body. How he was picking up pauses in his speech patterns that normally he wouldn't, the way his eyes were starting to lose focus as his pain levels increased. The smell coming from the blond, was starting to turn from the spring time freshness he adored, to the more offensive stench associated with stress and pain.

Eyes widening in realization of the problem, he exclaimed in supreme irritation "Son of a bitch! Danny when was the last time you took your meds?" Not bothering to let him answer, he picked up the trembling man, and carried him over to his own office couch. Slater quickly standing and moving out of his way. "Get out of here, come back tomorrow and I'll deal with you then." He snapped laying his partner down, he felt his forehead and the warmth which was starting to rise. "Damn it buddy you need to tell me these things. You were all hot and bothered nagging me about how bad I was needing a sitter. Looks like you could use one instead."

Danny didn't bother replying he felt to miserable at the moment, choosing instead to relax into the couch closing his eyes. "Oh no you don't where are your meds? I know you have them." The Seal tucked a pillow behind his partners head.

Waving a hand in the general direction of his office he settled deeper into the cushions. Steve standing, looked back at his three uninvited guests. "What the hell are you all still doing here? Get the fuck out." Reaching for his gun he was stopped by Danny grabbing his other hand.

"Play nice now," came the pain filled, yet amused whisper.

Glaring one more time he was pleased to see them leaving quickly. Once out of the office completely and no longer a danger to his instincts, he went searching for Danny's meds. Rummaging around in the drawer he normally put them in, he grimaced when he read the label. It was the only pain medicine he could normally take without having major reactions. Problem was they had two side effects that hit Danny hard. One was epic migraines and the other was nausea. Digging a little deeper, he found the other ones he had to take to help offset those reactions, and hope they worked this time around. They didn't always but they were the best he could take outside of a hospital environment.

Grabbing a bottle of water in the mini fridge, he was pleased to see the sandwich in there. Eating something would help keep Danny's stomach under control and help with staving off a migraine. Walking back over to his own office, he looked up at the sound of the main doors opening to see Chin and Kono walking back in. Giving them a frown and a nod towards Chin office he made his way to Danny's side kneeling down next to him.

"Danny, hey wake up Buddy? Got you your meds but you need to eat something with them, otherwise you'll be sick."

"Ugh I hate this shit." Reaching for the pills being handed to him, he popped them in his mouth washing them down with some water. Taking the unwrapped sandwich Steve handed him, he began to munch through it. Eating about half he gave the rest back then closed his eyes. The elder man watched and listened as Danny's breath and heart beat evened out into sleep, sighing in relief. He honestly didn't know what he would do without Danny by his side. It was getting harder and harder to be apart from him for any length of time. After coming home, finding out he had been injured when he wasn't there, it just about killed him. Danny wouldn't be leaving his sight for weeks to come. Running a hand over his face, then rubbing the back of his neck, he tried to relieve the stress a bit. Dealing with the Guild guys didn't help, but trust Danny to have his back no matter what.

Watching his partner a few more minutes to make sure he was sleeping deeply and easily helped center him. Taking a deep breath he pushed off the couch arm to go and talk with the rest of his team. He needed to find out what happened this weekend, which reminded him about the file. Going to Danny's office he found it on the floor, picked it up and headed to Chins office.

505050

"Well, care to explain what the hell happened this weekend with Danny?" He glared at the two.

Chin calmly stared back while Kono squirmed a bit. It was never fun having Steve give his full attention to either of them when he was pissed. About the only one it didn't affect was Danny. The fiery Jersey detective had never been impressed by his stare and had no problem telling him so.

"Danny said he called both of you, but neither picked up."

It was Chin who spoke first. "Sorry Steve we didn't mean to miss his calls. Cell coverage is bad in that area. But in fairness when we did check, Danny's number never showed up." He shrugged his shoulders in contrite confusion.

Kono backed her cousin up "Yeah Steve we had a couple odd call numbers show. It was very late when Chin dropped me off and I crashed and I assumed he had too."

Pursing his lips Steve blew his breath out. He was frustrated but couldn't really blame them. The report stated the only thing Danny had come into the hospital with was his clothes, gun and badge. "Fine, I don't want it to happen again. Not that it will for a long time anyway." He growled out.

The two others in the room grinned. They knew Danny would be staying with Steve, until Mr. Clingy felt comfortable letting him out of his sight, which probably wouldn't be until two months after he was better. For now they wondered what had happened with the Guild members they had crossed paths with, when they reentered their offices. Both knew how much Guild business annoyed Steve, and if there was a way he could avoid dealing with them as often as he was forced to, he would love it. They loved trying to dictate what he could and couldn't do.

"So about Danny's knee, he is scheduled for surgery on Friday. I called the doctor while he was having his first nap and it's not as bad as I first thought. Danny is going in to have the ACL finally repaired properly. Should only take a few hours from start to finish and if there are no complications. I'll be taking him to the hospital and come hell or high water, if any assholes force me out on a case, I'll beat the shit out of the perps before throwing them off a roof." He had a grim smile on his face before continuing. "Danny will be staying at my place for the time being, healing time should be a couple months but can't be sure."

"Can't be sure of the healing time? Or how long he's going to be staying there?" Chuckled Kono.

"Healing," Unexpectedly he frowned down at his hands holding the police report. "Honestly I'm thinking I'm done with letting him live somewhere else. I have no idea what it is about him but when he isn't around, I'm starting to get physically sick, the longer we are separated." The anxiety he felt, every time the detective wasn't within reach of his senses, was starting to affect his home life more and more. He would get up early most days and head to Danny's place, just so he could calm himself in the presence of the man he loved.

Chin and Kono both sat up straighter at that admission. Steve rarely shared his feelings with anyone but Danny. To do so now meant their resident Sentinel was starting to lose control of himself, that he was out of balance. "Boss you know he isn't a Guide right? He won't take kindly to you just up and moving him, while he is down after the surgery." Kono cautiously stated.

"I know but what else can I do." He rubbed at the back of his neck, as he looked down at the closed file in his hand. "I don't have a proper Guide and don't think I ever will. But when I'm with Danny, I can focus on the job. I'm thinking the lack of Guide means the bond I want to form, is starting to latch onto the closes facsimile which is Danny. Hell he stays over at least 2-3 times a week as it is, more often if he thinks I haven't been getting any sleep." And if he sometimes faked his lack of sleep just so Danny would stay over, well no one needed to know that but him. "I don't see the point of him continuing to live in that rat hole of an apartment when he doesn't want to be there. I don't want him there and I have a perfectly good place already. He has his own room down stairs and I'll probably fix up my sisters room for Grace soon."

Chin spoke up this time "Boss before you do anything drastic, like lock him in and throw away the key talk to him first. You both will be better off for it."

"Yeah I will. He'll say no again I'm sure, but damn I need him way more then I feel I should."

"Give him time boss. I have a feeling things will turn out all right in the end."

Nodding his head he handed the file over to Chin. "Here is the police report from what happened over the weekend at Danny's place. Tad different then his story of "trying to help his neighbors and that's it." Bastard is the master of understatement when he doesn't want to explain shit."

Chin read the report, Kono standing to read over his shoulder, eye's widening at the details of what really happened. "Geez boss he really did have a time of it this weekend."

"Yeah."

"He can't stay there honestly. But try and convince him of that." Chin shook his head.

"Well, for the next few months I don't have to worry about it, that's a start." Steve was positivity gleeful at the idea.

"Boss about those Guild members, what did they want?" Asked Kono.

Giving a pain filled groan at yet another headache he had to deal with. "The Guild has decided that I need a Guide, no matter that I haven't needed one since I moved back here. Cause I'm A Class, I must have a Guide for IF an event happens, someone can pull me out of a zone." He rolled his eyes the idea of some stranger trying to pull him out of a zone.

Kono chuckled "Really? And how quickly did you tell them to go shove it?"

"Pretty much as soon as they said it. If you saw the collar tags on them, two were a bonded pair who if they didn't come from the Guild I might like. But the third was an unbonded and I just wanted to wring his neck." He growled out the last few words.

"Oh why is that Steve?" Chin was trying to suppress a smile.

"Son of a bitch actually put his hand on Danny. He was trying to sleep, startled him awake so much he jumped, wrenching his knee harder." Just the thought of what happened earlier, made him so angry he wanted to punch the man again.

Chin and Kono looked at each other smiles gone. Very few people survived an encounter with Steve, if hurting Danny was involved. "So what is the plan with them then?"

"The unbonded bastard is coming back tomorrow at 9 to work with us. See if we can form a bond cause he is also A class. Only thing A class about him is that he is an Asshole." Nothing but disgust poured from his lips.

Chin asked "Really they expect you to work with someone who pissed you off so much?"

"I told them I wouldn't but again Danny decides to butt in, told me to play nice with the other kids. So he is coming back here to work with me for a while. Figured he would stay just long enough till Danny is well then I'll pitch him out the door."

Both understood with Danny out of commission, Steve would need someone to help him, if he did zone out. But honestly trying to partner with someone who laid hands on and hurt the blond was just nuts. They didn't know what the Guild guys were thinking.

"How do you want us to handle it boss? We'll follow your lead." Kono was totally serious and ready to kick the guys ass if Steve gave her the go ahead.

"For now be polite to him but he isn't allowed any where near Danny, unless one of us is in the room with him. If we are talking to Danny in one of our offices, he has to wait outside till we invite him in. He is not to be alone at any time with Danny, I don't trust him." His voice was adamant and he was happy to see both nod in agreement.

Kono walked around the desk placing her hand on his shoulder. "No worries boss he won't touch Danny if we can help it."

"Thank's I'll keep Danny close to me for the most part but having you both looking out…" Cocking his ear he picked up the sound of irregular breathing and gurgling noises. "Ah crap Danny's meds are getting ready to make him sick."

Leaving the office quickly, he picked up a waste basket on his way back to his partners side. He made it just in time, as Danny suddenly woke up and twisted on the couch, heaving everything he had eaten that day. Steve placed a hand gently on his back as he supported him through the episode. Kono bringing a cool cloth to lay on his head when he was done, and Chin a bottle of water to rise his mouth out.

"Easy Danny you're okay, just breath slowly man." Chin whispered gently.

Danny groaned as his stomach finally finished rebelling. Laying back down on the couch he covered his eyes with his forearm. "Steve is there anything going on right now? Cause if there isn't I wouldn't mind going home. I'm wiped out."

"No problem Buddy, I need to finish a few things and we'll head out. Your car here?"

In a pained, tired voice Danny answered "No came in a cab."

"Okay we'll take my truck then." Standing he went to his desk spending the next 10 minutes finishing a couple reports and sending off some quick emails. Turning the computer off he left his chair, grabbing Danny's go bag containing his meds Kono had packed for him.

"Okay Buddy lets get you out of here and into a real bed." Reaching down he helped Danny stand handing him his crutches. Kono was waiting at the door to open it, while Danny slowly made his way out of the offices. Chin having gone down a few minutes previous to retrieve Steve's truck.

"Sorry guys for the trouble. Been a rough couple days." He apologized between pain filled steps.

"No trouble brah it's what friends are for." Said the young officer.

Limping slowly through the halls, the other employees and visitors made a wide berth around them. Mostly due to the fact that Steve was scowling at anyone who even appeared like they were going to go near Danny, possibly tipping him over. No one wanted to piss off a Sentinel by touching what he considered his, even accidentally.

Few minutes later they were outside and loaded up. Steve jumped into the drivers seat and for once, didn't drive like the hounds of hell were ahead of him and about to win the race. Keeping an eye on Danny, to make sure he wasn't jostled more then normal, he wasn't pleased with the flush to his skin indicating something was off.

"Danny you okay?" Reaching a hand over he touched his forehead but he didn't feel abnormally warm.

Flinching a bit at the touch, really not needing it when he was trying to keep the bond formation in check, he growled at Steve. "I'm fine just tired and need some sleep, for not getting much done it has been a long day."

"Don't worry Buddy. I'll have you home soon, and you can crawl into bed and sleep for a week if you want." Steve got a silly grin on his face as he pictured Danny crawling into HIS bed and staying there for as long as they lived.

"Uh Steve?"

"Hmm" he was moving on to other fun aspects to his day dream.

"Steve, lights green, you can go now." He pointed with his hand at the bright green light.

"Oh shit sorry got a bit lost there." Sheepishly he pressed on the gas gently.

"I noticed just try to get us home in one piece."

Steve nodded paying more attention to the road rather then his wishes.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I just could not stop thinking about posting another one this weekend. I may not do 2 next week again will just depend on my mood at the time. Let me know what you think of it all. See you next week.


	4. Chapter 4

Posting this early cause its mostly a foundation chapter. I want to get to the fun ones as I call it soon. Then I'll probably go back to 1 chapter a week. But I'm having so much fun with this and really excited to post chapters.

Quick summary for this chapter. Steve gets his mind screwed with, soup is created and some residential decisions have been made. Should be fun.

* * *

When they reached Steve's place, the Seal carefully and tenderly helped him to his couch, placing a pillow under his knee, before quietly stating he wanted to set Danny's room to rights. He left the younger man to his own devices, while he changed the sheets and tidied up a few things. Moving back into the living room, he found Danny fast asleep and didn't have the heart to move him, preferring he got his rest. Instead he walked back into the kitchen to begin making dinner. Pulling out the makings for a soup that would be easy on Danny's stomach he hummed to himself in pleasure.

Danny was here in his home, where he truly belonged as far as Steve was concerned. He panned smoothly around his kitchen, as he began chopping vegetables. Water was slowly being brought to simmer to make the broth. Pulling chicken out of the fridge he set it in the pot. It would take a couple hours to make the soup, a gentle concoction that wouldn't have much solids in it, but loads of flavor to help settle a sensitive stomach. Danny wouldn't be able to eat much for the next few days, as the meds took their toll on him. If the anti nausea didn't work now, they wouldn't really work later and he wouldn't be feeling good till after his knee was worked on. The soup would allow him to start on more solid foods.

Some time later all was done and just needed time to come together. Checking on Danny he found him still fast asleep and he sat watching him. He felt at peace each time he watched the man who had changed his life. Without him he honestly didn't think he would be able to stay sane. He wanted to make him his mate, hold him forever, kiss him, make love to him. But Danny had other issues and pressing him for something he wasn't ready to deal with wouldn't help him get better. Also Danny wasn't his Guide and if he made the man his mate then found his true Guide, it would hurt his partner to his heart and soul. He knew the Jersey transplant would let him go, just as he knew afterward Danny would never look for love again. Having his heart broken twice would convince him, that he was a man not fated to be loved, and there was no more point in trying. He couldn't do that to the man, so for now he would love him privately, and do everything he could to keep him in his life however way he could.

Deciding he better get up and do something, before he sank so low as to simply say to hell with it and ravish his partner regardless of how it would turn out, he went upstairs to change into swim trunks. Swimming would take his mind off the too blue eyes and the perfect lips that begged to be licked and sucked on. Oh yeah he had it bad and needed to get out of the house. Tuning his hearing to Danny's distinctive sounds he headed out to the beach to swim in the ocean for a while. Placing his towel on the beach chair he stretched his legs into the sea and dove in taking comfort in the waves and power that flowed around him.

505050

Hour later.

"He gone Sasha?" Danny asked, keeping his breathing regular and his heartbeat slow, as if he still slept. He wouldn't be able to disguise himself if Steve was in the house, but outside swimming with the sounds of the waves in his ears, he had a chance to have a private conversation with his wolf.

Sasha whined as she nodded and he felt as she increased the shields around them, so they could talk privately. She knew her companion needed to ask her a few things and didn't want to be interrupted.

"I'm thinking its time. But you are part of my life and I wasn't going to make a decision like this without you, after all the time we have spent fighting it." Sasha perked up her ears and gave her tail a thump on the floor in approval. "It's going to take a few months for me to be able to walk properly, and I honestly don't see the point in maintaining an apartment at the same time. Especially as we are going to be bonding soon."

Sasha nodded and she could feel how much Danny was pleased with that. Keeping distance between himself and his Sentinel had been hard on him. He hated that he had had to deny the bond, hurting them both but it was for the right reasons. Reasons which were no longer needed with his 31st birthday come and gone. She was looking forward to being able to socialize with Loki who suspected she was around but could never tell for sure. If he did he would tell Steve and all their hard earned plans would be for naught. Steve would break the fog they had created and bond with Danny.

"Think I should tell him tonight? Or after the surgery?" he reached out and scratched behind an ear.

Danny watched a very familiar expression came over her face. One he normally associated with Steve and his penchant for evil mischief. She made a sound that wasn't quite a growl and projected an idea which had him grinning. "That is truly mean, evil, vicious and cruel, but oh so satisfying lets do it. It will be good for him and allow us to have some fun." Snapping his head up he felt as Steve was making a beeline towards the house.

'Shit must have sensed something was off.' Running a hand over his still tired face he nodded to the she-wolf who promptly disappeared. 'The need to bond is getting stronger not sure how much longer I can hold out before we complete it.' Adjusting himself more comfortably on the couch he waited for Steve's return.

"Danny? You up?" Steve asked while holding the towel with both hands around his neck. The 5-0 detective took in the dripping sight of his ocean washed partner and groaned to himself. Steve really was a good looking specimen of all the Navy had to offer. Danny had no idea how the swim trunks were staying on saturated with water as they were. They hung so far low the Seals hips were barely covered, he honestly wanted to run his hands up and down and feel.

Instead Danny looked up into the eyes of his partner wishing he could just come clean about everything. But if he did, no doubt they would be bonded by morning, and he physically couldn't handle it now. He was planning on telling Steve after his surgery when they could really enjoy each other and the time off Danny would be forced to take. Forced to, because he had a feeling Steve wouldn't let him leave his bed, until he had throughly placed his mark on every inch a skin Danny had. Danny was looking forward to it.

In the mean time though there was mischief to cause and a Seal mind to throughly mess with. "Yeah I'm up, woke up a few minutes ago and wondered where you had got to." Frowning he tried to make the man feel like he had abandoned him but it was mostly negated by the amusement shining in his eyes.

Not falling for it in the least, amusement in his own eyes "Sorry decided to swim a bit to relax. You hungry? I made you soup but don't think its ready yet. I could get you some crackers if you like?" Standing over his partner he took in the fact he looked much better. The nap doing him a world of good away from the stress of work. The spring freshness he loved to smell was coming back, it would take some time but it wasn't being overpowered by the stench of pain.

"Sure and could you get me the paper if you have it?"

Walking back into the kitchen he pulled down a box of crackers and reached for a glass for some water. Grabbing the paper from the recycle bin he handed all three to Danny before he sat down in the opposite chair waiting to see what he wanted. Danny took a cracker out and began to munch, pleased that his stomach wasn't getting upset. He watched the tall man through his lashes, watching him and grinned to himself, what he was about to do wasn't the nicest but it was going to be fun.

Swallowing the cracker quickly, he implemented his plan "Hey Steve? Thanks for putting me up at your house, I really appreciate it." Danny said laying back continuing to munch his crackers.

"No problem Buddy your welcome here any time." Steve would welcome him here forever.

"I know and that has me thinking…"

Steve was going back to his lovely day dream of always having Danny in his home, holding him, kissing him and almost missed what he was actually saying. Checking his memory he finally responded to the comment "Oh what about?"

Danny wasn't fooled, he could read the brunettes feelings very well. Been doing it for a year and was going to so enjoy this little game. "Well, reading up and what the doc said about the surgery. I'm going to be laid up for at least a couple months while healing."

"Right." The brunette wondered where Danny was going with this.

"And based on past experiences I'll probably be staying here at least another month more likely two after that, am I right?"

Smirking at how well Danny knew him "Yep at least."

"Well, my place is a real dump and if I'm not going to be in it for at least 3-4 months not really much point in me paying to live there."

Steve became very still as his listened to his partner not daring to believe what he was saying. Realizing Danny was waiting for a response he swallowed heavily "That's true, why throw money away on something you're not using."

"So if the invitation is still open, I was thinking of actually moving in for a while."

Steve tensed his muscles in anticipation, finally he was getting what he wanted, Danny was going to move in with him. He wanted to jump up and shout at the great news, he wanted to implement all the plans he had formed in his head, on how he could change this house into a home for the both of them. He was dreaming up, how it would be awesome to wake up in the morning, and take a deep breath and smell Danny surrounding him. Hell if he was moving in maybe he could finally persuade him to make a match of it, officially then he would never be apart from his Danny again.

He continued to dream and almost missed his partners next words.

"Then in about three months you can help me look for a new place." Danny dropped the other shoe.

"Wait What?" Steve couldn't believe his ears, Danny wanted him to help him find a place to live after he was better. He was devastated and needed to move. Standing quickly doing his best to not show how upset he was, he left to go upstairs, shower and change out of his swim trunks.

Danny followed his mind as Steve went up the stairs and smiled, his partner was frustrated but wouldn't be for long. He was going to move in, but it was good to shake the Navy boy up every once in a while, taught him that he could be had on occasion. Cause if he had really been paying attention to him, his smell, his breathing, the way he wasn't looking at him, hell even the way he was laying on the couch, all would show that Danny was giving him a huge load of crap. Looking around he could see Loki glaring at him from the corner but was careful to not acknowledge the black wolf. Sasha he felt wandering outside sniffing her new home, and it wasn't much longer before the black wolf felt something odd was going on. The spirit animal decided to leave the house to sniff out what was happening.

Danny snickered as he left, even as he kept an eye on Steve upstairs. While he couldn't read his thoughts, he had been reading his emotions for months now, and he could feel the frustration and anger radiating, even all the way up there. But it was the sadness that was starting to trickle through their link, which had him getting up. He wanted to have a little fun with his friend but not to the point where he was sad. Wishing he could get up the stairs he decided to put Steve's mind to rest.

Calling out to the other man "Steve come down here please."

The Commander heard Danny's words but he didn't sound in trouble so he took his time. It was heartbreaking to know that Danny was only going to be here for a few months but he would take what he could get. For now he had to compose himself, so he didn't show how depressed he truly was, before facing the man he loved and couldn't have.

Danny rolled his eyes knowing every feeling his unknowing Sentinel was projecting "STEVE I KNOW YOU CAN HERE ME, GET DOWN HERE YOU IDIOT!"

With a final sigh he turned off the shower, changed into his favorite blue sweats and Navy shirt before trudging unhappily down the stairs. He was stopped by the biggest shit eating grin he had seen on his partners face.

"Danny?"

"HA GOTCHA!" Danny shouted before falling back onto the couch, laughing smugly.

Frowning Steve tried to figure out what the hell he was talking about till realization dawned "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He leaped down the last few steps wanting to pound his partner but instead settling with glaring "You asshole why would you do that?"

"Do what, mess with your head a bit? Cause you unneeded stress? Just to have the fun of seeing your reaction to it? Babe how many times have you done the exact same thing to me, just to get a reaction huh?" Still snickering at his partner he wasn't surprised when Steve came over and glowered down at him.

"You're a sick bastard you know that right?" He growled out.

Waving his hand around negating Steve's words easily, he leaned back a bit further in the couch. "But Steve if you still want it, I'll move in with you. I'm here more often then anywhere else," Danny's eye's clearing showing his honest intentions now.

The Commander raised both eyebrows in question "You will? But are you doing it cause you want to move in? Or cause you know I want you to move in?" Steve no matter how much he wanted it wouldn't push if Danny didn't.

"I'm doing it cause I want to. It's the right time and I'm looking forward to it." He would be living here anyway once Steve finished bonding with him.

Steve was silent for so long but Danny wasn't worried. He could feel all the emotions floating in his partners head, and gently steered him away from the zone he was approaching. It wouldn't do either of them any good for him to space it, when there wasn't a reason for him to do so. He simply watched his face, waiting till Steve was ready to open up.

Taking a deep breath Steve shook himself, knowing that he had been approaching a zone out, but something kept him from doing so. Looking around he could only see Danny before him, but nothing in his body language was saying he was the cause. He was just looking up at him with calm amusement in his eyes. Steve finally settled on simply being thrilled, one of his longest dreams was coming true.

"Danny thank you so much, honestly it means a lot to me. Your probably the only one I know of who can handle a Sentinel so casually and not be a Guide yourself." He didn't miss the flicker of something in Danny's eyes when he mentioned Guides. "Oh shit I'm sorry I didn't even think Danny. Don't worry, the asshole who is coming tomorrow is not going to take your place. There is no way in heaven or hell I would ever bond to him." He knelt down placing both hands on the detectives shoulders in reassurance.

"Steve I know. And realize the only reason I think you should actually work with him, is cause I'm going to be out for a while. Chin and Kono just don't have the same ability to pull you out of your head, like you seem to think I can."

"I don't think, I know you can. You've helped me more then once this year, its why I really hate the Guild butting in where they are not needed."

"Don't worry babe it will be all right. For now though I think you have some planning to do don't you?" Danny was grinning knowingly.

"Planning?" Confusion pouring out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm assuming you're planning on feeding me right? Then you're planning on helping me into bed? Lastly you're planning on settling the house down for the night, tuning your senses towards me and falling asleep."

Steve looked at him for just a moment, before peeling into his own laughter. His partner knew him so well since that is exactly what he planned to do. This night would probably be one of the best sleeps he had ever had, now that Danny had finally agreed to move in with him. "All right buddy let me go check the soup, if you can keep it down I'll make you some toast."

Danny watched as he left his side going into the kitchen. This was going to be the longest week of his life. He honestly was already second guessing if he should just tell Steve what was really going on between them. But if he did, then it might be a few more weeks, before he could get his knee properly worked on. Steve was Mr Clingy at the best of times, Danny didn't want to think about how he would morph into Super Seal McClingy once he found out he actually belonged to him. No better to get his knee worked on, let him heal up a bit so once the true bonding started he would be able to keep up with his Sentinel.

"Here buddy soup is just now finished. Let me know if you want more or some toast." Steve handed him a bowl, spoon and some juice freshly squeezed.

"Thanks Steve, want to watch a movie or something?" Danny had been sleeping most of the day thanks to pain and the drugs. It would be nice to kill a few hours just vegging out with his friend.

"Sure let me get something to eat myself." Grabbing the remote he tossed it to Danny before leaving to make his own dinner. Danny turned the tv on, surfing till he found a movie that looked interesting. Coming back he lifted Danny's legs up placing them on his lap, while he munched on a sandwich drinking a beer.

Later after watching another movie Steve glanced at his friend and noticed he was asleep. Reaching he grabbed the remote turning the tv off. Sliding out from under Danny he turned around and stooped over, picking him up in his arms pleased that all he did was mumble a bit, before settling deeper into the older mans arms. The meds working their troublesome magic and putting him out completely. Carrying him towards the guest room, which he was thinking of as Danny's room, he placed him in the bed, shoving a couple pillows under his leg to support his knee before tucking him in. Knowing that Danny was deeply asleep he leaned down and gave a quick chaste kiss to his forehead.

'Someday Danny I want to make you mine. It's only fair after all, since I'm already yours.'

Turning back around he left the room, keeping the door open in case Danny called for him. Making a sweep of the house, locking windows and doors he headed upstairs to his own room. Looking around he could picture Danny in his bed, snuggling with him after a long session of loving each other. But that was the future, right now he was pleased with the bit of progress he had made, by getting Danny to finally agree to moving in with him. He was looking forward to the many nights of restful sleep he'll be getting, now that he knows Danny is close and safe.

"Hey Loki you looking forward to Danny moving in?" He ruffled his companions ears as he asked him. Loki looked back up at his mates eyes, snuffling something that had Steve's eyes widening as he stretched his senses out. But he couldn't detect anything that wasn't supposed to be there. Still he would keep an eye out in case whatever it was that had Loki on edge decided to make an appearance.

"Thanks my friend I'll keep an eye out. Now I'm heading to bed and looking forward to one of the best nights of sleep I've had in a long time." Stripping down to a pair of sleep shorts he crawled into his own bed. Closing his eyes he took one last deep breath smelling Danny downstairs and settled down to sleep.

505050

Guide Slater walked down the halls of the Guild Center for a meeting with his superiors. He was due to meet up with 5-0 in two hours but he had been summoned early to discuss his duties. The clack of his boots against the floor tile was muted in deference to the various Sentinels with fine hearing. He had been a Guide now for five years developing his senses late at the age of 27 but he had been a police officer for 9 years. He hoped that would allow him to finally get a foot in the door with becoming bonded to Sentinel McGarrett. He regretted laying hands on the detective who was so important to the Commander, and was trying to come up with ways to make up for it. He would obey the rules of the Sentinel to the tee where it came to the blond cop. Eventually he had a feeling that McGarrett would choose him, all he had to do was prove he could be a help to the man.

Arriving at the door he knocked quickly before entering with invited to do so. Sitting at the desk was Annette Duncan. Saluting her quickly he sat in the indicated chair.

"Dustin thank you for coming, I know you need to hurry over to the 5-0 offices."

"No problem ma'am, how can I be of help."

"Well, I was talking to Marcus and he shares my opinion in regards to Sentinel McGarrett. He needs a Guide that can handle any zone outs he may have. You are the most powerful unbonded Guide we have right now and with him being class A as well, this is a prime opportunity to have a true class A pair. We want you to make yourself useful to his team."

"I plan on it ma'am."

Opening a file on her desk she continued her briefing "Good now the other thing is the Detective. Full name and rank is Detective Sergeant Daniel Jacob Henry Williams. He was a detective with the Newark Police Department before he transferred to the HPD and then the 5-0 task force. He was married but he is now divorced with a daughter he adores, her name is Grace. You need to be on your best behavior when around him."

"I will be Major." He nodded his head in agreement.

"I know but there are a few other things. Detective Williams is hiding something I just know he is. Meree also feels the same way, he is not being honest about everything he is."

"Do you want me to look into him? See if I can figure out what he is hiding?"

"God no it was hard enough getting Sentinel McGarrett to accept you on a temp basis with his team. No what we want you to do is just watch your back with him. I don't want you getting hurt or anyone else on the task force. Just keep your distance, be respectful and try and make yourself useful."

"I will ma'am."

"Very good keep an eye out, and if you need any help with anything, please don't hesitate to call on myself or the Colonel. We want to help you out and make sure that Sentinel McGarrett keeps safe. He is a valuable resource and we can't afford to lose him."

Standing he extended his hand to the Major who shook it. "I'll be careful Major I'm looking forward to working with the entire team and will work on my relationship with Sentinel McGarrett."

"I'm glad now get out of here. I have work to do while you slack off running around the sunny streets of Hawaii chasing tourists traps or something."

With a laugh Guide Slater left her office heading to his hopefully new companion.

* * *

Hope you liked this latest one. I'll probably post another chapter this weekend. Then the ball should really get going then. Hope you check it out. If you like it send me a review. I love getting them.


	5. Chapter 5

I know I know I'm posting chapters way to much. I'm sorry about that. I promise that I will slow down soon. But I honestly wanted to get to chapter 6 and 7 this weekend then start posting once a week after that. But if that is to much getting 4 chapters this week. Please let me know and I will post 6-7 next week. I hope you enjoy this chapter, like its says in the summary the fun is about to begin.

Summary: Steve annoys Danny. There's a bank robbery. Then the fun really begins.

* * *

Steve woke slowly from the best sleep he had had in years. With a yawn he stretched his arms over his head before sliding his legs over the side. Mind foggier then normal, it took him a moment before he realized why he had slept so well. Once he did he sported the biggest grin in his life. Danny was downstairs in his house and he would be staying from now on. He couldn't help himself, he actually bounced as he headed towards his dresser to grab trunks for his morning swim. Tuning his hearing towards Danny he found him still sleeping and should be for another hour or two. Nothing mattered to him now, then to see his partner get well, so he could start working on the relationship he wanted with him. But all in good time.

Tiptoeing down the stairs he made his way to his friends room to sneak a peak. Inside he found Danny wrapped tightly in his blankets, leg bent at an uncomfortable angle and sweat beading on his forehead. Moving quickly he gently pulled the blankets out from binding him so tightly and set his leg to rights, pleased when Danny's face smoothed out and he sighed in relief. Steve could hear as he settled down and fell into a deeper sleep, happy to have helped his man. Retreating back the way he had come, he left to take a quick swim and burn off some giddy energy.

Forty five minutes later found him relaxed and ready to start the day. Listening he found Danny was awake and moving around. Hurrying up the beach he made his way inside to find the detective just getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

"Hey Buddy how you doing? Sleep okay?" Steve asked softly as he leaned against the door frame.

Danny looked up and grinned at his partner dripping with water and sand, knowing Steve was barely holding in his excitement at having him in his house every day. He had lowered his shields just a tad, to gauge his friends emotional status, and was happy Steve was so happy. He couldn't wait to finally get the bonding done and over with, so he didn't have to hide any more. For now he simply answered "Yeah slept fine. Was hungry so wanted something to eat."

Steve looked at him closely, probably closer then Danny wanted but didn't really care. He could tell it was time for more pain medication and Danny was being stubborn about it. "Okay want some more soup or something a little more robust?"

"Robust? Didn't think you knew words like that?"

"Haha yeah I do know more then shoot, suspect, roof, boom. Go get your pills. I'll make you something easy to eat while you are taking your little jaunt."

"Don't need the meds I'm fine." Danny stated getting a stubborn look on his face.

Steve was having none of it "Partner go get your pills, I'll make you something easy on your stomach but you will be taking them. That knee looks swollen and I'm sure it hurts like hell. For once just do as I ask, for your own good," saying it sternly with a noted look at the enlarged knee.

Danny thought about arguing but knew it was a lost cause. Fact is while he did sleep good, his knee was bugging the crap out of him. Once he took his pills though he would start to feel sleepy, and he really wanted to get some work in before crashing once again. Turning he limped back to his room grabbed his pill bag and sorted out what he needed. Swallowing the pills with the glass of water by his beside, he returned to the kitchen finding an easy breakfast laid out for him.

A single egg, few slices of turkey, an english muffin and juice were laid out with a fork standing by. Steven was fixing up his own breakfast smoothie while munching on a piece of toast.

"Could really go for some coffee right now." Danny subtlety hinted at while staring at the coffee maker.

Steve grinned even as he shook his head no. "Danny I know what those drugs do to your system. I can hear it even smell it, which is never pleasant I'll let you know. You drink any coffee or caffeine for that matter and you will have the mother of all migraines. Eat your breakfast then go get dressed, I want to get to work early today."

Grumbling at the truth of his partner's words, he set about finishing off his breakfast, thankful for the gentleness of the food. "Steve I can stay home here while you go off…"

Steve rejoiced at hearing Danny call his house home, but still refused to let him stay "Like hell you're staying here by yourself. I want you where I can keep an eye on you at all times. Why do you think we bought those particular couches? How many times have each of us crashed on them when needed. Get used to it partner, till that knee is 100% you're going to be stuck with me."

"You're killing me here Steven. Just cause I said I would move in with you doesn't mean you get to dictate everything about my life. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and don't need to be…"

"Danny shut up." Steve grinned even as he finished drinking his smoothie, before heading upstairs to get ready for the day.

"Argh you drive me nuts you know this right?" He shouted back with no malice. Finishing his own food he limped back to his room, grabbed what he needed for a shower. Removing his brace he headed into the bathroom, smiling at the stool Steve had put there the night before. Turning it on he grinned when he heard a howl from Steve as the hot water was diverted. 'Looks like plumbing is going to be one of the first things we need to get sorted.' He took his time with the shower, knowing if he over balanced he would be on the floor, and Steven would come racing down to see what the problem was. He did not want to deal with a Wet Navy Seal Sentinel, who was in the middle of a prolonged bonding session, seeing him naked. He was Mr. Clingy enough already, seeing him wet, naked and laid out at his feet would probably push him over the edge and they would never make it into work. Steve may not know what was going on in his own head, thanks to Danny keeping his shields up and a gentle hold on him but he wasn't going to push it.

Slowly returning to the bedroom he dressed in boxers, sweats and a simple pull over shirt. Normally he would dress nicer for work, but he knew the only work Steve might let him get away with was paper work. May as well dress comfortably and not ruin another set of slacks with his luck. Putting his brace back on, he could feel the pills starting to kick in and the pain in his knee was going down, along with his ribs but he was starting to feel a bit sick. Hopefully his stomach would settle and he could get some paper work done when they got to the office.

"Danny you done yet?" Steve called even as he knocked on the door.

Danny answered back, "Yeah open the door would ya. Hard with the crutches."

The Commander easily opened the door looking at Danny with a critical eye making sure all was right with the man. Happy all was in order including his hair which was always a source of amusement with him. He honestly loved his hair and often dreamed of running his fingers through it, while Danny was laying with his head on his lap when they watched a movie. His eyes started to glaze over as he dreamed about silky hair and a bit of drool started to form.

"STEVE!" Danny shouted to get his partners attention.

Startled out of his drool dream he responded articulately "Huh what?"

"Dude what is wrong with you? You've been getting spacier and spacier lately"

"Oh sorry Danny not sure what is coming over me." Raking a hand through his short cropped hair. Some reason this last week had seen him starting to get more distracted when around his partner. It was seriously starting to get ridiculous and he would have to pay more attention, or that Guild Guide would report it to the Guild itself. Then they would poke their nose in where it didn't belong upsetting him even more.

Danny watched his friend getting distracted again as he looked at him. 'God damn it the bonding pull is starting to get stronger.' Reluctantly he increased his shields until he was totally locked down. He didn't need Steve getting all hot and bothered right now when they had things to do. Less then a week to go really and he could finally tell him everything. Course once he does, he doubted they would be leaving the house for a long time.

"Steve if your done ogling me, can we get going? I'm sure there is paperwork I can be doing, while you go off to save the world again." He asked as he took up his crutches.

"I'm sure there is lots of paper work and I don't save the world." Steve responded as he watched his partner closely.

"Sure whatever you say babe. Lets get going." Brushing past his distracted partner Danny headed towards the door. Steve looked back at the bedside table and noticed a few things left behind. Walking towards them he grabbed the items in question and headed after his partner.

"Forget something?" Smirked Steve as he dangled the pill bag in front of Danny.

Danny rolled his eyes as he reached for the door, opening it one handed while balancing on his good leg. "No, I figured you would grab it and follow. Kinda got my hands full here." Limping out the door he headed towards Steve's truck waiting at the passenger door, for him to open it.

Steve locked the house and scanned the area for anything out of the ordinary, finding all was well he went to his truck and helped Danny climb into it. Placing the crutches in the back seat he set another bag he carried with them. He had a few thermos's of soup and crackers for Danny's lunch if needed. Moving to the drivers side he climbed in, glancing to make sure Danny was safe and secure next to him. Pulling out of the drive way he made their way to work.

505050

Guide Slater walked into the offices of the 5-0 task force cautiously. He looked around lowering his shields a bit to scan for Sentinel McGarrett and more importantly Detective Williams. He really didn't want to piss the Commander off by not obeying the rules he had set down. But he also had to get into the offices main room.

"Hello?" He called out to alert the task force members of his presence. He didn't feel anyone in the office at this time which was highly strange. He looked at his watch and found it was 9:00 exactly when he was told to be here. Deciding to not take a chance of missing the rest of the people he was supposed to work with, he moved through the office till he found a chair. Settling down he began to wait.

505050

"GOD DAMN IT STEVE SLOW DOWN!" Danny shouted as he grabbed the oh shit handle. He was so glad he had stolen Steve's truck a couple months ago and had the handle reinforced. He used it way to often to take the chance of it flying off at the wrong time.

"Danny if I slow down then they are going to get away." Steve explained even as he swerved to avoid a slower vehicle. So what if a couple pedestrians had to dive for cover while he did so. What did they think side walks were for, people?

"Yeah I know but son of a bitch this is ridiculous." Danny reached a hand out to the dash.

On the way to work Steve had received a call about a bank robbery in progress. While they had actually been on the way to the crime scene they came across the vehicle in question. Performing a perfect u-turn at a speed that had Danny's head throbbing Steve gave chase. The white van took off weaving in and out of traffic dodging cars, pedestrians and the odd tree. The Seal put his truck lights on and was hot on their trail, only glancing at times at his passenger to make sure he was okay. The van was making a path towards the freeway going the wrong way and Steve was right there with them. The blaring of horns and lights as they dodged in and out expressed the growing confusion around them. Zipping off an onramp the van headed further out of the city, allowing Steve to finally try and catch up. Driving up into the hills the road began to go from perfectly smooth asphalt to oil covered ground to gravel and finally dirt path. The bumps from the worn trail threatened to throw Danny out of his seat even though he was buckled in.

Finally the van had to come to a stop as the rainforest closed in around them. Jumping out four guys started opening fire. It wasn't even a question for the pair, both pulled out their guns and returned fire. Danny having to stay in the truck while Steve jumped out to try and bring them down.

"5-0 PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN!" Steve shouted as he ran after the driver. Danny ducked down as best he could when the robbers started aiming at the windshield blowing glass all over him.

Danny bellowed at his running partner "STEVE LOOK OUT YOU MORON!" As another robber tried to shoot him in the back. The Jersey Detective opened the door and rolled out, fall out if you wanted to be honest, jumping on one leg as he hopped to the back of the bed. Firing off another shot he managed to bring down one robber and quickly get another. Looking over his shoulder he could see Steve locked in hand to hand, while a third robber lay still at his feet.

Danny wanted to go help but unfortunately his leg wouldn't allow him. It was better if he stayed next to the truck till Steve finished what he was dealing with. Instead he kept an eye on the two he had shot from a safe distance. He switched between looking at the two downed men, and the one Steve was fighting till in the distance he could hear the sounds of sirens coming. He didn't relax though till they actually came up the dirt path. By then Steven had finish with the last man knocking him out with a round house kick. Bending down he checked for a pulse and was satisfied he was alive.

Looking around he spotted the others on the ground and Danny peaking out from behind the truck. Narrowing his eyes he focused on his partner and what he saw he didn't like. Racing over ignoring the chaos that was the HPD along with Chin and Kono he began a systematic check of the blonds body. Or tried to anyway.

Danny was pushing the man away "Damnit Steve knock it off and go deal with this mess you created."

"Your hurt you need a hospital." He was sniffing around everywhere, trying to find every cut and slice on him.

"No, I'm not at least nothing that a bandaid won't help. I just got some glass cuts from when the windshield was smashed through. I'm fine. DAMN IT PUT ME DOWN!" Danny ranted for no purpose as the Navy Seal simply picked him up and carried him over to the ambulance that had arrived.

In a no nonsense tone he told the attendant "Check him out and tell me if he has anything worse then a few cuts, If so he IS going to the hospital." He stood back crossing his arms over his chest and stared down at the blue eyed man who was grinding his teeth in frustration.

Que the famous Williams rant-o-meter "STEVEN JOHN McGARRET You knock that shit off right now. You go and clean up your mess! I don't believe you, why in the hell do you think you can behave this way? You a fucking animal you know this right? You stand there, beating your chest like a neanderthal, staking his claim and it is embarrassing to see you do it. I am perfectly fine, I do not need medical attention, I just need you to stop being an ass!" Breathing hard he glared at his partner who wasn't moving an inch.

"You want me to change my mind? Cause the way you're acting right now I'm seriously tempted."

At those words the Commander growled at him. "You wouldn't?"

Running his hand over his face and through his hair he continued to glare at him till with a huff of annoyance Steve stormed off.

Kono came over at the point with a wondering look on her face. "Hey bra what was that all about?"

"Nothing that a good kick in the ass wouldn't cure. Too bad I can't right now." He waved his hand over his knee.

"What decision were you two talking about?"

"Tell you later for now lets get this mess cleaned up and get back to the office." Hopping back to the front of the truck he opened the back door pulling his crutches out. Heading to the group of people who were milling around the front he began explaining what happened.

505050

Steve walked away from Danny in a huff, he wasn't happy with himself and how he was behaving. Danny had agreed to move in with him, for some reason that caused his brain to go hay wire, on everything else dealing with the blond. While always protective and possessive of Danny even he knew he was out of line. When he had seen him covered in glass, with all those cuts covering him. He just about picked him up and drove him to the hospital himself, even though he knew Danny was perfectly fine. The sight and smell of the blood drove his protective instincts into over drive. If he didn't get his act together and start laying off the neanderthal behavior, as his partner enjoyed telling him on a regular basis, he knew Danny would never shut up about it.

Puffing out his cheeks he looked around the scene and the damage. For an early morning call it hadn't been bad. The perps and the money had been caught and no one had been killed. Danny would be happy about that.

"DANNY!" Kono screamed causing Steve to whirl around. He wasn't even sure how he arrived at his partners side, one moment he was across the clearing, next he was at Danny's side.

Growling at everyone who wasn't part of his team he gently examined the fallen man. EMT's raced over but stopped at the murderous look Steve threw them. It looked like Danny had been returning to the truck and ended up slipping in the churned up mud.

"Sentinel may we approach?" asked the senior EMT.

With a tug from both Kono and Chin on his arms he continued to growl but nodded his permission. Quickly examining the out cold detective they took vitals and conditions. Both eyes were responsive but he had a pretty substantial gash on his forehead to the back of his skull. Placing a temp bandage for now they put him in a collar and back board before heading to the ambulance.

Steve didn't say anything his focus totally on Danny. No one questioned his right to climb in the rig and settled down in one of the chairs as the EMT's headed out.

Chin looked at Kono who looked back at him, speaking up as the ambulance took off "Kono for all that Danny isn't a Guide, I don't think that matters to Steve any more."

"Your right cuz. He's got it bad."

"Poor Danny first his knee now this. I wouldn't be surprised if Steve locked him away from the world till he felt comfortable to let him be more then three feet away from him."

505050

Danny was rushed into the emergency room and for a wonder they were able to keep Steve from following right away. Mostly cause their normal primary doctor had been called in asap and was waiting there for them. Steve trusted him enough to give them 15 minutes with his partner, as long as he could see everything through the door window. He watched at they hooked him up to various monitors drawing blood samples and over all getting him comfortable.

"Commander McGarrett?" A doctor taller then even him called softly. Turning Steve actually looked up to see a kind faced man wearing a doctors coat complete with stethoscope and pocket protector. Pushing up his glasses on his very round face, his soft brown eyes displayed nothing but a love of helping others.

"Yes?"

"My name is Dr Alan Drexler and I'm Detective Williams orthopedic surgeon. May I speak with you a few minutes?"

Looking in the window he could see they were still working on Danny, their own personal doctor overseeing everything. Still he didn't want to miss anything, so he tuned his hearing into what was going on in the room, before following the new doctor. He was pleased when the room he was led too was just one door down from the emergency room which had a shared wall. "How may I help you Doc?"

"Well, I remember speaking to you yesterday about his surgery he was scheduled to have Friday if you remember."

"I remember."

"Well, I looked into your file and each of you is the others medical contact and next of kin to each other. I spoke to your normal doctor as you both were being brought in and he was in agreement if you consented to this."

"Doctor while I appreciate you trying to help in whatever you're talking about please get to the point I want to get back to Danny."

"Sorry what I was hoping you would agree too was having his surgery done now rather then waiting till the end of the week. He is already here all the primary tests are being done for his injuries now. With prep time and recovery if all works out well we could have his knee in surgery and repaired in 2-3 hours. It would save you both a trip later in the week for surgery and allow him to recuperate at home."

Steve thought about it and realized that would be really good. Save time and get it done and over with. "I thought you didn't have a time slot to do it today that's why it was scheduled for Friday."

"That was true but I made some calls and rearranged my schedule since he was here. He might have to stay an extra day due to his other issues. But the surgery I planned on doing only takes a hour or 2 with a few hours recovery, before being allowed to go home. All of us here know Detective Williams will be staying over night, why not make the most of it and get all his medical needs done now?"

Steve could hear the honesty in the man's voice. He wasn't trying to pull anything he just wanted to help. Arranging to get multiple things done in one day rather then waiting to do the same things in four days. Making his decision he spoke up. "Go ahead and prep him. I give you permission. He's already limping around, may as well let him limp knowing its repaired, rather then limping waiting for it to be repaired."

"Thank you Commander. I'll get things started."

Not paying much attention to the doctor leaving he still remembered his manners enough to say "Thank you Doctor for helping Danny." Then Steve left to return to his partners room entering with little regard to the people working in there. Their primary doctor spotted him coming in and pointed him to a seat in the corner. It was out of the way but would allow him to see everything that was going on. Moving to the spot he didn't sit but he did stay out of the way as his partner was stabilized for the scans that were being ordered. It would be a long few hours for everyone.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. if you did please feel free to send me a review about it. I wanted to get to chapter 6-7 this weekend then go back to single chapter each week. If getting 4 chapters is too much please let me know and I'll wait to post 6-7 till next week. Other then that see you later.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay since people see to want another chapter this weekend instead of waiting till next weekend here is Chapter 6. Let the roller coaster ride begin. There are going to be a hell of a lot of ups and downs in these next future chapters. And I mean like from between here and chapter 16 or so I think. Hope you all are planning on enjoying a very long ride.

And many of you don't like Dustin, don't worry I hope you come to like him cause he turned out to be very useful to me in another way.

Don't hate me lol.

* * *

Steve was many things, stubborn, crazy, crude, rude, annoying, a control freak, had an intense love of everything explosive. He didn't listen nor play well with others, had no hesitation in shooting someone if he thought they deserved it. He was also devoted to his team, his family, his Ohana, he looked out for those that were less fortunate. Carried the weight of the world on his shoulders and tried to keep his mayhem to a minimum, when he remembered the quarterly review reports were due. He failed more often then succeeded in that area.

One of the things he wasn't, was a doctor that knew the in's and outs of the human body, more then needed to patch up a wound, till the real professionals could get in there. So because of that he was sitting outside the operating room Danny was in. He could see what was going on through the glass, but was informed for everyones safety, it would be better if he stayed out of the way. So he watched and paced, as they worked on his partner in reconstructing his knee, finally after years of it being out of kilter. He studied everything they did, keeping a sharp eye out that they were not trying to hurt his partner. He knew he was over reacting way to much over a bit of surgery, surgery that wasn't even as intense as others he had seen his friend have. So why was this time different, why was he snapping and snarling, growling and glaring at anyone that came near Danny.

Looking at the window he could see they were finishing up with his partner, placing bandages and a new brace on his knee, to keep it immobile for the next week or so. A few minutes later he was wheeled out of the OR, to his already prepared private room. Turning he went to follow when a nurse came through the door.

"Commander if you could wait a little bit longer. They want to get Guide Williams settled in his room then you can stay as long as you like. Also the doctor will be in, in a few minutes to tell you how the surgery went and what will have to happen next."

"Guide Williams? He isn't my Guide or even a Guide at all." Steven asked confused.

"What? Hmm that is odd, the Doctor will be here in a few minutes to talk to you and then take you to Mr. Williams room."

'Guide Williams what the hell is that all about?' Steve questioned to himself. Danny had never shown any hint that he had Guide potential. And he knew the Jersey Detective had been tested multiple times for it. It was standard procedure to be tested every five years if you were a government employee. But if it was true it might explain a few things, as to what the hell was wrong with his own behavior. 'Honestly if he was a Guide it would be awesome.'

The opening of the viewing room door distracted him from his thoughts as he watched Dr. Drexler enter.

"Afternoon Commander how are you holding up?"

"Be a lot better if you have news for me doc."

"Well, I have some very good news for you. Guide Williams pulled through remarkably well. There was more damage then we thought at first, hence why it took longer to repair. But the damage itself was simple so recovery shouldn't be an issue."

"Wait what is this Guide business? The nurse that came in called him the same thing."

The Doctor looked at him in puzzlement for a moment before understanding came. "Oh my then he must have just come online earlier this morning when he fell at your crime scene."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, he seems to be a newly emerged empath then. We run a standard test on all patients that come into the hospital for head injuries as a safety precaution. If Guide or Sentinel attributes pop up we report them to the local Guild center and the family. Especially newly fledged ones like your Guide Williams happens to be."

"Wait did you report this to the Guild already?" Steve knew Danny wouldn't like that. He had never liked the Guild Centers for some reason and always grumbled about them and how happy he was that he didn't have to deal with them very often.

"Yes, of course. It's S.O.P so they get the proper training and control over their powers. Now I don't know how strong he is but he is showing results that would put him in the high C level or maybe even low B levels. The Guild when they get here will be able to do more extensive tests, when they take him to their center to be registered and processed." He calmly stated watching the Navy Seals face as it got stormier and stormier.

"Danny is not going anywhere other then to my house to rest when this is all over. He doesn't want to have anything to do with the Guild, and I sure as shit am not going to let them have him while he is recovering."

"Commander it's for the best so he can learn how to shield and other things. If he doesn't learn how to quickly then he could collapse in his own mind, from the influx of emotions around him."

"He won't be going anywhere, like I said. But for now skip that, how about the rest of him?"

"Hmm well like I said it took longer to repair just because there was more damage but it was all simple fixes. He will have to stay over night at the minimum, to make sure there are no complications from the surgery and his earlier ordeal. Afterwards you're looking at approx. 2-3 months of healing time and rehab therapy, but we are expecting a full recovery granting he actually follows doctors advice."

"Oh he'll follow it to the letter. I'm not letting him out of my sight till he can stand on his own two feet while surfing." Steve was very adamant about that.

"I thought Guide…"

"Its Detective…"

"Okay I thought Detective Williams didn't like surfing."

"He doesn't but doesn't mean I'm not going to keep badgering him to try it till he does. Now I want to go to my partner and make sure all is well with him."

"Of course Commander this way." Leading the shorter man out the door he took him up two floors, into a special wing reserved for those that were deemed recent Guides or Sentinels. Taking him further back he showed him to a quiet corner room with large windows looking out at a peaceful ocean view.

A nurse walked out of the room reserved for Danny, smiling as the two men approached. "Guide Williams is resting comfortably and should wake in a few hours Doctor."

"Good this is Commander McGarrett he will be staying with Detective Williams until he is ready to be released." The nurse being no fool took notice of the change in titles and made a note of it.

"Yes sir, anything else I can do for you now?" she asked.

"No, we are good for now thank you." Watching as she left to continue her rounds both men walked into Danny's room.

He was resting in a large bed with the rails up. He only had one IV in his arm along with a heart monitor and O2 censor on his finger. An oxygen cannula was wrapped around his ears and in his nose feeding him a steady supply of air. A recliner was set up beside his bed with a small table beside it. Along the far wall was a shelving unit and drawer set up for those that ended up spending days or even weeks in the room. On it was a device that Steve could hear was producing a strange vibration in the air.

"Doc what's that?" He didn't like the feel of it, made him edgy for some reason.

"We've put the shield generator in his room for the time being. Till he can be taught how to create his own. It should allow him to sleep easier and recover faster if he isn't having to fight constantly to push the emotions away."

Steve was suspicious of it but for now let it be. Something was off about all the info he had and he was still trying to make sense of it. He had been getting progressively more possessive of the shorter man and Danny had been allowing him to. Normally the New Jersey transplant would fight him tooth and nail whenever Steve tried to throw his weight around, to get him to do something he didn't want to do. Look how long it took him to finally persuade Danny to move in with him. Also Danny had been allowing him to get more touchy feeling with him, something he had loved at the time and didn't think much of. But now he wondered if his partner knew something he didn't. He knew Danny was a plotter for all that he didn't look like it. He wasn't very good for short term actions being to volatile with his temper, to put up with much especially if Steve was somehow involved. But long term no one could hold a candle to his Detective when he put his mind to something. Something didn't feel right and the Seal had a feeling that Danny wasn't as new to being a Guide as the medical staff thought he was.

Taking the chair he sat down to wait, Loki coming to lay at his feet, ears and eyes alert to something Steve himself couldn't see. That right there showed him more was going on, but the only one who he could tell him what was sleeping right now.

505050

Chin and Kono were getting regular updates from Steve at the hospital as Danny was taken care of. They had cleaned up the scene and elected to get some lunch, before returning to the offices to take care of the paper work. They thought about going to visit, but honestly didn't want to deal with a very temperamental Navy Seal Commander, with a massive case of worry for his partner. The Sentinel in him wouldn't be standing down for hours, if not days as long as Danny was vulnerable in his mind. Taking care of the office paper work would allow him to concentrate exclusively on what he was interested in doing. By the time they got done with lunch, it was two in the afternoon and they finally managed to get back to the offices.

"Isn't that weird Cuz that Danny may be a Guide?"

"Yeah Kono, and to come online like that, he is going to have to stay at the center for a while to learn everything he needs."

Kono scowled both knew how much Danny didn't like the Guild. Not through actual people but policy, which was to take any and all new Guides and Sentinels, and train them in what they thought was the perfect partners. Instead of letting the people themselves decide what was best for them. He had no problem working with Guild members as long as they understood that he knew what was best for him and his team. A couple times in the past Guild Sentinels and Guides had tried to barge their way in and show them how a "proper team" worked. Which only caused both Danny and Steve to run rings around them, all the time bickering with each other and leaving the Guild pair horribly confused.

Entering the office they both pulled their weapons when they heard a chair scrape along the floor then foot steps approaching them.

"Hello? Is someone here finally?"

Looking they both saw a middle 30s man wearing a Guild uniform. "Who are you?" Chin asked.

"I'm Dustin Slater I was supposed to meet here with Commander McGarrett, as his newly assigned Guide from the Guild."

Chin and Kono looked at each other with the same thought passing between them. This should be interesting. "Ahh well I'm Chin Ho Kelly and this is my cousin Kono Kalakaua we're the other members of the 5-0 task force." Holstering their weapons they stuck their hands out and shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. I arrived at 9:00 as requested but no one was here."

Chin explained in his quiet way. "We got a call early this morning, bank robbery and had to take care of it. We're just coming in to finish the paper work on it actually."

"And the Commander? He and I were supposed to work together to see if we could possibly form a bond."

Kono looked at her cousin again, both knew there was no way in hell Steve would ever bond with this man now. One he didn't like him to begin with and two now that he knew Danny was a Guide he would be glued to the Jersey mans side. "Well Guide Slater…"

"Dustin please, I want to be a helpful member with your team."

"Dustin that's where the bad news comes in. Steve is at the hospital right now, with no plans to leave for the next day or two. Danny had a bit of a fall and was knocked out. They did the surgery on his knee early, so he will be staying over night, and Steve never lets Danny stay at a hospital over night without him nearby."

"Oh should I see about visiting him there? Maybe we can talk some things over and I can apologize again, for my rude behavior towards his friend." He looked hopefully between the two.

Chin spoke up this time. "Probably not a good idea to go there. And don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think you will need to come back here either."

"What why? I was a cop for quite a few years and feel I can really help Commander McGarrett as both a member and his Guide."

"Steve won't need you as a Guide, he's already got one with the way he is acting."

"Excuse me?" Horribly confused at this weird turn of events he looked between the pair of them.

"It appears that when Danny received the blow to his head this morning it opened up any Guide like abilities he had. They did some standard testing not the in-depth ones they do at the Guild Center, and found that he could possibly be a high Class C or low Class B Guide. Either way if that is the case Steve is going to pick Danny for his Guide."

"But he is a Class A Sentinel he needs a high rank Guide to help him manage his health. I'm Class A, it shouldn't really be that hard of a choice."

"Listen brah Steve won't choose you no matter what. He has chosen Danny for his and once that man has made up his mind, only one person really has a chance of changing it and that's Danny himself." Kono said with humor.

Dustin thought about it and conceded the truth of their statements. It was the blond yesterday that had been able to control the Sentinel, when he became really worked up when all three had been there.

"Well, damn I had been looking forward to working with you all. Being his Guide would have been icing on the cake. Guess I'll go back to the Center inform them of what happened and try and find another partner."

"Good luck man and hey after Steve gets done with persuading Danny to become his Guide, which knowing him will take months to do, stop by some time and we might be able to get a beer together." Chin smiled as he shook the other mans hand again.

With a laugh Dustin smiled "I'll do that and thanks I hope it works out."

"So do we."

With a quick turn Dustin headed out of the 5-0 offices. He had to get back to the center asap and let the Colonel and the Major know about this latest development. If Detective Williams was an actual Guide they had to know before the bonding took place. One of the highest ranked Sentinels in the world couldn't be allowed to bond with such a low level Guide if true. It wouldn't help either man.

505050

"Ma'am here are the latest break out reports with the names list on top."

"Thank you Diane, any from our neck of the woods?" Annette asked absently as she was reviewing the months requisitions requests.

"Just one, came in this morning right before I printed it out the list. Don't have much information on him, since I got the name about 10 minutes ago."

"Oh really will be nice to have a fresh face around here for a while."

"Yes, name is Daniel Williams, seems he is a detective who broke out this morning, due to a head injury."

Major Duncan snapped her head up at the name as she lunged for the file. "What the hell? No, that isn't possible not now. SHIT!"

"Ma'am?"

"Sorry I have his file here already, tell me where is he now?"

"Queens Medical Center."

"All right get on the horn and get a transfer team ready. We need to get him to a Guild Center pronto for processing."

"Of course ma'am, right away." Diane quickly walked out of the office, already on her phone calling up the transfer team to bring the new Guide to the center.

Annette reached for her phone dialing her husbands private number. He picked up on the second ring. "Annette whats up? Lunch?"

"Marcus we have a problem?"

"What is it honey?"

"You know that Detective Williams that Commander McGarrett is so protective of?"

"Yes, what about him? I thought we sent Slater over to see about being his Guide since Williams was a normal person."

"Well, now it appears he isn't. I don't have much information right now I just got the report. But it appears that he hit his head this morning and now looks to be a Guide of some sort."

"Oh this might not be good. Do you know if McGarrett has tried bonding with him yet?"

"No I have Diane getting a transfer team ready to bring him into the center. I'm hoping we can get him registered and tested to see if he would be a good match for McGarrett."

"If not Slater can still try for it. McGarrett needs a Guide that will match him as closely as possible."

"Wanted to let you know I'll keep you informed. I'm heading over there now to check out the situation."

"Let me know if you need any help I'll be there for you."

"Thanks love you."

Standing she grabbed her go bag, making her way out of the office and towards the hospital in question. She needed to see what was going on and try and reason with two highly unreasonable men, if Williams wasn't the ideal match.

* * *

So let me know what you think of this chapter. I'll possibly post the next chapter this weekend but you'll just have to keep an eye out for it. I want to start working on my garden and its suppose to be nice.


	7. Chapter 7

I uploaded this chapter on another site. I might be busy this weekend and wanted to get it out. So just making a quick one this time.

* * *

Danny woke slowly to the worst headache he had had in years. Honestly he didn't remember the last time his head throbbed this bad. There was a buzzing in the back of his mind, that no matter what he tried he couldn't work around. Checking his shields they were lower then normal, still in place but the reverberations from whatever was buzzing was making him sick. He needed to get it to stop. Knowing the only way to get it to stop was to open his eyes and find out what the hell was going on.

"Danny open your eyes, I know your awake, I heard your breathing change." Voice was insistent but quiet.

Grumbling at impatient Seals with the mentality of a 5 year old, he slowly blinked his eyes open. There above him was a very out of focus face that vaguely resembled his partner. He felt as Steven wiped something along his eyes, clearing them of gunk, he blinked again bringing his eyes into focus.

"Steve?" His voice cracked so he swallowed before trying again. "Steve what's going on?" his voice rough from enforced sleep.

"Hey Buddy welcome back. Had me worried there for a while." He rubbed his friends shoulder in relief.

Danny wasn't a fool and gave him the stink eye, in a tone brooking no argument "Steven you didn't answer my question."

The Commander grinned down at his fiery friends grumpiness, happy to see him become more lively. "You've had a busy day. Got up, had breakfast, went on a high speed car chase, shot some bank robbers, fell hit your head, had knee surgery, became an actual Guide."

Danny blinked as he processed all the brunette had said but he stopped on the words "became an actual Guide." "I did what? What about being a Guide?" 'Shit did my shielding drop completely while I was out?' Doing an internal check he could see his mental shields were the same as always but his body shield that helped keep him stable and out of Guild Central hands had weakened. If they took a blood sample they would have seen he did have Guide cells in him. 'Oh well nothing they can do about it now.'

"So they think I'm a Guide now?"

"Yeah isn't it great?"

"Why in the hell do you think it would be great Steven? Do you know how much paper work I'm going to have to fill out?"

"I'll help you and we'll get you the training you need to keep you healthy," he said in an eager puppy dog tone.

Confused about needing training he asked "Training?"

"Yeah shield training and stuff. We have an artificial shield machine going right now…"

"What? God is that what is buzzing and making my skull pound?" Danny groaned in pain feeling as the contents of his stomach, few as they were, wanted to come back up. "Steve turn that damn thing off please."

"Danny, the Doctor says its the only thing keeping you from going crazy, from all the people in the building." Steve looked at the machine trying to decide what would be best to do. Finally making up his mind he went to turn it off when he was stopped by another voice.

"Commander don't touch that. It might be affecting him just a but it will only encourage him to form his own shields." Dr Drexler came in reading Danny's chart to check the condition of his knee now that he was awake.

Danny glared at the doctor before directing his gaze at Steve. "Turn that bloody thing off. It's giving me a headache and I feel like I want to puke."

"That would not be a good idea Guide Williams, when you hit your head this morning it unlocked your Guide abilities including empathic sensing. Until you are trained in creating shields, it's for your own good having the machine on, and it will not be turned off." A new doctor came in. Standing 6.4 built like a line backer with a severe buzz cut his slate grey eyes glared down at the Jersey detective. Dressed in a Guild uniform under his white coat he radiated superior contempt for those that were not members of the Guild.

Steve's hackles immediately rose as he watched the new doctor enter the room. He strode over to Danny's bed taking out a pen light and flashing it in his eyes.

"Fuck off asshole get that out of my eyes." Danny tried to swat the light away.

"Guide I'm here to assess your condition for travel, as we are transferring you over to the Guild Center for registration, processing and training. Now hold still while I finish my work."

Now Danny never took well to people getting in his face including Steve when they first met. Having a doctor telling him what he was going to do, without a so much by his leave was pissing him off. Plus the shield generator was seriously getting on his nerves, his headache which would have been manageable if they had turned it off when he asked had now turned into a massive migraine. He wanted these people out of here. He wanted to sleep off his migraine, he wanted to never have to deal with all these problems. But most importantly he just wanted Steve, a man he trusted completely and knew would have his back.

With a snarl "Okay listen you mother fucker you see that man over there?" Danny pointed towards Steve. "That man is MY Sentinel and he is a fucking Lt Commander in the Navy and a fully trained kick ass Navy Seal. I will NOT be going with you! I will NOT be going to the Guild Center! I will NOT be registered and processed and trained! You assholes will leave me alone and TURN THAT DAMN SHIELD GENERATOR OFF!" Danny bellowed with fury.

Steve jumped into action moving to Danny's side and gripping the Doctor with an iron grip. "Sentinel you will remove your hand from me. The transfer team is waiting outside and Guide Williams will be moving."

Steve snarled in his face "Danny has made his feelings known and he won't be going anywhere." He was surprised when the doctor didn't back down, instead throwing more weight around.

"Guide Williams has no choice in the matter. All newly online Guides and Sentinels are required by law, to attend the Guild Center for the stated reasons. He will be going and if you try to stop us, from doing what the law requires then I will have you arrested. Don't think I can't."

Danny was past done dealing with this shit. "Like hell I am, fine you don't want to listen to me, then let me introduce you to someone you WILL listen to. SASHA!" He HOWLED into the room.

Everyone gasped in shock as a huge strawberry blond timber wolf materialized in the room. Head down, glacier blue eyes filled with rage, ears flat and snarl rumbling deeply through the room she advanced on the doctor.

"LOKI!" Danny howled again, the black wolf appearing by her side also snarling at those in the room he considered a threat. Steve was surprised as hell when Danny called his own spirit animal, and he actually showed up at the command.

Danny incensed at everyone and everything began shouting out orders, the pounding in his head only increasing. "Steve turn that fucking machine off before I do. And if I have to turn it off you all will not be happy on how I do so." Steve turned the machine off.

Glaring hot enough to make the sun jealous, Danny seethed "Now listen you shmuck I will NOT be going with you and you can't force me to. I am 31 years old and by law, I am a free agent answering to NO ONE BUT MY SENTINEL! I do NOT consent to being kidnapped and taken to a holding center, I do NOT consent to being processed like a piece of livestock. I do NOT need training in creating shields. I've been easily maintaining mine for YEARS. I do NOT need to be trained in my powers again because for years I've been trained in them." Danny ranted waving his arms around and if the doctor had been closer he would have punched him.

"Guide Williams what does being 31 have anything to do with free agent status? You said you're already trained? I find that hard to believe since all Guide and Sentinel training is done at a center. You, I know have never been registered." Muffled rage billowed from his overly sharp mouth at the upstart Guide. Then he got a calculating look in his eyes, as he took in Steve who was registered and subject to Guild oversight. "Listen you may think you don't have to answer to the Guild but your Sentinel does. I think you will find things unpleasant if you don't do things our way. And besides how do you even know he is YOUR Sentinel you just got your powers today. Your mind isn't the clearest you have said so yourself." Smirking at his rebuttal it fell at Danny's next words.

"Listen you ass-licking douche bag. I've known Steve was my Sentinel for a year now. We've already started the bond and by all that's holy on this god forsaken, pineapple infested hell hole, we'll finish the bond soon. Then not only will I not be subject to the whims of whatever paper pushing bureaucrat sitting behind a desk thinks. NEITHER WILL HE! Now get the fuck out asshole."

"Guide Williams…"

"Sasha, Loki get rid of these assholes. If they try and do anything toast them. Steve you stay right were you are."

The wolf pair advanced on the doctor and his transfer team who had come in at the shouting. All could see as they became more solid with fangs that glistened in the afternoon sun. Sasha's growl was starting to literally shake the objects around her and Loki was snaking his head back and forth as he advanced beside her. When the doctor still did not back off, from standing next to Danny's bed he lunged. Very solid fangs dug into the Doctors thigh causing him to yowl in pain and back peddle quickly. Sasha snapped at the other people in the room.

"Williams this is not the end of this. There will be others here to deal with you." Shouted the Guild doctor.

"They can try, but they won't get anywhere. If need be I will lay flat every single person on this entire god damn island, to get my point across that me and mine will NOT be subject to the Guild Center, is that understood?"

"Listen you little shit…"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" And Danny did something he hadn't done in a hell of a long time. Losing his temper he ROARED in rage, even as everyone in the building felt a pressure in their mind. All fell flat to the floor pinned down by the force of will behind the rage, though some part of his mind may still have been functioning since those who were in actual surgery were spared along with those in the ER.

With the expelling of his rage and the pounding in his skull that was reaching planetary size Danny held a hand up to his forehead. Knowing he only had moments left, he looked over at the thoroughly shocked face of his partner. "Steve I'll explain everything later. For now just either keep me here or take me home. In no way, do I want to go to the Center, do you understand?"

Swallowing a couple times he nodded. Danny nodded back, closed his eyes and promptly passed out.

505050

Major Annette Duncan hurried through the hospital halls. She had sent the transfer team ahead of her while she spoke to the Hospital General Manager getting paperwork ready for Danny's transfer. The Doctor with them was new to her but he seemed competent for the job, his bearing indicating he was used to dealing with very stubborn people. She was more worried about how McGarrett was going to handle him, Sentinels being very possessive of their Guides.

"Okay Sir just sign here and we will take Detective Williams off your hands, so we can give him the proper care."

The general manager, a confirmed paper pusher and money manager signed easily. Guild people were always tricky to deal with and cost them more money then it was worth. Especially when there was a perfectly good center just down the street equipped to handle them. Plus he knew both men in question, and while they rarely had to deal with McGarrett for long, Williams was a whole other story. Any time he was hurt he was either here at Queens or at Tripler and his partner was right there with them. Now he wouldn't have to deal with either one.

"Okay all set, go ahead and take them both off my hands and good luck."

"Thanks this will make it much easier."

Both stood shaking hands when they were pushed to the floor barely missing the desk between them. Annette felt the rage even as she fought the pressure keeping her down to no avail. Only when the presence was suddenly gone was she able to stand up. She lowered her shields and felt the disturbance in the air as she ran towards wherever the feeling came from.

"What the hell was that Major?" Ask the paper pusher.

"No idea but I'm going to find out. Something isn't right."

"No shit something isn't right, wait for me I'm right behind you."

Reaching the elevator she pressed the button for the 5th floor, somehow knowing the problem lay there in the special Guild wing. When the doors opened it was absolute pandemonium as people were running back and forth and yelling at each other. Her transfer team was standing at the desk milling around while the doctor she had sent up was barking at the staff. Striding over she took charge.

"What the hell is going on?" She snapped.

"Major I came up here to do an assessment on Guide Williams and the bastard threw us out."

"He threw you out?" Eyebrows raising.

"Yes, he said he had no intention of coming to the center for proper processing. Said he didn't need it, was already trained and a load of other bullshit." The Doctor spit out with utter contempt. "Major I protest and demand that he be arrested immediately."

"Well Doctor…"

"Simons."

"Well, Doctor Simons I have the paper work authorizing his transfer and he doesn't have much choice in the matter. He is newly online and needs assessment. Not sure why he thinks he will not be going."

Now the Doctor hissed out his response. "He said cause he was 31 and a free agent, that neither he nor his Sentinel was going to be under the Guild center. As if being a certain age had anything to do with anything."

Annette froze at the mention of 31, eyes widening in shock at the realization. Whipping out her paper work she looked at the birthday and read again the date he was born. His 31st birthday was just last week putting him indeed out of Guild control if he choose to be.

It was a fairly new law only about six years old but a well written one. It had slipped into a bill that had otherwise been ignored, and their own legal team had been suffering some major shake ups at the time, so it had been passed with no protest. When they had finally organized themselves, they had tried to get it repealed but found very few judges or congressmen willing to do it. Evidently the Guild had burned a few more bridges then they had thought, when they had drafted new Guides and Sentinels into their ranks with no thoughts to their families. So instead they had championed early detection tests, starting in the early years all through peoples 30th birthday like on driver licenses. And keeping people from actually knowing about the law, by making sure it wasn't published anywhere other then government websites, which were buried under multiple layers of pages.

'Shit this isn't good' "I'll take care of it. What room is he in?"

"Little bastard is in room 511." Turning on his heel the Doctor stormed towards the elevator. The transfer team looking between him and the Major.

Sighing she rubbed her eyebrow then addressed them. "Go ahead and go I'll deal with this. Just my luck I get a lawyer as well as a detective to deal with."

The team breathed a sigh of relief heading towards the elevators as well. Waiting till a new one came up rather then deal with the ass that had just left. Straightening her own spine she headed towards the source of the commotion that hadn't died down in the little time she had been there. Walking down the white and cream colored hall she turned the corner and at the other end of the hall she stopped and stared.

Two large spirit wolves were keeping everyone at bay. One jet black, the other the same color blond as the man in question, snarling and looking like they were eagerly wanting to deal out damage. Suddenly she felt her own Eagle Owl land on her shoulder, hissing in anger at the wolves.

"Easy girl I'll deal with this. It's getting out of hand and I need to put a stop to it." Taking a breath she firmed her step and marched towards the room.

Sasha and Loki were doing a good job keeping everyone at bay only allowing their companions in the room. Sasha even more so knowing her partner was vulnerable and needed protection. She was already drawing on the resources available to her through her connection to the spirit plain. Loki while much younger then she, was also pulling in resources refusing to allow any near. When both spotted the woman heading their way with the Eagle Owl on her shoulder both snarled viciously. The owl hissed back before launching at the pair, trying to distract them from her Mistress. It failed horribly as Sasha roared out a blast of pure energy knocking the bird from the air, crashing into the ground. Loki leapt at the bird snatching her into his jaws. Annette stopped as she witness something never known before, spirit animals actually able to attack each other. The black wolf glared at her before marching over and spitting the bird at her feet. Backing away he kept an eye on her till he was blocking the door again. He knew his duty and he fully intended to do it.

Annette looked down at her bird who was in shock from the energy blast. Picking her up she found her unharmed just a bit shaken. "Okay girl I think I get the message, go back home and let me deal with this," The Eagle Owl meeped before disappearing.

Moving a few more steps she stopped when Sasha snarled one last warning. One more step and her fangs would be in her leg. "Listen my lady please, I need to speak with the people in that room. It's very important I do so, I can and want to help." Holding her hands out to show she was friendly, the brightly glowing she-wolf cocked her head to the side for a moment, before growling loud enough to shake the walls.

'Well Fuck, now what?' thought the Guild woman.

505050

Steve was confused, very confused over the events that had just happened. Sentinel's routinely are very possessive and protective of their Guides. Problem is for the longest time he didn't realize Danny was his Guide, but he still hooked onto him and subconsciously claimed him for his own. Now he knew Danny was a Guide, thanks to what tests they had managed to do before his New Jersey detective, came around after his surgery. Thanks to Danny he now knew for sure that he was also his own personal Guide, but he had somehow sat on the information for a full year. He had never heard of a Guide being able to deny a Sentinel's sense of his true Guide. Looking down at the man as he lay sleeping he was beginning to be annoyed and wanted answers. How was Danny able to command his own spirit animal, when never before did he even indicate he was able to see him?

'Shit Loki doesn't always appear when I call for him. How in the hell did Danny get him here?'

Scratching his head he looked down at his Guide, HIS Guide. He relished in saying the words and knew there was no way in hell he was letting Danny go now. He had evidently been denied his rights to the younger man but that ended now. As soon as he was well enough he was going to take him home and ravish him to the point where the man wouldn't be able to walk properly, bad knee notwithstanding.

'HOLY SHIT that's why Danny said he was going to move in with me. Something to do with his 31st birthday, but I haven't a clue as to what he meant.' Whipping out his phone he started to search and see what information he could find. Which wasn't much, nothing was out there but it had to be important, Danny wouldn't rant this much about it, call out the wolves on people if he didn't know something.

A disturbance outside the door had him putting his phone in his pocket. Instincts that for the last year had been mysteriously suppressed suddenly came to the fore of his mind. He actually staggered with the force, having to grab the bed rails as everything came out finally to defend what was his. With his own growl matching the ones coming from the spirit beasts keeping all at bay from his mate, he stomped over to the door to see what was going on.

The female from the day before was there, looking with caution at the wolves who were blocking the door. She looked up as he appeared and he could see she wanted to say something.

In the deepest tone he had ever heard his voice register in he growled out "Speak."

'Well, this is just getting better and better. McGarrett's instincts are kicking in.' Taking a breath she obeyed. "Commander McGarrett what is going on? Do you need any help? Is Detective Williams okay? Does he need a medical person to check him out?" She couldn't see inside the room but she could send out feelers, she sensed that there was only one person awake in the room and that probably wasn't good. 'Not after that big explosion of mental energy a few minutes ago.'

Cocking his own head at her questions he looked back at his partner. His face was troubled like he was in pain and his breathing was off. Skin tone was very pale and he had sweat beading along his forehead. "Yes, medical person needed but nothing funny or I'll snap their neck."

Blinking in surprise at getting a response so easily she looked around at the staff milling in the hallway. "Which one of you is willing to come in and check out Detective Williams?"

The staff all looked at each other before there was a silent communication sent between one Doctor and his nurse. "I will, I'm Doctor Scott Mokea this is Nurse Taya Kelly. We are willing to help the Detective but we will need to get through to him." He waved at the two furry guards.

Turning back to the Sentinel the Major asked "Commander will you help us? We want to help but we need to get inside."

The doctor was native Hawaiian of average hight at 5.11. His eyes were a spectrum of colors thanks to his mother. He had a full set of black hair which he kept tied back into a long pony tail. The way his body form was indicated a man that kept fit but didn't go overboard. While professional in his shirt and trousers, the flip flops he was wearing indicated he wasn't completely uptight.

The nurse shared so many characteristics of Chin and Kono, Steve couldn't determine which older Kelly was her parent. Sharing the same eyes as Chin but the nose and mouth of Kono. She stood at an intimidating hight of 5.1 with tiny hands that he knew held a hell of a lot of strength in them.

Steve looked at the doctor and nurse extending his sense of smell and hearing out. They were nervous as to be expected but sincere in wanting to help. Danny needed help so he would allow them in but no one else. "Very well they may enter." Without looking down he placed a hand on each wolfs shoulder. "Pack they may pass."

Sasha and Loki stopped snarling bringing their heads up, ears alert as the doctor and nurse sidled by. Annette breathed a sigh of relief and went to walk through as well but the wolves immediately started snarling at her again. Jumping back to her previous position she looked on in confusion at Steve.

"Commander?"

"Doctor and Nurse may pass you may not. No Guild personal allowed, Danny does not want to be taken and I promised him he wouldn't."

'Well, this complicates things. Not good to piss off a Sentinel that has given his word to his Guide.' She looked at the wolves who were still glaring at her then looked at the Seal again. "All right Commander, I understand we just want to help Detective Williams honestly we do."

"He is getting the help he needs. Now leave if we need anything from the Guild we will contact them." Turning he went to supervise the people checking out his partner.

Trying to think of a way to persuade Steven to let her stay it was the black wolf that came after her. Lunging with a snarl he snapped his jaws shut mere centimeters away from her hand. Snapping it back behind her body she took the hint. 'Christ this is going to complicate matters more. We need to get Williams back to the center for testing and treatment at least. Maybe he will forget about that age 31 stuff too.' But as she walked back she didn't think so.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll get the next one out at some point.


	8. Chapter 8

So I update on the other site a lot quicker then this one. So if you want a chance at getting stuff faster may want to check that place out as well. Also this chapter has been edited due to Juicy bits. I'm trying to work with FF . Nets policy and not get into trouble. other site is listed in my profile.

* * *

Steve turned back to the doctor and nurse, who were examining his partner going slow, and being careful to keep their hands visible. They did not need to spook the highly protective Sentinel right now. Murmuring to themselves they examined and compared his vitals to earlier. Finding significant changes they completed before the Doctor turned towards the worried Seal.

"Sir may I speak with you?" Mokea was taking no chances.

Running a hand over his face he took a deep breath trying to come down from his red alert. Shaking his arms a bit to relax some tension he looked the other man in they eye. The doctor relaxed, as he observed his relaxation.

"Whats wrong with him doc?"

"I think he is suffering from something called a reaction headache. His pain meters are quite elevated at this time. His breathing is labored but not massively. Heartbeat a bit fast but still in normal ranges. In regard to his leg injury all appears well, nothing out of place."

"Thats good to hear."

"I would recommend some things for him to make sure though."

"What would that be?"

"Let us take him for some scans, MRI, CT, X-ray and such. We do those now while he is out, it would be less pain for him. And we would have a better idea of anything else wrong with him."

Steve looked down at his partner deciding what was best for him. "Is it possible to give him something for his pain now?"

Dr. Mokea nodded easily, "Of course. I didn't want to though without your permission."

"You have it, then prep him for whatever scans you need to. I'll be going with him along with the pack. I don't want him unguarded." His face was stern with that statement.

"No problem there Commander. Let me go make the needed calls to get everything started." Together he and the nurse left the room to put in the proper orders.

Steve heard as they walked away, pleased Loki and Sasha were still guarding the door. Walking to his Guide he took his hand in his, feeling an electric jolt passing through him.

"What the fuck?" Holding his hand still he tried to think what would cause it. "Son of a bitch Danny!" He exclaimed finally realizing what it was. It was the feeling a Sentinel would normally get once they found their true Guide. In the year he had been partners with him he had touch him thousands of times. He had never felt anything like it before. Leaning down he whisper in the sleeping man's ear. "Danny when you are awake, you and I are going to have a long discussion about your behavior and everything else." Placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, he pulled his phone out to give the rest of his team a status update.

505050

Annette was making calls as well, contacting those who might be able to figure out a way around the law. It wasn't good that he knew about it because it meant their hands were tied in many ways. They honestly needed to get Danny to the center so he could at least be tested to confirm his class rank. She was 99% certain he was class A but other people would want to know for sure. She was positive they could do nothing, about the actual bonding between the two men at this point, so they would have to let that go. What would be another blow was if they didn't find a work around, Sentinel McGarrett would be removed from Guild control. The Guild higher ups preferred to keep a sharp eye on their most powerful Sentinels. Being part of the Navy also gave them more control of him. Being a class A meant a lot to the correct people, having a Class A bonded pair meant even more. The Government and Guild preferred to keep control of such valuable pairs, so they could just order them to whatever part of the world they were needed in. If this pair became free agents it meant they couldn't just assign them a mission, it meant they would have to offer it as a job. A job they could turn down if they chose.

Major Duncan also suspected that Danny was in a league of his own when it came to Guide powers. The fact he was able to block out his OWN Sentinel from making his bond was proof of that. Then flattening nearly everyone in the hospital was another fact. His power over spirit animals was unheard of, never had she seen them become so solid for so long. Or to command another to appear and it does, even her own Marcus's bull elk had never come when she called him, though he did enjoy a good scratching when around.

'Blast that idiot Doctor! He had to go and cause all that trouble with his heavy handed ways.' She slammed her hand on the steering wheel of the car, as she drove back to the center. 'What kind of training did he get to be able to block so much. I need to learn how he did it and from who. Someone who can teach people how to block bonds between Guides and Sentinel needs to be brought in.'

While she worked for better quality treatment of Sentinels and Guides in the Guild, she knew it was actually a needed center to help those that did come online. A place that knew how to care for those special people, with the extra senses like herself and her husband. The fact someone was able to hide as well as he had, showed they still had a ways to go. Especially him being a government employee subject to annual five year testing.

She continued making calls as she tried to come up with solutions to a hell of a lot of problems.

505050

Danny slowly came awake, floating in such a way that he knew he was being fed the best drugs. His head was swimming pleasantly as the dim lights in the room caressed his eyelids gently. He could vaguely feel his leg but no pain which was a nice change. He was deciding whether or not to go back to sleep, when a voice decided for him.

"Hey buddy I know your awake. Come on baby open those pretty blues for me."

Danny was debating the idea, when a nudge of his hand insisted as well.

'Oh well if Steve and Sasha are both asking.' Taking a moment to collect his strength he made the huge effort to open them.

It was de déjà vu all over again as he viewed an out of focus blob over his head. Blinking he tried to focus on his partners face. "Wha… ime?"

"What time is it?" there was to much humor in his partners voice, he wanted to punch him if he had the energy for it. "It's around four in the afternoon Wednesday."

Very intelligently he stated "Huh?"

"You my friend, have slept for an entire day and then some after your little show." Steven looked down fondly as he watched the blond process how much time he had lost. He had been by his side the entire time even when they had taken Danny to get his various wolf pair easily walking with them, making way. Loki spying a person who he thought may have been too interested in their charge, snarled while lunging at the man. He jumped back tripping over a wheel chair while cursing a blue streak. Loki pranced back to the side of Danny's wheeled bed smugly.

Then the order which played out as he was moved from room to room was amazing for no planning involved. Sasha stayed with Danny at all times in the rooms. Loki stood by the door on the outside warning any and all away. Steve meanwhile paced, growled and glared at everyone. The techs at the various stations made sure to go slow and took the utmost care with the Jersey man. No one wanted to upset the Sentinel who's instincts were becoming more pronounced.

Steve knew he was being unreasonable when it came to Danny but he couldn't seem to stop himself. He watched everyone for the slightest move that might endanger his partner. He could feel they were a hell of a lot stronger then he thought they should be. He would be talking to Danny soon and getting answers. Very annoyed at him for the deception but there was nothing to be done for the time being.

"Show?" Danny's voice was getting stronger.

Steve hummed in amusement. "You bet babe, screamed your head off when the Guild came to take you away."

"I did WHAT?!" Now he was trying to sit up.

"Oh you did plenty. Practically threw them out. When they didn't, you called your lovely lady here in for help." Steve reached down a hand and stroked the lady's ears.

Danny looked and there sitting beside Steve was his companion, eyes filled with loving concern.

He groaned as he tried to process everything, his headache not helping much. Looking around he didn't see anyone else but Steve. "Well, shit please tell me I didn't blurt anything else of importance."

"You said many things that we will be talking about later." Seeing the look on his face, Danny knew he was in a shit ton of trouble.

"Fuck." Pressing his hand to his head to try and alleviate the pain, it didn't work. "Damn it, I can't tell if anyone is around."

"Huh? What do you mean Danno?"

"Sentinels can tell when someone is around via their senses. I can tell via their thoughts." Quickly explaining when he saw his partners face. "I can't read minds Steven, I can just feel when other people are around me."

"Ah oh well when you started waking up I pressed the call button. Someone should be here in a few minutes."

Groaning he really didn't want to have to deal with people while in this much pain."Crap, Sasha do you mind?"

With a shake of her fur she stood up climbing the bed near Danny's head. She gave him a few purposeful licks, Danny sighing in bliss as the pressure disappeared. A final lick near his ear cleared the rest of the pain. Danny opening his eyes spied Steve looking at him with open mouthed shock.

"Babe you okay?"

Shaking his own head, the Seal worked his mouth a couple times before speaking. "What the fuck Danny?"

"Whats wrong?" he asked perplexed.

"She licks you and your better? Can she do the same with your knee? I've never heard of a spirit animal healing anyone."

"Oh well uh she can't heal everything. But she knows how to get rid of reaction headaches. Well, at least once I wake up from one." He built up his shields enough to block most things out again absently. He could feel people moving out in the hall but not coming to his room yet. Taking a look at his partner he saw his face was pinched and seemed confused and worried.

"Steve you okay?"

"Danny are you doing something?"

"No why?"

"Because I could feel you clear as day beside me. Now it's like you're not there."

Looking at him with contrite eyes "Oh shit sorry Steve. I built my shields up."

"Building shields up blocks me from feeling you?" He didn't sound happy.

"Sorry Babe till we start the bonding process properly I don't have much choice in the matter. The way my shields are built is more complex then typical ones."

"What why?"

"Just is, I'll explain how I work my shields when I feel up to it. I'll teach you how I build them later. You'll be happy I did." He leaned back in his bed still tired from his ordeals.

Steve looked at him, an evil gleam starting to show in his eye. "So we need to start the bonding process to allow me access into your shields?" He purred.

"Down boy someone is coming."

Growling at his half formed plan being thwarted for now, he turned towards the door.

The same friendly nurse followed by the doctor came walking into the door. Large smiles broke out on their face as they saw he was awake. "Well, Detective Williams nice to see your eyes open."

With a tired but friendly voice the Detective said, "Call me Danny Doc."

Nodding his acceptance he started reaching for his stethoscope and then pen light, "Okay Danny, now need to check you out and see how you're doing."

They spent a few minutes checking his vitals and knee. When done the Doctor turned back to the pair.

"Well, Danny looks like everything is doing fine. The knee repair is looking good. Hows your headache? I'm told reaction headaches can be very painful."

"Doing okay, mostly need to sleep it off." Danny didn't mention it was already gone.

"Good you will probably stay here a couple more days to get everything squared away."

Steve spoke up this time watching out of the corner of his eye as Danny whispered something in the nurses ear. "A couple days? His temper tantrum not withstanding but I thought typical ACL surgery only required a few hours to maybe an overnight stay before going home."

"That's true, but with everything that has happened lately I thought you may want to plan how to get him home. Figure out how to set up the house and deal with the Guild people."

"Guild people?" Danny asked.

"Yeah they've been sniffing around. Trying to find a way to get you both. I read up on the 31st law once I found it and its pretty detailed. Who ever wrote it must have been seriously pissed."

"He was, his sister broke out as a 30 year old and kept it quiet for a while. But then the Guild found out about her. At one in the morning they stormed into her home and took her for processing. She had a husband and three children. They didn't even care. Once processing and training was done she was sent away over seas to start looking for her Sentinel." Danny explained.

"HOLY SHIT! No wonder you don't like them." Steve said with wide eyes.

"Yeah."

"What happened to her?" The doctor asked fascinated by the story.

"Well, that was the funny as hell part. It turned out her husband came online as a Sentinel, but her brother who was military, high ranker. He had a ton of friends, actual friends in all the right places. The husband was no slouch either, he had connections and pulled in a bunch of favors." Danny was enjoying his story telling. "The law states that if a Guide or Sentinel is officially discovered by Government or Guild Center after their 31st birthday. They are by law free agents and subject to no one other then their significant other."

Danny paused to swallow some ice chips, Steve held out for him before continuing his story. "As in paperwork generated stating they are a Guide or Sentinel. It also states that if their significant other is already a member of the Guild or Government agency, the free agent is allowed to remove their bond mate out of said institutions. The law was passed, then the husband came out as a Sentinel officially afterwards. Since he was 35 at the time the law applied and he successfully got his wife back. They vowed to have nothing more to do with the Guild and their ways."

Steve was puzzled at something "How do you know all this Danny? I don't remember ever seeing anything like that in the news."

Now Danny smirked "I'm one of the ones that helped write the law. Unofficially anyway, I was visiting with them and we talked over dinner."

"Christ." The doctor exclaimed.

"So that's the story about the 31st law, the Guild not happy about it tried to get it repealed but no luck. To many good friends and favors getting it passed. So they buried the info to get around it. Won't do them much good with me cause I know everything about it. I don't know how they would get around it."

"Well, wanted to warn you about them. For now rest and when your ready I'll release you but if you need an extra day or two you have them."

"Thanks doc." Steve said shaking his hand.

The nurse smiled at Danny with a wink before following the doctor.

Steve seeing it and unable to hear what Danny had said to her earlier bristled to himself. Danny was HIS! He turned his gaze to the man and there was a predatory glint to them.

"Steve? Something wrong?" Danny was concerned at whatever had set him off.

"So going back to our earlier conversation."

Now there was a glint to Danny's eye. "Yes, what about it?" All innocence.

"You said we needed to start the bonding process in order for you to reset your shields properly."

"Well, no not really. I can reset them but it will be a lot harder. I've worked with them for so long like this it will take time to change. Time which we have."

"No, we don't."

"Huh?"

Steve didn't say anything more, instead he bent over his partners head, swooping down and kissing him deeply. He brushed his tongue against slightly chapped lips which granted him entrance. Steve licked all corners of the smaller mans mouth, feeling how soft and smooth and moist he really was. Danny softened even more around him as he returned the kiss and Steve invited him into his own mouth. He heard someone moaning in pleasure as the kiss continued and realized it was him. He could feel tingles through his body as it responded to his mates taste. He would never get enough of him and best of all as the kiss continued he could feel more of Danny as his presence brushed against him.

Finally it was the need for air that broke the men apart. Taking deep breaths they simply looked into each others eyes. It was Steve that spoke first. "How's that for starting the bonding process?" His tone smug.

Danny licked his lips tasting Steve still. "It worked that's for sure." He looked Steve over amused when he saw exactly how much he enjoyed it. Steve was hard and horny and wanted his partner bad. To bad Danny had other plans for him.

"But while it was enjoyable this time, I really think you need to go and …"

"NO! I WON'T!" Steve bellowed.

Danny looked at him in shock. Opening and closing his mouth at his vehemence.

"No way am I leaving you ever again. Look what happened last time. You fucked up your knee. Then the Guild tries to take you," he turned angry eyes at his partner. "Your mine Danny, mine and mine alone, I've waited to long for you. You, as my mysterious some where out there Guide, who when I met him, I knew I would cherish all my life. And then you as my partner for the last year. The man who I was instantly attracted to and had no idea why. Trying to suppress my feelings for you, making me sick at times with wanting you and thinking I couldn't have you. Now your both and I am not letting go of what is mine. You will never be able to send me away, it's my pleasure and my right to protect and watch over you. I will not leave your side till we complete our bond and eliminate any possibility of someone trying to take you away from me."

He paced around the room agitated to think Danny wanted him to leave him here with all these strangers. Storming over to the blonds bed he glared down."May as well get used to it Danny, there is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind." He growled.

Danny looked at him bemused for a moment before he reached up and snatched at his shirt. Pulling his face to his he simply kissed him a kiss that was anything but simple.

Locking their lips together Danny poured all his feelings into it. Projecting into his mates mind all the love, trust, loyalty, devotions, respect he had. He also let him feel how much he annoyed confused and aggravated him. Didn't hold back on the feelings that made him want to punch him at times, as much as fuck him. How happy he was when in his presence, how calm it made him as he knew he would always have a supporter with him, even if they didn't always agree. Then came his attraction, how he planned on doing the most obscene things with Steve's body and expecting the same from him. He poured everything of himself into Steve to put to rest any and all doubts.

Steve couldn't let go even if he wanted to, Danny had him so tightly. He felt everything he was projecting into him. He felt any and all doubts falling away as Danny acknowledged Steve's claim and submitted to him in all things the elder man needed right now. It was the absolutely filthy things the blond shoved into his mind that did him in though.

(This segement has been edit for juicy bits. If you want to see them you have to go to the other site because I'm trying to work with FF . net rules. Chapters are the same number but you have to look there if you want Juicy bits.  
Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit )

"Dear god Danny, Wow!" he still had his eyes closed savoring the feeling coursing through him.

Danny panted even as he grimaced at the stickiness he was feeling. Finally his voice returned. "Is that better Steven? Do you realize just how much I belong to you now?"

Taking another deep breath he whispered "God yes." Opening his eyes he met the blue he loved so much. "Just remember it goes both ways. I belong to you now and don't you forget it. I love you."

"I'm glad, truly I am but now to continue where I left off before. Steve I want you to go and…"

Steve looked at him aghast that Danny would even want him to leave after all they just shared. "NO! I said I wasn't leaving…" He started to rant again.

"TAKE A SHOWER!" Danny demanded raising his voice to be heard over the clueless Seal.

Steve stuttered to a halt. "What?"

"Like I was trying to say earlier. I think you should go take a shower, you REEK. Especially after our little bonding moment."

"Reek? I don't reek." Steve was affronted.

"Oh no? Why don't we see what the judges have to say." Danny pointed to the wolf pair who had watched everything avidly.

Steve looked over his shoulder at them seeing the matching grins, before both lowered their heads covering their noses with their right forelegs. Taking a cautious sniff of himself he decided they might have a point.

"Now go take a shower, in that room," he pointed to it with his hand, "which is less then 5 feet away from me, you can even leave the door open a bit if needed. The nurse should have brought the scrubs I asked her to earlier and left them by the door."

Belatedly Steve realized that had been what Danny had been asking her. Now that the sexual bliss was mostly over, he could feel his own stickiness in areas that were pulling on sensitive hair.

Danny watched as Steve retrieved the clothes left for him outside the door. Closing the door he gave a sheepish smile at Danny then headed towards the bathroom. The wolf pair looked at him before moving, Loki to phase through the door to guard and Sasha to lay at the foot of the bed as another line of defense.

'Thank god these rooms are sound proof or we would have had everyone running in here.' Reaching out to the control stick he set the rooms A/C to circulate hard and get some of the smell out. The last hours activities finally catching up to him he leaned back in his bed and closed his eyes. He was asleep in moments.

Steve stepped out of the shower feeling better to have removed the sweat and other fluids from his body. He donned the scrubs putting his own clothes in a bag then grabbed a cloth wetting it down. He could hear Danny was asleep from the speed of his breathing and heartbeat. Opening the door he silently made his way to the bedside looking at what he loved most. Pulling the floral print gown away he cleaned Danny up, changing out the gown when he saw how crusty it was. Tossing everything in the hamper in the bathroom he pulled the chair closer, propped his feet on the bed, leaned his head back and let the gentle breathing of the other man lull him to sleep.

* * *

if you want to read the juicy bit its on the other site. I update a bit quicker on that one as well. But chapters are the same.


	9. Chapter 9

Working on posting the chapters on both sites. I gave up and decided to update whenever I damn well please. lol.

* * *

Chin sat as his desk cruising on the internet looking for a good bonding present for his two friends. Something preferably useful but a tad risqué, he had a feeling they would be pretty open to things privately between them. Opening another site he wondered where Kono had disappeared. She had left the office an hour earlier to grab a quick bite before helping him clear some paperwork.

5-0 was off duty for a while till everything was sorted between the senior pair, so in the mean time they reviewed cold cases and budget reports. Mostly boring stuff hence the reason Chin was internet surfing. Clicking on something that looked interesting he was disturbed by his cousin stomping into his office with their lunch and a huge crushing weight of disappointment on her face.

"Kono what's wrong?" he asked alarmed.

"I LOST!" she wailed, waving her hands in the air.

Chin knew that tone though it wasn't used often, amused he asked "Which one? And how much?"

"I lost the one about Danny being Steve's Guide." She was devastated

Chins eyes widened at her statement causing him to ask "Whoah wait a minute didn't you bet that he was his Guide?" He began to open his take out.

"Yeah at the beginning when they first partnered up. Most of us did."

"What changed?" Taking a bite of his sandwich he watched her.

Kono pulled out her own burger. "Time, as time went on and nothing came of it most of us changed our bet to person X being anyone not Danny."

"Was there anyone who kept their bet?" He was highly amused.

"No, that's what sucks. There was one bet placed last week at 100 to 1 odds."

The official policy of Hawaii was there wasn't to be any gambling. But when it came to the islands most famous married, non married couple that law was suspended. Bars all over the place had pooled their resources and opened a book just on McGarrett and Williams with various odds related to them. In order to put a bet on the men you had to be part of a Government agency, like the HPD, HFD, 5-0, Swat and other agencies that ever had the misfortune of having to deal with the pair. Bets could be for anything, such as how long they would last as partners. How many times would they rant at each other in a given week. How much damage would they cause dollar wise. But there were also pools for if Danny was actually Steve's Guide. When time went on and there was no connection people began taking their bets back and placing them on other things. Odds were given to make it more tempting for Danny to be the Guide, but most were not placing any more. So finally it reached 100-1 odds and still no one was taking it till last week when one person placed a bet. It caused a stir but no real other interest because it had been a year and no bonding in sight.

"Really how much did he put down?" Chin was getting interested.

"From what I heard he put 50 bucks down." She growled.

"Phew that's quite a bit to win so who was it?"

"Don't know yet they just put their initials down. DJHW." she was stumped she couldn't think of anyone in HPD who had those initials.

Chin meanwhile tried to keep from choking up as he laughed around his sandwich. Kono looking up alarmed rose to help but he waved her off. Once he had control of himself again he chuckled once more before explaining.

"Sneaky, sneaky man. He really knew what he was doing."

Kono raised an eyebrow at the man across from her. "Chin you know who it is?"

"Yep you do to." His eyes highly amused.

Her eyebrows were scrambling to meet her hair line. "I do? Who is it?"

"Does the name Daniel Jacob Henry Williams ring a bell?"

"WHAT! THAT BASTARD!" Kono seethed even as she tried to keep her laughter in.

Still chuckling Chin took another bite of his sandwich. "So Steve called earlier, Danny is still sleeping his rant off and he is going to be there longer then he thought."

"Typical of Danny, rant then rest lol. So anything else he wants?"

"Wants us to go over to Danny's place pack up everything he owns from that dump, and move it to his place."

"Well, guess that is better then doing budget reports."

"Steve is very excited to have Danny living with him from what he sounded like on the phone. Now that he knows he is his Guide he wants everything of Danny's at his place before he is released from the hospital."

"How long before they turn Danny loose?"

"Could be as soon as today but more then likely tomorrow or the next day. Either way finish your lunch we have work to do."

Slurping up the last of her drink she dumped her garbage in the bin then followed Chin out the door to finish packing up a Jersey apartment.

505050

"It's a real problem Annette and I've got legal working on it now." Marcus said across his desk from his wife.

"I know and I do appreciate it but we are going to need to think of something to get him into the center. The higher ups have already started breathing down my neck wanting answers. How was he able to deny his Sentinel? How has he been able to avoid so many years of detection? Who gave him his training and ability to control his powers like he has?" She signed as she rubbed her forehead trying to stave off a headache.

"What about his Sentinel? He is registered and we have jurisdiction over him."

"It's on hold now due to Williams pulling his little stunt. He has the power to drag the Commander right out of service if he wants to. And from what I have been able to research, McGarrett would do just that if Williams asked him too. They are incredibly close for only knowing each other a year."

"That is the bond trying to form." The Colonel thought for a few minutes. "Annette thinking on all the evidence, I'm not sure he actually was denying the bond. Nothing of his actions we have reviewed so far show that. It does show he was doing things which simply delayed what was going to happen."

Annette looked at him thinking.

"So the bond was there before his 31st birthday just not as strong as it should have been had the Commander claimed him right away."

"Right if we go with that we could say he was in the process of bonding with his Sentinel who had all rights to do so. But instead he was trying to avoid a process that legally he wasn't allowed to."

She sat up straighter. "We would need to get a warrant for his arrest if we approach him that way. The Commander would be pissed of course, but he would be more then welcome to follow him which we know he will."

"And the fact that Detective Williams is injured means he won't be able to move fast when we take him."

Annette sat back with a groan and grimace on her face. Marcus looked at her with the same look on his face. "It's a good thought would love to do all that but…"

"At the end of the day we are trying to improve the image of the Guild Center and this wouldn't do it. The law was written to help combat people being taken against their will, and if we take him it will unravel all the good we are trying to do." Marcus stated.

Thinking some more Annette came up with another idea. One that she hoped might work even if it was a long shot. "Marcus what if we waited till Williams was actually out of the hospital and settled at home. Give him some time to relax then ask to set up an appointment to simply talk with him?"

"Talk to him? Not sure he would go with that."

"I think he might, especially if we offer to meet him at place of his choosing and simply ask to talk about the things we want answers to. It was that ass of a doctor that fucked us over, by being way to aggressive when the man wasn't feeling good. Then being able to actually call Spirit animals to his defense and from the reports I've received they are still there." She warmed to her idea thinking it had a chance. She had read those reports and both were very stubborn, but no one ever said they were stupid, and they could be reasoned with if they were not put on the defensive. "We would need to be careful cause McGarrett will be deep in the bonding time and any aggression towards his partner will be met with a bullet to head."

"Sounds like that would be the best thing. We can send them a letter even asking to meet and have the list of questions we want to ask them in it. So they are prepared for what we might want to know."

"Best time is after they have been able to bond properly. Show them we want to give them the time they need to be a proper pair and a proper couple."

"Speaking of couples…" She gave him a sultry look.

"Hmm it would probably be best if we consulted a bit more on what we want to really ask. Maybe at home?" His grin was large even as he stood reaching for his wife. Together they locked up the office and headed out.

505050

"So what is the status on the rogue Guide?"

"Still in the hospital being guarded by his Sentinel and the Spirit Animals."

"This situation is unacceptable."

"Sir we are trying to work out a way to get him to a center. But he knows the 31st law."

"I don't give a damn about the law! I want that bastard in a center and I want him in there now!"

"Sir you want us to just take him? He has a lot of protection."

"I don't give a flying fuck. You get that bastard and get him now. He is an unknown and from the reports I have read, one of the most powerful Guides ever born. I want to know about his powers, I want to know what he is capable off. How is he able to summon Spirit animals? He came out of nowhere and now he is threatening the Guilds power by refusing to conform to our influence."

"Yes Sir."

"I want him. We need to find out everything he knows and how he escaped detection for so long."

"I'll form a team and have him brought to you. What about his Sentinel?"

"Dart him and keep him under till we are done with the Guide. If the Guide proves uncontrollable through our regular means then we shall use his Sentinel. Either way this ends and he will be brought to account for his actions."

"Yes Sir. It will be as you say." The man turned leaving to make his plans.

505050

Steve woke easily when the sounds of his partners breathing changed minutely. He was waking up and Steve was determined to safe guard what was his by being awake and aware of any needs Danny might need. He could feel Loki outside still guarding his pack mates while Sasha snoozed at the foot of the bed. Looking at his small pack Steve found himself truly happy and content for the first time in a long time. He would do anything to keep them safe and felt it deeply within himself that there was more then even he knew. Danny was bringing more out of him then he thought possible and he couldn't wait to get him home so they could finally talk, relax and ultimately bond the way they want.

"Steve?" The Jersey transplant looked around, blinking his eyes clear.

The Commander stretched as he responded "Hey babe have a good sleep?"

"Yeah feel much better now. How are you doing?" Danny ran a hand through his hair as he went to stretch.

"I'm doing good." Standing from his chair he leaned over and gave his soon to be mate a kiss. A kiss that was pretty tame from the others that came before.

Once the kiss was throughly finished Danny asked "So what's the plan now?"

"I'm waiting for a call from Chin about getting the house set up for you. Once he calls back we can see about getting you out of here."

"Set up huh?" Danny gave him a disbelieving look "What you mean is you're stalling for time so you can have all my stuff moved in from my apartment."

The look Steven tried to hide behind an innocent smile fooled no one but Danny just laughed. "Babe don't bother trying to hide it, I know you too well. But I don't mind, why should I when I already said I would move in with you."

"Well, never know your pretty contrary when you want to be."

"You bring it out of me Steve with your crazy ass Super Seal, I'm impervious to bullets and everything else that might kill me."

Chuckling Steve turned when there was a knock at the door. Taking a position that put him between Danny's bed and the door he was ready to defend what was his. At the same time he felt an influx of power flowing into him, making his already sharp senses even sharper. Not having time to figure out where it was coming from he quickly stated "Enter."

He wasn't surprised to see the doctor and the same nurse enter, Loki was standing guard outside and he already made clear who he thought was trustworthy. Sasha stood and kept a sharp eye on the pair.

"Doc hows it going?" Steven asked.

"Doing very well, came to see how our patient is doing." Doctor Mokea smiled as he took out a stethoscope from around his neck. Nurse Kelly began taking his other vitals smiling all the while at the handsome man in the bed. She had no interest in him but she wasn't blind, the brunette was also good looking, it was the love she could really see between the two men that had her feeling so joyful around them.

"I'm doing fine. Knee is painful but I can deal with it."

The doctor scowled at him. "Danny I don't want you to just deal with it. If it's truly painful you need to tell us so we can adjust your medicine."

"Doc I'm actually doing fine but it's going to be painful for a while as it heals. The drugs you have me on stops most of it but it still hurts." He gave an exasperated look at the medical person.

"Ah well that is expected. You tell us if you need more though, I'm more then happy to give it to you. Want you out of my hair soon." And now he gave a sly look at the Commander who was watching them intently. "And if I'm not mistaken someone else wants you in HIS hair exclusively."

Danny and both medical staff laughed at the blush that unexpectedly creeped up the neck and face of McGarrett. Clearing his throat he decided to ignore the comment. "Doc we plan on leaving in the morning or around noon tomorrow. Chin and Kono are working on getting things settled at the house."

"Sounds good. I go off shift in a couple hours but the morning shift doctor will have everything needed to discharge you when needed." Pulling out a business card he wrote something on the back then handed it to Steve. "Here take this it's my contact info and my home and cell number. I want you to call me if you have any issues."

"You sure Doc? The Guild wouldn't be really happy with you. I'm sure they are not happy with you now with helping us." Danny asked.

"Yeah I did some more research and found more instances of what you were talking about earlier and it pissed me off. So if I can needle them a bit about their two most off the market pair why not." He chuckled with the other two. "Okay well call me if needed I have other patients to see to before heading home."

"Night Doc thanks for all your help." Steve said sincerely

"Welcome." He left closing the door behind him.

Danny cocked his head to the side scanning the outside of the room for the various people out there. He had a feeling the Guild hadn't given up on him and honestly couldn't wait to get home. Once Steve and he had finished their bonding they would decide what they would do with them.

"Steve come here."

Steve walked over looking at Danny strangely when the blond patted the bed. "What Danny?"

"Just get up here I'm tired of waiting to lay next to you." Steve didn't wait around for a second invitation, hoping up on his left side and laying an arm over his shoulders. Tilting his head down he took a good sniff of his man and relaxed happy to have Danny mostly healthy and whole.

"Just wait till I get you home. Then all you will be doing is laying next to me." He then whispered all sorts of dirty things in his partners ear that had Danny growling in annoyance due to not being able to act on such things.

"Just a few more hours Steve then I'm all yours."

"You're mine now babe. I just get to prove it to you in a few more hours."

"Don't need you to prove it to me. I already know." Tilting his head he up he waited for Steven to finish which he was happy to do as he kissed him.

"Want something to eat? Haven't had anything in hours or for that matter days."

"I could do with something, the pain pills always make me nauseous, the anti stuff they give me help but then I'm never hungry when on them."

"Okay I'll order something brought up for both of us. Check in with Chin and Kono and see how the move is going."

"STEVE it's the middle of the night. I don't think they would appreciate being called at this hour."

"Chin told me to call him any time to let them know when I'm breaking you out. They want to be downstairs waiting when you come out."

"Still I haven't really seen them here."

"They've come to visit you but there is only so much they can do when you're sleeping. Figured they would get more visiting done when we are at home."

"Okay, order us something to eat then I feel the need for another nap."

"Your wish is my command oh perfectly coifed one."

Taking a swipe at his partner who jumped off the bed he watched amused as Steve made a call to get something to eat for both. Leaning back he smiled happily as he thought of what would be happening when they finally got home.

505050

"Is everything in place?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good take the Guide to the secondary site while the Sentinel goes to the main. I do not want them anywhere near each other."

"I'll make sure it is done."

"Good go and don't return till you have them both in custody."

"I'm on my way now."

505050

The next morning at 8:05 found Danny being wheeled out of the hospital room leg support up while everyone steered clear of the two wolves prowling in front of him. Steve in charge of pushing said chair, as he didn't want anyone near his Guide, now that they were going home. Chin and Kono were waiting down in the lobby area to help them into Kono's sensible 4 door hatchback. No one wanted to manhandle Danny into the Camaro it being to tight, Steve's truck too tall and Chins mustang in the same category as the Camaro.

At 8:10 they were at the lobby doors pushing their way towards the car. When a pair of vans came screeching up with men in black nondescript clothing jumping out, shooting everyone in sight.

The 5-0 members tried to open fire but were all hit before they could draw their weapons more then halfway. The wolves jumped to defend their pack mates but ran up against a force that unexpectedly stopped them cold.

8:12 the men had grabbed Danny throwing him in one car while another team threw Steve into the other.

At 8:13 both vans peeled down the road while hospital staff came barreling out to care for the two members left behind.

8:15 the vans were out of sight.

When the vans were tracked via traffic cameras it was discovered they had been taken to a close by parking garage. The vans were found inside but no trace of their missing friends nor any description of the vehicles they were transferred too. HPD began to trace all vehicles that could possibly hold them but it was an industrial parking garage. It had large trucks moving out of all four exits at all times of day and night.

505050

Steve woke up slowly, groggy from whatever it was that he had been hit with. Raising a shaky hand to his head he tried to rub away the headache he had.

"Son of a bitch my head hurts. Danny what about you?" The lack of response cleared his head faster then anything he could take. Whipping his head around he found himself in a simple cell which featured a single bed, a toilet and sink and a light bulb high out of his reach. A door with a single covered window completed his surroundings.

"What the fuck?" He pushed himself up from the bed thankful that his legs were steady. Moving towards the door he put his face as close to the window as he could get and extended his senses out. He could smell others in the hall along with different heart beats.

'At least four out there' stretching even further he listened trying to determine how many more were in the building he was in. He could hear other's faintly many levels up. 'Office building then' listening further he could make out the words Guild center and that was enough for him.

'Those fuckers kidnapped Danny and me.' Shouting out the door "Where the hell is he you bastards? No way you are going to keep me from my GUIDE!"

The rage was beginning to set in as he couldn't sense his partner. He needed Danny and to complete their bond. He could feel he was sinking deeper into his instincts now that the presence of his Guide was absent. His eyes changed color from their open hazel to a murderous dark color that could only be found at the most gruesome of old haunted death scenes that had never been found. Who ever had taken them would die by his hand painfully and slowly.

One: You did not Piss off a Navy Seal, Black Ops Commander.

Two: You did not Piss off the head of the 5-0 Task force by kidnapping him.

Three You did not Piss off the Head of the 5-0 Task force by kidnapping his partner.

Four: You did not Piss off a Class A Sentinel who has just found his Guide, whom he was completely devoted to.

And Five: You did not Piss off Steven John McGarret who was all these things and had just decided that everyone he met would die till he was reunited with his partner.

Fully immersed in his instincts he barely turned his head as he heard a growl beside him. Beside him, with the same murderous look in his eyes and a snarl of death curling his lip, stood his black companion. Loki had been surprised at being stopped earlier, he wouldn't be again. No one realized just how powerful and important a Spirit animal could be when they put their mind to it. Blending his aura with Steve's he faded out of sight of all but the Seals, he would be there backing him up all the way, till their pack was again together.

* * *

Send me a review if you are enjoying the story.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny was floating, floating in a world of darkness that was both fearsome and familiar. He remembered this place from when he was 8 years old and it was the first night after his powers had come to him. He had been scared and frightened, of all the new feelings he could feel pressing in on him. His sisters squabbling over some doll. His younger brother crying to be held, his parents radiating intense feelings of love and joy and something else together that at 8 he had no idea, but at 13 oh boy he did NOT want to know anything about that.

He knew this place been, here many times before and didn't like it. It made him feel trapped, confined and enclosed to the point he would not be able to get out. His breathing started to pick up, sweat beading up on his forehead, his heart started jack hammering in his chest and he knew he was having a panic attack right now. Why was he in this place and how come he couldn't get out? Then like every other time he had ever found himself in this cold lonely dark place, a light began to shine. A light he was very familiar with as well. It always found him though it wasn't always welcome, many a time this light had come to him only to instruct him on some new skill he had to learn, he hoped that wasn't the case this time. He only wanted to go home and be with his mate and family. He wanted comfort and security not another lesson and headache.

When he actually saw Sasha coming towards him he sighed knowing what was coming and he settled down. She never came to him in her wolf form in this place unless it was lesson time, if she just wanted to pull him out of this dark place then she would send feelings for him to follow the light and return to the real world. This time she had a lesson to teach and from her body position not much time. He waited alertly for instruction knowing whatever she had to teach him he needed to learn it fast and use it quickly she hadn't come to him like this in nearly 5 years.

"My Lady what lesson do I need to learn today?" He was always polite here with her. If he wasn't he got a nip to the hip that wasn't pleasant and stayed for weeks.

She sat down in front of him cocking her head to the side for a moment. Straightening she looked directly into his eyes and showed him. A mind within a mind, a shield within a shield but also a mind shielded outside of his mind and shielded outside his shield and hidden.

His eyes widened at she showed him how to create new stronger yet more flexible shields that would bend and flex as they were pushed and pulled against. How if someone tried to break them instead they would bounce off. How to rotate them so there was no one spot they could fix on and how to keep them rotating. Then the other part of the lesson how to secure his mind behind hidden shields that kept his mind invisible to those that would want to harm him if they did break through his shields. How it would float around his core instead of being at the center of it and allowing him to spy on those that seek to do him harm.

The last thing she taught him was how to create a truly impenetrable shield but to be cautious with it. For if he had to hide himself behind it he would not be able to free himself. Only his Sentinel would have the power to do so when he came to claim him. She taught him all these lessons in an instant watching as he began to form that which she wanted him to form. He also moved quickly knowing she would not have come like this if it wasn't important.

Sasha watched as her favorite cub set to his new lessons. She truly loved the boy and was happy she had decided to become his guardian. He was so lonely growing up and no cub should be lonely. Yes, he had his family but he was the eldest, he was the responsible one, the one who had to take care of others rather then being cared for. Oh his family took care of him, ones that loving couldn't help it. But it was his job to protect like a good wolf was supposed to. It was just he needed someone watching out for him and when his powers finally freed themselves, she was quick to jump in and take over his schooling. She knew his dream job was to be a protector of his pack and a larger pack. If he was discovered with his powers at his age that dream would have been lost and a very sad heartbroken boy would grow into a resentful troublesome man. She would not let that happen, so she taught him everything he needed to know to grow in life, into the man he wanted to be. He was kind, loving, devoted to those around him, fiercely protective of them, it was right he became what he wished to be and she would always stand by his side aiding him.

That he had found his mate, his crazy impossible mate. She knew he hated to admit it to everyone let alone himself, but the way his mate complimented him in all the ways he was flawed was a gift. He needed the stability which came with having one and he needed to be powerful. He needed to be able to bring her cub out of his protective shell or he would have little in life to find enjoyment other then his own cub. Which in turn would turn him into a bitter man who only lives each day to suffer another till he could be reunited with his cub.

The tall one even now was looking for him though he was still caged. It would not take him long to break out and begin searching for his mate. The black who stands beside him was much younger then her but he was of the warrior set, he had powers he had not tapped for he had never needed to till now. He would grow into the fierce defender his companion needed as they freed themselves and began the hunt for her cub. It would be good for them to hunt together, as it would forge bonds deeper then any other, save for the mating bond her cub and the tall one would have.

For now she would teach her cub his lessons and guard him till his mate came for them. She readied her own powers for while she was not of the actual warrior set like the Black was. She was very old and very wise and very very powerful. She would see her cub safe till the defenders came and took them away from this place they were confined in.

She sat beside her cub watching as he mastered her lessons quickly. He was always a quick study knowing what she taught him would keep him safe and out of the hands of those who would harm him normally. The people who had them now wouldn't have them for very long, his mate and his companion would see to that.

"My Lady? How am I doing? Am I ready to return?" Danny was nervous he always was after a lesson, for he knew for her to teach him meant he would be using the lessons within a day, if not the hour he woke up. She cocked her head at him again and looked within finding he had mastered his lesson well. She gave a happy grin, with a wave of her tail, stood heading towards the light. Danny watched her for a moment before standing himself and following her. Whatever awaited him when he left the space he was in now, he was sure wasn't going to be pleasant.

He was right.

505050

Chin woke slowly with a massive headache blinking to focus on something that was hovering over his face.

"Come on Cuz you've slept long enough, we have to find Steve and Danny before they blow up half of Hawaii looking for each other."

Chin blinked a few more times as Kono's face came into focus, and her words actually penetrated his foggy mind. When the importance of them hit he was already trying to scramble out of bed.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah easy there Chin I said wake up not get up. Give yourself a couple minutes then we can leave." Kono reached out to help stabilize her cousin.

"What the hell happened?" He asked as he held a hand to his head to try and rub away his headache.

Kono growled out her anger "Some assholes kidnapped Steve and Danny taking them in separate vans. The vans were stolen and abandoned in a parking garage but the security cameras had been disabled. No idea what they were transferred into next because it has 4 exits and all are busy at all times of the day."

"Damn."

"Yeah and they used knock out darts on all of us, I'm assuming the pair since they wanted them. Problem is…"

"That Steve is a partially bonded Navy Sentinel with an over protective and possessive streak bigger then the main land…"

"And he doesn't like it, when others take what he claims as his own." Kono finished

"Have you called the Governor? Let him know the situation?"

"Yep and he is already pulling money out to cover the damages. Seems he started a fund a while ago. Called it the SMDW payment plan and it has at least 5 million dollars in it already. He knows Steve will do anything to get Danny back, especially now that he knows Danny is his Guide. He's just waiting for the bills to come in."

Chin couldn't help himself he laughed even has he began climbing out of the bed.

"And where do you think you're going young man?" Asked Nurse Taya Kelly walking in and pushing Chin back in his bed.

"Taya come on we need to find Steve and Danny."

"Yes, I know you do and you will but first the doctor wants to take one last look at you. You banged your head pretty hard but then again you have a hard head." She smirked at her cousin as he grumbled but stayed put. He knew Taya would tell the rest of the family if he didn't do as she say and he wouldn't hear the end of it for months.

Taya took his vitals quickly then said. "Chin Doctor Mokea should be in here in a few minutes. Once he see's you I'm sure you can go."

"She would be correct Mr. Kelly, but let me check a couple things then you are good to go." Doctor Mokea checked his eye's, heart and lungs quickly then smiled. "Well, all seems well, I would say go home and rest but that won't happen. So instead I'm going to say don't go after anyone, without a hell of a lot of back up to do the heavy lifting."

Chin breathed a sigh that the doc wasn't being difficult.

"You're going to have a headache for a while, so come back if it gets worse but otherwise your good to go."

"Thanks Doc."

"You can thank me by getting those bastards. Call me anytime, I've switched Steve's and Danny's primary care to me with their doctors blessing."

"What? Their old doctor didn't want to deal with them?" Kono asked.

"No, he just knows I'm a bigger more stubborn bastard then he is. Plus I have a vindictive streak I'm happy to let loose, when I feel people deserve it." Now his expression was grimly gleeful. "You get those fucking assholes that took those two. If I end up having to treat the fuckers know this, if there are two ways to treat something, gentle and not so gentle, I'm going with not so gentle."

Kono and Chin grinned at the feisty doctor. "Good to know. We'll let you know when we find them." Chin stated.

"Good now get out, I have plotting to do if I ever get my hands on those bastards." With a final evil grin the doctor left.

"Go get them guys and don't be nice!" Taya followed after him.

"Let's get going cuz the sooner we find them the less damage Steve will do trying to find Danny. Hell once we do find them the Governor might even give us a vacation while the boys are getting it on."

"KONO!"

Unrepentantly Kono grinned "What it's true. Steve is going to lock Danny away for weeks till he feels comfortable letting him out of reach."

Chin looked at her but what she said was true. Steve had been pushed and kept from properly bonding with Danny long enough. This kidnapping would only push him more to find his Guide and complete the bond.

"Lets get started. Wasting time will only piss Steve off more and endanger Danny."

Leaving the hospital together the pair headed back to the 5-0 office to hunt down the senior pair.

505050

"Why isn't he awake yet? Reports are the Sentinel is awake."

"According to medical files the Guide can be sensitive to sedatives. They used multiple darts on all of the people including him."

"So how much longer do I have to wait?"

"He was hit with three darts, the Sentinel four, it might be a few more hours. We can give him a reversal."

"A reversal? Why the hell wasn't he given one to begin with. Give it to him now."

"The side effects…"

"I don't give a damn about the side effects just give it to him. And make sure that shield generator is on. Reports said it disrupted his. I want him unbalanced for our little chat."

"Yes sir, I will let you know when he wakes."

"Good and it had better be soon."

The man in charge left storming back to his office. The other pulled out a syringe, tapped it then placed it in his arm. Only thing left to do was wait.

505050

Danny woke very slowly as his tried to not be sick, his stomach rolled as it debated rebellion. His head had given up the fight and was simply going with a constant pounding. The Jersey man's body ached from his hair to his toenails. He hadn't felt this bad since he was 23 and had the mother of all hangovers. Trying to open his eye's, he failed when the dim light blazed in his eyes. As he continued to assess his condition, he could feel dimly the pain of his knee, and he knew he wouldn't be walking any time soon.

'What the hell happened?' Slowly his memories returned and when they did he let loose a growl that would make Steve proud.

'Ah shit kidnapped, Steve isn't going to be happy. Where the hell is he?'

He sent his thoughts out trying to fight through the pain. He couldn't send them far at this point, his head was pounding to much. But he now knew Steve was not in the same building which wasn't good. It would take time but he would find him and calm the man down enough, so hopefully he wouldn't go on a murderous rampage to get him back. Knocking the people out should be enough and a hell of a lot less paper work in the long run. For now he would focus on getting his head clear before searching the island for his Sentinel. He wasn't kidding when he said he could flatten everyone on the island if he wanted. It would cause the mother of all reaction headaches but he could do it. So sending out feelers looking for his missing half would be easier and not piss off nearly as many people.

Cracking his eye's open again he could make out simple things finally. He was strapped down in the middle of the black walled room in a leather padded chair. Straps held down his wrists, elbows, chest, shins and ankles. They must have taken pity on him a bit cause there was a cushion under his right knee but that was about it. Trying to move out of his bonds proved impossible. He was feeling to miserable and knew it would only be a matter of time before everything in his stomach came back up. There was an overhead light glaring down on him and in a corner he could see a long table next to a sink. There was also a chair next to the table. On top of the table there was another one of those shield generators.

'Great another one of those damn things and my head is already killing me.' Closing his eyes he concentrated on forming one of those new shields Sasha had taught him how to make. He formed a rotating shield, before covering it with the flexible one that could be pushed and pulled against, then finally brought up his normal shields. The throbbing in his head went down as the generator was absorbed by the various shields now up. 'Oh thank you Sasha, my head feels so much better. Now if only the rest of me felt better.'

Groaning as his stomach let itself be known that it wouldn't stay were it belonged for very long. He took deep breaths through his nose and exhaled out his mouth panting a bit. Trying to get more comfortable in the chair he felt a sharp pain, as his knee started to protest in earnest at the position it was in. It was the feeling of a fresh breeze, and the sound of a door opening that distracted Danny from the pain in his body. Looking around he could barely see over his shoulder as two men came from behind him.

The men came around his chair, one on each side and he was disgusted, yet not surprised to find they were both Guild men. One was older maybe in his 60's with greying hair around his bald dome with narrow beady eyes and a face that never smiled. The other was younger maybe mid 40's with a carefully blank expression, neither sported the emblems on their neck collars that would declare them either Sentinel or Guide.

The younger man went to the table and turned the generator up a notch putting more pressure on Danny's shields and upsetting his stomach even more. The older man stepped closer smirking down at him.

"So Guide Williams so happy to meet you finally. It seems you were under the mistaken impression, that you did not have to join the Guild and put your powers to proper use. I'm here to assess you and get you prepared for your new exciting role. But first I have some questions that need to be answered."

With a glare at the older man "I really am sorry but all questions must be passed through the 5-0 legal dept. If you would like to get in contact with them, I'm sure they would get back to you in 3 to 6 months." Snarked the blond man still trying to control his belly.

"I'm sure but I have decided to bypass them and go right to the source. You refused to come in for your proper registration, assessment and job assignment. We will now start that process. You will answer every question I ask, quickly and throughly. If you do not you will be punished till I receive the answers I want."

Danny glared at the asshole that thought he was going to tell him anything. Honestly idiots these days and this one was a big one.

"Question number one when did you first become aware of your powers? It is vitally important we know this so we can adjust the times we use for testing. Obviously we missed you and that is unacceptable, to have someone as strong as you appear to be out of our control."

"Fuck off asshole."

A sharp back handed slap was Danny's reward, sending his head reeling to the side. When Danny's head returned his eyes were closed as he concentrated on not losing his lunch, breakfast and dinner from before.

"Try again Guide, when did you realize you had your powers?" The older man snarled.

Danny ignored him in favor of trying to deal with his pounding head. Something had increased the pressure on it and he was working to reinforce his shields.

"ARE YOU LISTENING YOU MAGGOT?" Not giving the Detective time to answer he punched him in the stomach. Which caused Danny to lose what little control he had over his rebelling body and hurl right in the man's direction. Spew went flying over his uniform and boots pooling at his feet while the man snarled. "You bastard you did that on purpose." Slapping Danny one more time he move out of the way of the vomit at his feet and turned on his assistant.

"Tenderize him a bit while I clean up." Stomping to the door he left to change.

The other man looked down at the captured Guide and smiled menacingly. He was going to enjoy this.

505050

Steve prowled around the confines of his cage sinking deeper into his instincts. He tried to pinpoint his partner, but it was hard he couldn't smell him, couldn't hear him and his other sense's were useless behind these four windowless walls. Loki stood by him waiting for the command to act. Steve knew the wolf would kill any one he asked him too, the blacks pack instincts riled as well but the Commander wanted to wait till he had a direction he could focus on. He was cautious at the moment to not get so focused he zoned out but honestly his main focus was getting Danny back. The ones that took his would pay and pay dearly. He wasn't just a Sentinel with some of the strongest senses in the world. He was a combat veteran, a Navy Seal experienced in many black op missions. He already had a plan to get him out but he needed a direction for Danny. Once he had that there would be no stopping him.

505050

Danny moaned as the hits continued to rain down on him, the Guild assistant taking extreme enjoyment from it. He could feel the bastards joy along with frustration, the asshole wanted to feel the detectives pain and suffering but his shields were holding still. Danny knew Sasha wanted to rip his throat out but Danny had her wait, preferring to have her strength nearby when his own energy would fail him. She wasn't happy but she understood.

The man pummeled his chest and face hitting hard enough to bruise but not break ribs. No sense puncturing a lung and being unable to talk. He took great delight from kicking his shins and squeezing his knee harshly. It hurt and Danny didn't bother to hide it. He needed to conserve his strength till he could search for Steve.

He heard the door open behind him and groaned again. The other bastard was back.

He came in laying down a tray of instruments and vials on the table before turning to Danny. The detective eyed him warily. "Good evening Guide enjoying your hospitality I hope?" He grinned down.

"View isn't great and your masseur really needs to work on his form." Danny spat onto the floor.

"I'm sure, so are you ready to tell me what I want to know?"

"Na I'm good, I would recommend you letting me go and booking a plane ride somewhere fast. Once Steve gets here he won't let you live."

"The Sentinel is locked up securely with no way to get loose. The room was designed to keep wayward Sentinels in there until they settled down," he waved off the concern.

Danny smirked to himself, wayward Sentinels maybe, pissed off Navy Seals who's favorite and most cherished possession was stolen not so much. He just needed to get some alone time to find him. Give him the direction he knew Steve was waiting for.

Taking a cup from the tray he poured something into it then walked to Danny, grabbing a hand full of sweat drenched hair. Pulling his hair back the other man pinched his nose shut then they waited. Danny tried to keep from opening his mouth, instead breathing through his teeth but they poured the concoction anyway. It dripped down his mouth, chin and onto his chest leaving a slimy residue behind.

"There we go only need a little of this in you. It goes a long way." He smiled down at Danny.

The Jersey man tried to spit it out but it stuck to his tongue. It tasted vile and he wished he had something to scrape it off.

"Let me explain what this does, it's a special blend I created myself. It has an inhibitor for shield making, helps to lower them and keep them lowered. Also it compels, Guides especially, to speak truth when questioned. Since you haven't been very forth coming this should help." He strode to the other chair sitting down.

"Another benefit of it is that it enhances any pain the subject is in. Drives the nerves crazy with it. Which means if you don't answer my questions, my associate here will keep at you until you do."

Danny took a deep breath through his nose, eyes closed as he tried to control his pain. He could feel it increasing.

"And to show you what I mean my friend is going to give you a demonstration."

The younger man walked to the chair he was strapped in, reaching easily for his right hand he casually broke two fingers. Danny cried out as intense waves of pain flowed through him. Seeming to last forever it took him some time to realize someone was talking to him.

"Guide Williams come back. We have much to discuss. Since you are not willing to tell us the age you discovered your powers we will move on." Inspecting his nails as he asked his next question. "No Guide or Sentinel has ever been able to properly shield or control their powers without help. I know you are the same, so I'm going to ask you now." Looking up with a serious expression on his face. "Who trained you?"

Danny glared as best he could but refused to answer. "Hmm still being stubborn? Break another couple fingers on his other hand."

The man stepped forward and did as he was told. The blond screamed in pain as they snapped. Drenched in sweat Danny didn't even try to control it as he began to heave what ever else may have been in his stomach, when done he hung his head exhausted.

"It's not time to sleep yet Guide Williams. You haven't answered a single question of mine which is very rude."

Danny didn't bother to respond instead pouring all his energy into control the pain.

"Who trained you?" Danny flinched as the man yelled right in his ear. Grabbing his head the elder man snarled at him. "Answer my question now you bastard!"

"Fine I'll tell you this much. The person who trained me is very old, very powerful and as of now hates the Guide with a raging passion."

"Where are they?" If someone as powerful as this Guide was training others to avoid their rightful duty to the Guild then he needed to capture them. "Who are they? Where do they live? Tell me or my man here will inflict more pain then you can imagine."

Coughing Danny spat out some flume. "Won't do you any good. She won't ever help you." Continuing in his own mind. 'Rip your throat out yes, help no.'

"A woman? A female taught you? Tell me who she is! Where does she live?" Danny remained silent, "Fine, work him over some more."

Turning his eyes to the other in the room they widened at the sight of brass knuckles being slipped on each hand. Next moment he was receiving punch after punch to his entire torso. When he heard the crack along with the telltale feel of breaking ribs his mind lost focus completely. Screaming till his voice was raw, he projected all his fear, pain, anger and need for help, towards the one man his own instincts were craving to protect him. Having no idea if his mate heard his sobbing plea, he gave into the pain and passed out.

"Hmm when he wakes up, we will continue."

"Yes Sir."


	11. Chapter 11

Chin and Kono returned to the office to begin the search for the lost pair. When they opened the door and headed towards the tech table they were stopped by the sight of four people.

Kono snarled at three of them. "What the hell are you three doing here?"

Marcus, Annette and Dustin were all standing waiting for them. The fourth man waited grimly beside them arms crossed over his chest.

Annette was the first to speak holding her hands out to show she meant no harm. "Ms. Kalakaua listen you may not believe us but we are here to help."

"We don't need any more GUILD HELP!" She snapped at her.

"Look we got off on the wrong foot at the very beginning but honestly we do want to help."

Chin grabbed Kono's arm when it looked like she was about to beat the tar out of her. Marcus had moved to protect his wife and Guide. "Kono let her explain, then we can kick them out."

Seething wanting to get on with finding her friends, Kono crossed her own arms while glaring at the others.

"Thank you Mr. Kelly. Listen we heard about what happened and checked out the footage of the kidnapping. It has all the earmarks of a Guild Enforcement Team. Those teams are designed to subdue Sentinels and rarely Guides that need it. Those who have gone completely feral or out of control, and need to be taken to a place that is safe and secure, till they can be brought back to their senses." She looked between the two officers.

Chin and Kono didn't say anything but even they knew that Sentinels could go feral and it was a necessary thing to have to help them out.

"BUT they are NOT meant to be used for a happy couple leaving a hospital on the way to a loving bonding time so some renegade asshole can abuse a Guide." Now she was seething in her own rage.

Placing a hand on her shoulder Marcus comforted his other half. "We are here because we want to help and honestly I think you're going to need our help. Commander McGarrett I'm sure is close to going feral…"

His sentence died off as all those in the room felt the sudden cry of a Guide in extreme distress. All could feel as the Guide projected his pain, fear, anger and the need for someone to help him.

Marcus stiffened in shocked outrage as he felt the pain and fear in the young Guide, mouth curling into an enraged snarl as his instincts demanded that he rescue him. Taking a deep breath thankful that his wife was by his side to steady him he continued. "Check that, Commander McGarrett has now gone completely feral, and will stay that way till he has his mate back."

"This isn't good." Chin stated.

"No, it isn't. With all the shit which has happened to him, being separated from his Guide is going to send his instincts in a nose dive. Now that he knows his Guide is in distress and needs help, he will stop at nothing till he has him back."

"How do we find him? We are assuming they went in different directions and they are being kept in separate buildings."

Dustin spoke up at this point. "That will be the easy part. Commander McGarrett has a fondness for explosions right? Well, all we need to do is look for things blowing to hell and bodies piling up. He won't be thinking anything other then kill those in his way and to save his mate."

"Shit we need to get all of HPD on this. Run interference till Danny is found." Kono stated already typing in commands in the tech table.

"Yeah I don't think you will have to worry about finding him now. Just follow his Sentinel, he will lead us straight to him." Dustin finished.

Chin turned to the last man who had remained silent for all this time. "I'm Chin Ho Kelly and this is my cousin Kono Kalakaua, who are you if I may ask?"

"Name is Commander A Jackson. Leader of Seal Team Three, me and my boys are on vacation here and heard through the grapevine that one of our own was in trouble, we came to offer our services." The Commander was a tall man standing around 6.5 with a close crop of titian color hair. He had deep blue eyes that missed little, wide nose, a permanent 5 o'clock shadow of color matching his hair. He was lean looking but that only hid finely toned muscles that when needed could flip a car over.

"Welcome to have you Commander Jackson, I'm sure we are going to need it." Chin gave him a warm friendly smile.

Kono looked at him suspiciously but there was a dollop of humor in her eyes. "What does the A stand for?"

Commander Jackson grimaced as he knew the question would be coming, not even bothering to be bothered by it. "It stands for Andrew, my Dad always thought he was a funny guy."

"Ahhh sorry? But thank you for helping us I'm sure we are going to need it."

"The boys are gearing up as we speak, they were a bit bored and we know of McGarrett, good man him and his partner. We are proud to help." He stated.

Chin started working on the tech table as well trying to find Steve. "That was Danny we just felt and I'm scared as to how we are going to find him."

Jackson frowned at Chins comment. "We aren't going to find him. A Seal always has a plan. The moment McGarrett realized what was happening he formed one of his own. Like Captain Slater over there said, we don't have to worry about finding Williams we just need to find and keep track of Steve."

The ringing of Chins phone made everyone jump. Grabbing it and looking at the caller ID Chin grimaced, sliding it to receive, everyone heard him say. "Hey Duke what you have for us?" Listening he nodded at the others and they knew that Steve had been found.

505050

Steve paced the confines of the room he was kept in. No one had come to see him, check on him or even walk by his door. He could hear breathing now from six different people. All silent except for an occasional sniff or shifting of weight. Loki lay in a corner, ears alert and nose going full speed. He was ready to back up his companion when given the signal.

They had been in the room for hours and the confinement was taking its toll. The need to find his mate, take him some place safe and make sure he was never hurt again was all consuming. His eyes were full of rage at those that would keep him from what he claimed as his own.

'Damn it Danny just give me some sort of signal as to where your at. I'll come to you no matter where.'

As if his wish was heard, it was granted just not in the way he wanted. He felt the feelings of his Guide as they rolled over him for the first time in ages. Danny was projecting nothing but extreme pain, he was very frightened, he was angry and he wanted Steve so badly. He wanted someone to come take the pain away, make him feel safe again. He wanted comfort and Steve was going to give it to him. What little control of his rational mind he had been holding onto was gone. All that was left was the mission, which was to get to his mate and protect him.

With a snarl he shifted to the door, muscles tense with energy. "Loki…"

Loki rose from his position, coming to his companion who laid his hand on his head. That touch conveyed the plan which was simple, kill any who interfered and was not pack. Use any means needed to retrieve his mate and get him somewhere safe. Loki headed out of the room, Steven's hand gliding down his back as he phased through the door. A few moments later some of the most glorious sounds hit his ear as Loki began his attack.

Screams, snarls and gunfire all sounded as the black spirit showed what happened to those who brought harm to his pack. Steve tracked it all, smiling in pleasure as Sentinel justice was carried out. Alarms began to sound but that concerned him little, they were in action nothing would stop them. The door slid open thanks to Loki doing something, stepping through he saw a guard terrified of the larger then life wolf. The man was shaking with fear and dripping all sorts of nasty fluids. The Feral Seal put him out of his misery by snapping his neck. The body fell to the floor and the Sentinel, unconcerned began stripping it of everything. He realized as he worked, Loki had kept this one alive because they were similar in size and build. Once he was armored up with the corpse's weapons, he checked the other bodies, some with blood still dripping slowly from their throats, stripping them of anything useful. Loki waited at the end of the hall, head up and senses alert. When Steven joined him both moved on, the Seal lobbing a couple grenades back the way they had come. No one would be using this building again when he was done.

505050

The dumping of an entire bucket of icy water over his head roused Danny from the faint he had fallen into. Taking a heaving breath he shook his head trying to orient himself.

"Whaa?" came the confused response.

"About time you woke up you little shit. My boss is coming down here and you better have the answers he wants this time."

Danny simply stared at the man trying to figure out what he meant. His mind was shifting back and forth, not comprehending much of what was going on with him.

"Huh?"

"You little fucker don't play stupid with me" Not giving him a chance knowing time was short he reached for Danny's right hand and with a quick twist broke his wrist.

Danny cried out trying to get away from the man hurting him but the straps held him tightly. It did finally snap the trapped man's memory, back into being as to why he was here. He shook from both fear and anger at the men causing him so much agony. Gathering his breath he hissed at the man.

"When Steve comes for me, you are dead." There was a flicker of flame still in his eyes.

"By the time he gets here, you already will be." The man retorted.

Danny felt a cold streak go down his spine before he could say anything more the door opened.

"Ah he's awake good give him this." The elder man gave his assistant another syringe, taking it he jabbed it into Danny's arm.

"That should make this go much faster, didn't realize how strong he was earlier."

"What is it Sir?"

"Mind Stripper, another one of my designs, four times stronger then the stuff we gave him before."

"How long will it take?"

"Just a few minutes, maybe less," he smiled in satisfaction.

He spoke the truth, Danny began to feel nauseous right away but it was his mind that really was bothering him. He felt the start of the largest migraine he ever had. He couldn't focus on anything and it was sapping his strength. His primary shield was thinning rapidly and the Jersey man felt it as the younger Guild man gave a mighty shove and broke his first line of defense.

"Sir I've finally broken through and WHAT THE FUCK? It was a FIRST shield?"

"First?" the elder raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, seems he has another one in place behind the first one."

"Well, well some useful information at last, he can form more then one shield. Keep going I want to strip his entire mind of all useful information."

"Yes Sir."

Danny tried to fight his bonds to get away from the men but the swift kick of a steel toed boot to his right knee stopped that. Tears in his eyes Danny focused instead on Steve, pleading in his mind he would find him and take him away from all this. He knew they had started to form a bond and he put everything into that connection.

The man attacked his shields again, coming up against a rotating form he could get no purchase on. Every time he tried to focus on a point to weaken, it would rotate away. So he brought his foot down on Danny's knee again as he attacked, distracting the rapidly weakening man. It worked the shield melted away leaving him frustrated again at finding yet another shield in his way.

"How many god damn shields do you have asshole? I've never seen someone have so many different ones." He snarled.

"He has more? My, my I wish we could keep him we could learn so much."

Danny panted struggling to breath as whatever it was they gave him constricted his lungs. He could barely keep himself awake but knew he had to. If he passed out now his shields would collapse and all the secrets passed on to him in trust would be revealed. Taking a gulping breath he worked on forming the final shields he was taught. He hoped he wouldn't need to use them. He sent another call through the bond towards his mate, knowing at this stage with how young and new it was, there wasn't much chance it was getting through. He didn't have the strength to do another call like he had earlier, to the island but he did want to say goodbye to the one he loved so much.

'Mate do not give up. I am coming for you.' Danny's head snapped up at the unexpected voice in his head.

'Steve?'

'Mate hold on I am coming.' The voice was raw, primal and demanding. Even in the situation he was in now it made him shiver in anticipation, of what a mate mad Sentinel had in store for him.

'Sasha I need your strength please help.' He spoke in his own mind knowing she always could hear him. He felt it as power flowed into him, boosting his energy, burning through whatever drugs they have injected him with. He felt refreshed and he could do anything, knowing it was a temporary feeling he quickly acted, shoring up his tattered shields to keep the bastards from what he knew.

"Now what the hell?" The younger man asked

"What's wrong?" The elder came over looking down at Danny.

"This bastard somehow reformed his shields. They're stronger then before, it's going to take time for me to break through them again."

"Time we don't have since I have received reports that his Sentinel is on the way here."

"What how?"

"Not sure I will look into it later when I get back to my office."

"What will we do with him?"

The man in charge thought hard about all the information stored in his head, information he wanted and needed if he was going to know how to control Guides and Sentinels completely. Looking down at the broken man he knew it wouldn't be hard to identify him and his assistant as Danny was right now. But given the right dosage of another one of his special blends, it would throughly mess with his memory of what happened today and only today. Making up his mind he strode quickly over to the table one last time and picked up another syringe filling it with a blue liquid.

"We still need him alive so we can get the information we want. This will scramble his mind for the events for the last 48 hours. He won't be able to remember a thing of what we look like, sound or even smell like. We'll pick him up again later and continue in a more secure area."

"All right sir." Plunging it into Danny's neck he pressed the needed down completely emptying the vial.

Danny keened as heat radiated in his head now blinding him with pain and agony. It wouldn't stop just kept going and going as the drug coursed through his system. He couldn't focus his eyes any more, didn't even know where he was or what he was doing there. So much had happened to him so quickly he couldn't process anything. But there were two in the room and he felt they were the cause of all this. They had to be so he decided with the strength he could borrow from Sasha he would get one attack in on his own.

Raising unfocused eyes he spied a small blade on the table or what looked like one anyway. Pushing aside all his pain and fright at what these men had done to him, he focused like he had been trained so many years ago and still did when he could get away with it. He reached out with his mind and grabbed the knife.

"What the FUCK?!" Danny didn't give him a chance to say more instead he plunged it into what he thought was the man's chest but missed. The younger man had kneeled down so instead the knife went into his eye. Screaming in pain the blinded man didn't think, simply grabbed the knife, pulling it out and in a rage stabbing it into the captured mans belly and ripping.

"YOU FOOL WE NEED HIM ALIVE!"

"I don't give a damn he blinded me."

Angry at the bloody turn of events he quickly changed gears. "We will deal with it later, now we need to leave. He won't remember us so lets get going."

With a final snarl the pair left the bleeding broken man strapped in the chair.

505050

Steve prowled the hallways of the building he was slowly destroying, Loki beside him. It wasn't a very large building but it had many rooms. Most set up as holding cells like what he had been in. Anyone that came down the hallways towards him, he shot. If they ran away he would send Loki to chase, ripping their throats out. Some he let live determining by some means that they were not involved but with a growled command to run and get out. Any people he did shoot he stripped of ammo and explosives, happily blowing up room after room. He knew Loki was enjoying the destruction immensely, he did not take kindly to the insult done to his pack. As a man jumped out of a room and began firing, the black wolf snarled, fangs dripping the same murderous color as his pack mates eyes. Lunging forward he ripped the gun from the man's hand, then went for his throat. Biting down he crushed his wind pipe leaving him to die slowly, if he didn't die from lack of air he would die from the poison dripping into his system. He was very pleased to get some revenge for his pack.

"Loki go find anyone else and get rid of them. If innocent, encourage them to leave quickly. This building is coming down now!"

Loki yipped his agreement and took off to complete his mission. Steve had found some C4 on his last body, sniffing around he found the room he had come from. He was ecstatic with his discovery for there was lots of explosives and blasting triggers. Helping himself to everything, he placed his new toys in every room and hall. No one would ever use this place which had kept him from his mate.

Moving up the levels he kept planting explosives as he followed the trail of bodies Loki was leaving. He was so proud to have such a fine spirit animal, playful and fun loving but death to those that threaten the pack. A straggling soldier came around the corner, blanched when he saw Steve and turned to run. Steve didn't hesitate and shot him in the back. The man went down with a gurgle as the round had gone through his lung. Not even blinking he walked around the dead man and continued placing his charges. Reaching the top and final level which happened to be at the ground floor, he stretched his sense to determine if any still lived. A few distant screams and snarls signaled there were so he moved in that direction. The sounds stopped after a few dozen feet and he could hear nothing living any more.

"Loki come." He called, watching as the wolf materialized by his side. "All clear?" The wolf yipped again with a wag of his tail. "Good lets get out of here. My mate needs us, we've been separated long enough!" Loki took point while Steve set the final few charges.

A bark in the next hall over let Steven know that Loki had found an emergency exit. Turning the corner he praised the wolf, "Good job lets get out of here." Opening the door into the Hawaiian daylight he set one last charge.

Running down the side of the building it only took a few minutes to come to the front. Where hordes of screaming people ran back and forth trying to figure out what to do. Paying them little attention he scanned for Danny one more time. He could feel him but he was far away. So it was safe to blow the building.

"Loki get their attention." The wolf looked around for a moment before jumping onto a delivery truck. Once on it he let loose a howl that drowned out all the other babbling noises. When all was quiet Steve spoke up.

"GUILD SCUM if you want to live move away. This building is going to go. Never will it be used to keep a Sentinel away from his chosen Guide and Mate!"

Quite a few people blanched at hearing the news. Everyone who was sane knew better then to get between a Sentinel and his chosen. All began to run knowing nothing would be left once it went up.

Loki rejoined Steve putting up his own dome like shield to protect them from what was about to happen. Giving his surroundings one more glance, not really caring if others became trapped in the area, he hit the remote. A few seconds later the ground rumbled then the whole building went up. Wood, concrete, steel all was in the air. Extreme satisfaction rolled through the pair at the sight, now to find his mate and hide him away someplace safe forever more.

505050

Chin, Kono, the Guild people and the entire Seal team pulled up to the wreckage that was a former Guild holding center. The destruction of the building was complete even down to the foundations footings.

Annette couldn't help chuckling evilly. "Let this be a lesson to us. Sentinel Seals really like blowing shit up."

Jackson sitting close to Slater in the back of the transport van spoke up "Plain Seals love it too Ma'am."

"Well, try and keep the mayhem to a minimum. We need to find Commander McGarrett and we need to find his Guide. Whoever took them is causing us massive headaches for no reason."

"No reason? I thought the reason was because Danny didn't want to go to you guys in the first place and it pissed the wrong people off." Kono said.

"That's true, but look at this." She waved her hand around. "How many people are dead? How much is destroyed because some asshole thought they needed answers to questions we might have gotten another way? It wasn't worth it, better to let him and McGarrett go on with their lives with no interference from us, then all the damage we have now."

There were nods all around at that statement.

Marcus spoke up from the front seat. "I have a feeling he isn't done either. When Williams sent out his call for help he had a distinctive feeling. I don't feel that anywhere around here."

"Which means we still have a very much feral Sentinel who is hunting for his mate, be very careful everyone. He will shoot to kill us, if we move the wrong way." Annette cautioned.

"We need to find where he is. It's not a tall complex but it is fairly spread out." Chin said.

"I'll take care of that." Raising her arm her own spirit animal materialized above her. Landing lightly on her wrist she brought her down to eye level. "Hey sweet heart we need your help. We need to find Steve McGarrett, the one with the black wolf."

The owl reared back hissing angrily. "Easy I know but he is suffering right now. You remember how Marcus was before we found him and beat some sense into him."

The owl turned her head upside down then looked at the red faced Colonel. He didn't shift but there was a noticeable tightness to his face for a moment. Giving a clack of her beak she looked back at her companion. Wings spreading Annette launched her and all watched as she circled around. The owl focused her vision and spotted the man they were after, with a clear cry she took off towards him.

"She's found him, lets go."

The entire group ran, following the spirit bird.


	12. Chapter 12

Steve was focusing on his partner trying to get a bearing on him. Problem was the connection was getting weaker every minute. It wasn't helping him to focus, with the fog his mind kept falling into. It was the loud growl by his side that brought him out of his thoughts. Bringing his own weapons up he didn't relax even at the sight of his other pack mates.

"Steve, thank god." Kono exclaimed stopping quickly at the warning growl from the Commander.

Chin moved in front of her holding his hands out in peace. "Easy brah it's us."

Steve nodded, he recognized them as pack but the others were not.

"Steve we're here to help. We want to find Danny, bring him to you." Chin said gently.

"You pack, them not," he continued to point his weapons.

"Commander McGarrett, I'm Commander Jackson leader of the Third Seal Pack. We come to offer our packs help to retrieve what rightfully belongs to you." Jackson had no idea why he was speaking this way, he never had before but he couldn't stop himself. It felt right to him and looking at the feral man it appeared it was getting through. "We will obey your commands and follow your lead as the Alpha of your pack. Will you allow us to help you retrieve your mate, find those who harmed him and bring them to pack justice?"

The Colonel and Major focused their attention on the Seal. This was not normal speech for regular people. But it was normal when one predatory Sentinel was speaking to another one, especially if they were feral. Making contact with each other they formed a plan. The four sense Sentinel whispered something to Dustin who surprisingly rebuffed him.

The four sense Guide focused on the soon to be online one. 'Oh boy just what we need another break out only this time a Sentinel.' She was pleased to see Dustin step up behind the Commander gently supporting him.

Steve looked at them all, glaring at the Guide who had laid a hand on Danny which seemed ages ago. Taking in his stance next to the other Commander he sniffed the air then relaxed. The man belonged to the strange Seal leader or would soon. He was no longer a threat to try and come between himself and his own chosen mate.

"Mate in danger. I track. We go now!" The deeply feral man grunted. He turned focusing on the fading link.

'Mate do not give up. I am coming for you!'

'Steve?'

'Mate hold on, I come.'

Steve felt a burst of strength from his Guide. He was holding on satisfied he turned to the others. "He hurt, we go now, there," he pointed north.

"Any idea how far?" Chin asked.

"No, not close, we go." Steve was done talking he headed towards one of the vehicles a couple Seal members brought up, climbing into the front seat. The others followed, Jackson taking the drivers seat next to Steve. Dustin quietly moved to the seat behind the man that was to be his Sentinel. Putting the rig into gear they headed North.

505050

Danny felt woolly headed, the blood loss combined with the drugs in his system he was sure caused it. He wanted to see Steve to finally complete their bond and be claimed by the man he loved. He wanted to see Grace and explain what was going on with him and Steve. She was a bright kid, she knew he loved the man and was only confused as to why he hadn't told him yet. She had told him in a huff that he had better do it soon so he could move in with Uncle Steve and be happy finally. If he didn't she might let it accidentally slip out what he truly felt about the Navy Seal. He had looked at her shocked before scolding her for blackmail, a scolding which would have been more effective if he didn't have a slightly goofy grin on his face at the time. She then informed him if he finally moved in then she could as well and wanted to get started on decorating her room. Danny had blinked before taking her into a hug and telling her it would be soon. That had been a month ago, a life time ago and he honestly didn't know if that dream of theirs would happen.

He was having a harder time breathing, the knife wound digging in to his belly. The knife wasn't very long from what he could tell but having it ripped up his middle leaving a burning sensation sucked ass. He had tried reaching out for Steve a few more times but didn't have the energy. It was all being focused on staying alive, for who knew how much longer it would take for his mate to find him.

Sasha looked at her companion with worry, she wanted to rip the bastards throats out who had done this to her cub but finally understood why Danny had held her back. He needed her strength to support him while he waited for help to come. If she hadn't been there lending her own strength, he would have passed out ages ago and more then likely succumbed to his wounds. He had more broken and bruised parts then whole, his head was pounding non stop, she was maintaining all his shields to keep the emotions away from him. If she failed he would be wide open to any who wanted to know what he knew. If those bastards had only known they would have stayed around he was sure. Sasha could keep the shields up as long as she needed pulling her own power from the spirit plain but it was tiring on her as well. He needed his mate, he needed to be safe and he needed to finally be allowed to bond.

"Boss said he was in here." The clanging of the door being thrown open and impacting on the wall startled him. Sasha faded out immediately but kept a sharp eye on the new comers.

"I thought we were going to keep him?"

"Boss wants him gone. If his Sentinel finds him here he will destroy this place too and he doesn't want that."

"Fine what do we do with him?"

"Cut him loose put him in here and dump him somewhere. Preferably far away so he can't be tracked back."

"Sure I can do that you have the cart?"

"Out in the hallway make it quick we have to go. ETA for those bastards showing up is less then an hour."

'No NO no STEVE HELP!' Danny begged in his mind but he couldn't project right now. He could only feel as the strange men cut loose his bonds not being very careful as they sliced. He received cuts on his wrist and legs as the leather bands were removed. One near his right wrist dug a little deeper and began to bleed slowly. It was a trickle but it was large enough that it wouldn't stop without something blocking it.

Once the bands were removed one of the men picked him up roughly by his back and legs, banging his bad knee against the chair arm. He cried out but the other man simply slapped him to be quiet. Walking to the door Danny could see the cart he was about to be put in, he tried to fight not wanting to get into the box but the man who had slapped him punched him in the face and chest. It stunned Danny long enough for them to dump him in the box and place a cover over it. He could hear screws as they secured the box lid in place then he was being wheeled out somewhere. The cart jarred him plenty as they went from smooth pavement to rough asphalt and he could hear birds singing faintly in the distance. The cart stopped and he tried to catch his breath for the next ordeal coming. The men lifted the crate and tossed it into the back of a nondescript van. It landed on its side tossing Danny around, hitting his head as he landed on his right side.

"Shut up you stupid bastard. We have a long way to go and don't want to deal with listening to your whining." A pounding on the back of the crate jarred Danny's' back making him moan. "I said shut up you asshole." Danny was beyond caring at this point and continued to moan in pain. The other man gave a final kick to the tiny crate Danny was stuck in, before moving back to the front seat with his partner. Starting the engine they took off out of the parking lot not bothering to slow down for the dozen or so speed bumps they had to get over on the main road. When they hit open road they laid on the gas to just under the speed limit of 65 and headed towards the mountains.

Sasha followed as her cub was taken expending more energy as she ran beside the van in the spirit plane. She could feel as it took more of her energy to keep him stable but she could only keep him that way for a time before his body just quit on its own. She howled to the sky as she ran wishing Loki was near, if Loki was near then his companion would be as well and they could save her sweet loving cub.

505050

Steve barely paid any attention to those around him focusing on his taken mate. They were nearing the place he felt he was being held in, the pull getting stronger the closer he was. Soon, SOON he would wrap his arms around his chosen love and keep him safe from all harm. He would take him to his cozy den, shut out the sounds of the outside world and cherish him the way he deserved. His mate was everything to him, his Guide, his grounding force, his sounding board. The way the man looked at him whether he thought he was being a goof or an uptight asshole. Always behind those eyes was a shining light of love that he had tried to keep hidden. But while his rational mind had not seen it, his instincts had and refused to let go. Danny belonged to him and he needed to prove that to him. He already belonged to Danny, from the moment they pointed their guns at each other he had wanted the man, needed him, not knowing why so badly, he had to have him. To finally realize that Danny had denied him what was rightfully his hurt, and hurt a lot but he trusted him enough to know his mate had had his reasons. Now he fully realized just some of what those reasons entailed as they hunted for his mate. Others wanted him for his knowledge and power and that made Steve growl, DANNY BELONGED TO HIM! When he was back Steve had already decided his own future, and he would follow Danny, no longer be subject to the Guild. They had proven themselves untrustworthy and his instincts would never fully settle around them. They had stolen what rightfully belong to him and had to pay. Those Guild members with him now he would not trust fully either but they at least were proving they could be worked with if watched carefully.

They were coming up to the building he could feel his mate was in. It was multistory like the other one and Steve smiled grimly. It would also be coming down so it could never be used to trap those he loved. Cocking his head he took in the six story building all the windows it sported the clean white lines of the four sides. People moved in and out the doors but he paid them little mind, he was here for his mate and he licked his lips in anticipation at finally being able to kiss him again.

Jackson brought the van to a halt outside the building the feral man said his mate was in. He naturally glanced back at the man behind him finding himself weirdly attracted to him. Meeting his eyes Dustin smiled back, full of something his heart wasn't sure about. He would deal with it later for now there was the man beside him, hurting for what was his and he would be damned if he didn't help him get it back.

"Alpha we follow you."

Steve looked out the window forming a plan. "Find my mate, then it all comes down."

Marcus and Annette looked at each other, this was a major processing center for the Guild and it would ruin many things if it was destroyed. They needed to find a way to persuade Steve to not take it down.

"Alpha many people support their own packs in this building. Is there something else we can do? What would your mate think?" The senior Sentinel tried to convey respect and hope that Steve would think about what he was about to do.

Steve looked at him for a long, long time before nodding his head. Turning to the other Commander he grunted. "Spare the innocent, move them away, find my mate, the building goes." Turning back to the Colonel he snarled. "The other packs supported the kidnapping of my mate even if they did not know it. This is a lesson that must be learned." Leaving the van he headed towards the building and where he could feel his mate.

Reaching up Marcus placed his hand on the other Commander "Commander Jackson we can't level this building. The people and jobs are very important and honestly I think when we get the Detective back and the Commander is calm he would regret taking it down."

Jackson thought about it. "All right I won't stop him but I won't have my guys take it down right away. Maybe if we get his mate back and he gets distracted enough he will forget about it till he is in his right mind."

"That's all we ask. This has been one giant cluster fuck that never should have happened, once we find the bastard who started all this I'm going to shoot him myself."

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I have a feeling that McGarrett wants that pleasure for himself." Jackson looked grimly at the man entering the building. "We need to get going before he says fuck it and takes it down one room at a time."

"Right lets just hope the Detective is here. If he can get hold of him he might calm down enough for rational thought to take over."

Jackson looked in the mirror one last time at the younger Guide who was with them. If the feelings he was feeling towards the young man was anything like what the Commander was feeling he wasn't sure rational thought would return any time soon. He had to get that man by himself and soon, he had an idea that if he did the guy would never leave his side afterward.

505050

Steve pushed through the door, senses alert to his lost Guide. He felt it in his bones that his mate was here somewhere buried deeply, hidden away from all. A person came within his space and he turned his attention to her.

"Hello Sir how may I help you today?" She was a young woman, sweetly faced with freckles that matched her curly red hair.

Turning feral dark storm green eyes on her he growled out "Leave!"

The lady gasped and backed away looking over his shoulder and more people in black tac gear entered the building.

"Wha, whats going on?"

Colonel Duncan quickly moved to her side grabbing her elbow and steering her towards the desk. "Young lady we don't have time to explain, sound the alarm to get everyone out of this building. A Guide has been kidnapped from his Sentinel and as you can see he has taken exception to that insult."

She looked over at the man who had told her to leave saw his face and didn't question it, hitting the evacuation alarm and running out the door. The Colonel directed the Feral Commander's team over and spoke to them quickly. "Look he is going to hunt down anyone that had any contact with Williams. We need to make sure we get these people out of here."

"What about those that did touch Danny?" Kono asked.

"They will be dead by the time we get there."

Nodding they focused on clearing out the building. The Seal team had scattered taking various exits around the building to make sure none escaped with a person that looked like the detective.

Steve followed his nose as he walked down the hallways picking up very minute trace of his partner. He had been here not even 48 hours ago, the air was fresh but the telltale markers still flowed on the wind. Finding a stairwell he opened it to the sound of people racing to escape but even then, over all that noise he knew he would find him on the lower levels. Taking the steps two at a time down he raced to each landing opening the door to sniff for his mate. It was at the third and lowest most level that he finally discovered strong traces of his partner. Checking his weapons he marched through the door. Loki appearing at his side, mouth pulled back in a snarl and fangs dripping with death.

Steve looked down at his wolf fondly. "Loki he is here. You can smell him too can't you?"

Loki glanced at him for a moment before heading down the hallway towards where the smell was strongest. There were no guards here it was eerily quiet which set the wolf's hackles to rising. There should have been some guards here if his companions mate was still in the building. Taking point he followed his nose to where their pack mate should be, a large steel door was in front of them and Steve didn't hesitate. Trying the door he found it locked so he placed charges on the lock and blew it. The door swung open and he leaped in gun raised to find an empty room.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Screamed the Feral Commander as he discovered his mate gone. The room was absolutely saturated with his smell. His sweat, his tears and it stopped him cold, his blood. He narrowed his eyes as he took in the room, he could see blood dripping on the chair his mate had sat in, been tortured in. He shook with rage at the hurt that had been done to his Guide. He took a deep breath stalking around the room memorizing each and every scent in the room. He knew that four other people had been in this room with his love and those four people would die. He could tell they cared not at all for his mate, simply saw him as a means to an end. Well, he would be a means to an end, their end they would not live to see another day if he had his way. But revenge would have to wait till he had what he came for.

Looking he noticed that Loki was smelling intently at something near the door, gliding over he tried to figure out what the black was after.

"Loki?"

The wolf looked at him for a moment before following the trail with the missing member down the hallway. Steve followed him keeping an eye out for anyone else, but none appeared as he followed the wolf. Turning a corner he came face to face with another emergency exit, opening it he found it led to an underground garage. The wolf continued to track whatever it was he was looking for till it came to an empty parking space. A space that Steve knew had been occupied within the last hour. Snarling at the latest snag to his plan, he himself studied the changes in the ground as the vehicle had left and going out the Northwest exit. Hurrying towards it he found the other Seal pack members inspecting people as they left. They snapped to attention as he came into sight one speaking into a radio.

"Gone, Taken" He growled.

Chin, Kono and the rest came running to Steve's side. Chin quickly taking in the enraged face of the 5-0 Leader. "Steve the cameras show a van left this place less then 30 minutes ago from here. Danny could be in it."

"Where?"

"Working on it, we need a few minutes to pull the cameras up."

"Hurry, he's in pain."

"Working on it brah." Chin worked as fast as he could on his phone, trying to get information he normally would run on his beloved table at headquarters.

Steve with his face pointed the way he knew his mate was waited. They couldn't keep him alway forever.

505050

The van climbed up into the mountains to a site that was being developed by a cousin. They had large construction equipment and at this time of day no one should be there. Stopping the van they stepped out and confirmed the truth of that before the driver went to one of the heavy scoop machines, starting it up.

"Where you want the hole?"

"Dig it over there near the tree line. That's where they are moving all the dirt if the trucks don't get here in time. By the time they find him he will have been covered by tons of dirt and rocks."

"Sounds good." Moving the machine he started digging a hole several feet deep.

505050

Danny's head throbbed as he was bounced around the bed of the van. The wooden slats of the crate digging into all the exposed portions of his body making him curl up into a ball even more then he already was. It was cramped in the dark container and he was having a hard time getting hold of himself. He didn't do cramped, he didn't do cramped and dark and he really didn't do bouncing around in dark cramped places while injured. His breathing was becoming even more labored then before, but at least the pain from his various injuries were fading. Which meant he was losing strength and soon he would be gone. Sasha had tried her best to help but he knew she could only do so much when he was so weak. It was time to tell her to let go of him and find another to bond with. He would miss everyone but it was time to rest.

He listened as the van came to a stop, the doors opened and closed before the back ones were opened and he was dragged out. Dropped heavily to the ground he listened as one moved off and some sort of heavy equipment was started. He was just able to make out the sounds of their conversation.

"Where you want the hole?"

"Dig it over there near the tree line. That is where they are moving all the dirt if the trucks don't get here in time. By the time they find him he will have been covered by tons of dirt and rocks."

"Sounds good."

They were going to bury him? Oh god buried under ton's of rocks never to be found on this god forsaken pineapple infested, way too sunny, with obnoxiously loud waves rock? He changed his mind oh hell no he wasn't going to give up he didn't deserve this. And fuck if he was going to go down without a fight.

Calling on strength buried deeply with in him, joined with which Sasha willingly gave him he gave one last angry call to his mate. "STEVEN YOU GOD DAMN NEANDERTHAL, HURRY UP AND GET ME OUT!" He projected to his wayward mate as much as he could hoping it would be enough.

Then he felt as his crate was dumped into a hole several feet deep and heard the sounds as many tons of soil was piled on top of him.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey all I uploaded a ton of chapters cause I haven't updated them here like I have been on my other site. So hope you enjoy them.

* * *

Chin worked his ass off trying to get a bearing on the van which had taken Danny. Steve was prowling restlessly around the exit getting more agitated as no results were forth coming.

"Damn it after they take the 43rd exit they just fall off the map. There is nothing to show where they headed."

"Who wants to tell him?" Kono asked quietly.

"I'm sure he's already heard." From the way he was storming over to them he had and he wasn't happy.

"Well?"

"Sorry Steve we lost them on an exit. We're trying to track them other ways."

Steve was seriously pissed and tired of depending on others to get him to his mate. It was now time for him to take over and do the job himself. He looked around and spotted Loki looking intently towards the mountains.

"LOKI!" The wolf looked back at him before trotting over. Before he could open his mouth to ask what had the wolf's attention, his own was taken by the call from his mate.

'STEVEN YOU GOD DAMN NEANDERTHAL! HURRY UP AND GET ME OUT!'

Snapping his head up, he whipped around focusing on the direction the call from his mate came from.

"Steve?" Kono asked gently wondering what he had heard.

"ENOUGH! MATE CALLS FOR ME I GO!"

Moving to his spirit companion he placed a hand on his back. "Loki can you take me to him?"

The wolf thought about it, focusing on the direction that he heard his own call. It was in the same area as his mind mates mate. He gave a short yip as an answer.

"Steve where is he?"

But Steve was done with everyone else. It was time his mate was back where he belonged. Ignoring everyone else he simply said. "Take me to him."

The wolf looked up before pouring out energy as never before, blue, silver and black flames swirled around his feet as he drew on the power within the spirit realm where all spirit animals lived. With a growl he moved under Steve's hand gave another surge of power and both disappeared from sight.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" The Seal team exclaimed even as the main leaders all stared in shock.

"Colonel what the hell? I've never seen a spirit animal do that." Dustin exclaimed shaking a bit. Andrew moved closer placing an arm around his shoulders to steady him. His team always knew there was something different about their Commander but couldn't ever place their finger on it. Always a little quicker, little more informed about their surroundings, a little more cautious when there never seemed to be a need for it. They knew what the other man was and seeing their Commander keep the Guide close to him brought things into a new light. Smiles were quickly hidden as they realized that their Commander would soon be occupied with someone else while on vacation, or at least they hoped he would be.

Kono cleared her throat before asking "Now what? Steve is going to need help with Danny I'm sure."

"Miss that is a very good question." The Colonel replied.

505050

Loki staggered a bit as he arrived at the place the she-wolf had cried from earlier. Steve was a bit grey from the trip and wasn't sure he ever wanted to repeat it. Then it hit him his mate was close, very close, he could smell him and if he tuned in his hearing he could faintly pick up the distinctive beat of his heart. Which was beating too slow and his breathing was shallow causing him to worry as he could not see him. The thunder of a big cat engine drew his attention to a large shovel machine as it poured dirt into a hole. Frowning he processed what he was seeing and then realized what was happening. They were burying his mate in that hole.

With a roar of rage he raced over to the two men who looked up at his yell and went pale. They didn't get a chance to do anything else as he shot them both. Kicking the still bleeding body out of the digger's seat he took control and began to dig out his mate. Horrified that the hole he was in was now almost level with the ground the machine was on. He watched as Loki came over to sniff at the hole for a minute before moving off to patrol and make sure no others would be coming to surprise them.

'Mate I'm here hold on just a few more minutes.' He was desperate to feel his mates mind against his own.

'Steve?'

'I come. Hold on.'

505050

Danny took shallow breaths knowing he didn't have much oxygen left. Honestly if he wasn't feeling so horrible he would have been panicking right now, he hated confined spaces. It was stuffy in the box, he couldn't move it was so tiny and Sasha was no longer right beside him. She was doing everything she could for him, still it was only a matter of time before he passed out from lack of air. Even she couldn't create air in a space like this. He laid still conserving his strength till a voice went through his head.

'Mate I'm here hold on just a few more minutes.'

'Steve?' The voice of the Navy Seal was strong in his mind giving him just those few minutes more of hope.

'I come. Hold on.'

Danny had never heard anything as sweet as the feral voice of his Sentinel just now. Being careful of his breathing he settled in to wait hoping he could hold on for the man he loved.

505050

Steve worked the controls of the machine digging out the large hole that his mate was buried in. He didn't know how deep it was but hoped it wasn't very much, his mate tried to sound strong for him but he knew the truth. His mate was almost gone and if he didn't reach him in the next few minutes then he wouldn't make it. He worked the shovel as fast as he could digging deeper till he found what he was searching for. A corner of something that wasn't dirt was peaking out of the mound. Jumping out of the seat he dived towards the wooden crate using his hands to finish shoveling out the box. Loki came back, helping to dig, until the top was uncovered, breaking out his multitool knife he began unscrew the top. Loki ran off coming back with a crowbar he found from god knows where. Steven grabbed it prying open the lid, spilling the dirt over the side. And there beaten, bleeding and broken but not dead was the breathing form of his Guide.

Reaching in he gently pulled him out, heart breaking at the sound of a whimper as it escaped his mates lips. Slipping his left arm under his knees and his right around his shoulders he pulled him completely out of the box. Taking in the sight of his love he saw so much damage done to him, damage that he was going to met out to those that had done it to him to begin with.

He nuzzled at his mate and pressed a kiss to his sweat grimed head, one of the few places he wasn't to badly hurt. "Mate, I'm here, your safe. No one will take you away from me again."

Danny didn't say anything simply to exhausted. But he did relax a bit more into his Sentinels arms, taking comfort in the safety they provided for him after all this time.

Steven once again was hit with incalculable rage at the treatment his sweet, loving, spit fire of a Guide was subjected to and vowed to get his revenge. For now revenge would have to wait, looking at Danny he had to get his mate to someone that could help him medically. Even he knew in his own feral state, he could do nothing to fix him no matter how much he wanted to.

"Loki can you take us to nice doctor?"

Loki looked between the two men and didn't hesitate. It would cost him the last of his energy and he would need to rest in the spirit plain for quite some time but he could do it. Otherwise all this would be for nothing as the little one was already fading on them. Leaning up against his own companion he summoned his power one last time. In a swirl of colored flames he took them back to the doctor.

505050

Doctor Scott Mokea was making his rounds through the hospital checking on patients and trying to decide what he wanted for dinner. He already had his evening entertainment planned out, binge watching his favorite tv series Remington Steele while eating his secret vice, chocolate chip mint ice-cream. He was passing by the nursing station, to check on the latest bets in the local pool, for the various gossip going around when the screaming started behind him. Whirling around he was confronted by a column of blue fire which died down revealing two men and a very tired looking wolf. Even as he watched the wolf faded from sight while the men staggered forward. It took him a moment to wrap his head around that who he was seeing, was Steven J. McGarrett and Danny Williams.

"HOLY SHIT! Easy Steve I got you." He raced to the taller man's side taking in the sight of the man he held in his arms. "Nurse get a couple gurneys in here. Easy Steve we got Danny. What the fuck did they do to him?" He continued to call out commands as more staff came running.

Steve didn't want to let go of his mate, but he was staggering from the amount of energy it took to recover him. He placed Danny on the gurney almost crashing onto it himself, when the doctor said one of the greatest things he had ever heard.

"Guys get the large surgery room ready NOW. McGarrett doesn't leave Williams side ever!" He took Danny's pulse and slapped an oxygen mask on his face before turning back to the Seal. "Steve listen you may not be able to physically touch Danny at all times due to the extensive damage he's taken. But I swear by all that is holy, you will stay in the same room as he is no matter what room we have to take him too. Right now he is going in for surgery, don't be upset we are going to take care of him."

Steve nodded to tired to talk but grateful anyway to stay by his Guide. It would be hard to see and hear what was about to happen to his mate, but he would do his best to control himself.

Feeling the bed rolling along he closed his eyes, never realizing it as he finally fell asleep, tired beyond belief.

505050

"Their at the hospital, somehow Steve found Danny and now they are back, Danny's in surgery and Steve's with him."

"Chin how do you know?"

"Taya called in the two minutes she had to spare. The whole hospital is in an uproar with how they showed up. I suggest we get our ass's over there before any more Guild people show up. She said she thinks someone called them again."

"OH fuck that is all we don't need right now," this coming from the Major.

Climbing back into the various vans they launched themselves towards the hospital. Chin and Kono both on the phones, getting updates from those they trusted, while Marcus and Annette did the same things. Andrew was driving and behind him Dustin was keeping an ear out to all the various emotions surrounding them. He was projecting calm to everyone, as they tried to find out more information about Steve and Danny.

It would be at least an hour before they made it back, due to rush hour hitting and having to avoid the traffic messes. In that hour a hell of a lot of things could happen.

"FUCK!" Marcus shouted once he hung up the phone.

"Colonel?" Dustin asked.

"Some bloody fucking dick head fuckwit DID call the Guild Central office and they are going over to the hospital right now to "Take Charge of the Situation""

"Oh shit, after all the crap they have just gone through, what moron decided more Guild involvement would be a good idea? Do they not understand what just happened to them at the hands of Guild people? People we have not found yet?" Annette was just as pissed off.

Marcus rubbed the bridge of his nose with his left hand. "Honestly if McGarrett gets wind of any Guild people other then POSSIBLY us he will kill them. Jesus, I really had hoped we could have eventually persuaded them to work with us, just a little bit."

"We can only hope till we get there, that the Doctor will stall with them. They cannot be taken by the Guild not after all we have seen."

The Rookie pipped up now. "Steve has always been fiercely protective and possessive of Danny from the start. When Danny admitted he was his Guide he got even worse. Now he has all those feelings PLUS he has gone completely feral which means…"

"Anyone that tries to take Danny won't have a chance."

It was grimly quiet on the ride back to where all the trouble started.

505050

"Shit he's flatlining again. Get compressions going while the paddles charge up. Hang another unit." The surgeon ordered as Danny Williams went into cardiac arrest for the 4th time since arriving at the hospital. Three different teams were all working on getting the Detective stable but he had a lot of damage to him. Honestly they had no idea how he had survived for as long as he had.

One team was working on stabilizing his leg, especially his knee which had even more damage done to it. Another was working on his chest area and not liking what they were seeing at all. So many organs had massive damage done but whatever magic had kept him alive had also worked on keeping those same organs just on this side of repairable. But he would be in hospital for a long time healing. The last team was working on his head and providing back up for the other two teams. He had a lot of trauma to his skull with multiple fractures and pressure on the brain. The scans they had taken showed fluid built up in spots but again it was just this side of permanent damage.

Steven had woken up the first time Danny had flatlined, feeling it as his Guide passed for a moment. The bond between them stretching to the breaking point but the doctors were able to save him. Since then he had felt that feeling three more times and it was four times to many in his book. He was doing his best to stay out of their way, knowing that a Feral Sentinel hovering mere millimeters away from them, would not help his mate in the least. Instead he growled, snapped, snarled and growled some more as the doctors did what they needed to save his Guides life. For their part they kept working and ignored all his grumblings, as he was making them in the corner out of their way.

"Okay we got him back again, how's his stats looking now?"

"Weak as hell doctor but stable. Need to get some more blood into him."

"Okay lets close up and get him to ICU. I want every machine we got on this guy, except possibly for the one that goes ping."

Another doctor chuckled "Yeah I can see we probably won't need that one."

"We'll keep him under for the next few days let his body rest." Checking his patient again he continued "Lets get moving people, we have a very anxious Sentinel waiting to cuddle with his mate. I think he has waited patiently long enough."

Steve wasn't sure what to make of the doctor that seemed to be making a joke at his expense. He decided though when the doctor came to him, grabbed his elbow with no fear and practically forced him by his partners side he liked him. He grabbed onto the hand rail of the bed he was on and followed his mate towards the room already prepared. He had to let go for a few minutes as Danny was settled in, but once complete he was told he could stay as long as he liked, and to call if he needed anything.

After wards the staff left him alone to just be with his missing mate and he was grateful. He looked down upon the bandaged face of the man he loved so much. The man he had yet to fully bond with and thanks to those assholes would have to wait even longer to do so. His head was wrapped with gauze, bandaids all around his eyes for the various cuts on his face. The tube going down his throat breathed for him, for now as he was heavily sedated. His whole chest was taped up with bandages, drains and iv tubes circulating various fluids in his body. Both hands were bandaged and splinted while his bad knee was in traction and elevated. From the top of his partially shaved head to the bottom of his feet he was one solid bruise. Multiple colors flourished all over and it made him mad again to see his love treated this way.

He had been looking for this man for years, his Guide, his companion, the one he was destined to share his life with. Now he had found him and he was hurt and had a long road to recovery. He was desperate to bond with him and now would have to wait weeks if not months. It wasn't fair, Danny was the sweetest, kindest man he knew, who hid behind a caustic exterior so he wouldn't be hurt again. Now he was hurt and there was nothing Steve could do for him other then be by his side.

'Don't.'

Steve's head snapped up "What the hell."

'I feel your pain Steve, stop it.'

"Danny?"

'Yes, you big goof.'

"How are you talking to me, you have a tube down your throat?"

'I'm talking in your head you idiot, like you've been doing to me.'

'My god Danny are you okay? Do you need anything? Do you need me to do anything for you? Tell me and I'll do it.' Looking desperately at his damage partner.

'Whoah easy babe. Listen I feel like shit and I don't have the strength to babysit you right now.'

'Babysit?' Now Steve was feeling insulted.

'Yes baby sit now shut up and listen. Don't feel bad like you let me down. You didn't you came, you got me and now you have me.' His mind was beginning to slow. 'Just relax and stay with me Steve, I only have you to watch me. The wolves won't be back for a while they need to recover.'

'Is that how come you survived?'

'Yeah Sasha was pulling in mega amounts of power to keep me alive, till the doctors got hold of me and now she and Loki need to rest.'

'I'll thank her when I see her. She saved you for me.'

'She is going to bite you next time she see's you if you don't quit moping around. I'll heal, honestly I will and once we bond my healing rate is going to be through the roof, cause of your Super Seal Ultra Ninja Army skills. Perk of being bonded to a Class A Sentinel.'

'Its NAVY Danny.' rolling his eyes at his deliberately aggravating partner.

'Whatever now you get some rest, I sure as shit need it. I probably won't talk to you again for a few days. Its taken a lot out of me to do this much and you know how sedatives really fuck me over.'

Steve leaned over his friend, petting his hair. 'All right love, know that I am right here and nothing will separate us.'

'Great babe I love you too. Oh and one more thing.'

'Yeah Danny?'

Instead of a response Steve was jolted with a wave of power and a smug feeling. Once he recovered his mouth dropped open with the thoughts in his head. Some were down right useful and he quickly instigated what Danny had sent him. Others were down right dirty which had Steve scowling down at his partner, as the thoughts left him in a decidedly hard predicament, which he would not be able to take care of for some time to come.

* * *

Leave me a review if your having fun. I love reading them.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry real life got to me. Forgot to post this earlier.

* * *

A plain looking fellow entered the hospital main doors and headed towards the reception area, When the nurse glanced at him he spoke in a friendly yet unsure tone. "Hello My name is Brian Lancaster. I'm from Guild Central, my team and I are here to collect a newly bonded pair." He consulted a clipboard looking for the names. "A Class Sentinel Steve McGarrett and his Guide Daniel Williams, could you please tell me where they are?" He smiled pleasantly at the lady.

The nurse glared over her desk at the Guild man as he spoke. Everyone in the hospital had heard what had happened to the two 5-0 members and NONE of them were happy. So to make things interesting the paper work just happened to get lost, and anyone that might know where they were, had helpfully come up with a different story to tell rather then where they actually where. No one was giving those two up to a group of people that had done such horrible things to them.

"Let me check my computer sir. We've had a lot of people coming and going last few hours." The nurse looked down and typed in a few commands. Pretty much she just put the entire nursing staff on alert, all their computers were displaying messages stating people were here for Danny and Steve. "Sorry sir I don't have anyone by those names in my database. Maybe you should go back to Guild Central and see if there has been a mistake."

He frowned down at her honestly confused, he was told that the men had shown up earlier, and he needed to go down and pick them up. Both were in bad shape and could really use the peace and quiet that came with a nice sound proof recovery room. "Are you sure Miss? I was told they were here and needed help. They haven't had a chance to bond yet, and needed a place to do so."

"Totally sure Sir there is no one in the database by either of those names."

"Hmm okay I'm going to make a phone call maybe they are at a different hospital."

"Could be Sir. Have a nice day." The nurse replied curtly.

Moving a few feet away he went to make a phone call in the waiting room, when he overheard two technicians talking. Sidling closer while pretending to make his call he listened to what they were saying.

"Guy was in rough shape when he came in."

"Dude heard he flatlined 4-5 times in OR before they finally finished, and moved him to ICU."

"The Detective just can't catch a break, neither can his partner. They were supposed to head home and have some quality time together."

"I've got the scans for Williams now and I'm heading up to the doctor's office to deliver them."

"Hmmm well I do need to go pull his blood, and run more status tests on him. I'll go with you."

"Sure after this we can get something to eat. Hope the guy pulls through."

"With McGarrett watching over him I'm sure he will. Man is a guard dog when it comes to his partner. Even before all this shit happened to them. He would not leave his side without a six man hitch and he would still protest and fight it."

"Sounds like him. Come on lets get up there and check on them."

"Yeah."

The two techs headed towards the elevator, Lancaster watching to see which floor it landed on before heading further down the hall to catch a different one. 'Why would the nurse lie to me about the pair? The Guild just wants to help them. Oh well I'll go up myself and talk to them, find out when Williams can be moved to the Center to finish his registration.'

Reaching another set of elevators he checked the floor listings on the side before stepping in and pressing the button for the floor he needed.

'Hope they are well enough to travel, otherwise it's going to be a pain in the ass to move all the equipment needed to get them over to the center.' Rocking back and forth he watched as the floor numbers changed, finally stopping on the requested one. When the doors opened he stepped out and rather then head to the nurses station, which he suspected wouldn't help him out like they hadn't down stairs, he wandered around till he found what he was looking for. He had the men's pictures on his board, so when he rounded the corner he could see the blond, laying pale and small in his bed.

'Jesus looks like every machine in the hospital is hooked up to him other then the one that goes ping.' Inside he could see the dark haired man in the picture and he didn't look good either. Dirty hair, drawn face, exhaustion in every line of his body. 'Damn the sooner we can get them to the center and into a nice quiet recovery room the better.' Walking over to the door he knocked quietly on it. Steve looked up with a confused expression on his face before taking a sniff at the intruder. He didn't smell like any of the hospital staff.

"Hi Sentinel McGarret? My name is Brian Lancaster I work for Guide Central. They sent me over here to check on you and your Guide's condition, then prepare you both for transfer over there. Do you have any questions before we get started?" He gave him an honestly innocent smile, backed by a sincere tone, that said he was there to help.

It was the only thing that saved him.

Pulling a gun, McGarrett was in his face with the barrel less then an inch away from his forehead. Hissing his response close to his ear he told him exactly what he thought of that idea. "My mate and I will have NOTHING to do with the Guild. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME? Go and never return. Only the fact that you smell of honest integrity do you live. GET OUT!"

Brian Lancaster freaked out, back pedaling out the door and ran towards the elevators, pressing the button a billion times even if only one was ever needed. When the doors opened he tried to run inside, only to be stopped as he was pushed back by a herd of people in tactical gear, and two others dressed in Guild uniforms.

"Whoah whoah easy there slick what's the hurry?" The Colonel grabbed the man's arms before he could fall down.

"McGa… McGarrett… gun… not leaving…. I have to go." He stuttered.

"Easy son it's okay. Relax we have this. I'm surprised he didn't kill you honestly." Yep that calmed the guy right down, his wife hit him.

"Marcus shut up. Brian is it? Sorry there are a bunch of idiots over at Guild Central that haven't a clue as to what is going on. Why don't you go on home and take the rest of the week off, I'm sure a pissed off Sentinel would give anyone the shakes."

"Thanks ma'am." Then he was gone running into the elevator and out the hospital doors.

"Well, that's one problem solved." Annette murmured.

"How so?"

"The Commander didn't murder him. I'm sure Brian identified himself as being with the Guild. Probably only his normal personality of being nice saved his ass."

"You're right so now we have to figure out a way to get him to trust us?"

"Yeah that is going to be a bitch I'm sure."

Heading down the hallway they spotted the man they were just talking about. He was having a conversation with Jackson, who was nodding his head before giving his men some commands. Most peeled off heading back towards the elevators but four stayed put. Two at the door to the room they were in, then one each down the hallway within sight of each other, and the hallways themselves. The Major and her husband slowly approached wondering what their reception was going to be like. They didn't have to wait long.

Steve zero'ed in on them and glared when they stepped within normal conversation range. "YOU are not welcome here! YOU tried to take my mate again!"

"McGarrett no, no we didn't it. We actually tried to stop them. They got here before we had a chance to run interference." Major Duncan tried to pacify him.

Andrew spoke up trying to stop him from murdering either Guild person "Its true Steve, in the van as soon as they realized what would happen, they were making calls trying to put a stop to things. The Guild is just very interested in you and Danny."

Cocking his head to the side he listened to the other Seal before making a decision. "Fine, your job now, keep Guild away, We will NOT be going with them ever. Mate and I will be left alone. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes, son we understand." Grabbing his wife he slowly backed away. "But that doesn't mean we are going to stop trying to help you. We're going to show you that not all the Guild is bad. Don't worry we'll work on keeping the Guild off your back till your mate is well and you are finally bonded to him."

Steve nodded his head before returning to the room and his mates side. Jackson with Dustin ever at his heels, followed the pair till they were around a corner and could talk without the nursing staff over hearing.

"Listen I'm going to stay here for a while. Dustin will be with me and he can keep you informed of what is going on with the pair."

"Dustin? How did he accept you but not us?" Marcus asked puzzled.

"I think its cause he is with me. He knows something I don't but won't tell me what it is. But he accepts his presence and I think that will work out best for all of us," spoke the older Commander.

Annette pipped up, "Hmm well hopefully he will tell us soon. You good Dustin with keeping tabs on him, and letting us know if any other idiot Guild reps show up without telling us?"

"Yes ma'am A. J. and I will take care of it."

'A. J. now is it.' Annette thought to herself, man he had it bad. 'Its's odd though that he isn't displaying any new Sentinel signs. We'll keep an eye on him but best to let it go, and have them where they can watch over the hurting pair.'

Turning with her husband they made their way out of the hospital. They had a lot of damage control to do and they still had to find who took them in the first place.

505050

Steve returned to his mates side placing his hand over the top of the blonds forearm. One of the few places that wasn't covered with medical paraphernalia. He wished he could make all the hurts go away and just be with his mate. Noticing his negative thoughts were again disturbing Danny's much needed rest he switched to thinking other things. Like the life they would make together once Danny was out.

Happily day dreaming about sitting out on the lanai snuggling with his mate, he did not fail to hear the familiar foot steps coming towards him. Shaking his head to focus on his next set of visitors, while he wanted to be alone with his Guide he knew it wouldn't be possible till he dealt with everyone involved. Least these people he liked, Chin and Kono came into the room quietly, passing the Seal guards easily.

"Steve?"

"Hey Kono." He answered tiredly not glancing up.

"Brah how you doing?" Chin asked.

"Tired but happy, I have him back." He finally looked up at the pair noting how tired they also looked. Not surprising with how much they had been working to help get his mate back.

Chin and Kono looked at each other sharing the same thoughts. If Steve wasn't talking in grunts he might slowly be coming out of his feral state. But his eyes still showed a raw wildness which wouldn't leave till Danny was awake and able to comfort Steve.

"You want anything? Kono and I were going to head to the office, fill out even more paper work after this latest mess. Then probably head home to sleep."

Steve waved them on. "No get some sleep, do paperwork if you want but it's going to be there for a while."

Coming to stand beside the Seal, their rookie spoke. "Danny will be okay Steve, he has you now."

"Thanks Kono but it's been such a massive cluster fuck. We should have been bonded by now. Instead we have to wait again."

Patting his shoulder before leaning down and hugging him, she tried to comfort the distraught man. Chin came over and did the same thing giving him strength. "Listen Brah call us if you or Danny need anything. We'll be back tomorrow to check in." Chin handed him over his phone lost amid all the earlier trouble.

"Thanks go and get some rest."

The cousins slipped back out the door heading home. Steve was right the paper work would still be there and they could use the rest.

505050

The next three days were some of the biggest headaches since Steve realized that a short, fiery tempered New Jersey detective was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The media as was their habit when things went BOOM on the island, went hunting for 5-0. They already knew Steve was a Sentinel, but then they learned that his partner turned out to be his Guide. They wanted to know everything.

When did Danny become a Guide?

When did they bond?

How long had they been together?

What was Danny's spirit animal?

Then when they found out about the kidnapping they wanted even more.

How were they kidnapped?

How were they recused?

Why did one of the Guild Centers go up in smoke?

Was the Guild involved? Boy the Guild loved that question.

How badly was Danny hurt?

When could they get interviews?

Was there pictures or video and when would they be released?

Kono and Chin dealt with most of it with the Governors very competent help.

It was the independent journalists that were the real problems. They kept trying to sneak in and get pictures or video. Danny had to be moved to a more secure room so the Seals guarding him had better sight lines around them.

Now that caused an evil smile to appear on Steve's face. The Navy had signed off on the Seal team staying there for the time being. Figuring their most decorated and competent Lt Commander Sentinel might go a little crazy if someone wasn't there to help watch his mate. For a couple days the media tried sneaking in and getting pictures but it was the one who dressed up as a nurse and actually made it into the room that taught the others a lesson.

He had been snapping pictures with his phone when A. J. and Dustin had caught hold of him.  
A. J. took the phone checking the data to see if it had been uploaded and needed to be scrubbed. Thankfully it hadn't been, another five minutes and it would have. Dustin had grabbed the fucker and beat the shit out of him. Breaking his arm and giving him two black eyes and a concussion. Least he was at a hospital to be treated.

When the media called foul at the treatment, the Governor was more then happy to step in. Asking who would like to step up and admit who sent the bastard. Who would be paying his bail? Then answering in a court of law, why the man was harassing and stalking a seriously wounded Guide who had done nothing to deserve his wounds. Who would like to face down a Class A Black Ops trained Navy Seal Sentinel, in court and answer to him why he and his mate couldn't rest and recover properly. Why what should be a time of healing and recovery, was instead being spent fending off people who had no right to be in the room to begin with?

The media quieted down after that, instead focusing on the destroyed building and information the Governor and 5-0 did release. Steve was happy cause it meant he could finally focus on his mate properly. Who had slept the entire time all the shit was hitting the fan. Danny had been taken off the ventilator last night and now he was breathing easily on his own. The bruising down his body had turned some very interesting shades of yellow, green, blue and black mostly focused on his entire chest. He honestly couldn't find one part that wasn't bruised, tender or patched up. The doctors said he was healing but it would be months, maybe a year before he fully recovered. More surgeries were scheduled to repair the damage done to him, as the first one was only to repair what was needed. The fact that he didn't lose any major organs was a miracle in itself. His leg was still in traction, and there would be no hope of putting weight on it for weeks, not till after his fingers and wrist healed enough so he could put weight on them again.

Damn he wished he could have had a chance to bond with Danny properly. He would have had the accelerated healing, many Guides get once they meet their Sentinel. Instead he was stuck waiting months to heal and their bonding was AGAIN postponed. Steve honestly didn't know how much longer he could wait. He wanted the closeness that came with bonding completely with his mate.

'You're brooding stop it. It gives me a headache.'

"DANNY!" Steve looked up to his face but found his eyes still closed.

'Ow, don't yell.'

"Sorry but I've been so worried about you." He caressed his partners face, Danny sighed at the feeling.

'Felt good to sleep. How long have I been out?'

"You haven't opened your eyes yet, so you're still out. Open them for me baby."

'Maybe later, sleep still sounds good.' Steve could hear the exhaustion in his partners mind voice. Still didn't stop him from nagging at him to open his eyes.

"Danny Williams you open your eyes right now or I'll, umm" He tried to think up the most evil thing he could do to his partner, smiling when the idea hit him. "I'll eat an entire pizza right next to you and it will be BURIED under a mountain of pineapple."

'Fuck, you are a very cruel man." Danny bitched at him. "I changed my mind I don't want to move in with you and I'm reconsidering bonding with you. Who the hell eats pineapple on pizza? Its evil, its wrong, it goes against the laws of nature. Indecent I tell you completely indecent.' He ranted into his mates mind.

"Well, open your eyes then and I won't have to carry through with it," he said while smiling.

Danny groaned with the effort but slowly he blinked his eyes open. Blurry light hit his pupils but it was the best sight Steve had seen in forever.

"There you are babe. Don't try and talk with your voice right now. You had a tube down your throat last three days."

Danny blinked some more before replying 'No wonder it feels like shit. And from the fuzzy feeling throughout my body I'm pumped full to the gills with pain meds?'

"Yeah Doc's wanted you to heal and can't do that when you're spending all your energy fighting the pain."

At that point Doctor Mokea came in hearing the last of the conversation. "Well, looks like my timing is perfect, like normal. Good evening Danny nice to see you awake again. How do you feel?"

Danny glared at the way to perky doctor. 'Tell him, how does he think I feel? It makes me tired just to look at him. What kind of question is that anyway? What doctor on earth actually thinks a patient, with as much wrong with me as I know there is, would feel anything other then lousy?'

Steve grinned at his partners response. Loving to hear the man rant even if it was only in his head.

"Danny says, you make him tired just looking at you and he feels lousy."

'You ASSHOLE don't tell him that,' he scolded.

The doctor gave him a funny look before looking back at Danny. "Excuse me? He didn't say anything did he?" He stuck a finger in his ear trying to see if he had something in it.

"No doc, your hearing is just fine. Evidently the stress of everything has produced an interesting quirk between us. We can hear each other in our heads."

"Really? Well, I'll make sure to not note that down anywhere official. Don't need those bastards subjecting you to more crap." His grin could swallow a watermelon it was so large.

Steve shared his grin while Danny continued to try and focus his eyes. 'Steve tell him thank you. Has the Guild been by?'

"Danny says thank you and yes the Guild has been by and yes we sent them packing."

Scott grinned at the comment of sending the Guild packing before leaning down to begin examining his patient. "Well, Danny I'm going to check you out then let you get some more rest. Don't try and talk out loud, just use your human parrot here."

"HEY!" Steve shouted out loud, indignant of the name, even if it fit.

'Human parrot I like that. I'll have to remember it later.'

He shook a finger at his bed ridden mate "Don't you dare!"

The doctor swiveled his head back and forth a silly grin on his face. Checking his vitals he was pleased with the progress of the Jersey man. "Danny I'm done you get some more rest. Let Steve know if you need anything. I have charge of you myself so don't worry about any other doctors coming in here. If one does come in without me saying so, kick them out Steven. Course that is if they even get passed your honor guard."

'Honor guard?'

"I'll tell you later Danny." He patted his arm "Thanks Doc I'll make sure he gets plenty of rest."

"Call me if you need anything. I'm making my rounds," with a wave he was out the door again.

'Honor guard?' Danny asked again, blurry blue eyes rotating so they looked in Steve's general direction.

"Yeah some Seal buddies helped me get you back. Said they were on vacation when they came to offer. Since then they've been taking turns watching the door to make sure we're not bothered any more."

Danny was quiet as he processed the information. His memory finally starting to filter back to all that had happened to him. Causing his breath to quicken and his heart rate to speed up. All the beatings, drugs, broken bones, how he had been trapped. His mind was starting to spin as the panic attack geared up… if Steve allowed it.

"Whoah easy there love, all is good now. No one is going to get to you here. You're going to be fine. I have you now. No one get getting passed me ever again. You belong to me and I'm going to be by your side forever. Doctors said you will recover fully."

'Steve…' he sighed before he fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Let me know what you think. I'm having a ball with it.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Danny woke up properly, his eyes were brighter, his mind clearer and his body was screaming at him to not move. Trying to not move, blink and if he could have figure out a way to not breath, he would have done that his body ached that much.

'Steve?' He called tentatively as he couldn't move his head to check for his partner. All he knew was, he was somewhere in the room.

Steve was busy sleeping in another medical bed brought for him. Danny had no problem waking him up to help him out with the pain. He also felt he needed to pee, but he had a feeling that need was being taken care of, in a much more invasive way which was annoying.

'Steve? Wake up you goof ball, I'm hungry and I hurt, need some of the good stuff. STEVE WAKE UP!'

Steven who had been snoring quietly, dreaming about when he could get his partner home and do extremely naughty things to him, woke up with a start. Fuzzy headed himself, wiping the drool from his mouth with one hand, while scratching his balls with the other, he tried to figure out what had woken him.

'Steve, if you're quite done molesting me in your sleep, I could really do with a shot of the good stuff.' There was nothing but humor in the Jersey man's mind voice.

"DANNY!" Steve exclaimed joyfully, "You're awake, no worries one shot of the good stuff coming up. You hungry?" Jumping out of the bed he was on his way to Danny's side. Pressing the feed button he could feel Danny relaxed as the pain meds entered his system. "Better?"

'Much.' He sighed in bliss as the pain was pushed away.

Looking over his partner, pleased as Danny relaxed as the good stuff entered his system he asked "Now how about something to eat?"

'Sure I guess. Been a while since I ate last I think.'

"It has babe, probably longer then even you realize. I'll order something to be brought up." Picking up the phone he made a call down to the kitchen ordering the pre authorized broth and jello cup Danny was allowed. "Think you can handle talking with your actual voice? Throat should be doing better now after a day of rest."

Danny started clearing his throat, grateful when Steve spooned some ice chips into his mouth to help with the burn. As he swallowed he studied his partners face intently, something was off and like normal Steve was trying to push it aside. His face was taunt, eyes wild and he appeared to have a flush running from the top of his head, down his neck and into his chest area under his shirt. He was trying to control the shaking in his hands, as he spooned the ice into his mouth, but he wasn't very successful.

Extending his own sense, Danny finally could feel the struggle Steve was dealing with. The need to bond was getting overwhelming. Steve was dealing as best he could but sooner then Danny would be able to deal with, he would need to be bonded. His mind was becoming dangerously unbalanced, without the steady presence Danny had been providing for the last year. Sending out calming waves of thought, he could see the older man relax but knew it was temporary at best. It was time, no matter what the cost to him, to finally give Steve what he had been searching for.

Clearing his throat Danny began "Steve how you holding up? And don't say fine, I know you to well."

Steve sighed putting the cup of chips down. "I'm okay for now. It's hard wanting you as much as I do, but knowing you can't do anything yet."

Danny grunted with the effort but placed his wrapped hand over the top of his partners. The contact helped settle him even more.

"Problem is there are only two ways to bond and we are way beyond platonic and you are not up for sex right now."

The silence was interrupted with the arrival of Danny's food tray being carried by Nurse Kelly. "Good morning you two, nice to see you up Danny. How about I check you out while you're awake then you can eat. Scott is helping someone else but I can get him if you want."

"No, its fine. Thanks." Danny said distractedly.

She placed the tray down on the roll away table. Quick and efficient it only took her a few minutes to get what she needed before she left with a smile. As soon as she was gone, the boys continued their conversation.

Steve picked up the spoon, checked the temp of the broth and began feeding his partner. "So like I was saying, only two ways to bond and we are beyond one and the other is out for a few months still."

Danny was quiet as he sipped at the spoon held for him. His mind troubled by thoughts of another option. Till he decided it wasn't possible due to missing certain key elements. So of course Sasha and Loki choose that moment to appear, causing him to choke on the last spoonful Steve gave him.

"Damn I'm sorry Danny, not sure what happened. Let me clean you up." Reaching for some napkins he wiped at his chin and chest.

Waving him off he continued to stare at the new arrivals, especially his own. "Steve its fine. I was surprised is all."

"Huh?"

Pointing his chin behind the Seal, Steve turned to see the pair sitting solemnly at the foot of the bed.

"Loki! Sasha! Are you okay?" Jumping off the bed he strode over and knelt in front of them. Loki came to him and nuzzled him affectionately but Sasha barely glanced at him. Instead all her attention was focused on Danny.

"Sasha?" Steve asked concerned before turning and seeing the same intense look on his partners face. "Danny?" he asked standing.

Danny ignored him focusing on what his Spirit animal was telling him. "Are you sure my Lady?" She sent her confirmation, causing Danny to sigh heavily as he began rehearsing the lines he would need to begin. But he also had to explain what was going on to his mate.

Steve was becoming alarmed as he stared at Danny. He wasn't answering him and his wolf was acting odd. When he made to move to Danny's side, Loki barred his way, planting himself between the two. Danny blinked then transferred his gaze to the other man in the room.

"Danny?" He asked again.

"Steve…" Danny stopped not sure how to explain without alarming Steve even more.

"Talk to me buddy what's wrong? Don't shut me out." He pleaded, voice full of worry.

"Listen there might be another way to bond. As in a full bond that would do the same as mating with each other."

Now Steve's eyebrows rose to his hairline and Danny could see he was thinking hard. Finally he looked at him confused, unable to figure out what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about? There are only two ways to bond. It's a known fact."

"Yes, the common knowledge is either friend or sex. But there is a third way. It's much more dangerous and has some side effects which would be felt for years."

Danny could see he wanted to refuse, not because of danger to himself but to Danny. Problem was, like a cat, he couldn't help himself, he had to know. The fact his partner knew something he didn't, would bug him forever until he knew. It was all there but Danny waited, Steve had to be the one to ask.

Blowing his breath out he gave up, "Okay I give, tell me."

Scanning the floor outside their door, Danny wanted more privacy for this conversation.

'It's called a blood bond or spirit bond, we share our blood through a special ceremony that would link us forever. With platonic or sex there is a small possibility we could break up. With a blood bond that becomes impossible for all time. All we are would be shared between us, our emotions, hurts, happiness, our memories. You have things you never wanted to tell me, you say it's classified but I know many times it was because you were hurt. Well, I would learn it all and the same would happen to you. You would learn everything about me. From my first memory when I was a baby to this conversation.'

"HOLY SHIT!" Steve exclaimed forgetting about keeping quiet.

Holding his hand up there was more to explain.

'Steve if we start this you would get everything that was me, but if you couldn't accept those experiences that made me the man I am today. We die. It's all or nothing here babe.'

'What about you? What if you can't accept all of me?'

'Then we die.' He stated calmly.

'Damn I don't…' Steve started but looked at his partner and realized there as more. 'What else?'

'We would be deeply connected in many ways. One is any hurts I have whether physical or mental you would know about. I would not be able to hide them from you. Same would go for you. You could even order me to tell you and while I will rant and yell, bitch and moan about how it was nothing, eventually I would give up and tell you because not telling you would hurt you, and I can't stand to see you hurt.'

Danny did not like the evil plotting grin blooming on the Seals face. 'Hold on there slick, it's not all feels and sunshine for you. I can do the same thing to you. I'm the one that has to keep track of you, and make sure your up to doing the harebrained stunts you love to do. If you get too crazy I can stop you, up to and including knocking your ass out.'

'Rats it was starting to sound like fun.'

'Haha there's more asshole, you would have to give up being an active Seal Steve. If they tried to call you up and you went, either I, who is untrained in Super Secret Ninja Seal skills would have to go with you. OR you would become violently sick due to being separated from me.'

'Wait separated? Do you know the distance we could be before anything happened?'

'Not sure we would have to test it possibly. But it would also go against your instincts to put me in danger. You're already fiercely protective and highly possessive of me. Those feelings would increase immensely.'

Steve's eyes lit at the thought. 'Does that mean I get to beat anyone that gets close to you? Stake my claim in front of everyone?'

Exasperated at his way to happy partner 'Steve you do that already, I'm warning you, till you get your instincts under control, you will see everyone as a threat to me. That includes Chin and Kono.'

'I could really hurt them huh?' His face was solemn.

'Yes, along with many other people. You will need to control yourself if we go through this, cause I won't be there to help you to begin with.'

He asked puzzled 'What wait why not?'

'I'm going to be dealing with my own control issues with a blood bond, and not sure how much help I would be to you. A blood bond is not easy to create from what I've been told, it's actually quite painful.'

Steve looked at him and how much he was already hurting. Was he really willing to inflict more pain on his partner just to bond that much sooner to him? 'Is there any benefits to a blood bond? Because I really don't think it's something we should do, if it's going to cause you more problems. I don't want you hurt any more.'

Danny looked over at Sasha who was staring at him intently passing more information along to him. 'From what Sasha tells me there are some benefits. Such as insanely powerful abilities to heal from anything for both of us. It might take some time to heal but the rate of recovery would possibly be days instead of weeks or months for gun shots or something. Body would be continuously regenerating itself till the day we are killed, if we are killed. We would be able to find each other, no matter where in the world we are precisely.'

'But you just said we couldn't be separated.' Steve cocked his head in confusion.

Rolling his eyes at his partner he snorted 'Kidnappers idiot. We get that done to us fairly often.'

'Increased senses for you and empath powers for me. We could sense things from much further away.'

Steve was taking in everything being told to him and trying to decide when a few things popped into his head. 'Danny how do you know all this?'

'All I know is what Sasha has passed along to me. She is the one that told me about it accidentally many, many years ago. It's a long story and I don't want to get into it right now.'

'Okay so any other costs to doing something like this?'

Danny was quiet for so long, while as he debated telling his partner, that Steve decided to loom over him. It worked about as well as it ever did, but it did goad him into explaining. 'There is another cost, one that is needed in order for all this to come about.'

'What?'

'We wouldn't be fully human any more.'

"WHAT?!" Steve shouted out loud making Danny do another scan, but the room was closed and it was sound proof, thank goodness.

'Shhh it's exactly what I said would happen. Blood or spirit bonds can only be formed in the spirit plain, only by the most powerful of Sentinels and Guides AND the most important thing. They need to have wolves as their spirit animals. Its called by another name and that is a Wolf's bond.'

'Okay this is just getting to weird.'

'I know I don't understand it all myself, but Sasha is the one telling me about it. Spirit wolves are not uncommon but having both the Sentinel and Guide have one is. Bonded pairs that have different animals can't make this bond. She tells me only one other pair has ever even attempted to do this, and well they couldn't accept each other completely.'

Steve went cold at that, realizing if they didn't accept they did die.

'The wolves form the bond, they form it in the spirit world and link our spirits to that world. We gain the ability to pull power from that plain at any time. It is what would help us find each other. Supply the power needed to heal so quickly and continue to regenerate forever. But if one of us was to be killed the other would soon follow. We would not outlive each other by even a day. We are linked forever Steve in life and in death.'

'You keep saying killed what about old age? That would kill us eventually too.' The Seal Commander asked.

Danny answered giving him a very long knowing look. 'We regenerate Steve ridiculously fast, every cell in our body continuously.'

'Wait we would become immortal?' Steve had a picture of someone standing over his head with a fucking large ass sword yelling "THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE."

'I honestly don't know. But we wouldn't have normal lifetimes that much Sasha has told me.'

Danny looked at Sasha and from her posture and her feelings he knew she was holding other things back from him. He didn't press her, she would tell him when she thought he was ready for it.

'So those are some of the things which can happen with a blood bond. There may be others I really don't know.' Danny shrugged in honest ignorance.

'The choice is yours Steve. But realize you need to be bonded soon and I want to bond with you more then anything.' Deciding to inject a bit of humor. 'Don't worry Steve no matter what, I still plan and look forward to having you take me home, and then fucking me till I can't even stand up properly for a week.'

Thinking very hard about his choice he debated what he truly wanted. The conclusion was both simple and very complex and it all boiled down to Danny. He wanted him and he wanted him forever. Settling down next to his partner on the bed he gently stroked his face with a hand. Danny leaned into it, sighing in pleasure at the feel of it on his cheek

'Danny if you agree I would like to do the blood bond with you. I want you not just for my life time but for 100 life times, a 1000 life times would not be enough. I want you forever.' He leaned in and gave him a deep kiss to prove how much he wanted him.

Returning the kiss, eyes closed he simply stated, 'Then you can have me forever. Bring the bed over and lay on it.'

Steve did as he was told. 'Okay like I said be prepared for your instincts going wild. That is all I really know. I'm going to start, jump in when your ready.'

"Jump in? Wait what about the guys outside?"

"Sasha and Loki will take care of it. Any other questions?"

"No other then I want to say that I love you and want nothing but you."

"I love you too. We begin."

Danny closed his eyes, then opened them letting Steve see blazing Sapphire Blue emerge instead. Taking a deep breath he began.

"Lady of all Wolves I beseech you."

Sasha stood up, ears alert and eyes blazing the same color blue.

"I seek a bonding with my mate. A joining of minds, of hearts and of souls."

He would have kneeled in front of her but his wounds wouldn't let him, instead he lowered his head and offered the utmost respect in his tone.

"We ask to be bonded in the way of all Wolf Pairs, a life time together forever." He intoned.

Sasha began to glow a soft Reddish Gold.

Steve all of a sudden felt words spilling out of his mouth.

"Lord of the Wolves I beseech you."

Now it was Loki's turn to stand, eyes blazing the same color as Steve's now Glowing Green.

"I seek a bonding with my mate. A joining of minds, of heart and of souls."

He too lay in the bed bowing his head in utmost respect.

"We ask to be bonded in the way of all Wolf Pairs, a life time together forever." In the same voice as his mate.

Loki began to glow a deep Blue Black.

Together they spoke.

"We offer all that we are to you and to each other. All the love, hate, fear, understanding, happiness and sorrow that come when two beings decide to join."

The glow from the wolves encompassed the room now, merging together then separating throughout the space.

"We offer up ourselves in exchange for a part of yourselves."

The Wolves grew brighter.

"If you find us worthy then we ask for the bond, the Blood bond, the Spirit bond, the Wolf Bond. If we are not, then we seek death."

The wolves drew back their lips showing fangs capable of killing easily and readily.

"Lady and Lord of all Wolves take us into your care and MAKE US ONE!" Both men shouted.

Sasha and Loki together lunged for their mind companions. Fangs closing over each mans right forearm they bit down hard, breaking the skin and starting their blood flowing.

Neither man remembered anything after that.

505050

"Holy fucking christ what happened in here?"

"Get two crash carts STAT."

"We need to get them both to the OR, they're bleeding from everywhere."

"MOVE PEOPLE MOVE DAMN IT!"

505050

Steve woke slowly from the best damn sleep he had had in years. He felt relaxed, happy and complete in a way he didn't think possible. Raising his left arm he was shocked to feel as it came up short. Looking down at it, he found it was in restraints. Wrist and elbow looking over at his other one that too was in restraints.

"What the fuck?" Trying to pull his legs up under him he found those stopping short and he saw that both were also in cuffs. "What in the hell is going on? HEY Someone let me go NOW!" Steve was getting pissed because he couldn't break out of them. They were extra heavy duty and he couldn't get the leverage needed to break them.

Shaking his head back and forth he finally spotted what his brain hadn't jump started into thinking about. On his left, pale and quiet was his Guide sleeping heavily with an air mask over his face and even more bandages covering him. Both eyes were completely taped up he had wraps on his right forearm, his chest was an even darker shade of purple then the last time he had seen it. What the hell had happened?

"HEY LET ME GO! GOD DAMN IT!" Steve bellowed, extending his hearing he heard shuffling from outside the cracked open door. A few minutes later in came Doctor Mokea with a scowling frown on his face and glare in his eye.

"Steve you bastard keep it down. Danny is trying to sleep and he doesn't need you yelling your imbecilic head off."

Glaring angrily at the doctor "Why in the hell am I tied up? Let me go!"

"Steve till Danny wakes up and can control you, that is not going to happen." His tone brokered no argument.

"What why?" Steve was horribly confused.

"Because numb nuts, five days ago we found you and Danny bleeding to death in your beds. Took us nearly 6 hours to get it to stop for the pair of you. Then if that wasn't bad enough when we finally get you both stable, you wake up, see us working to save your partner from eminent death and you attack us all. Thank god for your Seal friends. They managed to get you off and into that bed." The look Scott gave him couldn't even be called a glare. He had been so enraged at finding them and realizing they did something colossally stupid. He wanted to beat them both, till sense returned then he realized it was a lost cause for both.

Steve was looking at him appalled at his behavior. Then he remembered what Danny had told him when they started the bonding. He would need to control his instincts because Danny wouldn't be there to do it for him.

Blanching at possibilities he croaked out "Oh Shit, my god what did I do?"

"What didn't you do? You took out three of the Seals, one is still in traction, the others are in for broken bones, ribs, arms and a leg. It took the rest to man handle you into the bed and then we had to heavily sedate you but that still didn't work. Somehow Danny who should have been incapable of waking up for weeks with how much sedative and pain meds we were pumping into him, woke up highly upset. He was actually watching with tears in his eyes, bloody tears if you don't mind me saying so. He was in pain, when he did something to knock you out. After that he said not to let you loose till he woke up properly again."

"Christ is Danny okay?" He could care less about his condition, all that mattered was his partner.

Snapping at the moronic Seal he blasted him with more words of annoyance, "No, he is not okay. We are still transfusing him with blood. He hasn't woken up since he knocked you out. And we don't know what the hell happened to begin with. So spill what did you do?"

Looking at the upset doctor he wished he knew what to say. But he had a feeling telling them about the bond would be a bad thing. Only Danny knew about it and even then hadn't wanted to tell him. So he did the only thing he could do, lie and hoped he didn't get caught. "Honestly I don't know exactly what happened. Me and Danny were talking and then fell asleep." He tried to smile innocently.

The honest disgust at the blatant lie was apparent on his face. "Yeah try again Buddy."

"Look I really can't tell you but know that its something Danny and I agreed to."

"Uh huh, then tell me about how your arms look like they were all chewed up?" Steve looked and finally noticed the marks on his right forearm. "Your's healed fairly quickly, we took the bandage off yesterday. Danny's is still seeping."

Steve only listened with half an ear instead he was studying the marking on his arm. It started at the back of his knuckles with what looked like a a wolf's head, lips raised as if to snarl. Flowing from the head, lines like stylized fur wrapped around his wrist and kept wrapping around his entire forearm up to his elbow in a flame wave pattern. It was blue, black and silver throughout the entire tattoo looking design. Honestly he loved the look of it and wished the cuff was off so he could get a better look at it.

A whack to the head brought his attention back to the other person in the room who was still nagging at him. "Are you even paying attention you asshole? What happened to your arm? Danny has a similar one on his, only his is gold, ruby and sapphire. WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?"

Looking at his partner again he could see how banged up he really was. His own marking was wrapped heavily in bandages but it was still bleeding through. Transferring his gaze to the doctor, who while extremely pissed off only did it out of concern, he decided to tell him some of what happened. "Danny and I bonded in a way. He could see how distressed I was getting without a bond to keep me centered. So him and our wolves came up with a way to help me out. Looks like it worked for me but not so much for him."

Eyes widening at the stupidity of these two men, especially the highly trained former INTELLIGENCE officer, he let his opinion of their actions be known. "Oh my GOD you couldn't handle waiting a few more days? Even a WEEK to get your rocks off? Instead your partner again helps you out, at a massive cost to himself. What the fuck is WRONG with you?"

Steve was getting annoyed at the ranting and was about to say so when he stopped and looked closely at the doctor. He was pissed, he was annoyed, he was concerned, he was also going over the top with his ranting. It was like he was channeling a Danny. "Doc why are you ranting at me like that? It sounds more like something Danny would do."

All the wind blew out of the Doctors sails and his normal cheery visage appeared. "Danny said next time you woke up and could handle a decent conversation to do a bit of Williams ranting at you to keep you centered."

"Danny always thinks his ranting keeps me centered."

"Well, it worked cause your much calmer then you were last time you woke up. Still not taking the restraints off you, not till he wakes up but at least your in the here and now, instead of buried in your instincts."

Steve puckered up his pouting face. "Ahh come on doc I'm doing better. I want to get over to Danny check him out."

"No way in hell, Danny said to keep you tied up, you cannot be trusted to play nicely with others when free to move around on your own, and that is exactly what is going to happen. But if it makes you feel any better, we've taken lots of pictures to show him when he wakes up. Seems he has a thing for seeing you in restraints."

"No idea what he means by that." Steve settled in, annoyed he couldn't get free.

'What I mean you goofball, is that you need a fucking leash at times so I can keep track of you.'

"DANNY!" Steve sat up as best he could, at the sound of his man's voice in his head.

"Steve shush he's trying to sleep." Scott hissed at the secured Seal.

Shaking his head he focused his sight on the blond. "No, he just woke up. Go check him out."

Looking at him weirdly nevertheless he went and checked. "Danny you awake?"

'Tell him yes and to take these damn bandages off my eyes.'

"He says yes and to take the bandages off his eyes."

"You'll excuse me if I don't believe you." The doctor pulled out a light though and checked his covered eyes, to see if there was any actual movement. "Danny if your awake blink your eyes, once for if Steve is an idiot or twice if Steve is a moron. Three times if both."

"HEY!"

With a tiny smirk starting to show Danny slowly blinked three times under the light coverings. "Well, I'll be damned okay lets get these bandages off and see how your eyes are doing." Peeling away the cotton circles carefully he wiped away the grit that had accumulated around them. "That better Danny?"

Danny tried clearing his throat, Scott giving him some ice chips from the side table. Once melted and swallowed Danny tried to speak again. "Yea thanks."

"Dude your still bleeding. We've checked you a dozen times, given you so many blood clotting medicines and nothing has worked. Steve said you bonded with him some way and while it worked for him it didn't work for you. What is going on?"

"The bonding worked fine. I just took more of the brunt of it then I realized."

Steve wasn't having any of it. Why did Danny take it when it was HIM that should have? He was the one who was supposed to guard his Guide. He was the one who was supposed to protect his partner and he was the one who was supposed to stand between him and any danger. "Danny why didn't you tell me you were going to take the hit. I never would have gone through with it."

"Easy Steve I didn't know either. I'll be okay in another few days."

"A few days what about that accelerated healing you told me about? I wanted the bond because of it. I didn't want to see you suffering for months on end."

Danny tilted his head at the doctor coming to a decision. "Doc go ahead and release Steve. I've got him now."

"You sure?"

"Positive, he won't shut up nor stop worrying till I stop bleeding."

"Damn straight."

The long haired doctor walked over to Steve, gave him a look that clearly said "Don't be a fucking ass" and removed the restraints. The Seal slowly sat up rubbing where the restraints had been. Sliding to the edge of the bed he made to get off and walk to Danny's side when he was stopped.

'Steve you stay right there. I need a few minutes to get some things settled for you. I can't do that while you're moving.'

Rubbing his wrists while sitting on the edge of the bed Steve said "Thank's doc I appreciate it."

"Well, keep yourself under control. Otherwise I'll tie you back up and sedate you. Danny really needs his rest."

"I promise I'll keep control." He held up his hand in the scouts honor salute.

"Danny I'm going to give you a quick check up and if you're actually good I'll let you try eating something. Same for you McGarrett neither of you have eaten anything, other then what we shoved down a feeding tube through your nose."

"Ewwww when did you take those out?" Steve was disgusted but it at least explained the insane tickling he had in his nose.

"Last night something told me you both would be waking up today. Now give me a few to check you both out." The doc spent quite a few minutes checking both men out, giving Danny more attention since he was still seeping blood through his arm bandage. "Well, you look okay I'll go get something for you both to eat. Stay here and don't cause trouble. Especially you Steve Danny needs rest." Walking out the door he went to see about a couple meals for the boys.

"Danny?"

'Easy babe I'm not nearly as bad as I look. I've already started to heal but I need your help.'

Sliding off the bed Steve made his way over to his partner hitching himself up to sit beside him. "What you need Danny, I'll do anything to help."

'Steve, I took the brunt of the load when bonding. Wasn't your fault, Loki just is much younger then Sasha and didn't quite understand what he needed to do. Sasha and he are resting, but in order for me to heal properly I need to get us balanced. I have too much spirit power running through me and my body can't handle it. It's why it continues to bleed.'

"Okay so tell me what to do."

'Unwrap my arm.' Steve looked at his forearm and the blood even now still dripping out. Unwrapping it slowly to not cause him any more pain he received his first look at Danny's mark. It was like his own but the colors seemed to flow in the light. All around the edges of the mark he could see it was inflamed and seemed to be pulsing with his heartbeat. Blood slowly rose to the surface of his skin dropping onto the beds covers.

"Damn Danny this doesn't look good."

'Looks worse then it is. Now grab my hand with yours.' Steve matched up his own marked hand with his Guides. 'Look into my eyes Steve.' Steve lifted his eyes to see blazing blue staring back at him, unable to stop himself he leaned towards Danny pressing his lips to his mates. A jolt went through him and he felt a streak run down his spine. Pulling away he gasp as his spine arched.

"Ahhhh God damn it." Steve cried out as he felt power flooding into his system. Breathing heavily he tried to fight through the pain.

'Easy Steve just breath through it, I wasn't planning on you doing that you moron.' The look he gave his Sentinel was the same he bestrode on only the dumbest of criminals. 'If you had waited you wouldn't have had any pain. Instead you had to rush things.'

Panting he looked back into Danny's eyes which were no longer glowing but were a very deep blue.

"What the hell was that?"

'That was balancing out our powers. You did it the quick, dirty and very pleasant way. I was going to have you do something different but it's done now.'

Steve gave Danny a long stare not quite believing what the detective was telling him. But looking down at their joined hands he could see that the bleeding had stopped and the red inflamed skin had turned a healthy shade once more. Scanning over his mates entire body he was startled to see that the bruising was already clearing up. "Danny? How fast are you healing exactly?"

Looking down at himself he tried to judge what was happening to him. He was already getting tired from the drain the healing was taking from him, faster then even he thought possible. 'Faster then I thought. Look babe I don't know if I can even stay awake for food.'

"Danny you need to, you need food."

'Need sleep more…' he said no more after that simply drifting off as his body began to heal itself.

"Well, shit now what do we tell Kono and Chin?"


	16. Chapter 16

"The bastard is still alive?"

"Yes, Sir his Sentinel somehow found him."

"How the fuck did he find him? He was in a totally different part of the island."

"No idea, my men were shot dead. But my sources say after he found his Guide he suddenly showed up at the hospital."

"What he showed up? How did he get there?"

"No idea my source simply said one minute the hallway was clear with medical staff making rounds. Next the Sentinel and his Guide were sprawled on the floor. They've been locked up in a special room since then. They also have a team of Navy Seals guarding them."

"We need to get the Guide back. He knows things no one else knows and it fascinates me."

"I have plans in place to snatch him when given the chance. It would have to be as they are outside the hospital and not the main doors. They will be expecting us to try again at the front."

"Have they been able to properly bond?"

"Not that I know of. The Guide has been too injured to be able to form a sexual bond with the Sentinel."

"Hmm if we can keep them from bonding it might be interesting."

"Sir we will try and acquire the Guide again, bringing him to a location away from all the Centers on the island."

"Yes, do it and let me know when you have the man. He and I need to have another talk."

"Yes Sir."

"Dismissed, let me know if you need anything to help with the procurement of the Guide."

"I will Sir." Turning on his heel the man left to continue making plans.

505050

Later that day Steve was engaging in his new favorite pass time, watching Danny sleep. Perched on the edge of his bed he found it very soothing to see the steady rise and fall of the other mans chest as he recovered from his injuries. The bruising which had been dark blue's and blacks that morning had already turned into light colored yellows and greens. The minor cuts throughout his body were completely healed leaving no scarring to mar his skin. The more extensive damage done, with the broken bones and organs would take a few more days to heal. Doc Scott did not want either of them leaving till Danny was able to walk on his own. He might not be able to walk fast but with his kidnapping he wasn't taking any chances. Steve was all for it even if Danny wasn't. Course Danny didn't know this and neither man saw any reason to tell him. For the time being in the Seals mind his Guide was safe and secure and he planned on keeping it that way.

He continued to watch his partner enjoying the sight even as he heard familiar foot steps outside their room. In walked Kono and Chin giving both men a through once over. Kono especially looked Steve over from head to toe, checking each and every inch of his body before confidently striding over, smiling in a pleasant way and promptly throwing a powerful right cross directly into his face. Steve, shocked went tumbling over his bed and landed in an inelegant pile on the other side. Shaking his head more surprised then angry he looked up, eye's full of questions.

"THAT is for scaring the ever living shit out of us with whatever you and Danny did. Seriously? The man was tortured so what do you do? You make him bleed out even more and we have no idea why! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She snarled at her boss.

Steve not sure how to respond yet simply looked over at Chin who was leaning against Danny's bed, arms crossed looking highly amused. Standing cautiously well out of Kono's range he did what any man confronted with a highly agitated woman who can kicked their ass three ways to Sunday did, he lowered his head, opened his mouth and said "Sorry?"

"YOU'RE SORRY? THAT IS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS? You could have killed him, hell you could have killed your self. We all know you love causing mayhem no matter where you are. But this was not the time nor place. He needs to recover, so you hurt him more?" Kono was seriously pissed off but the last sentence got to Steve.

"Kono, I am a Sentinel damn it. I would NEVER deliberately hurt my Guide EVER. I didn't know any of that would happened all right." He growled at the rookie eyes flashing with anger at the accusation that he would ever try and harm his Guide.

She backed down a touch but still had a point to make. "Steve he is yours now. He needs to be protected instead of hurt. Do your fucking job then. If this happens again I'll kick your ass till you…"

"Kono dear it won't happen again." came the clearly entertained yet quiet voice.

Whirling around Kono looked into the highly amused eyes of the Jersey Detective. "DANNY!" racing over to his side, completely ignoring the fact she had just been chewing Steve out, she reach to check him over. Only to have her hand carefully taken by her boss and put on the bed rail. "STEVE."

Steve didn't care Danny was his and he was going to be the first one to touch him, now that he was awake. And boy did he, leaning down he pressed his lips to his mates and putting everything he could into it. Danny closed his eyes in pure bliss at the much loved touch and gave back as good as he got, both ignoring the whooping coming from Kono as she cheered them on. The need for air finally separated them but only barely, Steve laid his forehead on his partners, breathing in the scent he loved so well.

"Hey brah you want us to come back? Seems you and Danny need some alone time." Chin commented with a smirk.

"Ahhh no way in hell Chin I want to keep watching this." Kono jumped up on Steve's bed and wished she had some popcorn.

Steve and Danny grinned at each other even as Steve straightened, moving to sit next to his partner. Throwing an arm over the smaller mans shoulders he spoke up "Sorry guys didn't mean to scare you all."

"Well, you did, we came in here and it was a mad house. Said you were in surgery for hours to fix the damage." Kono stated.

Chin asked "What happened guys?"

The pair looked at each other trying to decide how best to proceed. Finally Danny began. "Guys we didn't mean to scare you. Steve was losing it." He ignored the fierce scowl Steve sent him. "He needed to bond soon. He didn't have the 3-4 months it would have taken me to heal enough to bond in the umm conventional way."

"Conventional way?" Now Kono's grin was positively dirty. " You mean being able to get it on like horny monkeys in the jungle?"

"KONO!" Chin exclaimed shocked.

"What? I think it's cute, the thought of them together."

"ANYWAY Steve needed help he needed to be bonded and soon. So with some help I came up with a way to create the same bond as us having," now it was his turn to grin. "horny monkeys in the jungle sex. It had side effects I didn't realize, and well you came in after the fact."

"So what exactly is it that you did? Because I'll tell you everyone in the hospital was in an uproar when they found you."

Danny looked at Steve again knowing what they had to say next would not be pleasant but couldn't be helped. "We bonded, that is all we are going to tell you."

"Oh bullshit boss you can tell us. Frankly you need to tell us, so we can keep an eye out if this ever happens again." Kono was getting annoyed at how little they knew.

"Kono it's been decided, end of discussion." Steve now was looking at her with a stern look. "Look I know what you're going to do next and you're going to try and research it. Let me save you the headache and tell you now, that you will find NOTHING on how we bonded out there documented."

"Steve, Danny you sure you don't want to tell us? What if another pair like you end up bonding in the same way? Medical people around the world wouldn't know how to treat them." Chin tried to persuade them to change their mind.

"If that was to actually happen we would travel to where they are and explain what would be needed." Steve voice was starting to drop into his don't question me tone.

Throwing up her hands Kono glared at the pair sitting across from her. "Fine don't tell us but don't think we will be happy about it. We care for you and you just blow us off."

"We are not blowing you off. It's honestly not something that can be done again by others."

"We'll see, for now why don't you tell us about those interesting marks on your arms. They match other then color." Chin tried to change the subject.

"Oh that was part of the bonding process. Like we said it was a little different then normal." Danny was getting tired again. Steve could feel it through their bond and he was thrilled with it. He loved feeling everything about his Guide without the foggy feeling he had been living with this passed year. He rubbed his mates shoulder soothingly, pulling him a bit closer to him. Danny leaned into his touch closing his eyes to rest.

Kono looked at the blond as he fell asleep in the other mans arms "Steve?"

"It's the rapid healing. He has so much wrong with him, his body is trying to heal it all at once. The power needed to do it is incredible and very draining." He sniffed the top of his head checking to make sure Danny wasn't in any distress, happy to find him comfortable.

"How long will he keep falling asleep?"

"Not sure Chin, however long it takes for him to fully heal."

"Okay so about the marks? Where did they come from? Will they go away?"

"Came from the bonding like I said. Didn't know they would show up, just did." His was dark for the moment, colors only reflected in the light. Danny's on the other hand was glowing bright enough to read by, now that it was uncovered, the colors flowing around his arm as the power within him continued to heal his injuries. Looking at the pair watching him he came to a few decisions.

"Guys give us some time. We've all had a rough year but Danny especially. While I looked for my Guide, he had to suffer knowing he was my Guide. How he managed it I still don't know, we really haven't had a chance to talk."

Kono's eyes gentled at he spoke.

"Danny is hurting and I want to get him better so I can get him home and we can finally bond the way we were supposed to. Yes, we have a full bond now but there is something to be said for two people just enjoying being together by themselves. It's been one problem after another. His knee to begin with, the robbers causing him to be found out before he was ready. Then being kidnapped by those crazy bastards, the torture to learn what he can't say and ending up back in hospital. We need time guys."

Chin looked at the men and realized what Steve was saying was right. They may have bonded but they hadn't really bonded. They needed time to be together and become the couple they honestly wanted to be. Kono may not like it right now but it was needed. "No problem brah take all the time you want. We won't bother you any more about it till your ready to talk. The important thing now is letting Danny heal and getting him home."

Kono looked ready to protest but a shake of his head from Chin made her back down. They would get answers later if the boys decided to give it to them.

"Fine but it still sucks." Kono pouted for a few minutes then perked up. "Well since you won't tell us what happened between you two, you need to tell us when you finally go to bed with each other. The betting pool is going crazy with dates, times, positions and how many times you went at it in 24 hours."

"For gods sakes Kono really…?" Steve exclaimed.

'Steve don't flip over it.'

'Danny?'

'Instead find out the odds and place your own bets. We could make a killing.'

'Christ man what the hell is wrong with both of you?'

'I need money to send Grace to college every little bit helps. Now talk quieter I want to finish my nap.'

Steve felt him relax back into sleep and smiled to himself. Danny had as dirty a mind as Kono at times. But he did have a good point maybe they could make some money on it later. For now Danny needed his rest.

"Chin or Kono is there anything else not involving Danny or I's private life of interest?"

"Well, lets tell you about…" For the next couple of hours they caught Steve up on the various cases HPD was working. 5-0 was assisting but with their resident Sentinel taking care of his recently found Guide, not handling any cases themselves. Food was brought in and Steve woke Danny up to actually eat a meal consisting of broth, jello and a single slice of toast. Danny was encouraged to sleep after his meal something he was loathed to fight and didn't. Another couple hours after that found the cousins leaving for home.

Steve hadn't moved from his spot next to his mate and he had not been more content in ages. Danny was sleeping peacefully, he was healing properly and safe next to him. Snuggling a little deeper next to the sleeping man he closed his own eyes joining him in rest.

505050

"So what are we going to do about those two?" Annette asked as she sat across from her husbands desk.

"For now I'm inclined to let them rest and recover from Williams latest ordeal. McGarrett won't be far from his side while his Guide is still healing, therefore in a vulnerable state." Marcus replied eyes gazing out the window in thought.

"Well, we have the other issue with Commander Jackson and Slater. Dustin is never far from his side but the Commander isn't showing any enhanced senses himself. But he won't let Dustin out of his sight either. Dustin is also refusing to come in for a talk, stating that A. J. as he calls him doesn't want him to at this time."

"Don't push them either, with the Detective throwing the 31st law around, its got everyone on eggshells. We need to find a way to learn more about what he knows though. He is one of the most powerful Guides ever seen, he can do stuff that no one else has even heard of." Marcus switched his gaze to his wife.

"Exactly like how is it a Guide can actually block his Sentinel from knowing his Guide. He worked with the man closely for a year and kept him in the dark. But still he was able to keep him from zoning at all times."

"I would love to learn how he shields himself. He has a different way of doing it that's stronger and impossible to read through."

"There are also the spirit animals. He can command both at will and they obey. Hell our own don't even do that."

"Well, I think that might be more along the lines of them being wolves. Pack behavior and coming to a pack mates defense."

"Isn't it interesting they both have wolves too. It's not often that bonded pairs have the same breed of spirit animal. Most times they compliment each other but they are not exactly the same."

"So many questions and so few answers."

"Do we have any more information in regard to the report we received about them a few days ago?"

"About finding them both unconscious, bleeding to death in their room? No took the surgeons hours to repair Williams. McGarrett got off lightly, he was bleeding out of every orifice on his body but Williams was bleeding from every orifice and every single suture used to fix the previous damage internally. Only thing that has come in, is that they are now conscious but the doctor treating them, is being very hush hush about it." She tapped a pen on her clipboard thinking.

"Maybe we should send a letter asking if it is okay for us to visit them. We haven't had a chance to talk to Detective Williams to see if he can provide any information about the people that took him in the first place."

"True and Commander McGarrett would be very interested in knowing who may have done it. I'll write up a letter and ask to come see them. Tell them we are interested in finding out any info they have on the bastards and if they want to share anything else with us."

"Sounds like a plan. You do that dear and I'm going to continue digging up any more info I can find about Guide abilities. See if there is any referencing about the powers Williams seems to have." Turning to his computer he started typing.

"Okay see you at 5 and you are taking me out to dinner tonight. It's been ages and I want something that isn't the standard fare."

"Yes dear." He rolled his eyes as his wife demanded something special.

Snorting at the sarcastic words she stood to leave for her own office. Getting a wicked look she walked around to his desk and while blowing on his ear, reach down and fondled him in a very intimate spot. He started sputtering as he instantly turned his attention to her. But she simply turned and laugh walking out of his office with his muttered cursing following her through the door.

505050

It was the whimper that woke Danny from his healing sleep. Feeling around with his mind he didn't detect any one close by. Steve was deeply asleep beside him something he was very happy with. Steve hadn't had a good nights rest since he had come in with his knee in a brace to begin with. Putting a little more power into keeping his partner asleep he opened his eyes to see who had caused the noise. Looking over at the bed Steve had been using, till he decided a Danny shaped pillow was much better, was his own Spirit wolf sound asleep stretched out taking up as much space as a she-wolf could. The sound had come from another wolf curled up in a depressed, dejected and very dispirited way. Loki was backed into the corner laying flat with tail tucked underneath him, ears down and the most sorrowful unhappy eyes looking at him. He was as far as he could get from Danny, but the man could see the poor creature wanted nothing more then forgiveness, yet felt he wasn't worthy of it.

Knowing Steve would wake if he moved more then a few millimeters. No matter how much he projected sleep at him, Danny had to come up with a different game plan.

'Loki it wasn't your fault all right? Shit happens and frankly that isn't the worse that has happened to me since I met Steve.'

The wolf whimpered again turning his head towards the wall. Rolling his eyes, his mates wolf could be just as hard headed as him. 'Loki there is nothing to forgive, for you did no wrong. You helped make it possible for us to bond. You gave me what I wanted more then anything. You gave me Steve and the chance to form an even stronger better bond with him.'

The black warrior turned to face him again, some of the depression leaving his eyes. 'Loki you are the reason we are able to have forever, you and that completely unimpressed and dismissive she-devil sleeping her fool head off. You don't see her being upset by what happened do you?'

Loki shook his head ruffing his scruff a bit. 'You're young at least as spirit animals go. And yes don't think I don't know how old you are. Sasha has been around for centuries, while you have only been around for 134 years. She has more experience and knowledge then anyone I know. Remember you also come from a Warriors line while she is an Elder line.' Danny heard the snort which meant she wasn't as asleep as she was pretending to be. 'It was her job to explain exactly what was supposed to happen and if something was to go wrong it was our fault. Not yours or Steve's, we knew what we were doing but you two didn't.'

He patted the side of his bed opposite Steve. 'Now get your ass up here so I can scratch behind your ears and see your leg twitch. That is something much more interesting to deal with now. What is done is done and all is as it should be, come up here and get some loving.'

Loki moved slowly still unsure about the issue he had inadvertently caused to his companions mate. But he did move to the side of the bed and climbed in. Laying down covering Danny's legs and placing his head in his lap he closed his eyes as he felt the blond stroking his ears. Then he felt all the emotions Danny projected to him and relaxed completely. He didn't blame him for anything, he simply loved him and was happy Steve had such a wonderful creature by his side.

Sasha opened her eye that was facing the bed, saw what was going on and decided she wanted in on the action. Easily jumping from Steve's empty bed to the one piled on with everyone she maneuvered her way around so her head was also in reach of Danny's. A simple snort was all the command he needed to start scratching her ear as well. Both wolves gave a sigh of bliss and went to sleep cuddled up with their companions.

Danny wondered how in the hell he was going to explain this to Steve in the morning. Thank goodness the wolves didn't weight anything when they didn't want to because he was sure the bed wouldn't hold them otherwise. Making himself more comfortable he settled himself down to sleep once more. Checking his mate, pleased he was still sleeping deeply, he closed his eyes and followed his pack.


	17. Chapter 17

Steve woke the following morning squished next to Danny with a crick in his neck from sleeping weird. Looking down he found Sasha and Loki snuggled down snoring their heads off and immensely comfortable. Sasha was on her back all four legs in the air, head near his hand and making little wuffle noises as she dreamed something. Loki had somehow managed to scoot his way around till he was laying on Danny's shoulder with his right legs hanging off the bed swinging gently. His tail would occasionally flop around as if he was happily hunting something before settling again.

'Cute aren't they?' came the much beloved voice of his mate.

Grinning down at the smaller man Steve responded 'Danny you're awake, how you feeling?'

'Tired but getting better.' Danny yawned while speaking to his partner.

'Your always tired.'

'You would be too if you were healing multiple things at the speed of light. The bruising is gone now and my wrist and fingers are feeling almost whole again.' He would have moved but the wolves would take exception to the interruption of their nap.

Steve looked down fondly at his mate 'That's great, we might be able to get you out of here in another couple days.'

'Probably and then we are going to go home and I'm FINALLY going to have my wicked way with you.' His tone could only be called lecherous.

Raising an eyebrow in amused questioning Steve grinned as he replied back 'Wicked way with me huh? What if I want to have my wicked way with you?'

'Guess we have to compromise by having our wicked way with each other. But before we can you have something very important to do.' Now Danny's grin was amused.

Puzzled he asked 'I do? Only thing I know of is getting you home and making sure your well and safe.'

'Yeah you have to place the bets for when you fuck me. We need to get in on some of that action. Everyone else always seems to make money on us. Bout time we did too.'

That was too much for the Commander who burst out laughing, startling the two wolves out of their very cozy positions. Sasha gave a disgruntled look at the Seal with one deep blue eye as she turned over and began a very leisurely stretch. While Loki simply stood up and gave each man a very wet lick of the tongue. When both were done they jumped off the bed and disappeared.

"Well, guess they went to find their breakfast may as well see if we can get some too." Steve crawled out of bed, rubbing at his sore neck before calling the kitchen to have a couple trays sent up.

"Steve you feeling okay?" His lovely mate asked with concern.

"Crick in my neck. Evidently your comfy but leaning my neck that way over time still hurts."

Grinning Danny stretched his arms over his head enjoying the feeling of very little pain in his chest. Lowering them he was happy to feel his wrist moving easily and his fingers not crunching like they used to.

"Breakfast is on its way. How are you feeling?"

"Good, I guess sleeping for nearly a week after bonding works even if it was a bit lopsided."

Steve paced over to his bed, looking his partner over from head to toe. He was pleased with what he saw, as Danny was healing quicker and quicker. Now that less things within him were damaged, his healing properties were focusing on those few injuries he still had. Placing a hand on Danny's bad knee he enhanced his feeling of touch to see if there was any heat still in the joint or surrounding it. Running his hands up the leg he reached Danny's torso, and continued running his hands everywhere he knew had injuries. Some small heat flares became known but not nearly as bad as they had been. When he reached his arms he was happy to feel the bones back where they belonged and strong as ever. It was as he was going to feel up Danny's face that he stopped with a sheepish smile.

Danny's eyes were crinkled in humor "Having fun feeling me up Steven?"

"Hey I was just making sure everything is healing properly. We're not leaving here till your able to walk on your own and kick some ass."

Danny started scowling as he remembered what happened last time. "This time when we leave we will be much better prepared."

"Damn right we will. The guys outside already offered to take us back to our place. With Chin and Kono they've managed to get it secure. I don't want anything interrupting us once home. We need time to be together as we should be."

Reaching a hand up Danny stroked Steve's face before pulling him down for a light kiss. "Don't worry babe we will be. The wolves will be watching out for us and I've still a few tricks to teach you."

"Mmmm I like tricks."

"Good then how about the trick of you getting your paws off each other, and instead make this food disappear?" Nurse Kelly briskly walked into the room pushing a cart with an easy eating breakfast for both of them. "Once your done eating I suggest we get Danny up and out of bed finally. Let him build up his strength."

"Good I want to get him home."

She put the tray on Danny's lap while Steve took his own and both began to munch. Danny's again light food easy on his stomach, Steve consisting of eggs along with his toast and oatmeal. When done Kelly helped disconnect Danny from the various wires he had been hooked up to along with the IV's that were no longer needed.

"Okay Danny now try and swing your legs over the side of the bed. If you feel dizzy stop and take a rest." He did as he was told slowly moving his legs around stopping at the edge. He felt a bit dizzy and stopped to take a break when his arm began to glow a bit stronger.

"Danny?" Steve looked at him concern blazing in his deep green eyes.

Breathing carefully through his nose he only was half paying attention to the other man. "Hmmm yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Just a bit dizzy it's already passing. I haven't moved around much lately as you know Steven."

Steve pointed at what he was talking about "Right but your arm…" Danny looked at it as it continued to glow a golden red color getting stronger as he moved around.

"Don't worry about it Steve, I'll explain it later." Danny then slid towards the floor using the bed as a support. His arm flared again for a moment before he felt a new surge of energy flowing into him. The dizziness passed quickly and he was able to begin moving around the room. Steve following along in case Danny needed help.

"Steve I'm fine you don't have to hover." He growled.

The taller man ignored his partners words in favor of continuing to follow him. He walked around for about 10 minutes when the glowing on his arm suddenly flashed and Steve was racing to catch him. He could feel his mates mind as it went slack, scaring the daylights out of him. Placing him on the bed he reached both hands out to cup his face.

"Danny? Danny speak to me what happened?" Steve looked worriedly at his mate even as Nurse Kelly left to get the doctor.

Danny shook his head, blinking the fogginess from it. Checking himself he found out what it was that he had done wrong, grimaced to himself and set about reassuring his man. "Steve, Steve it's okay I just screwed up is all."

Dr Mokea came in at this point. "Well, this should be good. Taya said you almost fainted Danny. What happened?" He didn't give him a chance to answer, shining a light in his eyes and checking his steady pulse.

"Damn Doc watch it with that light." Steve growled at the doctor, shocking everyone including himself since he had been fine before with him checking Danny out. "Easy Steve, relax and breath." Reaching out he grabbed the man by his arm.

"So what happened Danny? You seemed to be doing perfectly fine."

"Just misbalanced my shields and when I tried to right it I over corrected to much. Threw me off balance even more. Pretty much just tried to do to many things at once rather then pay attention and walk around the room."

At that point Sasha came sauntering back into the room from the 6th story outside wall, glares at him as if he is an idiot, a look shared by the others before hopping into his bed for a snooze. Loki followed a few minutes later looks at everyone with his tongue hanging out. Sitting down he scratches behind his left ear before hopping up onto the other bed and copying Sasha.

"That is the dumbest thing Danny. For fucks sake you pass out cause you can't concentrate on just WALKING?" Steve was getting ready to start his own Williams style rant.

"Easy Super Seal, It won't happen again and even if it did you would be there to catch me." He gave him a large loving smile even as he pushed a bit on his emotions. Steven shook his head a bit and glared.

"Gentlemen easy now, problem is corrected, problem won't be repeated and if it is not only will Danny have to answer to a very pissed off Commander. But I'm assuming he will be answering to two very annoyed spirit wolves." Two yips of agreement followed his comment.

"Damn straight he will." Steve's protective instincts were starting to kick in as they began making plans to leave the hospital. Knowing what happened last time was setting him off big time.

Danny looked around at all those giving him the stink-eye and sighed. He had screwed up trying to reset his shields while walking around, he wasn't quite up to the multitasking yet. But also it did have the benefit of getting Steve to feel like he was needed. Glancing at the Sentinel he was pleased to see the tattoo on his arm was starting to glow. Steve was drawing on the power that was now his to command and applying it to safe guarding his Guide. Soon as they got home they would need to have a long conversation about what the tattoos could do. Well, after some much needed hot monkey sex and lots of it.

Deciding to ignore Steve for the moment he asked "How long before we can finally get out of here?"

"That I am not going to decide. Steve wants you able to move without keeling over so when you can do that you can go. Till then you stay in here. You're mostly fine other then having to build up your stamina and look where you are walking."

Steve grinned happy with the Doctors news, meant he was in charge. He was looking forward to getting Danny out of there, to his place and alone. "We won't be leaving today, tomorrow perhaps if Danny shows me he can actually do it without falling over."

"Sounds good. I'll get paperwork started after you leave, don't need to many people knowing the time you actually do bugger off."

"Thanks Doc."

"Call me if you need anything I'm going to go finish making my rounds."

"We will." Steve watched as the Doctor left the room before turning to his partner who was trying to make himself comfortable in the bed. Hard to do, when a wolf was determined to sleep in the best spot herself, namely the very middle of the bed. Smiling as Danny began to argue about how it was his bed, and she should move over so that he could get some rest, before they go home. Sasha being completely unimpressed with his argument nevertheless moved over a reasonable, to her at least, three inches. Rolling his eyes he slid into the space she was allowing before looking back at his partner.

"Steve I really am okay. When we get home I'll tell you everything I can."

Sliding towards him Steve put his hand on the back of Danny's head and leaned his own down towards him. "Your mine babe, you can tell me 1000s times you're okay and I'll only believe you when I sense you are."

Raising an eyebrow at his protective mate he decided to pass along something he obviously hadn't caught onto yet. 'Steve you can use your sense's if you want or you can use your wolf bond.'

'Wolf bond?' Steve looked down at the tattoo on his arm.

'It links us through the spirit plain remember? Links ME to YOU. It lets you know EVERYTHING you need to know about me. You're a Sentinel, it's hard wired into you to make sure I am protected from all harm. Focus your mind on the bond and what you want. It will tell you anything you need about me. Where I am, how am I, you can do a full body scan of me through the bond and it will tell you exactly what is wrong with me.'

Steve's eyes were widening with every word his partner was saying, not believing it and yet wanting to. A Sentinels duty was to protect what he claimed as his, and nothing was more his then his Guide. If what his Guide said was true it was a Sentinels dream come true. To know without a doubt, without hedging what is going on with his mate. Looking down at his arm again he focused on what he wanted to know which was the current state of Danny's health. His arm lit up, the blues, silvers and blacks flowing throughout the mark. Another moment later and information began filtering into his head telling him everything he wanted to know about Danny. It was telling him how Danny's knee while healed was still a little twitchy and would need to be elevated for a few more days but was fine to walk on. How all his internals were perfectly healed and functioning properly. How Danny was amused at his Sentinel for not realizing just how connected they truly were.

'Jesus Danny…'

'I told you we would be connected forever, nothing can be hidden between us if we want to know something. But remember as you know me, I know you and I can do the same thing with you. So don't try and hide something from me it won't work.'

'Even through shields?'

Danny was quiet for a time as he thought about his answer, looking at his partner as he finally answered. 'Yes through shields even but I am going to have to teach you how to form proper shields. The normal method taught people is good but not great, easily breeched by those that can. I can show you how to build and maintain shields that would be nearly impossible to break through.'

'Holy shit really?' Steven knew his shields were good but Guide shields were even better having to block out so many emotions. To know that his own Guide had even better ones was a source of pride with him.

'Yes, really, now if your done being smug, I would like to take a quick nap while you check in with Chin and Kono and don't forget to place those bets.' Settling down a bit more, pushing Sasha over to the sounds of her grumbling he closed his eyes. Steve focused again and could feel it the moment Danny was truly asleep.

Steve joined Loki on the other bed but didn't settle in to sleep. Instead he watched his mate and focused on their bond. While he could hear his heart beat, hear his steady breathing, knowing how his actual body is feeling at any moment was a true gift. No doubt he would be scanning Danny for the rest of their lives on a daily if not hourly basis. It was already calming him down to feel everything about his Guide, that all was well and he could not leave him. Loki nudged his elbow and when Steve looked down he was captured by intense green eyes. The wolf was showing him other things he could do if needed to protect his mate. Steve's eyes became bigger as all the information came to him, along with the feeling that Loki and Sasha would not fail again. They had learned what had stopped them last time when Danny had been taken and already had steps in place to correct it. The fact it involved sharp teeth and a lot of blood had Steve grinning devilishly as well. Petting his companions head Steve thanked him for his help before another thought was thrust into his mind. With a laugh Steve gave the big wolf a scratch behind the ear before reaching for the phone. He had a lot of bets to place and Danny would be pissed if he didn't follow through. The Seal just had to make sure he put it in code so no one was the wiser.

505050

Full Commander Andrew Jackson of the Third Seal team walked down the hall of the hospital on his way to meet with Steve to finalize their plans for leaving. As normal Dustin was walking next to him and he felt so calm and happy to have him by his side. He wasn't sure as to why he felt that way, but he did and became very annoyed when the Guide wasn't by him. He knew about the bond between Sentinels and Guides but he wasn't a Sentinel nor did he have any super senses. Three days ago he went to the Center and was extensively tested for any possibility but the answer came back to him being completely normal. Yet if Dustin was out of his eyesight for more then 15 minutes he became extremely agitated, and after 30 he would go and hunt him down. Eventually he would have to watch as Dustin was bonded to someone else and he would have to give him up. The thought just about made him puke and he was trying to work something out to keep the man with him. He was pleased that Dustin didn't seem inclined to leave, perfectly content to be with him for as long as Andrew wanted him.

But figuring out a way to keep him was for another time. At this moment he had to concentrate on making sure they could get Steve and Danny home safely. He was pleased as he turned the corner to see the rest of his men guarding the stations they had been assigned. The three Steve had put into the hospital were still recovering and seriously pissed off they couldn't help out more. Sure they were annoyed Steve had banged them up, but they understood what it was like to defend those they loved, from what they thought was dangerous. And each of bloody idiots had ridiculously "pleased with themselves grins" plastered to their faces knowing, at the time, the Lt Commander thought they were dangerous. They liked being thought of as dangerous and McGarrett's actions towards them was a source of smug pride. Fucking twits. At the house there was another full team of young Seals guarding the place under the authority of a Training Master who everyone was scared of including the whole of team three. Transport was being handled by his team as they left the hospital the cars provided the naval transport base. Chin and Kono had made up multiple paths they could take in case of another attack.

Kono was an interesting woman and all the men and learned not to piss her off. First one that had, found himself on the floor as she decked him with a surprise right hook, when they kept calling her the baby of the group. The rest of his team had been very supportive of their team mate. Offering supporting comments in the form of heckles and jeers. His man had picked himself up, strode over to the lady who was not intimidated after knowing Steve for so long and promptly asked her out. Said if she could take out a Seal then it only figured that a Seal should be able to take her out. It was such a horrible pick up line that she had stared at him for a full minute before she laughed and accepted. Nothing came of the date as the rest of the team had come along and her cousin as well, all having a wonderful time getting to know each other.

Chin being a computer genius had worked the data table thing to plan the best ways to take the pair home. It was a wonder and he drooled at the information available and displayable to him. There were four different ways to go along with three more emergency ones but if they had to use those then they would be heading to the Navy Yard. While Steve and Danny didn't want anything to do with the Guild, much to the Centers displeasure they had no problem with the Navy helping them out. And a Navy base with many guns all locked and loaded and held by disciplined yet eager to defend, people would make many people think twice. For now the plan was to take the pair home and let them get some good quality alone time and let them finish their proper method bonding.

The bonding they had already accomplished was astounding even if he didn't understand it. There was something that set him on edge when he was with them now, as if there as more to them then met the eye. The matching tattoos on their arms was a pretty big giveaway, since no Sentinel and Guide pair had EVER sported symbols like them. He was sure whoever had taken them the first time, would want to know more about those as well. Therefore they were upping the security around their place including running patrols along the ocean side. Once the bastards were caught everyone should be able to relax a bit.

Turning the corner he could see his two men who were posted just outside the wonder twins room, trying their best to keep a straight face at whatever they were hearing inside it. Striding closer he began to hear what was so funny, Dustin beside him was snickering when he heard.

"NO I WILL NOT!" Came the throughly annoyed Jersey Detectives irate voice.

"DANNY YOU WILL TO!" Came the completely not a 5 year old response, no matter how many people say it was, rebuttal.

"WILL NOT!"

"WILL TOO!"

"I refuse to, there is nothing on this earth that will get me too!"

"Danny I am your Sentinel! I am your BOSS! You HAVE to do what I say!"

"LIKE FUCKING HELL I WILL!"

"You will not leave this room till you do!" Steve sounded like he was ready to pound some sense into his stubborn mule of a mate.

"Wanna bet?" He snarled.

A. J. raised an eyebrow at his men trying to figure out what the pair were arguing about. The men continued to restrain their laughter.

"Let me just point out STEVEN why it will not happen. First off its stupid, second there is no point to it. I can't shoot with it, I can't run with it, HELL I can't walk with the damn thing."

"Danny it's not that bad," he said trying to placate him.

"NOT THAT BAD? Have you seen the damn thing? We are done debating this I am leaving this place with or without you and definitely without THAT!"

At this point the other Seal Commander decided to enter the room and find out what the hell was going on. What he saw made him want to stop and laugh his head off. Standing in the middle of the room between the two men was a full sized, total body armor kit. It was dark green and had multiple metal plates hanging from just about every square inch of cloth. It looked heavy and hot as hell, no wonder the Detective didn't want to wear it.

"Danny you will wear that and you will wear it with no more arguments. I'm in charge of making sure you are safe and this will keep you safe."

"Like hell it will. How will that damn thing keep me safe while I'm WADDLING down the side walk? Oh I know how it will because if someone does come for me, all they will have to do is knock me over and I won't skin my knees as they roll me away. It is not happening you moron."  
Danny ranted waving his hands in the air as he visually showed someone being rolled.

Andrew could see their spirit animals watching with clear amusement in their faces from the two beds. As the men argued the animals heads would move back and forth, as if they were watching a tennis game, and if he wasn't mistaken he heard little grumbles that sounded suspiciously like chuckles. Deciding to stop the fight because honestly he wouldn't want to wear it, if he was being told to, so he knocked on the door.

The men didn't even pause.

"You will put that on and you will wear it till I say otherwise. You don't have any choice in the matter." Steve was red faced and glaring down at the smaller man.

"You try and put that on me and you are so NOT getting laid when we get home. I'll shove you on the couch for a fucking YEAR and don't think I can't do it." Danny glared just as red faced as his partner.

"Guys please we need to get going."

"We can once Danny puts on his gear. He is the one delaying us." Steve didn't even turn and look at him, firmly staring at the Detective.

"Steve not happening, get over it." Danny crossed his arms and assumed a stance Steven was very familiar with. It was the one that said no matter what you think, do or try you won't win this one. He hated that stance because he only could break it about 50% of the time.

"Okay umm Danny what would it take for you to put that thing on and get going."

"Steve, putting it on first and then jumping off the top of the building, into a swimming pool full of sharks, then trying to get out of said pool. Go ahead super Seal put it on and do that, and I'll THINK about putting it on."

"I don't need to wear it, you do buddy."

"Is there any other way we can walk out of this hospital today? Cause honestly Steve I wouldn't want to wear that damn thing on my worst day." Andrew really was trying to hold back his laughter at the entire idiotic argument.

"No, he will wear that and be safe while we go."

Danny was fuming and getting ready to really blow, when Sasha with another amused grunt jumped down and twined around Steve's legs, drawing his attention. Steve looked down meeting her deep blue gaze, his eyes grew wide again and she passed along whatever it was she was showing him. His gaze moved between her and the suit then between her and Danny, finally setting on Loki who jumped off his own bed and sat at Danny's feet.

"FINE he doesn't have to wear it. But I swear to god Danny if you move more then three feet away from me at any time I will pick you up and carry you over my shoulder like a bag of potatoes."

"Whatever, lets get going." Turning on his heel he was about to exit the door when Nurse Kelly and Doctor Mokea came in, pushing two wheel chairs and sporting matching grins.

"Well, now that that has been settled, gentlemen your rides await."

"What the fuck now?" Danny transferred his glare to the doctor.

"Hospital policy guys. All patients get rolled out. And Steve you were admitted same as Danny so you get to ride in it to."

"Like hell I can walk on my own two feet just fine…"

Danny was smirking as he watched Steve try to argue with the Doctor, it gave him a great idea. He nudged his partners focus just a bit, so he wouldn't see Danny simply take the chair, and encourage the nurse to roll him out. Once outside he told her to run.

Steve was distracted with arguing with the doctor and it took him a total of about 47 seconds to realize that Danny was no longer in the room. He snapped his head around and focused on his partner through every means he could. He wasn't pleased when he felt his partners laughter at him, and how he was encouraging the nurse to go faster. Steve could feel that Danny had turned it into a race, just to piss him off about staying so close to him.

"GOD DAMN IT DANNY!" He made to race out the door but the doctor simply moved in his way and pointed for him to sit. "What the fuck? No, I have to catch that little bastard!"

"You don't sit, you don't catch, choice is yours." The doctor brokered no more arguments.

'Yeah Steve just stay in there longer. I'm sure you'll catch me at some point but for now I'm winning.' The glee as he said that decided Steve.

'You little fucker I'll get you for this.'

'I hope you do.' Danny then sent him not only the various dirty pictures he was conjuring in his head, but as much lust and desire as he could.

'You're such an asshole.' The Seal snarled at his partner as he tried to hide a raging hard-on from everyone.

'And if you catch me you can have it, but so far looks like you are all talk and no action.'

Steve looked up at the man grinning down at him "Doc however way you can get me to the ground floor before Danny do it."

"I might have a way. Hold on." Grabbing the handles he pushed the chair towards another bank of elevators. Pressing the button to open the door he made their way in, turning the chair around before pulling out his access card. "Now you better back me up if someone nags at me for this Steve."

"What is it?"

"Emergency response card, it overrides the speed controls on the elevators when we have a real hard case that we need to get to OR or ICU on the double. Only certain doctors like myself have them."

"Will it work?"

"We'll find out."

Inserting the card, he popped open a panel and punched a code in. The doors closed and a flashing red light came on before the elevator started moving down fast. It was doing about twice the speed as normal and Steven grinned evilly. He could feel Danny still in his own elevator and they were moving much slower then his.

A. J. and Dustin kept quiet, amused by the competition between the two men as they trailed Steve. Danny had his own escort so he was safe enough from bullets and such, not so much his partner they were sure.

They reached the bottom floor a good minute before Danny's did, so when their doors opened Steve was already waiting for them when the doors opened. Far from being repentant Danny was grinning ear to ear, as Steve grabbed him and put him in a strict hold. Starting with his lips and finishing with his arms wrapped around him.

'I caught you and when we get home, I'm going to punish you like you wouldn't believe, for thinking you could run away from me.'

'Promises, promises McGarrett. Lets get going.' Danny tried to break the hold but Steve wasn't having any of it. Putting his right arm over his shoulder he led Danny outside. Both men ignoring the wheel chairs that they were supposed to sit in.

"Shall we get going people?" Asked Commander Jackson now that the show seemed to be over.

"Yeah I have to get him home and in bed. He needs his rest." Steve stated.

"You sure you get him into bed, he will actually rest?" Dustin asked with a dirty grin.

"Eventually he will." Steve returned the same grin with an added leer on top.

"Yeah, yeah yuck it up you smucks, but we need to get going." Danny with a blush at the very unsubtle innuendo started towards the doors and the waiting SUV's outside. There were three of them and Danny could feel the presence of many people inside each one, all on high alert.

Steve studied the transports carefully noting how they seemed to ride lower, "Armored?"

"Yeah pulled them out of the motor pool we can use them for as long as we need."

"Sweet lets go." Steve's arm blazed as he led his mate outside. Loki and Sasha appeared on either side of the men but this time only their companions could see them. They didn't want to give their presence away this time. Steve was doing as Sasha had shown him keeping a shield around his mate that would hopefully stop a bullet or anything else from hurting him. Loading up into the rigs they took off.

505050

"They've left the hospital how do you want to proceed?"

"Follow the plan, grab them at the designated point. Shoot anyone else that gets in the way."

"Yes Sir."


	18. Chapter 18

who wants another chapter. I bet you do yes you and you and you too. lol. Don't forget lots of cussing.

* * *

The typical time to get from Steve's house to the hospital or vice versa was 10 minutes, if Steve was driving. For every other law abiding, light following, stop sign obeying member of the public it was a 22 minute drive. The Seals did not want to bring attention to themselves more then they already were, therefore they were obeying the traffic laws. It also allowed them to keep a better eye on their surroundings.

Danny was doing his own version of keeping an eye out even as Steve refused to let him go, or leave his neck alone. The brunette was busy sticking his nose in the crook of Danny's neck, inhaling and licking the spot he planned on biting into later, once he could have his wicked way with his partner. Soon Danny would be his in the best way, and he couldn't stop thinking about all the things he planned on doing to him.

'Steve knock it off and pay attention.' His partner growled into his head.

'I am paying attention.' He licked at the juncture.

'No, you goof to the outside, use what little sense or in this case senses you have to keep an eye out for trouble.' Danny shrugged the bigger man off him.

'Fine but I don't sense anything in the area.'

Danny looked out the window, paying little attention to Steve other then to make sure he wouldn't zone out, if something did surprise them. He extended his own empathic sense's out beyond the car. Taking in the normal emotions as they passed and dismissing them as peoples daily lives. Nothing jumped out at him but until they were at home he wasn't taking chances.

They had been driving for 14 minutes when Danny felt them coming. Multiple vehicles were converging on them and would be surrounding them in two minutes.

"NAVY BASE! GO! NOW!" He screamed out and the Naval Commander driving with Dustin in the passenger seat didn't hesitate, making the turn to the base instead. Dustin getting on the radio, telling the other cars that followed. Steve started growling as he extended his senses out to pinpoint where everyone was coming from.

"We have multiple cars coming in from all directions. Get weapons ready." Steve barked.

Danny grabbed his own gun making sure it was loaded, before stuffing half a dozen mags into his pockets. Jackson concentrated on making it to the Navy base, Dustin calling them telling them they were coming in hot with multiple unfriendly's. Receiving confirmation that the base was ready.

Three minutes later the cars showed up, and began trying to herd the SUV's in the direction they wanted. The Commander wasn't having anything to do with it, and simply rammed one which was in the way.

Danny kept scanning his surroundings even as he opened fired out the window. Steve on his other side doing the same. It was the feeling of more enemy personnel, which had Danny's head snapping around. "IN THE AIR!" He screamed but it was too late. The helicopter that was aiming for them had already launched the rocket, which was coming in fast.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" Steve shouted.

The same moment that the rocket hit the engine of their vehicle, a dozen different flash-bang, smoke, and sonic grenades were launched at them. The rocket hit the engine pushing it into doing a backwards flip. The sound of shearing metal, glass shattering and the screams of the engine as it was destroyed flailing at his mind. Glass and metal went flying everywhere including into the cab. Hitting all occupants inside though only three were actually injured.

Danny felt the pain of the other men in the car as it began to flip over and over. One was in extreme agony as his body was penetrated in multiple spots by glass and metal. Another was in just as much pain, as his head began to explode with intense senses gone haywire. The fact his chosen mate, was also in extreme distress and he wasn't able to protect him, was driving him closer to losing his mind. The third was trying to keep centered as the multiple grenades affected all his senses, but more important to him, was keeping the fully body shield over his mate as his instincts were screaming at him to. Protecting his mate was all consuming for him even as the shrapnel cut into his body.

Light was flaring in multiple colors of blue, gold, silver, red and black in the car as it flipped over and over. The other vehicles had stopped to protect the downed SUV while the enemy opened fired, but time was running short for them. Properly alerted the Base Commanders were taking no chances, and had already deployed multiple armored vehicles towards the coordinates given, and even now were within ear shot of the massive firefight. The attacking forces tried to get to the downed vehicle, to remove the targets but the Seals were not giving up. Opening fire they mowed down the opposite forces with no regard to life.

'KEEP ONE ALIVE IF AT ALL POSSIBLE' was screamed into their head, causing many to start but muscle memory took over, when brains were occupied elsewhere. Now they had a mission and Seals always complete their missions. Orders were relayed, troops deployed and the back up began arriving on scene. The enemy moved to run abandoning their targets for now but found their exit block. The helicopter tried to break an opening, but an especially pissed off Seal took aim and made a well placed shot to the tail rotor of the bird. It was going down even as the Seal resumed fighting. More marines and sailors converged on the battle opening fire and attempting to take captives.

It took time but the Seals with the back up were able to get control of the fight and defend the downed car. Racing over the team began working on getting the crumpled car opened. Light was shining through the broken glass, as they pried open the door to get their first look at their fallen comrades. When the doors were finally ripped off their hinges they gaped at the sight inside.

Danny glaring as brightly as the light shining from his arm, snarled at the shocked still men. "Don't just stand there gawking you assholes. HELP ME!"

505050

Danny had his hands full once the rocket hit the car. Thank god for seat-belts he thought, when they began to flip over and over. He could feel as multiple projectiles hit him, but surprisingly didn't cause him any pain. Till he saw the translucent light over his body and his partners arm, lighting up and swirling with power. Realizing what his partner was doing, Danny opened himself to those around him, and found three minds in extreme agony. His own mate was the best off of the three as his own shields, were working to keep most of the flashes and smells from overwhelming him. Danny didn't care, he threw his own shields over his mates, even as he turned his mind to the others in the car.

Dustin he could feel had taken the most damage as several projectiles hit him in multiple locations, his mind was wide open and projecting all his pain and fear to those around him. Danny didn't hesitate, drawing on his own strength and that which was gifted to him, he formed shields around the Guides mind blocking everything out. Power flared around him, bright as the sun, as his mark radiated with the power he was commanding. He formed another shield around the broken body, trying to stabilize his vitals till they could get him to a hospital. He had no idea if he would make it, but he wasn't going to give up for the sake of the third man in the car.

A. J. was in more pain then he had ever been in his life. All his senses were going haywire, and he had no clue how to stop it. Ringing in his head, eyes blinded by the light, so many nasty smells and god the pain as metal and glass ripped into him. But the worse, was newly awakened instincts that were screaming at him to defend, to protect what he claimed as his. The man beside him, his mate was in danger, was close to death and there was nothing he could do to stop it. His mate was about to die, with him mere inches away and he couldn't even look over to watch and comfort him. Then the feeling was gone completely, he couldn't feel anything in his head, as something cut off all his senses. Dimly he could hear voices shouting in the background, but he didn't know what they were saying. His eyes slowly lost focus, no matter how much he tried to look for his man. Then all the fire through his body became muted as if he was heavily drugged, giving him a chance to fight through what pain there was, to see the broken body of the man he knew he loved. Then a voice came inside his head shouting orders.

KEEP ONE ALIVE IF AT ALL POSSIBLE'

He didn't know who the voice belonged too and he didn't care. If his mate was dead then he would gladly follow him and protect him in the next life. More shouts and screaming was heard, orders and counter orders as something was ripped away from him, on the side letting in more light. He cried out as it hit his sensitive eyes, flailing around with weak arms even as he wanted to go to his downed man.

Danny was pulling in more power from the spirit plain then he had ever done. Not that he had had much cause to before, but this was insane. He refused to lose any of the men with him, not when he could do something about it and he would. His arm began to tingle as he drew more power, but he would worry about it later. He was holding together three men, all with serious life threatening wounds as far as he knew. His own mates, and the newly fledge Sentinel and his Guide mate. Instinctively he knew that the Sentinel was like his own, a 5 sensor. He vowed that he would keep him away from the Guild Center, until he was well enough to make up his own mind.

The Jersey Detective closed off the connection between the two instinctively, to preserve their minds, knowing they could seriously damage each other in this situation without a proper bond. Something was massively wrong with the Guides head, his powers not fully available but he would deal with it later. For now he worked on keeping all three stable.

When the door was ripped off the hinges and he could see people standing out side looking at them, he was seriously annoyed. Why in the hell were they just standing their like idiots when he needed help to save these men.

He glared at them as he snarled "Don't just stand there gawking you assholes. HELP ME!"

505050

It took time for them to get all four men out, medical personal surrounding them and tried to load the critically injured men into different transports. Danny was having none of it. From what he could hear of the EMT's, all were surprised that the two Sentinels and the other Guide, were still alive and had no idea how. All should have bled out by now which translated to Danny, that only he was keeping them alive. If they were to be separated, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep them all alive, and that was not an option with him.

So he argued, he was very good at it, and pulled rank on anyone as a Class A Sentinels Guide. All three had to be kept together till they could get to Tripler Medical Center. A large Swat van was commandeered to transport all three, with all the medical tools they could cram in before taking off. Sasha and Loki leaned on either side of Danny, lending him their own strength to help bolster his rapidly fading own. Another spirit animal flew in the side of the van as he was barreling down the street, perching on his shoulder. It added its own power to his which helped support him. He was getting a raging reaction headache and only Sasha's constant touch was helping him to fight it.

Nine minutes after all the chaos started, found the van pulling into Tripler's ER center, and all the occupants being dragged out. Danny ran with them insisting that the men be kept at least in the same wing. He needed to be close till they were stable enough on their own. Sagging back into a chair that was brought for him, he held his head in his hands while fighting through his own pain, as he maintained shields on all three.

"Detective Williams all three are ready for surgery." A random doctor stood over him holding his hand out. Danny looked up and grasped the hand, wobbling a bit. The doctor didn't even stop, pulling him into another wheel chair, and having an orderly push him into the OR. "We don't know what you're doing, we just know you are the one keeping them alive till we can get to them. We have them in our largest operating room together, and we are moving you in there as well. Let us know if you need anything or can tell us anything about the men as we work."

"Sure just hurry. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold all three." his voice cracked from stress and pain. Sweat was beading down his body, even as he trembled trying to hold the men.

"We'll do our best you're doing great." The doctor turned and gave a nurse some orders causing her to run out of the room. Minutes later a table with drinks was placed on the side, along with easy snack items. Normally food wasn't allowed in an OR but this time with the life of three men on the line and only one man holding them all together, a granola bar, a box of raisins, and a couple carrot sticks were not going to be worried about.

Steve was the easiest to work with, as he didn't have as many life threatening injuries and Loki had managed to shield, him much like Steve had done for Danny. He had a shard of metal in his stomach and lung but otherwise it was mostly broken bones for him. As Danny felt him being worked on, he could see his arm glowing brightly and knew his own healing powers were kicking in. Not as strong as Danny's they were nothing to sneeze at, healing the man even as the doctors removed broken bits out of him. When he was finally stable enough Danny was able to let go his hold on his partner. Loki taking over providing him shields to save the detectives strength.

The newly awakened Sentinel had it worse, pieces had lodged in his liver, spleen and near his heart. Multiple broken bones as well. It was the cawing of the bird in his ear that brought Danny out of his exhaustion, it was crying and poking him to get his attention. Looking up he tried to figure out what it wanted, once the bird had his attention it flew over the heads of the doctors working on the Seal.

"Liver is shot, needs a new one."

"He's a rare blood type we can't find one in the next three hours and get it here."

"He isn't going to live then."

"Fuck lets do what we can to make him comfortable."

"I hate losing patients." The doctor wasn't happy in the least.

After all the work Danny had put into saving him he wasn't going to stop now. Standing holding onto the IV stand someone had placed next to him, at some point after they inserted an IV line he walked over.

"Hey Williams you need to stay back." the female doctor ordered him.

Ignoring the command instead he told her "Let me by, I'll take care of it."

"What the hell you talking about get back to your chair." She was glowering at him.

Ignoring the doctors completely, Danny focused blurry eyes down at the belly of the man they were working on. Never wanting to see the inside of a person like this, nevertheless he placed his hand over the man's body in the spot the liver should be. Pulling more power, making his arm burn in pain, he concentrated on repairing what otherwise would kill the man. The bird cheeped and rubbed his cheek till a peck on the nose startled him. He automatically stopped his healing and backed off. The doctors dived back in, confused as to how he had repaired the damage but not wasting time working to save the man's life.

Another hour went by before the surgery staff was confident that the Commander would make it. They prepared him to be taken to ICU and Danny let them go, releasing his hold on the man even as he watched the bird fly after them. He knew the bird would do what he couldn't do any more, and maintain the man's shields till Danny could show him how to make his own.

A nurse helped him back to his chair and inserted another Saline bag into his IV line to keep him hydrated.

The last one in the OR was still being cared after by his own team and he wasn't doing well. He flatlined twice even as they worked on him. Danny poured more energy into him at the cost of his own well being. He was going to have a headache for days after this he just knew it. But he worked on kick starting the Guides own natural healing ability, which lucky bastard, he developed before being bonded unlike Danny. The doctors scrambled to save him but his was the worse with some major brain damage. A neurosurgeon was coming in now but it wasn't looking promising. In fact one of the doctors was coming over to talk to him now about it.

"Detective Williams, while we don't know what it is you're doing you've helped a ton with saving their lives. We hate to ask more of you but we need your help still. This man won't live with the damage to his head as it is. Do you know if there is anything else you can do to help him?"

Danny looked up with dull blue eyes nearly at the end of his strength. Even with Sasha helping him with all she had, he was not going to last much longer. He was already feeling sick from over extending, but he was damned if he wouldn't try. He couldn't walk this time so the Doctor pushed him over in his chair near Dustin's head. Raising shaky arms he placed both hands on either side of the dying mans head. With Sasha providing full support Danny probed trying to find out what the hell he could do. It would be so much easier if his own spirit animal was here to show the way. He sunk into the man trying to figure out what was wrong, the she wolf leading the way as best she could trying to find the problem.

Way longer then he liked he found a curiosity within him. A tiny bit of scarring within his mind that Danny had no idea was about. His companion though startled as she showed him what the significance of what that little bit of damage was. Danny pulled out as quickly as he could realizing there was nothing he could do without more help. With a gasp he came out of the trance he didn't realize he had fallen into.

"Williams?"

"Hold on not done." Putting his lips together he blew a loud piercing whistle. Loki appeared, tired but alert instantly. The bird took a few minutes longer, annoyed to be taken away from her charge, but when she saw the other man she settled down instantly.

'I need your help everyone. We need to fix the link between this man and his spirit companion. It's the only way he is going to live.' Not waiting for a reply he sank back down into the man they were all trying to save. Danny had so little strength left but knew he couldn't leave a job undone, not after all this time of trying to save him. Sinking back into the spot he felt the others following him behind till the came to same damaged spot. Pooling the power of the three animals he listened to his own as she explained how to repair which should never have been damaged. It took longer then what Danny liked, and he blamed himself for not having enough stamina, but was able to pull out of the man's head again. Leaning back in his chair he closed his eyes and followed his wolf to the spirit plain. He could feel Loki acting as an anchor to the world his body was in and the bird keeping Dustin stable while they searched for his own companion.

They finally found it buried deep in a cave, laying weakly on its side. It was thin, very thin every bone was showing covered in a dark red hide. Eyes were glazed over as if it had been this way for some time which was unheard of to Danny. Spirit animals always looked healthy unless they couldn't get access to their companions. That is what had happened to this poor creature. Whatever the injury had been to the man, it had closed off the close link between him and his spirit animal and now it was dying. Picking up the oddly shaped cat in his arms quietly, he was alarmed that all it did was meep a little at him.

'Shhh little one, I'm returning you to your mind mate.' Danny whispered close to his ear. Following his lady back to the normal world he lived in, he brought the Bornean marbled cat out and with a flash of power lay him beside his companion. The change was instantaneous as the cat touched his mate, it sat up and pulsed, power returning himself to what he should normally be. Turning he sunk his teeth and claws into his mind mate and POURED power into him. There was a gasp from everyone else in the room, as the machines went nuts with noise as the spirit cat healed his partner.

Danny didn't even notice, he had passed out as soon as the cat was on the bed.

505050

Things were a little crazy as all four men were put into ICU. Monitors were recording every micro-bit of information about their systems. Danny was unconscious with another reaction headache and wouldn't be waking up any time soon. He was on IV's to keep him hydrated and an oxygen cannula gave him air. A heart monitor was on and catheters were inserted yet again in places they never should be. There was a bandage wrapped around his right arm with soothing lotions to help clear the irritated skin from his tattoo.

Steve was doing all right as well, his own healing powers quickly taking care of his injuries even if he was still unconscious like the other men. He had his own oxygen mask, feeding him clean air, iv's pumping medication into him keeping him comfortable. The senior pair were being kept together, otherwise Steve would get upset if he couldn't smell his mate nearby.

The last two men were being kept in a room together as well and had the most equipment around them. Everything was being monitored and they were so heavily sedated both had machines breathing for them. Round the clock care was being administered with people in every 15 minutes to check stats and adjust as needed.

Next to each man was a spirit animal watching over them. Sasha lay right next to Danny, her nose tucked behind his ear. Loki was curled up at Steve's feet, head resting on his shins. The Raven perched on the shoulder of her mate while the Bornean marbled cat lay on the side of his companion, the cats head laying on his chest staring at the face of the man he hadn't seen in years.

Cleanup of the attack was still ongoing, along with the investigation as to who orchestrated it. They had managed to capture three people alive and even now they were being held on the Navy base in the brig. The Governor had agreed with 5-0 that someone, had some very deep pockets and inside information to know, when the boys would be moving and what path they would take. So they were taking no more chances, Danny and Steve would not be returning to their home until the bastard or bastards were caught. The prisoners were being guarded by the Seals themselves, because they were pissed off at the injuries their team sustained. Some members were in critical condition like the Commander, but the attack had been focused on their car. The others had had time to get out and return fire. Body armor stock was through the roof in their book. No one was getting access to the bastards that had tried to take them out till they were good and ready.

Chin and Kono had been given all access passes to the places they needed to be, including Steve and Danny's room at the hospital in the exclusive members only or we will kill you wing. The Guild Center was screaming bloody murder to get access to their Guide, along with the 5-0 pair again but well no one cared. If the Guild tried to send anyone the marines, sailors and Seals all decided to shoot first and that was about it.

It was three days later before the first of them woke up.

* * *

Send me a review let me know what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

Much shorter then some of my other chapters so I'll post it now.

* * *

Steve groaned as he opened his eyes blinking away grit that had built up around them. His head hurt like a sonofabitch and he would kill for a beer. What the hell happened to him?

"Commander?"

Steve blinked again as he turned his head towards the sound of the voice calling him.

"It's Dr. Scott Mokea do you recognize my voice?"

"Doc?"

"Yeah seems you and Danny are really developing a taste for hospital food."

Steve smiled at that till the name Danny clicked. "SHIT DANNY!" Steve tried to get up only to groan in pain as his broken bones protested the movement.

"Whoah whoah easy there slick you can't get up right now. Danny is fine, he is sleeping over on your right." Moving out of the way he pointed to where Danny was sleeping quietly in the other bed.

The worried Seal relaxed immediately at the sight of his mate, safe next to him. "What the hell happened?"

"Evidently the person who took Danny last time made another attempt." Steve started growling at the bastard who wanted his mate. "Don't worry no one important died. Danny actually saved your life, along with Commander Jackson and Guide Slater."

"He did? Was he hurt? How is he? Has he woken up yet?" Steve started to stir again trying to get to his partner and see how bad off he was.

Pushing him down, being gentle on his shoulder Scott blocked Steve from getting up, "Geez hold on there Rambo. Danny took the least amount of damage, practically none at all. But he is suffering from a major reaction headache at the moment. We are keeping him mildly sedated so he can sleep most of it off."

"How long have we been out of it?"

"You're the first one to wake up. Once I check Danny out I'll see if we can take him off the sedatives and let him wake up. Sasha has been helping him, like Loki has been helping you."

"Ugh why do I feel like shit anyway?"

"Well, might have something to do with the shrapnel we pulled out of your chest and stomach. Plus you have three cracked ribs, they were broken but they are healing like mad. Dislocated shoulder is a bitch too. You had more broken bones or actually fractures but those have since healed. These are the last of the nasty things you had wrong with you."

"If that's all, means I can get up and get a status report." He tried to sit up to get out of bed, when he was thwarted by 130 pounds of black dead weight landing on his chest and lap. "What the fuck?" Steve looked down at the sudden weight "LOKI get off me!" The Commander tried to move the big beast, who normally weighed nothing but this time the bugger wasn't moving.

"Looks like he doesn't agree with your actions. And since I happen to agree with him, I'll let you try and persuade him to let you up." With a grin he left his side to check on Danny.

Steven glared at his wolf who completely ignored him to curl up and take a nap. "Loki god damn it, I need to know what is going on." He huffed unimpressed with his companion. He tried pushing the black beast off while growling "Get off me you furry bastard." A swat to the face with a very fluffy tail was his answer. Resigned to his fate of being a wolf mattress he watched as the doctor checked his partner out and wondered how he was doing. Another smack to his face and he scowled down at his mind mate. "What?" Loki licked his wrist before tucking his nose under his tail.

Getting hit with the clue bus, he focused on his connection to his partner and completely relaxed. Danny was indeed fine other then still having a killer headache. The younger man was exhausted and simply needed sleep, but he didn't have any broken bones or major injuries. Steve remembered what he had done to protect his mate, and now he had to think of a way to thank Sasha, since she was the one who told him how in the first place. He watched as the doctor finished his exam and came back to him.

"He's doing fine Steve, vitals are all normal he just needs sleep. He saved a lot of peoples lives when you all were attacked. He's earned his rest."

"Thanks Doc what about A. J. and Dustin?"

The medical man frowned in concern before telling him what he could. "They are alive but have a longer way to go to heal. Danny did something to save them but we're not sure what. Both have spirit animals with them so we are assuming Andrew is now a Sentinel but we can't tell for sure. The Guild wants access to both so they can assess and move them to the Center."

Steve sat up alarmed at that. Loki wuff at him before moving around to get comfortable again.

"Don't worry once the Base Commander pulled herself off the floor, from laughing her ass off she told them to fuck off. Maybe not in those exact words but they got the message." Steve knew the Base Commander and what a hard ass she could be, the smile he sported was wide.

"I can see that but what else is wrong?"

"I really shouldn't be telling you this but then again, you and Danny are close and I know when you see them, your all going to be sharing battle scar stories. In a nut shell A. J. and Dustin were both supposed to die. The Commander needed a new liver and Dustin had what was thought of as irreversible and terminal brain damage."

"HOLY SHIT!" Steve shot up, or tried to if a black devil dog didn't growl sharply at him.

"Yeah well there wasn't anything the surgeons could do for either. So they asked Danny for help and man if he didn't do something. He repaired the liver just enough that it was salvageable and reversed the brain damage. The doctors are going ape shit wondering if he can do other things to heal people."

That raised massive alarm bells with Steve. All they needed was people catching wind that Danny reversed something, and everyone would be crawling out of the wood work to have him help them. He was nice enough, he might actually try to and he would never get his life back. "Umm Doc I don't think that would be a good idea to let it be known Danny could do that kind of stuff."

"I already did, once I got wind of what happened, I told the people working on them about Guide skills, healing rates and shit. Told them Danny probably just kicked Dustin's own healing powers into overdrive and the liver could be the same since you're a Sentinel and you are healing quickly too."

"Thank god."

"Well, when Danny wakes up pass it along to him so he he's warned. But otherwise my prescription for both of you is rest. I'm taking Danny off the sedatives but do not wake him. Let him come to on his own."

"No problem Doc thanks." The doctor patted his shoulder one last time before leaving to go check on his other patients. Steve tried to make himself comfortable with a large timber wolf using him as a body pillow but sighed in defeat. Damn furry dog wasn't giving him even a chance of getting out from under him. Checking on his partner one last time he let himself slip back into sleep.

505050

Danny had the mother of all headaches pounding away at him. His arm hurt like a mother fucker and he had no clue, as to how long it had been this way. He knew what had caused it all and he didn't regret doing any of it. He would do it again if needed. But still it was a bitch to wake up to.

'Danny?'

"Gah Steve don't, don't even THINK about talking to me in my head. Please it hurts to much." He closed his eyes tight trying to reduce the pain in his head.

"Sorry buddy didn't mean to hurt ya. Wanted to know how you're feeling." Steve whispered

Danny raised a hand to his head to rub the headache away. "Like shit if I'm honest. Head hurts and arm is sore as shit." Sasha nuzzled at his hand and he lowered it to pet at her ears.

"What the hell did you do Danny? Scott told me you healed A. J. and Dustin like crazy and did something with me."

Leaning back in his bed Danny organized his thoughts before telling Steve everything he could remember. Took a bit of time but in the end Steve was looking at him in shock and Danny had a small smile on his face amused at his partners expression. Turning to his she-wolf he asked if she could work on his headache at all. Sasha went and licked again at his forehead and his headache once again started to disappear.

"Damn I must have over stretched myself if she can't get rid of all the reaction headache." Sasha merely nodded as she made herself more comfortable next to her companion. "I need to find out when Andrew wakes up, so I can show him how to shield properly. Right now being sedated is good but without Dustin to keep him shielded till he learns how, I'm the next best thing."

Steve unexpectedly felt a surge of jealously and possessiveness towards his Guide. Danny was HIS he shouldn't be sharing him with anyone.

Danny barked at him exasperated "Oh for fucks sake Steve, you know damn well I wouldn't do it if he had someone else to depend on. But unless we want the Guild to come in, take over and take both men away to fuck around with them. I'm the next best choice."

Steve still growled. "Steve, don't for one minute think I don't belong to you. Just cause we haven't had a chance to get some private time together. I'm yours forever babe and there is no way in hell I could change that, even if I wanted to, which I sure as shit don't. Now quit getting all chest beating and grunting on me and realize that."

Steve looked at him for a few moments before grinning wildly. God how he loved that man so much and all he wanted to do was get him away for some much needed private time. "But Danno I like getting all chest beating and grunting on you. Now if I can just get you some place private, I can get all grunting IN you."

Danny went beet red as he blushed straight to his hair line causing Steve to laugh. "Ha that will teach you to send me dirty thoughts."

Danny was about to retort when the feeling of extreme pain came across his shields. He was familiar with this kind of pain, since he had felt it in other newly online Sentinels before. "Ahh fuck A. J.'s awake Steve."

Steve's face automatically changed to concern as he realized what that would mean. A black bird flew through the wall and chittered at Danny before flying back to where she came. "Can you walk Steve?"

"Yeah if Loki isn't on me."

"Good cause I have to go. Dustin isn't up yet and he won't be in any condition to handle a new Sentinel." Throwing the blankets off he slid to the floor. Sasha jumping down and providing a stabilizing shoulder. Steve followed after them both, Loki hot on his heels.

505050

Commander Jackson woke screaming in pain. Everything hurt his head, his body, everything was too loud, smells were way to strong, light was so painfully bright his eyes couldn't take it all in. It was too much, way to much he couldn't process anything. The bed he was laying on was like knives in his back. He could hear voices from so far away and all were screaming at him. He had to retreat, run, get away from all the pain.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and the pain vanished, all of it like it hadn't been there ever. Blinking a single eye open he found the room dark with the only illumination coming from the hand on his shoulder. That startled him enough where his brain kicked back into working.

"What?"

Steve spoke in a voice he rarely used any more. One that he used to use when he was actually training other Seals on how to do something and do something quick. "Commander you need to be trained in your powers and trained quick. My partner is holding shields on you but he can't do it forever. Your own Guide is still out of it and mine is the closes one we got right now. Do you understand me Seal?"

The wounded Commander relaxed at the familiar cadence of an instructor. "Yes Sir."

"First thing you need to learn is how to dial down your senses. Bring them down to what you remember them as normal. We will start with your eye sight do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Think of the dial like a amplifier dial, right now your senses are up to 11 we need to bring them back down to 1. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good now I am going to hold my finger in front of your eyes. It should be blurry as all hell. Focus on that finger slowly I will count down from 10 to 1. When I get to 1 that will be one dial. We will continue doing that till you get your eye sight to what you remember as normal agreed?"

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir."

It took the better part of two hours to get his vision down to one and under his control. But once there, all were confident that he had enough control to last till another training session.

Steve looked over at his hard working mate "Danny how you holding out?"

Danny was tired and stressed and his arm was killing him. But he knew they still had to get at least his hearing under control or he would blow up again. "I'm getting tired no doubt about that, but we can try getting his hearing under control. After that I need a break."

"What about you Seal? To tired to go on? Need a break?" He would give him a break if needed but knew how stubborn Seals could be.

A. J. wanted to stop just as much Danny did. He was tired, covered in sweat and wanted to sleep. He also wanted control over his body. If Danny was willing to work with him he would take it.

In a quiet but firm voice he stated "I would like to continue if Williams is able Sir."

"Williams are you able to continue?" Steve was keeping with the military tone knowing the other Seal needed it badly.

"Sir, Yes Sir." Danny wasn't fooled, he knew the exact same thing.

"Fine, doing great there son, now listen. He is going to release your hearing. You will hear everything, I need you to focus on my voice. I am going to count from 10 down to 1 each time I reach one I need you to drop your hearing down so if feels like it is a struggle to hear me do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"This will be much harder do not give up if you don't get it. You are doing fine."

That session took even longer and both A. J. and Danny were covered in sweat. In fact Danny was wobbling badly from exhaustion and Sasha was looking at him in concern. He was sitting in a chair next to the bed his hand never leaving the Commanders shoulder.

"Okay Commander you did great how are you feeling now?"

"Better Sir. Thank you."

"Think you can get some rest?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good we will continue tomorrow. Do not practice expanding your hearing or sight, no matter how much you want to know what is going on. My Guide is the one who is helping you right now, yours still needs rest."

Now his own instincts were kicking in wanting to know how Dustin was doing. He was already feeling the guilt of not protecting his mate, hitting him. Feelings rushed into him at that point letting him know that his mate was going to be fine. He was simply asleep and would wake in the next few days. It was his duty to get better so he could guard his mate properly. He liked that idea.

Slowly he felt the hand being removed from his shoulder and the light dying down in the room. Reaching out he grabbed the hand before it could leave him completely. "Thank you so much for helping me Danny."

"Your welcome. We'll work more tomorrow. For now rest." Danny gripped him tighter before being escorted back to his room by Steve. Crawling into his bed he fell asleep and didn't wake for 12 hours.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.


	20. Chapter 20

okay I'm posting this chapter just for the fun it. But wanted to let you know that I did some heavily editing with it cause it had some very adult scenes in it that I had to cut. Its labled juicy bit juicy bit. Pretty obvious when you see it. You can find this exact same story on my other sight if you want to read it there. Chapter to Chapter is the same. 17-17 18-18 etc etc. If you don't want to read some guys getting it on just stay here. My other site can be found written down in my profile page. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Steve was in the middle of getting a status report from Kono when Danny woke up. Headache happily pounding away again and letting it be known, if he kept abusing himself this way he would regret it.

Kono immediately abandoned Steve to hurry over to Danny's bed. "DANNY!" She exclaimed as she enveloped him in a big hug.

Danny flinched at the volume but hugged her back anyway. "Hey darling keep the volume down. Still fighting a headache here."

"Oh shit I'm sorry Danny." Her face was frowning at her own behavior.

"It's okay how are things going?" Danny released her so he could start on the breakfast tray she put on his lap. "How did you know?" as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"Steve felt you waking up and ordered it. They've had food on standby at all times for you four."

"Thanks." Saying no more he inhaled his food. Pretending not to notice how a familiar feeling flowed down his body as Steve checked on him. Other then his head and arm he was feeling much better.

Steve checked out his partner carefully, finding him doing better but still in need of care. Making sure he was eating all the food presented to him. He had been burning up too much energy and it was beginning to show. "Danny? Dustin woke up a few hours ago. He and A. J. have been trying to get control of his senses but haven't had much luck with it. He says that he can't seem to figure out what Dustin wants him to dial down. His smell, taste and touch is barely bothering him. He felt sure that he had them last night."

Taking a final swallow of his food he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Yeah sorry about that, I was wasted when we got done. I'll take care of it."

"What the hell did you do?"

"I locked his senses down. I left hearing and sight alone because we had worked with him on those. But I wasn't sure when Dustin would wake up and I didn't want Andrew to have a zone out without someone awake to help him out."

"You LOCKED a Sentinels senses?" Kono stared at him shocked. "I didn't know that was even possible."

"Normally you can't. Only top class Guides can do so. When I'm done training Dustin he'll be able to do the same thing. Comes in very handy." He sent a smug look at his partner.

"How in the fuck do you know all this Danny? You've never been to a center before, who trained you?" She exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter who trained me Kono the important thing is that I did get trained and I know what I'm doing. Dustin will learn how to cause he and his Sentinel are both a Class A match which is unfucking believable to have in the same area."

"Oh why?"

"Sentinels are territorial bastards and don't like sharing their places, people or things. Steve grew up here on this island and instinctively claimed it when he claimed me. Not sure what is going to happen with A. J. when he claims Dustin properly."

Kono grinned and both men could see she would love to be there when A. J. did. "Down girl you have way to much interest in men's love lives. Do you secretly write gay fan fiction and need real life fodder to fuel your imagination?" Danny asked her raising his eyebrow.

"Maybe, but I won't tell you. Now I was filling in Steve that Chin has been questioning the three men we managed to capture and found out some interesting details."

"Really what?"

"Well, seems like they work for a man named Kevin Kern. He is a high level official at the main Guild Center command. Like one of the top 10 decision and policy makers. He has authored many of the rules and regulations that are in place to deal with either type. Rumor has it that when he learns of a new Guide or Sentinel ability he likes to study it intently, testing it, learning everything he can about it, whether the person on the other end volunteers."

"Shit."

"Yeah Danno, so when he heard about a Guide that could keep his Sentinel from discovering him for a year." Steve gave him a long look.

"That would be something he would really like to know about."

"Yeah and with that tattoo on both of your arms he is going to want both of you now."

Groaning Danny leaned back into his bed. "This is going to suck so badly trying to get this guy I just know it. And now we have to try and get him. Do we have any evidence we can use to actually arrest him?"

"No not right yet. Just those three's words against his."

"Well, fuck double fuck and triple fuck." Running his hand through his hair Danny tried to think about what would be the next step to try. Looking around he noticed that Sasha and Loki were no where in sight. Which meant they were up to something, Sasha typically didn't like leaving him alone when he was hurting if she didn't need to.

"Steve were are the wolves?"

Steve looked around seeming to notice they were not here for the first time. Giving Danny his best I don't have a clue where they might be look he hoped it would work… this time.

"Steven where are they? Sasha is sensible but Loki is yours which means he likes to go and play with things. Typically things that allow him to bite and or blow shit up."

"Not sure where they are. They headed out a few minutes before you woke up."

Danny was calling bullshit, the Seal knew exactly where they were. He just didn't want to tell his partner which means it was something highly illegal and when Danny found out about it he would rant his head off. Considering the state of his head right now he decided to wait but he really hoped he could get rid of this headache. He needed to show all three of them how to shield properly and start teaching Dustin.

"Right fine don't tell me. I'll find out later anyway partner mine. For now I need to work out a way to get rid of this headache. I need to teach you three how to shield properly and I can't do that while I have a jackhammer in my head." Closing his eyes he tried to will away the pain.

Steve scowled at his mates words even, as he did another scan on him and found him speaking truth. His head was pounding in time with his heartbeat, and it was not conductive to the good health of his Guide. He scowled as he wished he could sooth the pain, gentling it because there was no reason for his Guide to ever be in pain. Danny was his everything and it was his duty and pleasure to look after every aspect of the man. The fact he was hurting was a slap in his face, as not only a Sentinel but as one of the most powerful Sentinels on the planet. Others would look at him and sneer, that he had allowed his Guide to be in pain for even a small amount of time. He really didn't like that idea and focused on his wish to care for his mate, show him how much he loved him, cherished him and dreamed of the day they could be together. That wouldn't happen now till they caught this bastard he knew. And all that was stopping it from happening, was a headache that was lessening by the minute he found. Startled he looked down at his arm and noticed the slight glow coming from it. Snapping his eyes up he looked over at his highly amused and pain free partner.

"Danny?"

"Headaches gone now babe thanks." Danny had watched as Steve began to think, wanting to make sure he wasn't going to risk a zone out. He could see his thoughts as Steve's circled around his well being. He let Steve come to his own conclusions knowing it would stick better. The bond they shared gave them direct access to each others feelings, thoughts, and body status, along with ways to care for them. Just cause Danny was the Guide and one of his main powers was accelerated healing didn't mean Steve didn't have his own. He just needed to be made aware of it. Course now that he found he could sooth away his pain, he wondered how long it would take him to realize what else he could do. Or what Danny could do to him, god they needed to get some alone time together. Even if they couldn't make love they should be able to at least snuggle at some point. He was tired of the only time he could hold his partner was when one of them was injured.

"So what do you want us to do now boss?" Kono asked.

"Go talk to Chin get as much info as you can out of the three perps and bring up profiles of any and all assistants, help, associates the guy has. Find out if he has any properties on the island, standard stuff and anything else you can think of."

"Will do boss." With a wave of her hand she was out the door.

He didn't fail to notice the snick of the switch as the "do not disturb" light was turned on. Which turned him on, maybe it was time he and his mate had some quality time together. Turning horny eyes towards his partner he was started to see a serious face instead.

"No, Steve it's not going to happen."

"Awwww come on we haven't had a chance to do anything." Whined the Super Secret Ninja Sentinel Seal.

Shaking his head firmly as his partner at where his thoughts were directed "I am not having our first time together be in a Navy hospital on crummy beds while we have this bastard hanging over our heads."

Steve sighed horribly disappointed at the truth his partner was saying. But damn it he wanted some cuddle time, and he wasn't sure how to ask for it, without Danny thinking he wanted more. He did, but knew they couldn't do more and their first time should be special too. The Seal was startled then to receive a shove to the side and Danny climbing up next to him. He didn't think at that point, simply grabbed him with both hands and held him tight. Danny moved a bit more then his lips were covering his own and opening to let Steve take control the way he wanted.

'Steve you know we can't do everything we want to do. But we can play at bit if you want. We need something to take the edge off and frankly it would do you good to dominate me a bit.'

'What?' He didn't want to dominate his partner he wanted him as a partner.

'Not that way goof, but honestly things have been out of your control for a while now, it's making you unbalanced, I need you balanced for my own well being.'

'Danny I'm fine.'

'No, you're not, from the start of all this when I walked in and you found me with crutches and a knee brace, you have been a bit off kilter. I hit my head ended up in the hospital and you find out what I really am, what I've been doing. Then I get kidnapped, tortured, you go feral hunting to get me back, and since then its been one shitty situation after another. You don't like how much I know and how much I didn't tell you I could do. You know you have full rights to me as a Guide, but you've been denied over and over again, to what you should be able to have any time.'

Steve didn't deny it, he had been a little off now that Danny was pointing it out. But he didn't want their first time to be like he said in a hospital setting. He wanted it at home, with the oceans cresting in the background, and the reinforced mattress and bed frame for when he fucked his partner senseless.

Danny shuddered in his arms, and he realized he had been broadcasting all his thoughts to him. Reaching down he felt how hard his mate actually was and directed a loving look at him.

'Steve take control for a bit. Don't fuck me, save that for when I won't need to walk any further then the bathroom. But I want you to make me come. I want you to control me right now. I want you to enjoy the fact, that you are finally getting some chance to please me because you want to.' To drive home his point, he sent Steve such a wave of longing, desire and hope that he would take control for a bit, and simply use Danny for both their pleasures.

Steve didn't fight it any more, the longing in his mates voice, doing him in along with the feelings he was sending. He wouldn't fuck him yet, but he would make him come just the way he wanted.

"Strip or I'll rip your clothes off."

Danny grinned even as he obeyed, pleased at the command from his Sentinel. He finally felt him relaxing as he gained control over something, even if it was him. God he was so turned on now.

Steve also stripped till he was as naked as his partner. Looking at the blond he knew they would have to make it quick, but he was going to make it fun for both of them. Danny was right too, he needed some control back and what better way to get it then to give his mate as much pleasure as he could stand.

"This is going to be quick but god it's going to be fun."

"Whatever you want babe. But play with me god damn it."

 _ **(juicy bit juicy bit juicy bit.**_ _ ** _ **juicy bit juicy bit juicy bit.**_**_ _ ** _ ** _ **juicy bit juicy bit juicy bit.**_**_**_ _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **juicy bit juicy bit juicy bit.**_**_**_ )**_

Danny hummed in pleasure as Steve gently lapped at his neck. He couldn't wait to sport the permanent mark that would be there soon. 'Feel better Steve?'

Steve thought about it, and realized how calm he truly did feel now. 'Holy cow yes I do. Jeez how can that be?'

'Like I said many things have been out of your control lately and it was affecting you. As a Commander, as a Sentinel, as my partner and frankly as your mate.' Now there was an amused tone added to his voice. 'Plus you are an over controlling freak and when things are not in your control it drives you nuts.'

Still licking gently at his mark he exclaimed 'Hey I'm not that bad.'

Snorting at his mates statement he gave him his rebuttal 'Yeah right, who is the one that hasn't let me drive my own car, since the second month I met you?'

'Oh.'

'I can feel how much calmer you are. It was fogging your mind and it didn't help that we were both horny as hell, and haven't been able to do anything about it.' He raised a hand up to caress Steve's back.

'Tell me about it.' He almost started purring as his mate, soothed him to full calmness with his strokes.

'Well, there is something else I have to tell you and you might not like it.' There was something in his voice that put Steve on edge.

'What?'

'While we were having our fun we were being spied on.'

Steven stiffened before a low simmer of rage started in the pit of belly. 'Who was it?' he snarled.

Instead of answering Danny simply pointed with his chin, the Commander following the direction he was being shown. Only to drop his anger and replace it with embarrassed surprise and then laughter.

There at the end of the bed, noses poking over the top, ears erect, a set of blue and green eyes watched interestedly, the two men as they completed their business.

'Son of a bitch how long where they there?' He chuckled

Amusement clear in his own mind voice 'From about the time you kissed my eyes.'

With a groan he spoke to the two watching. "Loki I expect something like that from, cause well he is a guy. But Sasha you? Really? I thought you were more lady like then that."

Sasha blew a snort before giving him a look that could only be described as slyly perverted. She turned around and headed towards the other bed, jumping up and laying down to take a nap. Loki gave him a look that was totally proud, of how well he laid his mate, before following the other spirit beast and laying on the floor in front of the bed.

'Your lady has a dirty mind.'

'You don't have to tell me twice. She is the one that has been giving me ideas on what to do to you, once we can mate properly.'

'Scary.'

'Yeah.

Laying together they both snoozed a bit as they recovered. It was Danny that decided it was time to move but when he tried Steve wrapped his arms around him and kept him down.

'Steve we need to get going.' He tried pushing him a bit.

Stubbornly he remained on top 'I know.'

'Then let me up.' More pushing

'No.'

Exasperated Danny glared at him as he asked 'Why not?'

'Cause you're going to want a shower then my scent will be washed off.'

Rolling his eyes his partner really didn't have a clue about what was going on. 'Steve yes most of the scent might be washed off me. But some will stay regardless because I'm bonded to you.'

'But I want all my scent on you all the time.'

'Then lets get this bastard caught. Once that is done we can get to the fucking.'

'Huh?'

"Oh for christ sake Steve, this is all shit you learn at the center. When a Guide is finally claimed by his Sentinel he takes on his scent. Once you finally fuck me properly, I'll always smell like you. It's just another way to show other Sentinels that a Guide has been claimed."

"Oh yeah I forgot," smiling goofily he rubbed himself one more time all over his mate.

"No shit. Now get up and lets get a shower and get going. I want to get this guy and get on with our lives."

Eager to get started Steve stood up, grabbed the hand of his mate and dragged him to the shower.

They had an asshole to catch.

* * *

Hope you enjoy it. I'll post more chapters when I get a chance.


	21. Chapter 21

Remember I use a lot of cussing in my stories. This one has plenty of it.

Tell me what you think.

* * *

Steve was staring, he couldn't help it, they had just finish showering together and well if he jerked his partner off in the shower who was to question it. Danny had helped him with his own fun in the shower. Both ignoring the perked ears and noses, trying very hard to not look like they were totally peeking around the shower door. Once finished with "cleaning" each other they stepped out and helped each other dry off, now they were attempting to get dressed. He watched as Danny put on his underwear, looking up when Steve growled at him, covering up his new favorite toy. The detective rolled his eyes and kept going. Pulling pants on quickly he then put socks and shoes on before grabbing his shirt. It was the shirt that was confusing to Steve, since his mate didn't put it on nearly as quickly as the rest of his clothes.

Danny looked at the other man, who had been staring at him the entire time he had been getting dressed. "Steve what are you doing?"

"Umm nothing?" He tried to look innocent and failed… again.

"Yeah right," Not believing him at all, still he knew what the other man needed. "Get over here Steve."

"Huh what? Do you need something?" He asked with nothing but concern in his voice.

"No but you do." Cocking his head to the side he tapped the bruise that was there. Steve didn't hesitate as he hurried over and began licking and sucking at it again. Humming in pleasure he wanted to bite down and really mark him but that would piss Danny off. Once he was assured that the mark held enough of his scent, he backed off pleased with his work. "Better?"

"God yes, thank you," Steve thrummed with pleasure at seeing his work.

"Good now could you please get dressed? I can feel the frustration of Dustin and A. J. as they try and get a handle on his senses." Slipping on a pair of fingerless gloves Danny waited for his absentminded partner.

"Shit I forgot about them." Steve hurriedly threw on some dark cargo's and whatever shirt he could find. Slipping his feet into some flip flops he looked up ready.

"Yeah I figured now lets go."

Both men quickly left their own room making their way to the other pair. With a quick knock on the door, they entered to see both men sitting up legs thrown over the sides of the beds, but not actually out of them. Andrew's raven gave a happy cheep, before launching off his shoulder to circle over Danny's head, before returning to her companion. The cat ignored them after a single glance, content to simply keep his head in his own companions lap and purr happily.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Danny asked.

"Shitty, Dustin is trying to help me control my senses but only my sight and hearing seems to be workable. Didn't you tell me I had 5 senses last night?" The other Seal was disgusted at himself for not learning to control himself better.

"You do, but right now only the two senses we worked on are available." Danny assured him even as he pulled a chair next to the new Sentinels bed.

Dustin looked up startled at that. "How is that possible? He should be going crazy at least via his sense of smell."

Danny shook his head as he explained. "Because I was wasted last night, and wasn't sure if or when you would wake up today Dustin. A. J. woke up yesterday in a hell of a lot of pain from all his senses, and needed help if he wasn't going to retreat into them." Andrew nodded his head at his Guide. "Steve and I were able to help him dial down his sight and hearing but then I couldn't do any more. So on the off chance he woke up again before you or I woke up, I locked his other senses down."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Shouted the new pair.

"I locked your senses down." Danny shrugged like it was no big deal. But Steve could feel how amused he was at his revelation to his ability. Little shit.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Bellowed Dustin utterly shocked, it went against all he knew about Guide skills. Guides could talk Sentinels down in their senses. Tell them how to block out things, but they did NOT have the ability to block them themselves.

"Of course its possible. I've done it as you can see. And when I'm done with you, you'll know how to do it yourself."

"WHAT?" The men said again.

"Please for gods sake, stop shouting you idiots." Danny grumbled as he rubbed at his head. Sitting down in the lounge chair, he wasn't surprised when Steve perched on the chair back. "If it makes you feel better not every Guide can do it. Only Class A Guides can and it is a needed skill I sometimes wish others could do. Think of how many newly online Sentinels it might help, to have their senses blocked and opened slowly after what they have become, has been explained to them."

All three men thought about it and found that actually was a factor they hadn't thought of. Andrew cleared his throat as a question occurred to him. "Umm what if the block wasn't removed? Would they be stuck without their sense?"

Showing an understanding smile Danny answered. "Block can only last about a week. Then it fades out. It can be renewed but only after a day of being completely gone. So if something was to have happened to me A. J. the block would be gone in another 6 days and Dustin could help you like normal."

"Thank god." Dustin whispered "But you said I could do this? How I've never done anything like that. I didn't even think it was possible."

"It's not easy, I can show you how to do it. But I have a more important question for you three."

The others in the room gave him his attention, Steve placing his hand on the Jersey mans shoulder. "Go ahead Danny what you want?"

"I can show you Dustin how to block and unblock a Sentinels senses. Or I can teach all three of you how to properly shield." He could feel as all their attention perked up at the idea.

The tall red haired Seal looked at the others and while he would like to learn about his senses, he would honestly like to learn more on how to block out everyone.

Together all three came back with "Shields."

Danny smirked as he figured that would be the case. "Okay it will take some time to get the hang of it. But once you do, you will feel much better."

"Is it like how the Guild teaches how to build shields?" Dustin asked.

"Eventually it is similar, but the start of it is not. Steve, you and Dustin were taught to think of a wall blocking everything out correct?"

"Yeah and it really works." Dustin stated.

"It works to a point but it's not based on anything solid. Like in all things you want to stand the test of time, you need to have a good foundation to begin with. I'm going to show you how to build that foundation. Once you have it, its much harder for people to break into your shields."

Steve piped up. "I thought my shields were pretty solid. I've never had them go down on me that I know of."

"Steve that may have been true before you met me. But I do know in the last year I've known you with all the weird crazy shit that has happened to us. I've had to bolster your shields at least a couple dozen times. Mostly to keep you from zoning out."

"What? How? I don't remember you ever doing that."

With a seriously smug smile on his face he told him "I was careful. I couldn't let you know what I was at the time. It was a massive bitch."

Steven glared down at his mate "You're a sneaky bastard, you know that right?"

He made a dismissive sign with his hand. "Yes, yes I know but I'm your sneaky bastard, now stop interrupting me." He whacked him in the knee affectionately. "Now the way to build proper shields is to do something called grounding and centering. You need to find yourself, your center this is your true being and everything you are. People have many different facets, once you find your center those facets line up together. Once that is done you can ground yourself. We will get to grounding once you all find your centers."

For the next few hours he helped the men find their centers. The full Commander not surprisingly was the first to accomplish the task, Danny suspected it was cause he had never had any Guild training to begin with. Steve caught on next and Danny thought it was because he didn't like coming in second place in anything. It no doubt, pissed him off Andrew had learned the trick first. Last was Dustin but he didn't seem to mind, probably knew not to get in the way of two Alpha Male, Super Secret Ninja, Sentinel Navy Seals, that decided to have a pissing contest, to see who could find their Inner Peace first.

"Okay good job. Now who wants to take a break? We could really use some lunch before we work on the second half of this little exercise." So they ordered up lunch from the mess. Dustin and Danny both watched fondly as the two Commanders seemed to stare at each other for a moment, then the food, then each other again. Next moment they were shoveling food down their gullets like they hadn't seen food in years. It was gone in under three minutes. When done both men turned towards their Guides, and watched as they started in on their culinary delights from a Navy Hospital mess. Danny being a complete asshole took his time savoring the flavors of hospital foods finest before going back to work.

When finished he tucked his napkin away and turned back to the three that had been waiting for him. "All right the next part is grounding. This is where you take your center and plant it somewhere, making a type of connection to a ground. The most common one used is the Earth itself. Picture your center taking a stake or a pole or something and ramming it into the ground. Feel how much stronger you get once you do so?"

All the guys found grounding to be fairly easy once they got the knack of it. Steve and Andrew continuing the pissing contest were bragging about who was able to accomplish it first, then turning to Danny the teacher to support their assumptions. "Sorry guys it was Dustin who did it properly the first time." A. J. turned horribly betrayed blue eyes, to his Guide like he couldn't believe he would stab him in the back as he did. Dustin feeling properly contrite laughed in his face, causing his Sentinel to smile happily. Danny continued to sit back, projecting an aura of relaxation for the others, as he helped them with their issues.

Steve though was frowning, something was off with his mate but he wasn't sure what it was. There was a tightness about him, his eyes, the way he held his arms that was contradicting the pose he was trying to convey. He did a full scan and felt Danny shudder minutely against him. 'Danny what are you doing?'

Glancing at his mate out of the corner of his eye Danny replied back 'Umm I'm helping you three learn how to put shields up properly. What do you think I've been doing? Have you not been paying attention? Do I need to give you more instructions cause you were the last one to get grounding this time?'

It was the proper thing to say to distract him, at least for the time being. "Now last step is shielding and this hopefully will be easy for you, Steve and Dustin, you're used to shielding but didn't have a proper foundation. Think of it as building a wall around your center. You're laying bricks around your feet separating yourself from the others outside of yourself, but staying centered cause your grounded. Try it."

This time Steve was the first to get it much to his pleasure. He watched as Dustin accomplished the task though Andrew was having a bit of a hard time with it. It was due to never having to create shields before that was giving him such a hard time. That didn't mean Steve wasn't going to rib the guy a bit, if he wasn't distracted by the appearance of a 100 pound she-wolf bounding through the wall with a snarl on her face.

"Sasha what the hell girl?" He exclaimed. She ignored him in favor of growling at her companion in anger, head down, ears flat, eyes dangerous.

Danny held up his hands in surrender and that is when Steve finally noticed what was going on. His partner had worn a very thick long sleeved shirt when they had gotten dress. He hadn't made much about it cause why should he, it was cold in the hospital. He did remember Danny had replaced the bandage on his mark with a lotion to help soothe the burn. But the fingerless gloves should have given him a clue when he put them on. He only put them on when he was getting ready to do some seriously dangerous shit with Steve around. Now looking at his arm he could see it was glowing heavily through the bandage, gloves and shirt. Upping his senses he even smelled blood.

"DANNY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" He roared even as he reached for the shirt to rip it off and get to the bandage.

"Whoah Steve hold on…" Danny tried to placate his irate partner.

Still working to get to his arm, Steve wasn't putting up with it. "Like hell you asshole what are you doing?"

Eyes wide with innocence, he was much better pulling it off then Steve ever could, he tried to convince his irate Sentinel "Nothing Steven nothing to worry about honest."

"BULLSHIT! Tell me what you are doing right now or so help me god…" He was so pissed he wasn't getting answers.

Danny giving up his deception, suddenly sagged into his chair, the confident man replaced by the exhausted one. His eyes went from bright and clear to heavily dull and his skin was pale and waxy looking. "Fine Steven but honestly we had more to do."

"I don't give a shit! What the HELL were you DOING?" Standing over his disobedient Guide he snarled down at him. Hands on his hips and brooking no more stalling of the answers he wanted.

Andrew and Dustin were also giving him stern looks. They didn't know what he had been up to, but they were not happy he had hidden something from them. Not if it was affecting his well being.

"Daniel Jacob Henry Williams, WHAT. THE. FUCK. DID. YOU. DO?" Steve seethed in the man's face.

Giving up he finally answered eyes down cast at his Sentinels anger "While you all were working on your shielding skills. I was healing A. J. and Dustin from their wounds."

Stunned Silence met his words till the men exploded.

"How the fuck did you…"

"No way…"

"When did you…"

"I never felt anything."

The babbling was getting on his nerves now that his concentration was broken. He glared at Sasha for showing up the way she had. She glared back, not at all sorry she had exposed him. A heavy grip on his shoulder drew his attention to his partner. His eyes said it all, he was not happy with him.

"How did you hide it Danny? I thought these marks let me know everything about you."

Danny sighed even as his eyes started to droop. "They do babe. You can monitor me at all times if you want or need to. Same as what I can do with you. But it's a big hassle normally, so its easier to scan when you think something is going on. When you scanned me I simply stopped pushing healing on the guys. When you stopped your check on me I started healing them again."

"God damn it Danny! I need you to stop pushing yourself!" He was so enraged his own mark was starting to glow darkly.

"We don't have a choice Steven." He growled at the older man. "If we want to catch that bastard all of us need to be healthy, which means A. J. and Dustin have to be further along then they are. If I wasn't helping they would still be laying passed out in their beds. As it is they need at least a couple more days of healing with me." He barked back.

"How are you doing it Daniel?" Steve wasn't putting up with his Guides shit any more.

Giving up knowing he wouldn't win, not with Two Angry Sentinels and a just as angry Guide, glaring at him. "While you all have been doing the work of looking for your centers and grounds, I had to link to each of you to make sure you accomplished it properly. With A. J. and Dustin I simply fed them more energy, and directed it towards kicking their own healing abilities into overdrive."

Steve was so pissed off he couldn't speak. What was worse is that he understood exactly what Danny was getting at. But his Sentinel instincts which demanded he protect his Guide from all harm was livid. His Guide was causing himself harm to heal others and didn't tell him, it would not be allowed again. He glanced at the other Sentinel in the room and saw the same agreement there. His own senses demanding he protect Danny from harm just as strongly. Dustin just glared because he really liked the spit fire Guide and wasn't happy he was hurting himself for their sake.

Bending down so he was at eye level he hissed in the other mans face, "You will not be allowed to do this again without my permission! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" bellowing as he stood up straight again.

Danny raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He wouldn't make that promise, he couldn't, not if someone needed his help in the future. But he could promise something else. "Listen Steve I can't promise that but what I can do is this. I promise that if I have the time and ability to ask I will. But if there is an emergency and time is of the essence I need to be able to act fast. Is that okay?"

"Fine but we are done now. You are going back to our room and sleeping."

"I'm okay Steve just a bit tired." Danny tried to reassure his very pissed off partner.

"This isn't a topic for debate Guide, you ARE going back to our room period." Looking up into his angry mates eyes he backed down and agreed. Picking his mate up in his arms he turned to the other two. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to get this idiot to bed."

"Sure take your time." Andrew replied in the same clipped pissed off tone.

Marching out of the room Steve returned to their own and place Danny down. "Strip down and get into bed. You have 2 minutes." Steve backed up a couple feet and watched as Danny stripped down to his boxers then crawled into the bed, loathe to piss his Sentinel off any more then he already had. Stepping forward he tucked the sheet up to his chin and looked down at him. Looking deep into his eyes while holding his bond mark in his hand he commanded him "Sleep mate." Danny was surprised as he felt his mate pulling him under. Last thought he had before he lost the battle was that he was proud and annoyed that Steve was finally learning to use the bond marks.

Returning to the other room Steve sat down in the chair vacated by his partner. Sasha was gone watching over her companion and Loki was with her as added protection. Sighing Steve looked at the other two men. "Guys we are going to need to watch him more closely. He is pulling shit left, right and center and endangering his own health."

"Don't worry Steve we'll keep a close eye that he doesn't over tax himself any more. Dustin can help me with the dialing thing tomorrow."

"Yeah it's my job to help him to begin with I'm looking forward to it."

Steven ran his left hand over his right feeling the different texture of the skin of the mark. It drew the other twos attention to it and got them thinking.

"Hey Steve?" Dustin called tentatively.

"Yeah?" He was still concentrating on his idiot mate.

"A. J. and I have both noticed the tattoo on your arm. I'm sure a lot of people have actually. But what is it? It does some really funky shit for either of you."

Sighing at the question he began to explain "Danny knew I was getting dangerously unhinged without a bond with him. He and the wolves came up with another way to do a bond, till we could get home for some quality time together." Holding up his arm "This is the result. It links me directly to him and him to me. We can feel each other, know what the other is doing, emotions and shit. It's helpful but Danny knows a hell of a lot more then I do."

The others in the room looked at each other similar thoughts swirling in their head. "Wonder if we can form that kind of bond?" The newer Sentinel asked quietly.

"According to what Danny was told no you can't. It's something only those that have wolves for spirit animals can form and only if they are a match. Like what we are."

Dustin frowned in disappointment. "Well, that sucks."

"Yeah I was hoping we could form something like what you have."

"Have you asked your critters? Sasha is the one that told us about it."

The other Commander raised an eyebrow before looking to the raven on his shoulder. She hadn't left his side for more then a few moments since she appeared. "What say you girl is that a bond Dustin and I could have?" The raven looked at him for a few minutes cocking her head this way and that before fluffing up her feathers and shaking them out. Shaking her head no she went to preen his hair. Dustin looked to his own cat and found it sound asleep, tail twitching ever so slowly.

"Oh well it was a nice thought." He shrugged his shoulders.

Steve nodded as he ran another scan through Danny's body. He had a feeling he would be doing that a lot more often, which come to think of it he should have been doing anyway. Danny could be very sneaky when he wanted to be and this was jut another example of it.

"Steve I know its hard, but relax we know what he has been up to, and we can keep an eye out for him," said the older Commander.

"We all will." Dustin chimed in. "even Kono and Chin."

That made Steve feel better, once Kono found out she will be all over him about it." Yeah anyway its been a long day, we never unlocked your other senses."

"We can do it tomorrow. Right now you need rest, we need rest and honestly I'm kinda liking the idea of learning how to control my senses a bit at a time."

"It is handy, less stress for a new Sentinel and honestly these shields he taught us to make. So much better, I can feel how much stronger they are." Dustin added.

"He did do a good one on that. I feel the same way with mine. Never knew how much background buzz I was dealing with till its gone."

"I've never had to shield before so I'll take your words for it." Standing he stretched his muscles. "Now time for bed. I'm sure it will be an interesting morning."

Steve stood up nodding in agreement. "See you tomorrow. Don't be surprised if you don't see Danny."

"We won't be." Large matching grins could be seen on both faces.

Walking out the door back to his room he thought about how to correct his wayward mate. He was doing to much, to fast and not allowing himself the time to heal. Looking at the tired man, he could see he needed more rest and decided if he needed more sleep he would get it. Steve wouldn't let him take any more chances with his life. Foregoing his own bed he made himself comfortable next to Danny, holding him tight. Closing his eyes he scanned his partner one more time before sinking into sleep.

505050

"Sir I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"I managed to get hold of a copy of Williams and McGarrett's medical records. Take a look."

Passing a folder over it was filled with charts and diagrams of the injuries received and how they were treated. But it was the pictures which drew the attention of Kevin Kern. Matching tattoo's on each right forearm but in different colors, a description of how they showed up after both men were found bleeding to death. Lastly how later they were described as a form of bond mark. Now he knew about bond marks, but those were always on the neck and always after having sex for the first time, for the strongest pairs. This was something different, something new and he needed to find out more information. He needed both men now instead of the Guide alone.

"I want both of them."

"Yes Sir."

"Find a way to get them."

"Won't be easy while they are on the Navy base."

"No find another way. Some sort of leverage to get them out."

"According to records, William's has a daughter."

With a fiendish smile spreading on his face he said. "Perfect."

* * *

Now the fun is about to begin again lol. Hope you enjoy and leave me a review if your enjoying it.


	22. Chapter 22

The following morning Steve woke up glancing down at the man next to him. He was in the process of waking but he could tell he needed more rest. So with a firm push he sent him into a deeper sleep. Danny struggled for a moment, confused before giving up the fight. An approving huff sounded at his feet and he took in the sight of Sasha giving him an approving look.

"Morning Lady, what say we let this little nuisance get some more sleep?" She nodded as Steve climbed out from beside him. Grabbing a shower, getting dressed he went hunting for information. His hunt led him to the other pair, he was about to knock when a very familiar scent hit him. Lowering his hand he dialed up his hearing enough to make sure what he thought was happening was. He did not want to interrupt if they were getting to know each other better. Confirming what he thought was going on, Steve left them too it. They would come out when ready, instead he went to find the doctor.

505050

"Hows that?" Dustin purred into his partners ear.

"Good, it feels so good." Andrew groaned in pleasure.

"Well, let me get a bit more lube, it will feel even better, less friction."

"Whatever you want Dustin." He felt like putty in his mates hands.

"It's not what I want but what you want." His Guide answered back.

"Really? Well, I want it harder." Was the demand.

"Okay here it comes."

"Yessssss." He moaned "Exactly the right spot."

The sounds of skin gliding over skin could be heard as the two men enjoyed each other.

15 minutes later.

"How you doing need more?" Dustin asked.

"No, you got it out."

"Glad I could help."

"Seriously, I must have slept wrong, cause my neck was all fucked up." Andrew reached behind him and rubbed his neck one last time.

Wiping his hands on a towel Dustin commented "Guess those massage classes really paid off."

"I'll say, the knot in my neck and back is gone now."

"All part of the Guide services I supply."

With a devilish twinkle in his eye, A. J. pulled the other man down to his level.

"Oh are there other services you supply?"

The same twinkle could be found in his Guides eye. "Maybe, you're just going to have to find out later."

"I think there is one service I would like to try right now." Not waiting for a reply he pulled a little harder to bring him in for a sweet but dirty kiss.

505050

Kono was at the tech table when Annette walked in with a huge box filled with files.

"Hey Officer Kalakaua I brought them."

"Sweet and call me Kono. We're to into this now for formalities"

"Right call me Annette. Once you told me the name I pulled everything we had on him."

"Thanks we are trying to dig up anything and everything we can think of on this guy."

"Well, Marcus and I we've been trying to steer the way Sentinels and Guides are treated, but its been an uphill battle from the start, now we know why."

"Well, this guy is a piece of work. He acts the right parts, says the right things but is all a little to clean. He requests people to be sent to him but they are never seen again. He is good about covering it up though."

"Count on us helping. I need to get back, Let me know if you need anything else."

"I will and be careful out there."

"Same to you."

505050

It was afternoon when Steve allowed Danny to wake up. He along with A. J. Dustin and Dr. Mokea had come up with a plan to keep an eye on him. Most of the time the other pair would be together, but would only allow Danny to work for an hour or two tops, before they would insist he rest. Doc would make sure food was available at any time and Danny would be required to eat when told to, if he refused well Steve had no problem feeding him directly. When all was in place, the senior Sentinel let loose the hold on he had on his partners mind to let him wake up.

It didn't take long, a bit of moving around , a couple yawns and a full body stretch before his deep blue eyes opened.

"Afternoon partner," Steve said as he smiled gently down at him.

Danny looked up, glanced out the window then back at Steve. He could feel Danny do something but wasn't sure what. With a grimace Danny moved to get out of bed. "Not sure I should be proud of you figuring out how to put me out. Or annoyed," he finally spoke raising an eyebrow.

"How about you be proud of the fact that I took care of you, while I be annoyed that I had to do it in the first place." He snapped.

Wincing at the tone of his partner, he knew he deserved it. He'd been doing a hell of a lot in a short time, with little spent in recovery. "So because I know you, what's the plan? Who, if not you, have you set up to watch me, if you're not around?"

"A. J. and Dustin will. You need to finish helping train his senses and maybe work with shields."

"I can help Dustin learn how to lock out senses too."

"Not right now, after teaching the basics let Dustin finish with A. J. We need to get with the rest of the team to take down that bastard."

Danny scowled in remembrance of the asshole. Not that he remembered much, the drugs in his system had messed his head up good.

Climbing out of his bed, he stretched stiff muscles. "Okay I'm gonna grab a shower, get dressed and find the other pair. Stick around till I'm ready."

"Wasn't planning on going anywhere."

With a wicked smirk he stripped in front of Steve, taking his time pretending he was a bit sore. Stretching again trying to work kinks out, he was totally aware of how Steve's eyes never left his body. With a spin he added a little sway to his hips as he headed towards the shower.

'You son of a bitch.' The older man snarled as he watched his mate tease him.

'What? Something wrong?' The tone of his mind voice indicated he knew exactly what was wrong.

'Like hell you don't, you great big sexy bastard.' Steve was hard as a rock and wanted play time.

'I never said you couldn't join me now did I?' He shot back.

With a start he realized he hadn't. Trying to decide what to do, Danny decided to make up his mind for him. 'Babe I'm going to need my temp mate mark renewed. Along with a good body rub to get your scent on me.'

'Huh why?'

'Because I want it. And I want to use your marking me to help train another Sentinel in recognizing when another Guide had been claimed.'

That was good enough for him. He stripped down and joined his mate in the shower.

There they had a good time getting dirty, just to work at getting clean again.

Finally out of the shower and dried off Danny encouraged Steve to go ahead and rub himself on his back and front. He encouraged him to focus his attention on his neck in the spot Steve would eventually place his permanent mark. Steve was completely in favor of this and spent quite a few minutes licking and sucking at the spot.

"No biting Steve you have to wait."

'I know but I just want to so bad.' He whimpered as he worked on his temporary mark.

'So do I love, but I want it to be special and it won't be until we get that fucker once and for all.'

With a huge intake of air he released his mates neck to let him finish getting dressed. He was pleased with the marking, and how it was holding his scent nicely on his mates body. Any other Sentinel would know this was a claimed Guide, even if he didn't have a proper mark yet.

'Course the bond mark on my arm is nothing to sneeze at either.'

'Nope I like that one just as much as the one you will soon be sporting on your neck. It lets me keep a close eye on you.' He scowled as something funny came across the bond. Concentrating he realized what it was.

"Danny you need to eat something before you work with the other two."

"I'll grab something in a bit. I've already lost enough time as it is."

"It wasn't a request. You eat or you won't leave this room." Steve crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at his partner.

Danny looked at him and sighed, it wasn't worth the fight. "Fine knowing you, something is around here, ready to munch on."

"Outside in the side office," grabbing his mate by the elbow he wasn't taking any chances that he was going to skip out on eating. Directing him to the office he shoved him down into a chair, going to the tables along the wall to fix a plate for him.

With a grumpy tone the Jersey detective snarked "I can fix my own food you know."

"Yes, but I will fix the food you need to eat. If I leave it to you, you're going to grab a coffee and Malasadas and leave. You need a proper breakfast, have you even noticed that you've lost a ton of weight?" Looking at the fare before him he began building his breakfast. Humming to himself in satisfaction at being able to care for his mate.

That startled Danny because he hadn't noticed he had lost weight. Looking down at himself he ran a hand down his chest and found that his ribs were a bit more pronounced then they should be. It could be why he was also tired, if he wasn't getting enough to eat. Course medications leave him nauseous at the best of times, so it was hard for him to eat when on them. He didn't fight it any more, when Steve laid a plate in front of him full of healthy things to eat, along with a couple treats. All were simple to digest, not that it should be an issue for him any more, but they didn't have time to take chances and find out he would be worshiping Ralph that afternoon. Once finished with his toast, fruit, cereal and juice Steve laid another cup in front of him. Taking a sniff it was that true nectar of the gods. Coffee.

"Oh thank god. Thank you Steve." He took a deep sniff of his favorite beverage before sipping at it. Finding it wasn't hospital coffee or even mess hall coffee but the good stuff. "What is this?"

"Coffee from home. Even I don't want to taste military crap right now."

Danny took another sip of his coffee enjoying the taste while he thought. Looking at the man who claimed him, he began to wonder a few things. They needed to talk but he wasn't sure if Steve would want to. Steve could sense Danny was thinking something but wasn't sure what. He glanced down at his mates bond mark but it was quiet, simply reflecting the light around them. Sitting down across from him he sipped at his own coffee waiting for Danny.

"Steve are you happy with me?" The blond asked quietly, eyes lowered as he stared at his coffee cup.

And promptly started to choke as he tried to avoid spitting all over him. When he could breath again he barked out "What the hell kinda question is that? Am I happy with you?" He frowned trying to remember where he had heard that tone before, till he looked into the genuinely troubled eyes of his mate. Then he remembered and went very still and gazed intently at the detective.

"Steve in a very short amount of time, I have rearranged your life in multiple ways."

"Danny…'

Danny held up his hand so he could explain more. "Well, it really started when I agreed to move in with you. And yes I know you had been nagging at me for a while about it. I always said no but when I said yes you were over the moon." He demonstrated by waving a hand in an arch.

"But not long after you found out I was a Guide and not just any Guide but your own. You found out I had kept that information away from you for a year. I was kidnapped, rescued, in a lot of pain from the torture inflicted. We bonded and not in a normal way. Honestly we almost died from it, again my fault." He hunched his shoulders as he laid out his reasons for asking.

"We couldn't even make it home instead we ended up here training a new Sentinel and his Guide. I've been deceiving you, keeping you in the dark about some things. I really just haven't been the partner I should be. And well I wanted to know if after all that you still were happy that we are together. It's to late to change but still I wonder sometimes…" Danny trailed off looking down at his coffee again and Steve could feel how unhappy he was all of a sudden.

He could only recall two other instances in the last year that Danny had gotten this way. The first time he hadn't known what to make of the tone and dismissed it. He learned his lesson after, to never dismiss it again. The first time was when he and Danny got into a massive fight between each other. A real one not one of their fun little bickers they both enjoyed but a fight they were almost coming to blows. It was Steve's fault but he wouldn't admit it instead he blamed Danny for all the problems that had been crashing around them. Danny had been late into work, even though Steve had called him at the last minute to pick him up. Therefore they were late to the crime scene. When at said crime scene they found if they had been on time they might have saved one of the victims. Steve had blamed all that on Danny. Then when they couldn't find any good clues he once again blamed his partner because he couldn't move fast enough. That he needed to just suck it up and walk his boo boo off, ignoring that Danny at the time was in extreme pain and was doing his best with his bad knee. He told him to go get the evidence while the rest of the team talked to people. Never mind that Danny was actually the best at talking and getting the most info at people. All day Steve had harped and bitched and moaned at Danny for just not being good enough and that he was the cause of all the problems they had been having. He never noticed the depressed and heart broken look starting to make its way into his eyes even as he yelled right back at Steve that it wasn't his fault and he couldn't be blamed for everything. He was hurt and doing the best he could with what he had. Finally Steve couldn't take it any more and punched Danny in the face, knocking him on his ass. Danny bounced right back but instead of fighting he simply asked.

"I take it that means you are not happy with me?"

"NO I AM NOT HAPPY WITH YOU! You've been a whiny little bitch all week and I'm sick of looking at you. I'm sick of hearing you and your constant sniveling over every little detail. I'm truly looking forward to this weekend and the peace and quiet I will no doubt get when I don't have to deal with your sorry ass."

"All right maybe next week you will be reasonable and want to listen to me."

"Oh god don't remind me I'm going to be dealing right back with you on Monday. Thanks for ruining my weekend."

Chin and Kono had beat a hasty retreat, looking at the two men. Not happy with the way Steve was treating Danny but then again Danny had been pulling some seriously weird shit too. He wouldn't back off annoying Steve trying to get his attention, do things right so cases wouldn't get thrown out of court. Both decided to leave well enough alone and let the Commander and his second cool off over the weekend by themselves.

"Let me make sure then I understand you. This weekend you want nothing to do with me correct? No phone? No emails? No pop overs? Nothing?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I want." Steve exclaimed never noticing the slump in his partners shoulders or the way his eyes went completely dull.

"Okay Steve if that's what you want. I won't bother you."

"Good now get out of my sight. Ugh I don't need this." He turned away from his partner not giving the held back tears in his eyes a second thought.

When Saturday morning rolled around he had been so happy to have a morning where he didn't have to deal with his partner. He got up went for a swim then a run, fixed breakfast, cleaned the house plopped down on the couch and stared at the TV. It was then he realized what all he truly had said to his partner and felt horrible. God he wanted to run over to Danny's right then and there and apologize to him. But his god damn pride stopped him, he hated saying sorry no matter who it was too. With Danny it was twice as hard because most times Danny was right and he wasn't. So instead he chickened out and sat at home all weekend being miserable, wishing he could be with the man who had stolen his heart, even if he didn't realize it at the time.

He had been so happy Monday morning he was going to apologize in his own way and let Danny know he wasn't as much as a problem as Steve said he was. But he didn't get a chance, he came into the office saw the cousins at the tech table working on the latest case. He had asked them if they knew if Danny was around since he wasn't in his office and they had replied he had called in for a few days vacation with the Governors blessing. He would be out at least three days. Steve didn't like it for one minute and was ready to go knock on his door. If it wasn't for the fact that they needed to solve this triple murder a.s.a.p.

Danny was put on the back burner while they ran around for the next three days trying to catch the guy which they did. But it was the fourth day when Danny didn't show that had them all worried. Not once in the entire three days did he try and contact any of his other team mates. And because they were so worried they tracked his phone and all went white as a sheet as they found it located at a hospital they rarely went to. Queens and Tripler being the normal ones as everyone there knew them. Racing out of the offices they broke every traffic law invented to get to the North Shore Hospital. Once there they hounded the poor receptionist for information about him only to be told he was in the process of checking out.

"But he hasn't checked out right?" Kono asked the lady.

"No, he hasn't, won't check out for another couple hours. The doctors want to make sure he understands all the things he needs to do."

"Then tell us please what room is he in? We've haven't heard from him in three days and been looking all over."

The receptionist being very new was not stupid but could see the earnest concern there so gave them the info they asked for. He was on the 9th floor room 902, they thanked her then booked it for the elevator. Probably one of the longest rides they had ever taken and when the doors opened they poured out on the hunt for his room. They found it just as they heard voices talking between each other.

"So you sure you don't have anyone to help you for the next few days?"

"No, I'll be fine. My co-workers are all super busy right now and other then them I don't really know anyone that could spare the time to watch me."

"It's going to be hard and I'm really reluctant to let you loose on your own."

"I know but I promise to take it easy." Everyone could hear the weariness in his voice.

"Fine but you call me if you have any issues. Here is my number, messaging service can get hold of me any time day or night if needed."

"Thanks doc. Sorry to be such a bother."

"You are not a bother. You have been an excellent patient and I wish more were like you."

"Ha if you really knew me you wouldn't say that. It has to be the drugs."

"I'm sure now let me check your cast and adjust your sling. It's going to be very hard for you to move with both out of action."

"Alright."

It was at that point that the 5-0 team barreled into the room taking in the sight of Danny for the first time in nearly a week. He looked horrible, bruising covered his entire face and chest. His left foot was in a cast up to his knee. His left arm was in a sling strapped tightly to keep it immobile. Bandages covered up various scrapes and cuts.

"DANNY?!" Three voices exclaimed at the same time. Causing the other two occupants to look up in genuine startlement, Danny most of all.

"Whoah what are you guys doing here?" He asked honestly wondering why they were there.

"We were worried as hell when you didn't show up for work today. So we tracked your phone and found you here." Chin stated.

"Show up for work? I took the week off. I remember calling the Governors office and letting them know."

"Sorry brah must have got it wrong, cause they only had you listed for three days." Kono continued.

"Fuck sorry guys, if I had known it was only three days I would have called in and requested more time." His eyes downcast as he spoke quietly.

Steve had been quiet up to this point, simply looking at the man that had a certain attractiveness to him. There was something about the detective that made him want to love him forever and strangle him at the same time. But it was hearing that he had planned on taking time off, rather then letting them know something was wrong that pissed him off.

Steve started to growl causing the others to look at him, well most of the others, the one in the bed was carefully not looking at him. Keeping his eyes down and centered either on his foot or one of the other members. "What pray tell, got into your head that you would think we wouldn't want to know about you being injured? How in the hell did you get injured in the first place Daniel?" Came the deeply aggravated question.

Now Danny looked up with a blank look, but Steve could feel the depression as if it was a tangible thing. "You said you didn't want to hear from me all weekend. That you wanted some peace and quiet from having to deal with me. So when I ended up hurt, there wasn't much I could do. I was taken here checked in and when asked if there was anyone to contact, I told them honestly no there wasn't." He said in a very small voice as he lowered his eyes away from the man he secretly loved.

Furious at the younger man, Steve lost control of his temper for a moment. "For fucks sake Danny that didn't mean if you were hurt. What the hell happened?"

"He was pushed off a cliff." The doctor interrupted while holding out his hand. "Hi my name is Doctor Cleveland Brown. I've been the one treating Danny since Saturday."

Steve absently shook the doctor's hand as he continued to look at his very quiet partner.

Chin was the one that asked "What do you mean he was pushed off a cliff?"

"Well, from what he has told me along with some witness's. A group of kids were riding their bikes and skateboards down a pathway near the beach. One of the kids a little girl lost control of her bike and started crying and screaming for help. The other kids tried to help along with some adults including Danny. Amid the jostling and such trying to stop everything, he accidentally was pushed off the cliff and rolled down the rocky embankment about 30 feet. Enough to dislocate his shoulder, break his ankle and get a lovely set of bruises all over his body. Nice concussion too, minor but its why we kept him as long as we did to make sure he was over the worst of it."

All three just stared at Danny as his injuries were relayed to them. Kono hurt that Danny didn't try and call any of them when he was injured. Chin looked between him and Steve and realized the two needed some private time. He could see Steve's protective instincts kicking into over drive and only hoped Danny would survive the experience.

"Come on Kono lets get something to drink. Steve and Danny need some time to talk. Doc think you can show us where some water is?"

The doctor was no fool he nodded as he left the room to the two men.

Steve tried to say a few things but nothing would come out, he was to livid for words. Finally he simply started saying what he was feeling. "You BASTARD how could you do something so stupid?" He reached out to grab him, pull him into a hug or something, just so Steve could feel how his partner was, but stopped when Danny flinched back violently from him. "Danny?" He asked much more quietly.

"I'm sorry." Danny whispered.

"Excuse me?" The Sentinel was surprised it was such a quiet response even for his ears.

In a small crestfallen voice "I'm sorry, I screwed up again. You told me you didn't want to have anything to do with me. So I tried to make you happy by leaving you alone. I'm didn't want to be a bother. Please don't hit me again." He hunched his shoulders as if to ward off another blow.

"Oh shit…" Steve had caused this and while he had enhanced senses. He didn't always have enhanced brain function. He was to blame for this and his sweet, affectionate, and tenderhearted partner was taking the brunt of his anger again. "Oh god buddy, no it's my fault, I shouldn't have said those things to you and definitely shouldn't have hit you." He slowly walked over to Danny and slid in next to him on his left side. Ignoring the secondary flinch of Danny's, pulling him in close, he leaned his head down as he whispered in his ear. "I am so sorry Danny. I'm supposed to be watching you, taking care of you and instead I make you feel like shit. It's not how friends are supposed to be and sure as shit isn't how a responsible Sentinel is supposed to act like."

Danny didn't look up at him but didn't fight when he pulled him in, frankly he wanted the comfort badly. He had been banged up, hurting and thinking he didn't have anyone to turn to for help. When he felt Steve give him a kiss to the top of his head without realizing it, he sunk a little more into the comfort. Guides did not do well when their Sentinels were displeased with them, even if they didn't know they were their Guide. The comfort was something he instinctively needed to soothe his own feelings of inadequacy. He loved Steve so, so much and he was hurting from having to keep certain things from him. Danny wanted to be around him all the time, and this week had really driven home, how little he really had in the way of friends. The cousins and Steve really were it. He had called a few other people that he knew, but none had come to see him and none had called his team. He hadn't even told them not to call 5-0, they just didn't think about it, leaving Danny to fend for himself instead.

Leaning into his partners touch, he whispered "You're a Sentinel Steve, that's correct, but I'm not your Guide, you don't have any extra responsibility to me." And oh how those words hurt to say.

Stroking a hand down his side, he gently nuzzled his hair, taking in the upset scent radiating off his man. "I don't care if you're not a Guide. Your still mine, you keep me centered like no one ever has before. I need you more then I can imagine, and to realize I totally fucked up like I did, well it just makes me ashamed of myself." He hugged Danny a bit closer needing him near. "I never want you to feel like you can't call me when you need me. No matter how much we fight, know that I will always come for you."

Danny stayed quiet for a time, enjoying the feel of the other mans arms around him. He didn't get it often enough for his liking but that was his choice. Till his next birthday he had to keep what he was hidden. "So I take it I won't be going home by myself?" He spoke into his friends neck smiling.

Steve felt the smile and displayed his own, happy to hear a more cheerful note enter his voice. "No, you won't be going home by yourself or even to your apartment to begin with. You're staying at my place and will till your better. Your mine and I need to look after you baby."

Danny was pretty sure Steve had no idea he called him baby rather then buddy. He wasn't going to enlighten him. Things moved quickly afterward, with Steve checking him out of hospital, and all three making sure he realized how much they cared about him. Steve took him home and he wasn't allowed back to work, for five more weeks. Even then he had been on desk duty till Steve's protective instincts had calmed down enough, to let the blond out of his sight.

That had not been a high point in his life, to know how badly he had failed Danny. The second time he heard that tone they had been fighting again over something he couldn't even remember. But Danny had asked in the same tone, if he even wanted him around and when Steve had said no not really. The detective had gone stiff before bitting off a few more words and marched back into his office.

Steve had returned to his chair in his office trying to cool down and remember why he was so bothered. It took him a couple hours to figure it out and when he did he was out of his chair and in Danny's office in just a few seconds. But the damage had been done, again, though not as bad. He could feel the depression and sadness radiating from his second and it felt like someone had punched him in the stomach.

It took the better part of the afternoon to clear up the air between them, holding the younger man. Petting him when he became to upset, over the hurtful things he had said earlier to him. For the next two weeks he kept him close. Steve took him home each night and they had simply enjoyed being together as friends and whatever it was that Danny needed from him. At the end of two weeks Danny was happy and content and whatever it was that had been bothering him had cleared out.

Now this time he recognized the tone and jumped to comfort Danny in every way possible.

"Easy baby, you make me so happy I'm surprised I'm still standing on the ground, and not floating in air." He picked Danny up in his arms and slid into his chair, placing him in his lap. Curling the smaller man in his arms he tucked his head under his chin. Danny struggled a bit at the embarrassing position, but Steve simply held him tighter and stroked his head and back. It helped calm his upset Guide which is what he was looking for.

Steve cooed to his mate "That's it love, relax I have you and always will."

"But…" came the quiet response.

"No buts baby, let me talk." He whispered in his ear. "Before when you felt like this, I told you both times that you make me happy. You were mine, that you belong to me. Problem was that wasn't always true." He felt Danny tense, but he continued to stroke him till he calmed again. "No, it wasn't always true because while I wanted you, I couldn't be sure I would always have you. You were not my Guide and I knew when I found that magical person I might lose you. It kept me up nights sometimes. But as time went on, I grew more possessive of you because I had fallen in love with you. And you know how big a bastard I can be when someone takes something of mine. Well, you are my biggest mine." He squeezed him close.

He felt Danny relaxing more as he explained, the petting wasn't hurting either. Steve also was making sure to gently project the truth with his words, along with all the love he felt for his mate. Kissing his head again he resumed his explanation.

"I can't stand the idea of you being hurt, being away from me where I can't keep you safe. When I learned that not only were you a Guide but my Guide, well I'll tell you I was shocked. But the second feeling I had was elation. Here finally was my way of keeping you, no way was I going to let you go. I wanted us to bond right then and there. But it wouldn't have been good for you due to your knee. So I waited and all that shit happened. But that wasn't your fault baby and never think it was." He nuzzled at his mates ear, feeling him shiver even as he settled deeper into his Sentinels strength. "Then do you know what? You tell me of a different way to bond. One that not only bonds you to me, so I can feel all that you are feeling, know everything I ever wanted to know about you. It will let me keep track of you, giving me the most peace of mind I have had since I met you. Of course I'm going to jump on that, and to find out it will make it completely impossible for you to ever leave me. Icing on the cake baby, icing on the cake." He gave him a quick gentle kiss to his hair.

Steve continued to comfort his Guide, petting his head and back and humming softly. Content to hold Danny for as long as he needed. It didn't take long before he heard Danny give a sigh and slip into sleep. It gave him time to think and realize how much Danny had been going through lately, giving so much, asking for nothing in return. Pulling things no Guide in history has been able to before and having to keep most of them secret. It had just caught up with him, and Steve was grateful he was here to catch him, before it spiraled out of control. Hopefully Danny would be okay after his nap, but if not Steve would be here for as long as he needed him to be. Even if he had to sit here all afternoon into evening and night.

Snuffling at his head he listened to the slow steady sound of his heart beat, the even draw and exhale of his breath. He put a light hold on his mind to keep him asleep while he told the others they would not be in for a while. Stretching his hearing he focused on A. J. and Dustin in another room. He could hear Dustin instructing A. J. on how to dial up and down his hearing which would be perfect for him.

When they were working on turning it up, that is when Steve whispered "A. J.?"

The other Seal threw his head up as he heard Steve call him, even though he wasn't in the room. "What the fuck? Steve?"

Steve smiled at the common response to hearing something so far away easily. He had had the same reaction when he was first learning. "Yeah something came up with Danny, won't be in just yet."

Voice dripping with concern he asked "He okay?"

"He will be." He held the smaller man a bit tighter.

"What's wrong?"

"Just my Guide needed some comfort. Ask yours he'll explain."

"Okay take all the time you need."

"Thanks." Continuing to pet his Guide he sighed in satisfaction. Yes, he was happy to finally have the one thing he wanted more then anything else.


	23. Chapter 23

A. J. looked surprised when Steve called to him. But he listened and responded back before turning to his own Guide.

"Steve said it's going to be a while for them. Said something came up with Danny."

Dustin walked over to the other man as he asked "Did he say anything else?"

"Just that his Guide needed some comfort and you could explain." He turned puzzled eyes over to his own Guide.

Dustin nodded when he heard what was going on before sitting down in the chair next to A. J. They had been doing some hearing training, he had been walking around the room whispering various things, most of them dirty lyrics to songs they knew.

"Yeah I know what he is talking about." With a sigh he rubbed the bridge the of his nose.

Turning so he could pay better attention to his own partner "Okay so tell me."

Taking a moment to compose his thoughts he started with "Sentinels are considered extra special, because of the senses they can use to help people for the greater good. Many go into some sort of Military or Law enforcement dept. But the stronger the Sentinel, the greater need they have for a Guide that can match them. Guides keep a Sentinel centered, they can pull them out of a zone, monitor their health, calm them if they start to go feral. But Sentinels typically are considered more important cause of what they can do for others, while Guides are thought of as secondary support personnel and not very important, other then the duties they perform for their Sentinel."

Sitting bolt upright at the injustice of it he exclaimed "Jesus you're shitting me right?" His raven cheeped and rubbed against his cheek.

Shaking his head in the negative he continued "Nope not really, Colonel Marcus and Major Annette Duncan are trying to change things. They are a bonded pair, he is four sense Sentinel. They made sure when I was in training that I got all the support I needed when I became stressed out."

"You get stressed out?"

Shrugging his shoulders "Yeah I'm still human and so is Danny but he never had formal training as a Guide. Anyway the thing is, many don't consider the mental well being of the Guide, even though our duties focus a TON on the Sentinels mental state." He kicked up his feet next to his mates ship.

"If a Guide has a problem it's mostly discussed if we can continue our duties to our Sentinel. If not and it's not a perfect match, then another Guide is brought in and the old one is shifted out, till they work through whatever problem they were having, on their own. Some take a long time to work it out, cause they are seen as failures to Sentinels, therefor they have mental problems and can't be trusted. Those are the unbonded ones." He let his displeasure be known at the treatment given his fellow Guides.

"Who can I kill for treating people like that." Eyes glaring into empty space, the Seal growled angrily.

Dustin smirked as he had an idea. "I think that might have something to do with that Kern fucker we are looking for." The enraged look on his Sentinels face pleased him. "Sentinels naturally are protective of Guides, but some take care of their Guides better then others. Those are the best ones, because they are attentive to their Guides needs, and devote their time to them."

He paused a few moments before continuing in a more contemplative tone. "Steve and Danny are a prime example or more like a very extreme example. I have not seen a pairing as tightly bonded as those two, never mind whatever it was they pulled earlier."

Andrew was looking intently at him but didn't interrupt.

"Anyway sometimes Guides get overwhelmed to the point they feel vulnerable. They need the care and love of their Sentinel, to know they are appreciated and wanted. Especially if they have been doing a hell of a lot of work supporting their partner."

"And we both know Danny has been doing a shit ton of things lately." Both shared a knowing look about the Spirit Guide and what he had been up to.

"Right most of it he has been doing in secret or making sure Steve is taken care of. It probably finally caught up to him especially with all the injuries he himself has been working through. He is unique in knowing that he is a Guide, and has been one for years, but never received formal training. He received training from someone but he hasn't told who by." Holding his hands up in question at his trainer. Even he would like to know who that mysterious person was.

Continuing with his explanation "People want him, people want to hurt him for what he knows. He hasn't had a chance to properly bond in the way they both want and won't for a while." Dustin extended his own senses out towards the other pair, he couldn't sense much thanks to the shields Danny had taught all of them to form. But what he could feel made him smile, Danny was very calm and peaceful so more then likely asleep. Steve was almost as calm but there was a certain sharpness to his mind, which meant he was keeping a look out for danger while his Guide rested. "All told I'm not surprised in the least that he had a bit of a meltdown."

A. J. stood at that point and came over to where his own Guide sat across from him. Taking his hands in his own he looked up into his eyes. "Dustin same thing applies to you remember. If you need something, you let me know. As much as Danny belongs to Steve and Steve belongs to Danny. I belong to you as much as you belong to me." Standing he then reached forward and pressed his lips against his own mates willing ones.

"I know thank you for telling me anyway." Pressing back they decided to have their own little bonding moment.

505050

"How are the plans going?"

"All is in order."

"When will you execute?"

"The flight arrives tomorrow. We will take her then."

"Good then we shall soon have both Williams and McGarrett in our hands."

"Yes Sir."

"Continue on. Your dismissed."

"Very well Sir."

505050

A few hours later Danny began to stir in Steve's arms. As he felt him begin to shift, the Seal tightened his arms and nuzzled into his hair, humming softly. His partners brain was muddled as he tried to wake up and figure out what was going on which Steve thought was the cutest thing. God everything about him he loved and he honestly couldn't wait to get him home and ravish him.

'Steve?' Danny called fuzzy headed.

'What babe?' He sniffed his mate checking the state of his health, before running a full body scan through their link. Pleased when he found him to have benefited from so much needed rest.

'What happened?' Danny didn't try and move out of Steve's hold.

Steve pressed a kiss to his ear before moving down lower and licking at what he could see of his mark. He was even more pleased when Danny automatically moved his head pulling his shirt down to give him better access. Steve didn't hesitate to start kissing, sucking and licking it more. He loved seeing it there and the fact Danny didn't fight him for it. Problem was he was starting to get horny and he didn't think sitting in a converted office/lunch room was the best place to get really touchy feelly with his mate.

'You were feeling insecure and just needed a chance to lean on someone else for a time. You've been carrying a hell of a lot of burdens lately. It pleased me to no end to be there for you and hold you like you should be.'

Danny was quiet for a minute as his mind finally caught up and he thought he should be embarrassed to be held and comforted in his partners lap. But he wasn't he was feeling to good and at peace to feel anything other then grateful. He moved a bit and found something hard digging into his hip. With a devious grin he turned his face into his mates neck and began to huff, Steve making pleased encouraging noises not realizing what his partner was doing.

'Thank you Steve it means a lot to me.'

'I know babe but we should probably get going.' Steve was reluctant to release his hold though.

'Just a few more minutes, I'm hungry and want to get something to eat.'

'Sure love whatever you want.' Said the somewhat slow Seal.

'Whatever I want ehh okay.' Then Danny pulled a move so fast Steve wasn't sure how he did it. One minute Danny was in his arms, next he was on his knees.

 _ **Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit** _

Tucking himself back in Danny reached down to help his partner up. "Looking forward to it. Now can we get going?"

"Whats the hurry?"

"Well, I want to unlock A. J. and make sure Dustin can help him through learning how to use his senses." He stood about to go to the door and their friends.

"Don't you think we should take another shower?" Steve asked

Danny raised an eyebrow before giving him a sly look. "Well, if you really think so."

"I hear a but coming." Steve said as he looked down at the smaller man.

"But if I do that then all that lovely mate scent you have been saturating me with all afternoon will wash off. If it doesn't bother you to have me in another room with an unbonded Sentinel smelling me, finding very little scent of my own Sentinel on me. That's fine, I'm sure he would be okay thinking I don't smell much like the man who claims me as his own." His smile purely evil.

Danny laughed as Steve growled in annoyance at him. Then stood still as Steve pulled his shirt down again and began to aggressively suck, lick and kiss the spot he was going to put his mark. Rubbing his face up and down his mates neck he was pleased with how much Danny smelled like him.

'I can't wait till the moment comes when I can fuck you properly. Then you will smell like me for the rest of your life. Everyone will know that you are claimed and belong to me.'

'I'm looking forward to it. Lets hurry and get this bastard so we can get to the fun part.'

Finally letting Danny loose, Steve looked around and found some fruit on the table. "Here you need to eat something. Have this while we go and help them."

"I'm fine Steve." He made to exit out the door but Steve grabbed his arm, not letting him neglect himself any more.

A growl was his partners answer, Danny sighed before taking a bite of the apple. Steve picked up his own piece of fruit along with a bagel he planned on feeding Danny later.

Leaving the office they headed down the hall where Andrew and Dustin were staying. Giving a brief knock they didn't pay much attention to the noises they heard on the other side. What they found was the men working hard, if hard could be defined as snuggling on the couch with their tongues down each others throats.

"Oh Shit! Sorry," Steve exclaimed both embarrassed to have walked in on them, and a bit turned on.

Danny simply shook his head at the tone his partner used while ogling the pair. "Dustin, A. J. !" He barked out trying to get their attention from their up close and personal exams.

Both men looked up startled, It was Dustin who spoke as the other man was busy growling and glaring at the intruders. "Huh? Danny?"

"Easy Dustin we're leaving, A. J. has gone into bonding heat." Eyes still glassy Dustin nodded not quite following. "I'm unlocking his other senses be prepared." Dustin didn't say anything instead he turned back to his own Sentinel and nuzzled along his jaw line.

"Steve we need to leave. Now!" Pushing him out the door he locked it firmly behind him. Closing his eyes, he released his hold on the other Sentinels senses. Steve turned his hearing up a bit and could hear the moment Danny did whatever it was he needed. Next he heard a sound that sounded like a purr as A. J. began to entice Dustin into mating with him. Dustin answered with his own encouraging call, at which point Steve toned his hearing down, leading his bonded away.

"Well, they are going to be useless for the next day at least." Danny grinned.

"Is bonding really that short? I thought it normally took longer." He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It can, depends on the couple and the class they are in. The stronger the couple mating, the longer the bonding but those two have been spending a good bit of time around each other before mating. That might shorten it or not. For now though you need to avoid them."

"ME?!"

"Yes you, while we have bonded." He held up his arm, "We don't have a mating bond. Smelling and hearing that, could very well push your very strong instincts, into finally claiming me as your mate. Regardless of what we want to do or how long we feel we need to wait."

"And neither of us want that." Steve steered Danny away, "Not that I want you near that either."

"I can't go into a mating heat by myself. Only Sentinels can. But I could entice you enough to bring you into heat. After, its just a matter of time before we are both naked, sweaty and fucking our brains out." Danny gave him an evil grin.

"You are a horrible man." Steve groaned at the thought of them mating soon.

"Well, lets go find another room the one we have now is too close."

"Right." Leaving to find another room Steve handed Danny the bagel with a firm look for him to eat it. Danny sighed but obediently began to eat.

505050

Andrew began purring to the man in front of him trying to entice him into letting him play. Dustin responded with an encouraging call of his own accepting the man as his mate. Happy he was accepted, he began sniffing around the Guides collar finding the juncture there very attractive. He spent a bit of time nosing around it, becoming frustrated as the collar interfered with him getting to the skin. Dustin just a bit more with it, hurriedly stripped his clothes off preferring they were not ripped off, then set to removing his mates as well. Andrew put up with it, because he wanted that skin on skin contact with the man he was about to make his own, once all articles were gone he set about doing just that.

His guides hair fascinated him and he spent some time carding his hands through it. Loving the silver streak running all the way to the back of his head. He smelled it, felt it, even tasted it a bit as he imprinted the sight into his memory forever. As his mates taste fell on his tongue he knew he wanted more and began to lick him everywhere. His man had a very unique and lovely smell but he wished he smelled more like him so as he licked he rubbed himself on him. Dustin approved completely running his hands up and down his back, spreading his legs so his mate could feel how excited he was. Cupping his Sentinels head in his hands he brought him down for a deep kiss. Encouraging him to enter his mouth and taste him all over. A. J. was not hesitant to do so. Claiming the others mouth completely, exploring each tooth and teasing him into his own.

They spent quite a bit of time kissing, till the need to explore further became to great. Moving to nuzzle at his mates now collar free neck he looked at the spot that would soon be marked by him. Licking and sucking he began to bruise it in preparation, chewing a bit which pleased his mate who he could feel poking him in the leg. His handsome Guide was panting at the attention, as his bonding heat finally brought his mate into his own. Rubbing up and down he checked the readiness of Dustin for the shear joy of hearing him gasp and growl at the teasing. The joining would come later but he wanted his mate completely mad for him. Continuing his assault on his neck he formed his claiming space to a size that pleased him. When done he moved on to the hollow of his collarbone licking and nibbling and leaving little bruises all over.

 _ **Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit Juicy bit**_

505050

Steve and Danny spent the time they would have with the bonding pair, catching up on the case of finding Kern. They had lots of information on his life as he came up the ranks in the Guild center. But his personal life was practically nothing, no place of residence listed, no favorite hangouts. His financials were clean, he had no family. It was hard to get a read on him. Kono said she would get more information from Annette and Marcus. Chin was checking out a few long shot leads but so far nothing was coming up.

When night came, they went up to the roof of the hospital to look at the stars. Standing next to the balcony edge, Steve reached for his partner and pulled him into his chest, crossing his arms in front of the other man. Danny shuffled around for a minute getting comfortable as he felt Steve lay his chin on his head.

"Steve?"

"Just thinking."

"Ahh does it hurt?" Danny asked blandly smiling when Steve growled at him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Couldn't you just read my mind or something?" He rubbed his cheek on Danny's hair.

"I could but it's also considered polite to wait till your ready. Our bond gives us many things, but sometimes talking is better then simply diving in and trying to figure out what is going on."

Steve hummed into his hair before sniffing it. He loved the smell of his partner in all areas and honestly loved the fact he smelled so much like himself now.

"Thinking about plans for us once we are mated and you've moved in. It's what started this whole thing to begin with."

"Like what?"

"One taking a vacation away from all this" He waved his hand in a vague all over direction "Somewhere we can be Steve and Danny, rather then Sentinel and Guide or Detective and Seal. Just the two of us and make it a long vacation."

"Long vacation huh? So what 4 days then because that's about as much as you can go without blowing something up." Danny's voice projected his grin nicely.

Tightening his hold around his mate "Haha no I was thinking a month or so. It can be a traveling vacation, we rent an RV or something and simply roam somewhere."

"No doubt someplace exotic with lots of insects, deadly diseases and a country to overthrow." Came the amused reply.

Looking out over the city and to the ocean he corrected the man. "Umm actually no, I was thinking more along the line of visiting the mainland and various major cities along the way. Sure we can stop by a beach or shooting range something that is of interest to both of us."

"Really?" Danny was intrigued with the idea and mulled it over in his head. "It would be very nice to spend some good time together and help finalize the mating bond."

"Yeah you deserve everything and I think it might be fun to go on a road trip."

"Will you let me drive?"

The silence was thick.

"Figured as much. We will take turns and you will like it." Thinking about it he came up with something fun for Steve to do. "I know there are a few driving schools out there that have fun days where they teach you how to drive really fast."

Steve pulled him in tighter in indignation "I know how to drive just fine."

"I know but think of the fun you could have showing THEM how you drive." He could feel the amused delight through their bond.

"Hmm that would be fun. Show them how Seals get shit done." Steve smiled at the thought.

Danny shifted happy as his mate held him "Well, that is for later. What other plans you thinking of?"

"Marrying you."

"WHAT?" Danny tried to turn in his arms but McGarrett held him tighter.

"Just what I said and no I am NOT proposing to you right now. That will have to wait till much later, when all this shit is done and over with."

"You have me in all the ways that matter." Danny said with a question at the end.

"Yeah I know, but I figured it's just one more way to say your mine, My Guide, My Mate, My Love, My Life, My Husband."

Danny thought about it and came to the conclusion he liked the idea. "Okay I can see that. Very well I won't expect anything soon. And don't rush it make sure its something special but I look forward to you asking."

"And what would your answer be if I did ask?"

"A firm maybe," He laughed as Steve growled and nipped at his ear. "Lets go find a movie to watch or something. It's been a lazy day may as well finish it right."

"As long as I can hold you I'm happy."

"Good cause you're going to be holding me for the rest of our lives."

Steve was ridiculously pleased at that idea.

505050

The next morning.

"The plane landed just a few minutes ago, Debarking in 30 minutes."

"Good you and your men know what the girl looks like?"

"Yes sir, catch men are waiting, ready to pick her up."

"And the others that are with her?"

"Will be properly distracted."

"Good only the girl is wanted. Do not pick any of the others up, nor hurt any of the others. We want Williams and McGarrett compliant not ballistic."

"No Sir, my men know what will happen to them if they fail to follow their instructions."

"Good let me know when you have the girl in custody. I need to inform my boss as events happen."

"I will Sir."

"Good."


	24. Chapter 24

Now lets have some fun.

* * *

"There's the girl, is the distraction in place?"

"Yes sir."

"Good go."

The men flowed into the streams of people as they moved closer to their target. The mother and step-father were being distracted. They were being informed their luggage had been lost, or damaged in transit. As Rachel and Stan turned to deal with the employee, Grace who had been standing just a couple feet away, felt a prick in her arm. Next thing to happen was two more people passed near her, and a third grabbed her hand taking her into the back office. There she was passed into yet another team, who carried her out another way, looking like a child who had had a long flight and was asleep in her fathers arms.

The cameras were, not surprisingly, turned off in all the right places as she was taken.

505050

When Danny woke the next morning it was to the harshest feeling he had ever had. Something was massively wrong but he didn't know what it could be. He was felt sick to his stomach, his spine tingled and his arm was swirling with color he had not called forth. Steve was beside him holding him tightly as was becoming his habit, somehow afraid that if he didn't hold the younger man, he would change his mind and leave. He searched out the other bonded pair and found them still in the middle of their bonding heat. They wouldn't be finishing up today or tomorrow or any time soon. Evidently they were just as randy as any other strong Sentinel/Guide pair he had come across.

"Danny whats wrong?" Steve mumbled as he slowly woke up in response to his Guides sudden stress.

"I don't know but something's wrong." He was agitated and annoyed cause he didn't have a clue as to why he should feel this way.

Steve didn't hesitate getting up and getting dressed. Danny did the same preparing for whatever was about to go down. Steve made some calls which had Kono and Chin jumping out of bed and heading to the base. Another one made to the Base Commander, who was instructed to request two particular Guild members. Whatever was bothering Danny he was sure it had something to do with Kern, and he wanted the only two people from the Guild who were willing to help them.

"Danny lets go I have the team coming, along with a few others. Going to the Command Center now to find out what might be happening."

An hour later, all were in a large mission briefing room trying to figure out what might be going on. Danny paced the confines of the room, body still upset and he had no reason for it. The feeling had only intensified as time went by, he was hard press to give Steve an answer to his unasked questions. Steve was constantly monitoring him, frowning himself to feel how agitated his Guide continued to be. Steve stood in front of the large table, while his team decided to sit so they could keep an eye on their pacing friend. Others in the room included the Base Commander with her executive staff. The computer technicians in charge of monitoring communications and defense. Also present were the rest of the Seal team with large smiles on their faces as they learned where their own Commander was. They would happily take Steve in his place while their leader was bonding. The smiles disappeared as a phone call came in on Danny's line.

Danny frowned as it was Rachel and the feeling of dread increased.

"Yes, Rachel?" Danny answered even as he looked his partner in the eye. Steve turned up his hearing not letting this one go.

Rachel in a panicked, frantic voice blurted out the crisis, "Grace is gone Danny."

"WHAT?" Came the horrified and enraged voice of the Detective.

"Someone took her, we were at the airport and someone grabbed her. We tried looking at the cameras but they were broken or something. All but one, It showed her being carried to a car. I'm forwarding a picture of the license plate, It's all we got."

Danny was standing still but his mind was churning. Whoever took his baby girl was dead.

"Rachel, We're on it. Steve is already calling up the footage. I want you, Stan and the baby to wait right there, I'm sending HPD over to place you into protective custody. I'll get her back." Even as he spoke Kono was on the phone putting the orders in.

"I know you will Danny. And please when you find them you sic Steve on them! If there is anything left after you get done with the bloody bastards!" Her full English accent came over the phone with her own frightened rage.

Danny all but hissed "My pleasure."

The call ended, Rachel knowing the less she took up his time the more he spent getting their daughter back.

A tech was already bringing up the footage of the airline and zeroing in on the car in question. Steve hovering over his shoulder watching the screen minutely. No such thing as misuse of military hardware when a high level, high class and highly pissed off Sentinel is in charge. But he never stopped keeping an eye on Danny, as he felt his Guide start to lose what rational part of his mind he had. No one messed with his kid.

A courier knocked on the door and handed a manilla envelope to the Base Commander before leaving. Opening it she slid three things into her hand. A picture of Grace holding a paper while sitting in a chair. Her mouth snarling at the camera with her arms taped to the arm rests but otherwise looking unharmed.

The second was a burner phone and the third was note addressed to Danny Williams to press button one when he got it.

"Put a trace on that thing." Steve barked and the tech started putting the serial number of the phone and other info in, running a program to start once he dialed.

"Steve?" Danny called with a question in his voice.

Steve looked ready to kill "It has to be Kern, he wants us and Grace is the way to get us."

"Yeah well he won't have her for long. I'm going to kill him."

"Not if I get to him first." Steve's voice was dripping with blood lust.

Glancing at him with the same feeling for the asshole "He took my daughter." The rage was building faster.

"Our daughter now," Danny even in the middle of getting ready to plan the slow murder of the bastard, crinkled his eyes at that admission. Chin was the one that refocused their attention.

"Gentlemen the phone?"

"Right go Danny." The Seal said while running a hand through his short brown hair.

Danny pressed one and waited. It was answered after the first ring.

"AHHH Guide Williams how nice of you to call. I hope your morning is going well." Came the smooth voice of a man he vaguely remembered.

"Kern." He spit out the name keeping his rage barely in check.

The slimy man chuckled on the other end. "Nice to know you remembered me."

"Cut the crap Kern. Return my daughter and I might think about not eviscerating you with a Bowie knife." He snarled in fury.

"Tut Tut Williams. I just want to have a chat and you have been singly unwilling to do so." Still smooth and confident.

His grip tightening on the phone, Steve thinking he might actually crack it he held it so hard. "Fuck you, you bastard. What do you want?"

Getting to the point of the call "I want you. I want your Sentinel and I want to know everything."

"You can have me and Steve any time. But you sure as shit better not hurt her."

"I assure you I have no intention of hurting the child. As long as you cooperate." Now his voice turned sinister. "Course if you don't, then I give no guarantees to her condition."

"You son of a bitch," growled the Guide.

"Williams if you want to see her again you and your Sentinel will come to the old Factory plant at 1920 Jerome St. My men are watching to make sure you don't bring any friends. Once there you will go with my men, peacefully, to a location that will allow us to finally have our chat."

Danny was seething his mind forming plans to get his daughter back. All of them involved guns and blood and the slow murder of those who touched his daughter. Steve could feel his Guide's rage as it built the longer this man had Grace.

"You have until noon to arrive. If you haven't by then, it means your daughter doesn't mean as much to you as I thought."

"I will kill you." The Detective hissed through gritted teeth.

"Doubtful, your mine Guide and I will have it all." With a click the phone went dead.

With eyes bluer then the deepest glaciers, Class A Guide Daniel Jacob Henry Williams turned towards his Sentinel. Steve stood up straight at the look and the overwhelming rage coming from him. It was a killing rage and was about to go out of control.

With the deepest voice Steve had ever heard come from his partner, Danny demanded "Steve you better put me down and do it now. If not I'm going to put every single person down on this base, permanently." His mind was seizing, becoming unfocused as the rage consumed him.

Steve didn't say anything, simply reacting to the rage that was about to explode and kill hundreds of people. His arm blazed up with power in the darkest of blacks the brightest of silvers and the same matching blue as his mates eyes, as Steve attempted to control his maddened Guide.

"Guide SUBMIT!" But Danny was refusing too, finally losing his hold on his sanity. "GUIDE SUBMIT TO YOUR SENTINEL! SUBMIT TO YOUR MATE!" Steve grabbed him by his shoulders, shaking him harshly as he forced himself into his infuriated Guides head, trying to control the explosion. Danny didn't say anything just looked at him with fury filled eyes, The rage rolling through the room as the enraged man was torn between to points. Death to the one who took what belonged to him or obedience to the man he belonged to. Steve could feel it as something snapped between them. Then he was holding out his arms to catch the detective as he did as he was bid. With eyes rolling back into his head he collapsed.

Steve caught his mate, holding him tenderly as he placed him on a hurriedly brought in couch. Keeping one hand on him at all times, to keep him under, he directed his glare at the others in the room.

"Steve?" Chin asked.

Grimly he looked down at the unconscious man, who still pulsed with conflict, "Danny was about to kill everyone on this base."

"Shit he can do that?" Kono asked quietly.

Raising his eyes, he looked each person in the room directly "Yes, he has the power to."

"Fuck!" Was the response from a Seal member.

Stroking his mates shoulder, trying to bring him comfort even if he was asleep he addressed the room. "For now I have him in hand. In a few hours I'll wake him. He should be calmer then. In the mean time we need to find Grace and that bastard, show him you do not mess with the most powerful Sentinel and Guide team on the planet." He snarled himself at the fucker causing them so much anxiety and strife.

The Base Commander was already issuing orders to the radio tech. Turning towards the Sentinel she informed him "Commander the entire base is at your disposal. You want this island turned upside down for the girl you have it."

"Thank you ma'am lets see if we need it first." Nodding he turned to the tech. "Please tell me you got a lock on him."

"Yes sir, he used some sort of bouncing relay shit. I won't bore you with details, but I have where the call was supposed to look like where it came from. Where it actually came from and through a hell of a lot of luck, managed to lock on to another phone in the area. So when he throws that no doubt burner phone away, we have a way to track him still."

"How the fuck did you manage that?" Even Steve was startled to hear about the technology and wondered how he could get hold of it for 5-0.

"Classified Sir."

Steve groaned as his oft used phrase was thrown back at him.

"Fine I don't care, but don't lose it, track that bastard and the car Grace was taken in. I want to be able to tell Danny we found her at least, if not retrieved her."

He was about to look at his prone mate when two pairs of eyes looked back at him. One the same as his partners and the other no doubt matching his. Sasha and Loki looked at him waiting for orders.

"Sasha, Loki, Grace has been taken." The wolves snarled their displeasure at that. "Can you find her? Keep her safe till Danny and I can get to her?"

In answer the wolves faded from sight with matching growls of reassurance that they could find her. NO one took a cub of their pack.

"Lets get busy people." Chin called out.

505050

Grace knew she was being kidnapped, it had happened to her before. But this time she had a few new tricks to use, thanks to her Uncle Steve. First she listened, listened to everything around her. Tried looking out windows while keeping her head down, being quiet and compliant made others that way. She had heard they were not to harm her no matter what. So she knew she could inflict some damage their way and get away with it. She planned her attack for when they moved her to the location they wanted her in. When they arrived the men let down their guard, cause no one expects an 8 year old girl to fight back typically. But most 8 year old girls don't have a Sentinel Seal for an Uncle that adores her, wants to make sure she is safe, and have a bit of fun annoying her Dad, once he finds out what exactly he taught her.

They helped her out of the vehicle, Grace taking note of as much as she could about it, when she was a few feet away she attacked.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed even as she swung back with her leg and kicked as hard as she could into the man on her rights, ankle. He was wearing soft sided shoes for some idiot reason but she didn't care, he went down with a cry of pain. The man on her left tried reaching for her, but she ducked down under his arm and grabbed his coat jacket. Pulling him off balance she jerked harder before smashing his knee with her heel. The other man had managed to stand again, going for her but she danced out of reach, instead she headed back to the car they had taken her from and jumped inside. There she searched for whatever she could find to use as a weapon, choosing the keys they had left in the ignition. Pulling them out she threaded them between her fingers just in time to smash them into the arm of the man on her right. He yelled in annoyance even has he reached for her for a third time.

Grace jumped back, grabbed a coffee cup that had been left behind and threw it in his face. Behind her the other door opened and the man on her left seized her, wrapping a hand around her middle and her mouth. Grace didn't hesitate kicking him in the thigh, he loosened his grip enough she was able to pull her hands free, grab his own and bite down hard enough to draw blood. Distracted she kicked him in the balls causing him to let go. She dropped, rolled under the car and popped out via the back. When the first man came for her she threw the keys at his head before pelting in the opposite direction. She didn't look back instead she ran towards a massive stack of crates piled up for miles, cradling something she had been after in the first place.

She found a hidden pocket alcove and dialed a familiar number. No one answered so she used a neat trick Steve had shown her. How to make a phone repeat the last call made every hour. Hiding it away in a very dusty corner face down, she then booked it away from her hiding spot. Being careful she listened as the men cursed out as they looked for her. She was peeking from behind a crate when she was grabbed again. This time by a much stronger hand.

"Hey little lady that is enough fuss from you." The man chuckled.

Grace struggled but the other was too strong, the men she had been fighting came around the corner. Both sporting injuries she knew Steve would have been proud to see. The angry glares that came back made her smile.

"Gentlemen? One little girl caused you this many problems?" He carried her himself to a back room and shoved her into a chair. Taping her hands tightly to the chair arms.

"Okay Miss Williams you are going to hold this paper for the camera. We want to show your father we have you and you're unharmed." Placing the paper in her hands she held it with one particular finger on each hand showing up on the camera side. The man chuckled as he saw her giving him the double birds.

"You are definitely related to your father. When he was with us last time he was just as troublesome."

Grace narrowed her eyes at her kidnapper. She was her Fathers Daughter yes but she was also her Uncles Niece. She wasn't going to just stay quiet. "Just you wait till my Dad and Uncle come for me. They won't let you live without a limp for the rest of your life."

The man chuckled darkly as he responded. "Well, since your father made me half blind last time he was here. I have no doubt you speak the truth, if they were ever to get hold of me. Luckily that won't happen. Now you behave yourself and you won't be hurt." Turning he left the room leaving the two goons to tape her mouth shut then guard the door on the outside.

Now that the man was gone and the fight over the adrenaline in her system was wearing off. All the frightening feelings she had been holding at bay, came to the forefront. She wanted her Mom, she wanted her Dad and she wanted her Uncle. She was wishing someone would come help her. Tears began to form in her eyes due to how scared she was. Looking around the room she could see nothing to hep her escape. It was a small room with no windows and only a few dim lights. Sighing she settled down to wait hoping her message would get through.

505050

They had been tracking the car till they lost it in a parking garage, where when found, she had been switched to another unknown vehicle. Unless Sasha and Loki could find her they would have to try and get them to give her up at the meet in three hours.

Steve had been keeping Danny deeply unconscious all this time. Any time he had allowed him to start waking the killing rage would surface again. So until they had some information for him he stayed on the couch, Steve's hand on his shoulder at all times. His arm still glowed as he drew the power needed to keep his partner calm and under control the only way allowed him.

"Sir as we suspected the first phone was tossed quickly. But the second we managed to track and we are running a tap on it now."

Another tech spoke up "Sir incoming call."

The Sentinel's head snapping up barked out "Trace it NOW!"

"Doing so."

Next over the speakers could be heard "You have the girl?"

"Yes Sir."

"Is she unharmed?"

"Yes though she gave my men a hard time. Broke one mans finger when she bit it. The other is sporting some interesting bruises. Both are limping from where she kicked them."

Steve beamed with pride at hearing all the damage his girl did. They would celebrate when they were back together.

Kern chuckled "She is definitely Williams daughter. Will they be able to find her?"

"No Sir, we swapped multiple times."

"Good then we just wait for our guests to arrive."

"Shall I return Sir?"

"Yes, I need you here, The men should be able to handle one tied down 8 year old."

"Yes Sir, on my way to the meeting spot."

The line disconnected.

Steve turned to the man tracking the phones. "Tell me you got a trace."

"The call was in motion so no idea where he came from."

"Damn it."

Kono gently stated to the irate Sentinel "At least we know she is alive and unhurt Steve."

"We have that Kono but it won't be enough for Danny. If he can't hold her he is going to lose it."

There were grim looks all around the room.

505050

Grace was scared but she was also bored. Sitting still for long is boring for any 8 year old. She was trying to think up ways to either escape, or how to beat the latest level on her video game. She was just contemplating how to do a double somersault, while shooting her butterfly gun, when there was a flash of light in front of her. Blinking eyes she focused on the sight of two large wolves. One was strawberry blond with eyes as blue as her Dad's while the other was midnight black with hazel eyes.

"Mrphf?" She mumbled through the tape.

Sasha grinned pleased for finding her cub's cub. Walking forward she sniffed all over to make sure she was okay. Loki scouted the area checking for danger and snarling silently when he reached the door. Sasha looked over at him sniffing as well, when she smelled the men on the other side also gave a silent snarl. Turning back to the young cub she turned her head one way then the other, trying to decide what was best here. While she knew her cubs mate sometimes wished he came with a muzzle, the younger cub shouldn't have one.

"mrphiigh?" Grace asked again as she looked at the soft and fuzzy coated animals.

Putting a paw on the chair arm, Sasha rose up and licked at the girl trying to remove the tape. It wouldn't come off no matter how hard she tried so she circled around trying to see what else she could do. While looking around another flash of light appeared and two more animals came into being. One a mid-size red cat and the other a large raven, The cat immediately jumped into Graces lap and claimed it for his own, purring his fool head off. Graces eyes crinkled up with instant love for the kitty. The raven landed on her shoulder and began to preen her hair and make little caw caw noises that were very soothing. Grace itched to get her hands free and pet all the animals.

Sasha meanwhile was looking at the raven then back at the tape. The she-wolf made a wuffling sound getting the attention of the black bird who glanced at her. Standing up she nosed at the tape that she couldn't pluck off. The raven looked to the side examining the silver tape before she began to pick at it with her beak. Pulling she worked a corner enough that Sasha was finally able to rip it off.

"Owwwwweeee." Grace said before closing her mouth quickly. Sasha and Loki both looked at the door, ears raised to hear on the other side but the men guarding it were busy talking to each other.

Grace whispered "Can you free my hands?" At the question the cat stretched out his claws and began ripping, till she could get her hands free. When she tried to stand though the cat firmly latched on not letting her rise. "Hey we need to get out of here." She whispered.

Sasha firmly nosed her back into her chair, Grace wasn't an idiot she knew what that meant. "Does my Dad know where I am?" Sasha shook her head. "Listen I tried calling his phone but it's not picking up. I stole a phone from those guys out there and set it to call every hour to his. Not sure if it's working. But what if you find Dad's phone, he might be able to trace it."

Sasha gave a woof of agreement. Growled at the others to stay alert before fading out.

505050

Steve needed some good news. The meet was in two hours and they had no idea as to where Grace was. Danny was still out and Steve didn't trust his mental state enough to let him wake up, till it was almost time to go. He looked around the room at all the people trying to get some sort of lead to the girl. The Seals not in the middle of bonding were sitting off to the side waiting for action. So when a flash of light came into the room everyones attention was on the wolf as she appeared. Steve's eyes focused on her, hope rising as he saw something in her mouth.

"Sasha did you find her?" She nodded even as she dropped the phone into his hands. Which caused him to frown since he recognized it as Danny's. "This is Danny's phone what are you doing with it?" At that moment a call came in, listing an unknown number, Sasha nudged Steve before glancing at the phone. Deciding to take a chance he answered it. "Grace?"

Sasha shook her head before nipping him in the leg. After he yelped in pain she dragged him over to the person that tracked stuff. That is when the light bulb went off in his very occupied mind.

"Shit trace this number. Grace isn't answering but if I'm understanding what Sasha wants she is at the other end of line." Sasha wagged her tail before standing on her hind legs and licking him. Dropping back down she went over to her companion and sat waiting.

"Oh Shit Danny!" Charging back over to his mate he found him slowly rousing, rage beginning to build. "Find that phone NOW." He placed his hand back on his partners shoulder getting ready to put him under again when Sasha stopped him. Instead he let him slowly come back to the living especially when the tech said.

"Got it sir. Another warehouse and oh fucking hell the other end of the island. No way you can do your meet and get the daughter if you go together."

"Shit! Getting Grace is more important." Steve would have continued if it weren't for his partner latching onto one word.

"Grace?" His voice was weak but growing stronger as his memory of events came back. "Steve where's Grace?"

"We found her Danno. We just need to form a plan to get her back."

"Where is she?"

"Another warehouse Sir, at least an hour away from where your supposed to meet the other man." The tech said helpfully.

"Well, fuck him we get my girl back." Pushing up from the couch into a sitting position.

"Right Danny we will. Wish we could get both but we will get him another day." Steve agreed.

Suddenly Sasha disappeared causing both men to look up in surprise only to return a few minutes later with Loki. Steve looked at the pair and the serious faces they were now showing but it was Danny that spoke.

"Sasha did you find her? Is she safe?" Sasha walked over and licked at his chin, looking into his eyes she focused on what she wanted. The picture he received from her showed him exactly what he could do, now that he was linked to the world she lived in.

Danny looked up wide eyed at his partner "Fuckin hell, Steve is Loki telling you the same thing?"

Loki had been standing in front of his own bond mate, blue swirls of energy beginning to form.

"Holy Shit I totally forgot." Turning to the Seals "Get a tactical team ready to pick up those bastards at the first warehouse. Danny and I will be back once we have Grace."

Both men moved quickly as they grabbed vests and guns from whoever had them handy.

"Where are you guys going?" Chin asked even as he handed over his tack vest.

Danny announced jubilantly "We are going to get Grace."

"We will be back as soon as we can. Be ready to go." Steve ordered as he finished strapping his borrowed tack vest in place.

Then each man reached their right arms down, touching the shoulder of their spirit wolves. The tattoo's on their arms flashed bright enough to blind the people in the room. Once their vision cleared the pair were gone.

"Holy shit!" Kono exclaimed.

"You said it cuz." Chin blinked a few more times before deciding it was just part of his friends new weirdness. Turning to the others he took charge. "Okay people looks like we are on to finally catch these bastards. What say you, should we really screw their day?"

The gleeful cheers as people got busy was music to everyones ears.


	25. Chapter 25

Grace was thumping her ankle on the chair leg, impatient to do something. But the cat on her lap and the raven on her shoulder were making her stay put. The other wolf had disappeared five minutes before which made her a bit nervous. She liked having all the animals around her, they made her feel safe and protected. Turning her head she focused on the door, she could hear the two guards having a chat thinking they should check on her. That would be very bad, if they saw her untied with her new friends, she wasn't sure what would happen.

Good thing she didn't need to any more, a bright flash of light appeared in the room. Blinking her eyes to clear the spots, she looked up into the faces of the two men she loved so much.

"DANNO… UNCLE STEVE!" She shouted totally forgetting the men on the other side of the door.

"MONKEY! Oh thank god your safe." Danny reached for his daughter, pulling her into his arms, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

Steve wanted to hold her as well, but instead focused on the sounds of the two men on the other side of the door. He had heard them as soon as they showed up, and it didn't take long for the men to realize something was wrong.

"Danny I'll take care of the guards, keep her ears covered." Steve strode towards the door that was opening, kicking it harshly into the face of one man before sliding through it. Another kick shoved it closed, the sounds of screams as bones were broken and flesh penetrated in ways never meant to be, could be heard.

Danny held his little girl, covering her ears with his own hands and making sure she was as safe as he could make her.

Five minutes later the sounds had died down to nothing but barely heard whimpers. Steve came back, beaming in bloodthirsty satisfaction. Plucking his niece out of her fathers hands, he gave her a big hug while sniffing as much as he could. He needed to make sure she was unharmed otherwise the men on the other side would not live. Her heart was racing a bit and her breath a bit short, but understandable considering what had happened. Grace held on tight to her Uncle, happy to have him by her. She knew he was a Sentinel but there was something different about him now. He seemed calmer, happier and more centered, he held her so tenderly, like she was the most fragile of lace and she loved it. She loved the feeling especially when her Dad came up behind her and wrapped both her and Steve in his arms.

Wishing he could hold her some more, but knowing Steve had to calm his own protective instincts he simply held them both. "Grace so glad you're okay. They didn't hurt you did they?"

Smiling with pride at her actions she happily explained what she had done to protect herself. "No Danno, I bit and kicked and hit them just like Uncle Steve showed me."

"What? Uncle Steve showed you things without telling me?" He raised an eyebrow as he gave Steve a mock glare.

Grace was getting a bit nervous now thinking her Dad might be annoyed at Steve. When she looked though the mock glare had been replaced with a strange look. Turning she saw an even stranger look on Steve's face, finally giving up trying to figure it out. Laying her head on his shoulder she closed her eyes falling asleep.

Steve was frozen in the spot, one because of Grace falling asleep and two because he was trying to control the raging hard-on he now had thanks to Danny. When Danny had learned it was thanks to his secret training of his daughter well he couldn't think of anything to say. He didn't like it at first, that his little girl had to use such tricks to protect herself. It was his job to protect her after all. But he was so thankful that she did know them so they could rescue her. So he did the only thing he could think of, to both thank and punish his mate. Sent him all sorts of dirty, filthy images of the things he planned on doing to Steve, and having him do to him once they mated.

Steve gave his partner a hard look only to see Danny smirk as he held his two favorite people closer. If Danny's hand just happened to rub up and down his length, while he was powerless to stop him, it was even better.

Growling at his mate 'Stop it Danny. Do you really want me to stand here holding your daughter while I come in my pants?'

'Our daughter,' but Danny stopped his torture for now. 'Just realize that the more I tease you now, the more payback you can get once you make me your mate.'

'Oh I plan on getting you back. Don't you worry about that.' He gave a sultry growl deep in his throat.

'Good then I think we should get going. Those guys good to leave here?' Nodding his head in the direction the groans of pain were coming from.

'Yeah won't be going anywhere for a while. At least with two broken arms and two broken legs each, while handcuffed to a pillar.' He sent him the image of the two men laying on the ground in piles of their own fear voided waste. Arms bent backwards at both the elbow and wrist, fingers also going in directions never meant to by nature. Legs were dangling in different directions at both thigh and shin. One had a knee that would never be right again. Faces were swollen to the point the eyes could not even be seen. One thing they didn't have to worry about is breathing. While their noses were totally destroyed they simply breathed through the gap in their mouths. The large gaps in the front supplied by a pissed off Seal. When he was done showing them the error of their ways, he had stomped on their nuts as an added lesson. Finally tying them to pillars and each other they wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

Grinning in supreme satisfaction at Sentinel justice carried out 'Nice babe, how do you want to leave back door? Front door?'

'How about the way we arrived? We need to get started on finally getting Kern and his lackey.'

'Right.' Turning to the spirit animals that had been patiently waiting for the men he addressed them. "Thank you friends, for keeping her safe, for being with her till we could get to her. We're taking her back to the Navy base and going after that bastard." Danny said the last part grimly.

The raven flew up and rubbed her head against all three before she disappeared. The cat simply sat on the chair looking at them with typical distain. Bending down, it licked the inside of its hind leg, sneezed then disappeared.

"Well, what does one expect from a cat." Danny shrugged his shoulders before looking at their patiently waiting wolves. "Thank you especially for finding my little girl. Now lets go get those bastards."

Standing the wolves came to their mates, and with matching colors of power all disappeared from the room.

505050

Plans were well underway to finally capture the assholes that had made the resident Hawaiian Sentinel and Guides life miserable. Multiple companies of marines were called up and being deployed to surround the warehouse in question. They had been moving in quietly and now all sides, exits, windows and anything else that was needing to be covered was. Snipers were in place and air support was on standby. Once the mission started they would be in the air.

In the command room Rachel, Stan and baby Charlie were waiting on the couch Danny had been laying on earlier. They had been brought in when told that Danny and Steve were on their way to rescue Grace. They kept glancing at the door hoping to see their little girl come walking in, so they could hold her and know she was safe.

They were not prepared for the flash of light that blazed in the room as the rest of the people continued their duties. Once they adjusted their eyes, there stood Danny and Steve, holding Grace still in his arms. Stunned at their appearance, it took them a few minutes to realize who exactly was standing there and a few more to pick up their nerve.

"Danny?" Rachel asked even as she took in her ex-husband. He was standing close to Steve but that was normal. Looking into his eyes she could see they were a much deeper blue then she remembered. As he stood before her, she felt there was something not quite human about him any more. It could be the large strawberry blond she-wolf who was standing at his side. With eyes the same color as Danny she looked to where they were joined and gasped at the tattoo on his arm. It was swirling with color as power she had never seen flowed around him.

She looked at the man who was holding her daughter, and saw a calmness around him which had never been there before. He stood easy and confident with none of the "I have nothing worth living for madness" which had been there the last time she had seen him. It had been just four weeks ago, before they had left for their vacation in Europe. His eyes were greener then they used to be, matching the eyes of the black wolf that stood proudly at his side. The wolf looked at her quizzically before taking a deep sniff then looking darkly at her.

She startled wondering what had him so upset, but she elected to worry about it later, as Steve came forward, Danny following as he placed Grace in her arms. As he let go, she saw the same pattern on his own arm, and realized something significant had happened while they were away. She would deal with it later, for now she had her daughter back. Taking her from the Sentinels arms she held her tight, tears springing to her eyes as she had her baby girl back.

"Oh thank you guys. Oh my god I was so worried and terrified and out of my mind." She started babbling as she settled Grace more comfortably. Stan coming up behind her holding Charlie, while he wrapped an arm around his wife and step daughter.

"Thank you Daniel. I'm sorry we didn't take as good of care of her as we should have. Know that things are now in place that it should never happen again." Stan thanked and informed him.

"It wasn't your fault Stan. The bastards that took her wanted her because of Steve and I. We are going now to deal with him." There was steel in Danny's voice.

Stan looked into the furious blue eyes of the Detective "Danny?"

Steve stepped in putting himself between the family and his partner. Taking a deep breath is frowned at a strange yet similar scent surrounding the boy. Deciding to investigate the oddity later he spoke up "Stan now is not the time, my Guide and I have to prepare to meet the man who took what did not belong to him." Glaring with his own rage a Kern and his vile ways. "He will not be allowed another day of freedom, even if we have to hunt him to the four corners of the Earth."

Both Rachel and Stan stood there stunned at the announcement that Danny was Steve's Guide. They both knew they had been partners for a year and never in that time did Danny show any signs of being Steve's Guide.

Danny spoke up in a hurry. "Listen we will explain much later for now we need to get moving. You stay here until we've got everything mopped up."

"All right thank you again Daniel. We look forward to having a good long conversation, when you are ready for it." Taking his wife and sleeping step daughter they were escorted out of the mission control room and to some other housing.

Once the couple was out of the room Steve turned to his team asking for a status report.

"Chin whats going on?" Steve walked over to the snack bar that had been set up. He had noticed Danny listing a tad, running a quick check found it was time for him to eat. Filling a plate full of easy to eat, grab and go food he placed it on the table. Taking his mates elbow in hand he directed him to the table and sat him down. Danny scowling at the over controlling freak nevertheless reached for the food and began to eat.

Chin looked at the pair closely after their sudden appearance before breaking out into a large grin. Taking it in stride he began. "We have teams set up all around the warehouse. Snipers are in place, marines are on standby. Your Seal buddies are already in route to another standby location."

"Good Danny and I have to get going to be on time for that asshole." He absentmindedly ate an energy bar the Jersey man held for him.

Confused Kono asked "On time? Why don't you just do your disappearing act again?"

"Contrary to what it looks like it's not easy. Especially when Kern is expecting us to show up in the Camaro." Steve explained.

"Oh well in that case then, the car is gassed up and ready to go."

"Good, Danny lets head out before something else happens." Not letting him respond, he checked to make sure he had eaten, then grabbed the detective by his tack vest and headed out the door. People standing aside as they took in the look on his face. Danny watched Steve as he walked in front of him, taking in how he went down the hall. He wasn't walking like a normal person but as a Seal with a Sentinels senses expanded to take in all around him. His step was firm, controlled and deadly, if anyone tried to stop him they would find themselves on the floor as he pushed them out of their way.

Reading his mind Danny found the reason was because of him. This man had tried to take what he claimed as his own. He had hurt his chosen, kidnapped his chosen's child and was a smug bastard who he really wanted to punch. Danny almost felt sorry for the guy because Steve did not take kindly to those that targeted him. They were almost to the door when they were stopped by two men dressed in full covert ops gear.

"Going somewhere without us Commander?" Commander Andrew Jackson grinned as his mate and Guide stood beside him.

The senior team stopped stunned to see them up and out of their room. "What the hell? We thought you would still be in the middle of bonding."

"We would have been if our animals hadn't told us what was going on. This is too important to the pair of you not to have your back." A. J. informed them in all seriousness.

"We figure while you both are Spirit touched and World Class, having a couple A Class to cover your back is nothing to sneeze at." Dustin stated

Eyebrows lifting to the description "Spirit touched?" Steve asked.

Dustin Indicated their matching arms "Our companions say that is what you are. In a class all by yourselves and we feel lucky to know you."

Throwing an arm over his own Guides shoulders Andrew spoke again. "Plus because you rejected my Guide and own chosen mate Steve, it left him open to be claimed by me." He pulled away Dustin's collar showing a mating mark of a raven, wings spread as it appeared to be landing on an anchor while a cat lay at rest.

"Nice do you have one A. J. ?" Danny asked

"He wouldn't let me leave the room without one." Pulling his own collar down showed a cat standing tall and proud with a raven beside him, an anchor connecting them together.

Steve was instantly, insanely jealous wanting to see his mark on his own mate. Turning he eyed Danny's neck wondering, while not realizing it, he was licking his lips. Danny saw the look and immediately scowled.

"Down McGarrett you'll get your chance soon enough." Pushing him through the door the other pair followed with smug grins.

"Danny you sure we don't have time?" Steve asked in only partial jest.

"So you want to skip getting the man that tried to take, torture and kill your favorite possession. In favor of screwing my brains out and leaving him out there to try again. Rather then taking him out, then taking me and screwing my brains out for days at a time."

Steve scowled as Danny described what his choices were, he slowed down as he thought about it becoming even angrier. He didn't notice till Danny was almost there what he had done. Sprinting till he was at the door he snatched the keys to the car and slid into the drivers seat.

"Haha nice try Danno. I'll drive."

"Damn it!"

505050

Kevin Kern smiled as he looked over his setting in the warehouse. They would not be staying here long, just long enough to capture his guests and get them secured for transport. He was so excited to learn all about the powers they seem to have. He was especially interested in those tattoo's they were sporting, since they didn't have them when last Williams was in his custody. He knew they would come, they would want the girl and he was willing to trade her for them. Not that he was above hurting a kid, he had done it before, but it would not be in his best interest to hurt her at this time. And while he was willing to trade the girl for the men, didn't mean he planned on it. She was his leverage and he would use her till he had all the information he desired.

Looking around the room he was pleased to see the various guards stations, in out of the way spots with the dart guns needed to take the men out. At least if they didn't submit to his demands of being secured. He had two vans waiting to take them to different locations knowing it wasn't safe to keep them together. His plans were going perfectly and he couldn't wait for the show to start.

"Sir looks like they've arrived."

"Good good why don't you go and welcome our guests. Get them prepared for their new life."

"Yes sir."

505050

Steve pulled up to the warehouse in question, parking the car and letting his senses loose. He tuned his hearing up, till he could hear all the sounds in the building. Various heartbeats were going at different rates, breathing patterns from the various people. There were so many that he might have been afraid of a zone out, if it wasn't for the fact his partner was right beside him holding his forearm. He was also in his mind steadying him in a way that felt perfect, he loved feeling him so close, keeping him safe.

Cranking up his sense of smell he tested the breeze, hunting for explosives or anything else that might be a danger to his mate. Finding not much coming from the place itself he looked over at his partner. Danny's eyes were closed as he focused his own powers on those inside, Steve wished he could look and center Danny as he was doing for him but he preferred to keep alert. It was a few moments later that the blond blinked and looked over at Steve. Danny chewed on his lip for a minute thinking about something.

"Danny?"

Sighing Danny looked back at the building. "Steve we can do this a couple ways. One I lay everyone down on the ground in that building in about 30 seconds."

"Okay and the other?"

"We go in there and find out which one is actually Kern and his assistant." He waved his hand in the general direction of the warehouse.

Curious because the blond didn't know who was who he asked "Don't you know who he is already?"

"My head was so messed up at the time I don't have a good memory of him exactly. With everything that happened afterward its just screwed up in my head."

Steve thought about it and he knew it would be better to just lay everyone down and be done with it. Simple, clean, efficient and no one would get hurt or killed.

"We're going in aren't we." Danny made it a statement rolling his eyes at the silly smile on his partners face.

"Yeah its more fun that way," Steve responded gleefully.

"God of course its more fun to go in, to you." He started waving his hands around. "But Steven I can lay all the people in there down easily. Then we simply go in, take our time arresting them, cuffing them, leading them to the vans ready to book them."

"But you don't know who Kern is exactly." Steven said logically to taking the more dangerous approach.

"I can figure it out Steve, I do have the ability to break into a persons mind if I so chose. I just choose not to because that would be ethically and morally wrong."

Raising an eyebrow "Your in my head all the time."

"Yeah because you're an idiot and I have to make sure you don't do something to make you a dead idiot." His glare would have done a drill sergeant proud.

"Danny come on, we have everyone prepped on this they are so excited. Plus I really want to see his face when he realizes he's trapped"

"Oh god you and your need for smug. Fine we go in, but if I need to put everyone down I will. Even if that includes you."

"Sure buddy now you ready to go?"

Rolling his eyes at the unsuppressed glee in his partners expression he snarked back "Yes lets head out and do things the hard way you goofball."

Stepping out of the car they made their way to the doors of the warehouse. One set opened as they approached, glancing at each other they rolled their eyes but entered. The place was deep and dark with only a few lights over head and windows scattered here and there. Walking cautiously in, hands up they waited to be contacted.

The contact came in the form of a high pitched blast of pure physic energy, as it hit them full force, sending them to the ground. Normally it was used to help Guides and Sentinels learn how to shield, but this was 1000 times stronger then anything ever used on a person. Steve was stunned as it overwhelmed his mind completely. He was out cold in seconds.

Danny fell to his knees, holding his head as the pain tried to overwhelm him, but he had more experience with keeping things out of his head. Breathing harshly he felt it as his partner lost consciousness and it seriously pissed him off. When they got out of this, he would rant at Steve about how they should have just dropped them outside of the building, like he wanted to do in the first place. But that anger is what helped him to fight through the pain and focus on what he wanted. Groaning he called up all the strength he had, as he focused on killing the machine which was causing so much pain. It was a hard fight something he had never had to do, but he pushed hard against the machine. It pushed back knocking him further down, but he kept going. He wasn't going to let the bastards win again, with a howl of rage that would make Sasha proud he pulled all the power he could out of the spirit plain. He gave a mighty shove with his mind against the machine, and was pleased when he heard a stuttered clank then an explosion as Danny destroyed it. He wasn't expecting the backlash of power to hit him when it blew up, jarring his mind and sliding him into joining his partner in darkness. His last thoughts were directed at the other pair.

'A. J., Dustin its up to you now.'


	26. Chapter 26

A. J. was tapping his fingers on the wheel of his car. Well, technically it was Dustin's car but he liked driving it. So when he had the chance he snatched the keys out of Dustin's hand, and drove them to the meet point. He could see why he bought it at the time, as a poor replacement for his missing spirit animal. But he owned it and now his loving and protective Sentinel, had the fun of getting to drive his mates car. And this little SRT Hellcat could fucking move. It was an automatic which was a bit of a shame since he loved manuals. But due to the nature of Dustin's job, he could see why the convenience of the automatic was easier. He had upgraded the handling extensively to make sure it could take the twists and turns of the road. Better tires to put the power to the ground and a screaming stereo that was so sweet. Hell he even had it repainted from that god awful silver to a brilliant blue violet. With realistic flames flowing from the hood, down the sides of the front fenders, before finalizing into a cat form that look like it was getting ready to pounce.

He glanced at his partner who hadn't said a thing to him since he snatched the keys and drivers seat. His brows were down, he was scowling and every few minutes he would tap the side of the foot well. Andrew wondered what he could be thinking but wasn't sure he wanted to ask. Then again he really didn't like it when he didn't know what his partner was thinking, and it was starting to drive him nuts. He really had to find out for his own peace of mind. Dustin could be sick, or hiding a hurt or maybe something from home was bothering him. Yes, it was his DUTY to find out whatever it was that was bothering his mate and fix it!

Quietly he asked into the oppressive atmosphere "Dustin?"

"What?" His partner snipped with hardly a glance at him.

A. J. blinked at the tone but still carried on with his quest "What has you thinking so hard?"

Another clipped "Nothing."

"It's not nothing, I can see your frowning and won't talk to me."

"I said its nothing," growled his Guide.

Reaching a hand over he ran it up and down his mates thigh. "Listen if something is bothering you I can help. It's my duty and pleasure to help my Guide, friend and mate through whatever is the matter."

Dustin glared at him while removing his hand from his person, before turning his head to look out the window. He was quiet but the Commander could tell he was working up to tell him the problem. With a heave of his lungs he settle a bit deeper into the passenger seat of HIS car before growling. "I didn't believe him when he told me. I didn't believe him and now its too late."

Now the Seal was alarmed, he had to know what the problem was, if it mattered this much to the man. He was already starting to growl, planning murders of those who upset his love. "Didn't believe who? And its never too late, I'm sure we can fix whatever the problem is."

Using his hands he punctuated each statement with a sharp downward slice. "No, it is too late and its all my fault. I didn't listen and now I'm screwed. I can't go back in time and change things. I'm completely fucked and not even in the fun way." Throwing his hands up, he went back to glaring.

His eyebrows raising more, he grabbed his partners shoulders and forced him to look at him. "WHAT IS WRONG?!" He demanded, no longer allowing his Guide to talk in riddles.

"MY CAR YOU BASTARD!" Came the outburst from the irate man. "Danny told me about over controlling Navy Seal freaks and their absolute NEED to annoy their partners. He told me to hide my car, to only drive it when you were not around. To not show it to you, otherwise I would never get the keys back."

Stunned Andrew listened as his partner ranted. "You know what I told him? Huh? Can you guess? No of course not you asshole! I told him it couldn't be that bad, he was making it up. A. J. would never do that, it had to be a McGarrett thing and it would be fine." Waving his hands around he emphasized his points.

"So me being the smug bastard I am, went and pulled my car around to pick you up and head over here. And guess what, DANNY WAS RIGHT! Now I'm going to have to look at his little all knowing smile for weeks. He was right and I didn't listen this sucks." Blowing out his annoyance at his failing, he didn't pay much attention to his partners face.

A. J. didn't know what to say to fix things, he looked down at his own hands on the steering wheel. He felt the supple leather, looked at the clean lines of the interior and tried to find a solution. Trying to come up with some ideas to help his mate out he suggested "Maybe we just don't tell him? We can park it in out of the way spots so he doesn't see it."

Giving his partner a withering stare as he replied "OR you could let me drive MY car." A. J. stared at him blankly, not comprehending his words. "Oh my god, you mean to tell me that didn't occur to you? What is wrong with you?" Waving his hands he started up again. "That is the easiest most obvious solution, let me drive MY car its simple and effective."

"But I like driving it." Said in a quiet tone, puppy blue eyes looking sad.

"I like driving MY car too. Hence the reason why it's MY car. Why I paid money to buy it and had it customized the way I wanted." He glared at his mate annoyed.

A. J. was opening and closing his mouth, trying to think of something to say to calm his upset mate. He had nothing but was trying to think of something. He was never so grateful to have a reason come to him, even if it made his spine go cold.

'A. J., Dustin its up to you now.'

Then there was silence.

He saw Dustin go stiff when the voice came through his head. It was laced with intense pain, the likes of which he had never felt. Cargument forgotten, the new Sentinel sent his senses out and what he discovered infuriated him. He had spent enough time with the Senior pair to know what their rhythms were and they were not good. Other people in the warehouse were starting to move towards the pair that was down. Glancing at Dustin he could see him staring at the building, grimly frowning at whatever he was picking up.

"Dustin?" His partner questioned to him, ready to respond.

"Call in the troops no one leaves that building. Danny is down, Steve with him." His tone was deadly.

"Anything else?"

"Just get in there quick, they are getting ready to move."

The Commander snapped into action calling on the radio. "Seal team go go go. Men down, Men Down, Marines go go go. Snipers on alert." He jumped out of the car Dustin following. "Birds in the Air NOW!"

With that both men started to run, even as they heard gunfire opening.

505050

Kern looked down at the bodies of the two men he had wanted since he learned of them. He was pleased to see the results, even if his machine had been destroyed. Williams had already given him an idea, as to how strong he was with its destruction. With luck he would have many more opportunities to find out his secrets and the best way to use them. He was especially interested in learning more about his mark, now that he had seen it in action. The Guild Central leader didn't know what it did but he would, it was all a matter of time. If he had to get rid of the Sentinel in order to learn its secrets he would. Turning to his assistant he barked out orders.

"Get them secured, get them in the vans then head out via the underground garage. No doubt they had someone watching them, but by the time they get here they will be gone. I want them on the main land in 24 hours."

"Yes Sir, it will be done." Motioning to a few men they stooped down and began tying their hands behind their back. The Sentinel they used specially reenforced cuffs to make up for their extra strength. Collars were put on both their necks to hopefully keep their links controlled. Feet bound then connected to their wrists, they were picked up and hauled like the dead weight they were to the vans. Steve placed in the front van, while Danny was placed in the second behind the other. Laying both men on their sides they were secured by a four point system before some ratty blankets were thrown over each one.

The slamming of the van doors with the pounding to indicate they were ready to go was the start of the battle. Gunfire echoed through the warehouse as marine companies began pouring in. Screams were heard as the guards were taken down. Bullets zinged through the building, hitting anything moving or not moving. Helicopters could be heard as they circled over head, ready to follow any that tried to escape.

Kern snarled as the building was breached but didn't hesitate, he ran towards the vans intent on getting his prizes away. He had just reached the back van, when a dozen rounds were fired into his body, he bounced off the side before rolling to a stop on the greasy floor. Eyes open as they glazed in death, he bled out in just a few moments. An unholy shriek was heard when he died, as his assistant raced to his side, sliding to his knees to check his master for life. Finding none he stood to get his revenge, only to be flattened as he was hit by a rifle butt to the back of his head.

More people came into the building as the gunfire tapered off, securing the area and looking for their friends. A. J. and Dustin made a beeline towards the vans, the Sentinel could sense heart beats coming from both but one seemed more labored then the other. Pulling the front van open he lifted the blanket and breathed a sigh of relief as Steve lay before him unharmed.

"MEDIC!" Screamed his mate, turning he grabbed a marine and told him to take care of Steve even as he ran to the other van.

"Dustin what is it?" Not bothering to wait for an answer he looked inside to see blood on the floor. Danny was pale as he bled out from the nearly dozen bullet wounds that were streaking his back. "Holy shit! MEDIC NOW." But he knew it was already going to be too late, no one could live for long losing that much blood.

Sasha, Loki, the raven and the cat all appeared in front of him and latched onto the dying man. Teeth digging in, he watched as power radiated from his arm and the spirit beasts as they tried to save his life. Blood flow slowed down but his breathing was still labored and shallow. He was pushed aside as EMT's worked to stabilize the man, listening as they didn't hold out much hope for him.

The Seal looked around and found Dustin concentrating intently, his focus on Danny. While he didn't want to interrupt he had to know if he was all right. "Dustin?"

"I'm holding him. He is incoherent and wants his mate. But he thinks his mates dead cause he can't feel him. So he is trying to follow."

"SHIT!" A. J. raced over to the other van and found Steven still completely out. EMT's were surrounding him, muttering before loading him onto a gurney for transport. Danny was having the same done to him. He could hear the Helicopters as they landed in the street, ready to take off with their precious cargo. The EMT's finished with the dying Spirit Guide, then raced out to the waiting transport.

Each man went into a separate bird, Dustin crawled into the one with Danny wishing he could put a hand on him, but he was surrounded by too many bodies, trying to keep him alive. The spirit animals had faded from sight, though he could still feel them pouring power into the broken man. Sasha was the only one barely visible as she seemed to hover within his body, nose touching his heart. His arm still shined with energy as it tried to heal his body. The Seal climbed into the other helicopter with Steve so both would have someone guarding their back.

505050

"WAKE UP GOD DAMN IT!" There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh, as a slap was applied to the Spirit Sentinels face.

Steve groaned as a voice he vaguely recognized bitched at him.

"STEVEN you stupid fuck SNAP OUT OF IT. We don't have a lot of time." Came the furious voice again.

The Seal blinked bleary eyes open, trying to decide if it was worth obeying the command to wake, or go back to sleep.

"Oh no you DON'T asshole! You wake up and wake up NOW! Danny is in trouble and we need you to snap out of it and reach him. Dustin is struggling to keep him with us. WAKE UP SHIT HEAD!" A. J. bellowed in his ear.

That got Steve's attention, eyes flying open he searched the room for his partner, who wasn't there. "DANNY! Where is he?" He sat up quickly, ignoring the pounding in his head.

"He's in surgery still. But it's not going well, he thinks your dead and wants to follow you. He needs you, you lazy bastard now get UP." Andrew snarled as he held a wheel chair out for him. Steve on shaky legs, didn't even try to fight him about the chair. Sliding in he held on for dear life, as the other Seal took him to his very grief-stricken partner.

A few moments later he was in the OR and he could see his partner laying on the table, horribly pale and unmoving. The sound of a monitor blaring out the signature tone of flat line was reverberating in his ears. Leaping from the chair on unsteady legs, Steve reached out with both hands and surrounded his partners head.

"DANNY I'm here don't let go. I'm alive. Can you hear me?" When using his voice didn't work, he used his mind. 'Mate I am here. MATE I live, come back. Come back to me.' He repeated the same words over and over into his head. Pleading with him to live, to come back. That he was fine and needed him. The light in the room stayed the same but he could hear, like background noise, the doctors talking amongst themselves, with pleased satisfaction as their patient improved. Steve couldn't care less, he was too focused on getting his partner to respond to him. Till he did he would stay here, forehead to forehead, till he heard the voice he loved above all others.

'Come on baby I'm right here. Listen to my voice, come back to me love. I'm alive but worried as hell about you. I need you baby, come to me, listen to me.' He continued to plead with his mate.

'Steve?' came the sound of his partners voice as if he was far away.

'Oh god baby, yes its me. I'm alive and well. Come back I need you.' Steve assured him.

'Steve? Alive?' The Seal could hear the confusion and hope in his voice and he was determined to bring his partner back.

Stroking his cheeks slowly and gently, he crooned to his love. 'Yeah I'm alive baby. I'm waiting for you to come back. You have to come back to me. I need you baby. You're my mate, my love, my life. Come home to me love.'

'Steve.' The satisfaction and happiness could be felt by him. Steve felt as Danny reached out to him, making sure he wasn't just dreaming what he was being told.

'That's it baby. Come back for me.' Next he heard as machines went crazy with loud beeps, alarms and blips. Steve could hear exclamations from the doctors, as they tried to understand what the hell was happening, as bright light suddenly filled the room. Danny was fighting back, fighting to get to his mate and be by his side. Steve was just happy to feel life returning to the man under him. He stayed till Danny was stable enough for the regular anesthesia to take over, keeping him under till his surgery was done.

Another few hours and Danny was moved to ICU to recover, Steve not leaving his side no matter how much the doctors grumbled. At least till Scott Mokea came in, berated everyone for being unfeeling bastards in trying to separate a Sentinel from his Guide. He made sure Steve had a comfy chair and even a bed in the corner, then lit into him to get some sleep. He was still recovering and would be of no use to Danny if he was falling on his face. Steve made to argue but Scott didn't give a damn, before Steve could protest something was being shoved into his arm and he was out.

505050

When Danny woke up next he only had one thought in his head. And that was to grab his partner and run away for a month. So they could finally just screw each others brains out, like they had been wanting to for weeks. He was tired of being in pain, he was tired of dealing with hospitals, he was tired of jumping from one crisis to another and just wanted to be held by his mate. Instead he was waking up and he just knew he was back in hospital, he was foggy headed enough.

"Morning partner. I would ask you how's the head, but we have you on so many pain blocks right now, I'm sure you wouldn't know." Steve chirped way to brightly.

Voice still weak from lack of use "Pain blocks?"

"Yeah this is your fourth time waking up, but the first time you haven't woken up screaming. Must have finally gotten the dosage right." Steve looked down at his prone partner pleased he was starting to recover.

"How long have I been out?"

"Around six days."

"Six days?" he asked incredulous.

"About that, I was out for at least three of them. Then for the last few days I've been dealing with all the paperwork and bullshit from the raid." Stevens voice was filled with disgust, Danny smiled to himself, he always did hate paperwork.

"Kern?"

"Dead, he got off easy I was ready to skin him for how much trouble he caused us." Something in his voice was off, making Danny wonder.

"Steve what is it? What am I missing?"

Sighing the Seal ran a hand through his short cropped hair. He hadn't wanted to get into this right now, but Danny wouldn't leave it alone till he did. "When the marines stormed the building, they were not to concerned about where the bullets were going. There were only two friendlies in the place, and we were in the vans. Problem was Kern was heading towards the vans when they spotted him and didn't realize who he was. So they opened fired and shot him, a lot. Some of the shots fired in his direction made it through the van. The one you were in and you were hit, multiple times."

His own eyes widening as he realized what happened "Oh Shit."

"Oh shit is right, you were in surgery for hours, even then it was touch and go. And you were wanting to go." Gentling his voice, as he remembered how worried and terrified he had been, at the thought of Danny dying.

"What? I would never leave you Steve." He reached out with his hand, he squeezed his mates arm.

Taking his hand in his own he looked down into deep blue eyes. "I know but you weren't trying to leave me. You were trying to join me."

Danny squinted his eyes confused. "Huh that doesn't make sense."

"You thought I was dead, you couldn't find me, feel me cause I was completely out. You wanted to join me and it took A. J. waking me up and getting me to you. Spent a few hours in the OR, convincing you I was alive and well. Once I got through your thick head I was alive, it was much easier. Scott finally knocked me out when you took a turn for the better, which was all to the good cause my head was throbbing like hell. They've kept you under till now, due to the amount of pain I could feel through our link. It's starting to finally dissipate which is good."

"Jesus christ." Looking at his partner he could see the worry he had placed there. "Sorry Steve."

"Nothing to be sorry for, its been a hell of a hard time."

Danny laid back in the bed, he felt foggy headed from pain and wondered how long it would be before it would be gone. Looking down he could see his bond mark was glowing gently, power swirling along the lines so his body was working on it. Glancing at his partners, he could see his was quiet so he must be better.

"I take it you're completely recovered Steve?"

"Yeah I didn't get shot, just had one hell of a headache. You took the brunt of it again. Which honestly is pissing me off, It's my job to take the hits not you." Steve was frowning at how badly his partner had been damaged. He also didn't like the fact that it was his fault. At some point he would have to take his partner aside and apologize to him. If he had done what Danny had suggested in the first place, none of this would have happened. He needed to learn to control his impulses, listen to his PARTNER, and understand that he was no longer alone. They shared a link no other pairing had ever had, and he cherished what it gave him.

"Don't worry about it Steve as long as I have you its all good." He felt the call of sleep and decided not to fight it. Closing his eyes he faded away knowing his mate was guarding him.

505050

A. J. walked down the halls towards his own room. He had grounded Dustin after Steve had taken over his own partners care. Dustin had done an awesome job keeping Danny sane and alive, when he wanted to kill himself, but something happened to his Guide. He hadn't been quite right in the head since, complaining about headaches and shit that didn't make sense to him. So the Seal had told him to stay in their room till they could figure it out. Not even the doctors knew what was going on, and it had been decided that the only one who could, would be Danny.

Knocking on the door he entered quietly, glancing around till he spotted his mate laying down on the couch, reading a magazine. Which was odd till he saw the title of it and made him smile. It was a hot rodder mag and had many pictures to look at. He could look at pictures easy, but reading really pounded the hell out of his head.

"Hey love how you doing." He asked as he walked over, kneeling when he reached him.

"Better, I think I found something I want to put into MY car," the amusement was clear in his eyes.

With a happy silly smile, filled with love he asked "Oh really what is it?"

"Thumbprint start. Only starts up when an authorized person is sitting in the seat." A. J. glared at the devilish smile on the other mans face.

"Yeah I'm sure that would work out."

"Hey you never know." Putting the magazine down on his lap, he looked over at the man who had changed his life, wondering "How's Danny doing?"

"Better, he woke up this morning and wasn't screaming so it's progress. Arm is still doing its light show." He frowned when he saw a grimace form on his partners face. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure, when you mentioned his arm, images came to mind of what the bond actually was, but no explanation for them. It's very annoying." He shifted on the couch making room for his Sentinel to climb behind and wrap his arms around him.

Kissing the back of his head, Andrew nuzzled into his neck licking at his mate mark. Dustin shuddered at the feeling, cocking his head to the side to give him better access. The stroking of his mark helped sooth him, as the images circulated in his brain. They were very confusing to him, making him sick to his stomach and dizzy. As his mate continued his attention, he slowly recovered from the nausea, and honestly hoped Danny would get better soon. It wasn't a pleasant sensation, always feeling sick and unable to move more then a few feet, before having the urge to throw up.

"Feeling better?" the older man whispered into his ear.

Eyes closed in pleasure he sighed "Yes, thank you."

"Anything for you babe, anything," he held him a little closer.

"Anything?"

"Mmmm Hmmm."

"How about giving my car keys back?" Dustin asked smile firmly hidden.

A. J. stilled under him for a moment before speaking, "Okay almost anything."

"I figured as much."


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry sorry sorry I haven't updated in like forever on this site. Been busy on the other site I use a hell of a lot more often. This story is finished there if anyone cares.

Lots of cussing enjoy.

* * *

Four Days later,

"GOD DAMN IT McGarrett! STOP HOVERING!" Danny bellowed as his partner once again tried to help him, by standing between him and the horribly dangerous vending machine. One time the machine malfunctioned, and dropped a soda can that somehow bounced and fell on his toe. After Steve had finished thrashing the machine, while Danny tried to sink into the floor, he had turned around, picked Danny up and ran him to the Doc's office. Once there he had Scott give him a full check up to make sure nothing was broken, dislocated or bruised. The Doc totally serious faced when Steve was looking, couldn't help but smirk at Danny.

"Sorry but these things are dangerous. I won't have you getting hurt again." Steve gave the machine another death glare.

"Listen you animal," he growled "One time it happened and you took care of the big scary evil machine. But now I want something to drink that is loaded with caffeine, bubbles and not dispensed by an army fountain, do you understand me?" He gave his partner his own version of a death glare.

"NAVY Danny, it's the Navy," he corrected with a roll of the eyes.

"Whatever now let me get my soda and lets get out of here." Danny grabbed his Pepsi and his partner and dragged him down the hallway.

"Where we going?" The Seal followed behind or at least followed Danny's behind. Then had to wipe some drool away, hoping his mate hadn't seen.

Incredulous at the question he responded in his typical way "Are you a moron? Have you not noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Still looking at his behind.

Turning to look over his shoulder, Danny glowered. "Oh my god you haven't? What the hell is wrong with you. Two men who saved our lives, who haven't visited in three days and you didn't notice?"

"They said they had to take care of some things." Now Steve felt silly for not realizing the other pair was in distress.

"Of course they did, cause the thing they had to take care of was Dustin." Pulling him faster he didn't stop his rant. "How could you not tell that something was wrong? Were you so focused on me, that you couldn't stop for two-seconds, and realize that A. J. is close to breaking down with stress, that Dustin has been sick for the last three days?"

Steve dropped his mouth as he realized what his partner was saying. He had been so focused on his Guide that he had totally missed the other pair being gone.

"How do you know A. J. is close to breaking down?" He asked even as he followed his own partner.

"Because I'm an empath you twit." He rolled his eyes at his brainless Sentinel. "Yes, I haven't been using that side of things much lately, cause of all the shit that has been happening. But I still have the ability to feel peoples emotions and know when they are upset."

Steve was going to say something else but Danny stopped in front of the pairs room and knocked on the door. Not bothering to wait for a response Danny went in. What was before them was Dustin curled up in the bed, holding his silver streaked head in his hands, with his mate spooned behind him trying to comfort him. When they entered he growled, but Danny ignored it like he did when his partner was being an overprotective ass.

Striding over to the pair the Jersey man snapped "Knock it off A. J., I'm here to help and get that shit out of his head."

"You know what's in his head?" Hope filled eyes looked towards him.

"Yeah a bunch of stuff he isn't capable of handling. He doesn't have a bond with the spirit plain like Steve and I do, so all the stuff in his head is confusing as shit. I'll clear it out and that should take care of his problems." He studied his fellow Guide laying prone on the bed, ignoring those around him.

Stroking up and down his mates back, trying to comfort him he asked "Will he remember any of it?"

"I'll leave some of it, just so he knows it was there. But he doesn't need all that spirit plain connection crap, cause he doesn't have a direct connect to it like Steve and I. If I don't remove it, his brain is going to keep trying to make a connection to something it cannot connect to."

"It won't be painful will it?"

Danny rolled his eyes, even has he stepped forward and placed his hands on either side of Dustin's head. Steve watched his partner closely, making sure he didn't over stress his own mind. Spending nearly two weeks recovering from the mother of all reaction headaches, plus gunshot wounds. Steve didn't think he was nearly ready to start messing with heads again. But happily it was only five minutes later, when Danny came out of his trance, and he could see Dustin slipping into a restful sleep.

"There you go Andrew. Give him a day of solid sleep, a huge steak dinner, and let him drive his own car for a week and he will be good to go."

The other Sentinel raised his eyebrow at the last two demands but didn't say anything. Steve rolled his own eyes at the second and third demands, knowing damn well Danny had added them for shits and giggles.

Patting the Guides shoulder one last time Danny told his Sentinel "Okay we're going to head out. Call us if you need anything but he should be fine."

"Thanks Danny, thank you so much." A. J. didn't move from his spot but his eyes shined with gratitude.

"Your welcome it was my fault it happened, but its cleared up now, let him rest and he will be fine."

A. J. pulled his Guide in a little tighter, settled himself a little more comfortably and closed his eyes. He wasn't sleeping but he was relaxing, now that his mate was no longer in pain. Danny pushed Steve out the door towards their own room. Entering he sighed as he sat down in a chair, leaning his head on the back of it.

"Danno?" Steve asked

"I'm all right, I'm not tired just annoyed Dustin had to suffer through that needlessly. If I had been told earlier, I would have fixed it earlier, instead he had to suffer at least three days longer then needed." Raising his head he looked at his partner. "We owe both of them so much."

"We'll think of something. Maybe take them out to a nice steak house and feed them that steak you said Dustin needed." Steve grinned at his friend.

"Maybe or we have a large party at our place to celebrate all this shit being finished."

"Our place?" Steve asked surprised at the reference.

Danny looked up at the taller man and frowned. "What you changed your mind about me moving in? Got to tell you babe it's a bit late to be backing out of wanting to keep me. Your stuck with me." He waved his spirit bond at him with a grin. "But if you don't want me living with you, I guess I can go back to my apartment, on my sad little pull out couch, with the crazy neighbors, and the constant calls to HPD….murph"

Danny melted into the kiss Steve placed on him, shutting him up like he intended. Opening he invited his mate to explore all he wanted. Tongues dancing together as they finally reacquainted themselves with each other. Steve lowered himself further, running a hand up and down Danny's chest, pinching a nipple just to hear him gasp in pleasure.

'I want you Danny.' He said in his mates mind while nibbling a lip.

Kill joy that Danny could be told him 'I know but you can't have me yet.'

'WHAT WHY THE FUCK NOT?' He broke off the kiss to look at him affronted.

"Because babe we are not completely finished we have one more chore to deal with."

"No, I don't want to deal with that." He shook his head vehemently.

Sighing deeply "You may not want to but I need to. It's going to be hanging over me otherwise."

The Super Seal stood back a step, hands on his hips as he bitched to his partner "Son of a bitch, you do realize I think you do this on purpose, cause you want to postpone me fucking you."

"Sure that is exactly the reason I'm denying sex with you. Cause I have no interest in getting laid after almost a year without."

"Almost a year?" Steve raised an eye brow before seeing the memory Danny showed him. He scowled before diving down and kissing him deeply.

'Never again, your mine. The only one you will be fucking is me, you understand?'

Danny smiled at Steve's possessiveness towards him. It had been a one time thing with his ex-wife when he was feeling really low and extremely lonely. Afterward he felt sick to himself for doing it, cause he was already pinning for his partner. But now it wasn't an issue, he had been claimed by his man, they just needed to finish the bonding. Sinking deeper into the chair he let Steve over power him in the kiss. Letting his mate claim him the way he could, rather then the way he wanted. Breaking off the kiss when the need for air was more imperative, Danny was sure Steve would have growled at air, for denying him a longer kiss time.

"Come on love lets go see how Chin and Kono are doing with the paperwork from all this." The younger man attempted to rise out of the chair but 200 pounds of Navy Seal filled his lap. Nuzzling into his neck, he began to lap at his favorite spot.

Whispering as he worked "Paper work should be done. Only things left is that one issue then me taking you home and fucking you stupid."

Danny looked at him cockeyed "Uh huh. Yeah well for some reason Mr. "I would rather blow up the paperwork then look at it," I don't believe you."

"Ahhhh Danno." He began nibbling at his ear, working hard to distract his partner from what he was very much not interested in addressing.

Pushing him away from his neck to look at his face he scolded "Don't you Ahhh Danno me. Now I know you haven't even STARTED the paper work have you?" From the guilty look on the Commanders face he had his answer. "God damn it, Steven you were supposed to have done it a week ago. The Governor was bugging ME about it and you know how much he hates dealing with me."

Trying to hide a smile and failing miserably, "That's because you told him where to stick it when he demanded an update on the Cofferson case."

"As if that was my fault. We were in the MIDDLE of a firefight, you know guns shooting every where, bad guys trying to kill us. Me trying to keep you from doing stupid things, and the bastard calls and asks how are things going, to give him an update. Ass!"

Standing himself, Steve simply smiled as he pulled his detective up from the chair, both heading out to check on things.

505050

Steve was pissed, he didn't want to be here. In fact he wanted to be as far away as possible, and make sure his mate was no where near here either. But Danny had brushed off all his concerns, something was pulling him to be in this location.

"Danny can we please leave? There is nothing we need to do here." Whined the Super Seal.

"Shut up McGarrett, I don't need this right now. I don't want to be here either, but I have an itch on my back that won't quit." Turning to the others that had come with them. "Colonel, Major thanks for joining us."

"Happy too, we haven't been able to make any progress questioning the suspect. He simply stares at his hands and mumbles."

They looked through the one way glass at the man sitting in the corner, head down, hands clasped lightly together. Very thin it was obvious he wasn't eating, nor from the sallow look of his skin was he sleeping much.

"How long has he been like this?" Danny asked eyes never leaving the quiet man.

"Since he was captured. When you and Steve were rescued." Annette answered.

"Almost two weeks then? Has he eaten anything since that time?"

"A bit of bread, some fruit but not much. We tried to get near him, but he starts to keen the closer we get. We've had some of the best Guild healers in here, but none have been able to break through his shields. There are a lot of charges he needs to answer too, especially now that his boss is no longer with us." Marcus continued.

Danny continued to study the man forming a plan. He didn't want to have anything to do with the bastard, that had treated him so badly weeks ago, but something was calling at him. "Look I'll go in and see if I can pull him out. I can feel something whirling around in his head, he can't seem to let go of." He went to step towards the door when a hand on his arm stopped him, turning he looked into his partners eyes. "Steve?"

"I don't want you going in there Danny." His eyes were dark with worry and anger at the man.

"I know babe but I have to." He stroked his own mates much loved face.

"Why?" he asked even as he leaned into the touch.

"Because I need the closure facing him will give us. We know he is a bastard, do we really want to let him slide from paying his dues, because he is pretending to be insane?"

Steve grimaced but didn't argue it. He wanted the bastard to pay for what he did to his mate. "Fine but I want to go in with you. I won't feel comfortable, if I'm not there to protect you."

"Perfect babe, happy to have you. Now lets go." Opening the door both men walked into the padded room. Taking their time letting the man realize they were there. Only the man didn't look up from his self imposed solitude. Watching him carefully, Danny realized that he wasn't acknowledging them because he didn't want to. He wasn't acknowledging them, because he had no clue they were really there. Waving a hand to Steve to stand next to the now closed door. Danny sat down in front of the man watching him closely.

'Well?' Steve asked impatiently.

'Give me some time. I think he is actually pretty messed up and I have no idea why.' Extending his mind he wove his way around the older man, listening to how he muttered to himself. Getting a handle on the feelings that were scrambling all over the place. Sinking deeper into trance he watched and waited.

30 minutes later.

"Holy SHIT!" The younger guide exclaimed as he pulled himself out of trance quickly.

Alarmed Steve moved to his mates side "Danny what is it?"

Still shocked at what he had discovered he blurted out "He's a Guide."

"HE'S A WHAT?"

"I said he's a Guide and Kern was his Sentinel."

"What the hell, how is that possible?"

"From what I can tell Kern found him when they were in their twenties. Convinced him that he was supposed to be his Guide, and took him to bed continuously till he forced a bond on him."

Steve stared at Danny before switching his view to the other man. "So how does that change what he did? He is still responsible for his actions."

"I would say so, but the problem is Kern completely fucked this guys mind up for 20 years. That bastard used him for testing all those mind control formula's, before using them on the other Guides and Sentinels over the years."

"Oh my god." Steve ran a hand down his face. "What can we do?"

"The man is dying because of the corrupted bond between him and Kern. He misses him because he knows nothing else. Kern even took his name away from him. Simply called him Guide and used him for whatever he needed."

'Shit.' Steve wanted to hate him he really did. But how can you hate a person that was as much a victim to Kern as anyone else.

"What can we do?"

Danny didn't say anything for a long time simply watched the man and thought. With a deep sigh he moved over to sit beside the distraught Guide. Taking him gently in hand, he pushed him down into his lap. Running his hands through the man's silver streaked light brown hair he hummed a comforting noise to settle him.

'Danny?' Steve called gently in his mind.

Continuing to pet the man, 'He needs help. Kern wasn't even his true Sentinel. I have no idea if he will ever bond again after this experience, but I can't leave him this way.'

'What do you need me to do?'

'Sit next to me, shoulder to shoulder, keep a feeling out for anything weird.'

'How are you going to fix it?'

'I don't know.'

Closing his eyes he felt it when Sasha came to lay at his feet. Loki nearby resting his head on his own companions knees.

505050

"What are they doing?" Marcus asked Annette.

"No idea but they learned something no one else was able to." She remarked making note of the agitated men speaking quickly to each other.

"Look their wolves are here now."

"Do you ever wish that we had discovered Williams years ago?" Annette asked.

Marcus laid his arm over her shoulder pulling her into him. "Sometimes but I think this is better. He is a stubborn ass, but also has the biggest heart I have ever seen in a man."

Leaning on her husband she watched as the men fell into a trance. She didn't know what was going on but knew better then to interrupt. They continued to watch for a time, till duties called them away. The men never changed their positions.

505050

Andrew was ecstatic, Dustin was feeling so much better after Danny visited. Headache gone, appetite back, and nagging at him to return his keys already. Honestly he didn't see what the big deal was, they were to share everything now, so what if he sometimes had to share the car. At the moment, he was walking down to the room the bastard was being kept in. Dustin was helping Annette with something and thick as thieves with her. Turning the corner he came to the one way glass, he could see Danny and Steve sitting with the man laying across Danny's lap. The wolves were sprawled around their companions snoring their heads off as their paws twitched. What was very interesting was, all of them had swirls of light flowing around them.  
Not very bright, one could barely see it but it was there. Danny and Steve's arms were both lit up with whatever they were working on. Honestly the more he saw how they used those tattoo's, the more he was pleased that he was a regular Seal and now Sentinel. If he had the added headache of trying to learn to control all that otherworldly shit, he was pretty sure he would go mad.

He knew they had been with the man for hours and he wasn't sure how much longer they would be. Honestly they should just shoot the fucker and be done with it, but that was a Seals thinking privately. He continued to watch and wasn't horribly surprised when there was a huge flash of light, the men on the floor began to move and the wolves simply rolled over. The man who had had his head in Danny's lap sat up, leaned into Danny's shoulder and began to cry. Steve instead of snapping and snarling at the man for manhandling his mate, patted his shoulder before placing something small in his hands. The man continued to cry while he brought the whatever it was up to his chest. There was another flash of light then a new spirit animal was seen.

505050

Steve followed along as Danny explored the man's mind trying to find his way. It was a swirling mass to his eyes, but evidently Danny knew what he was doing. It helped that Sasha and Loki were both right beside them, to help find the path they needed to help the guy. Not that Steve thought they should, he still figured he was an asshole. The man's mind was filled with twists, knots, and snarls going in no particular direction, but Danny was following something, Sasha trotting beside him as they went deeper.

'Okay Steve, I found what I need. Mind if I draw on you? He is a complete mess and won't have a chance, if I leave him this way.'

'Take whatever you need babe.'

'Oh I will, later, but for now I just need your strength.'

Steve swallowed as Danny flirted with him a moment, before he felt a drain on his system. The wolves standing next to each, touching them at the shoulder, they also were giving Danny something. As he watched those knots and snarls began to straighten themselves out, going from a dull almost dead light to a brighter light, but not as brilliant as he thought they should be. With no idea how long they had been doing, whatever it was they were doing, Steve could feel as the power drain was steady. They did have nearly unlimited power, thanks to their connection to the spirit plain. But the fact Danny was having to pull from four sources, boggled his mind at the shear amount he was having to use.

'Okay Steve I've done just about everything I can do here. I have one more thing to do and then its finished.'

'Finished with the man?'

'No finished period. I'm done, we plan a party at our place to celebrate, then kick everyone out at a decent hour. After that we fuck like bunnies in heat.'

Steve really liked that plan especially the last part. Slowly they backed away from the man's mind but instead of returning to their bodies, Danny took them to another place. 'What the hell is this place?'

'This is the actual Spirit world the animals live in when not with us. Its also the world we move through when we need to get some place in a hurry, like what happened with Grace. The wolves lead us through and our blood bond allows us to travel unharmed.'

'Jesus its awesome, Might have to spend some more time in here.' He looked around in wonder.

Danny rolled his eyes at his 5 year old partner 'Oh for christ sakes, NO we are not going to start moving through here just for fun.'

'But think of the time saved, the money saved on airfare.'

'No Steve, now hush I need to find something.' Following his own wolf she lead him deep into the wilds of the spirit world. Steve following behind and taking in as much as he could. In time they came across a large crystal blue lake with sedges and rushes growing in pockets around. Multi colored flowers kissed the edges in purples and reds along with cattails and duckweed. Laying among the flowers were various types of wild life, marine, avian and terrestrial. It was the middle option that Danny was interested in. Searching among the plants for a specific nest which should have been empty but when he found it, wasn't. Picking up his prize, it made a wheezing type of cheeping noise, not hesitating to peck furiously at Danny's nose when in range.

'God damn it you little bastard!' Danny growled at it. 'Why in the fuck do they always have the weird animals.'

'What are you doing?'

'That Kern was such a despicable ass, when he corrupted the bond, he also corrupted his connection to the spirit plain. He had a spirit animal born for him, but it couldn't make the connection. So it never grew up. I'm just fixing what was broken.'

'So not all spirit animals are hundreds of years old?' His own mate asked in confusion.

'No some are newborns, others are many years old before they connect to their companion. Don't ask me why I don't understand it, but that is what Sasha told me. She is one of the older ones. Probably why she loves to mother me so much, to her I'm a little cub who needs to be watched constantly.'

If Steve didn't love her already he did now. The more watching out to make sure his mate didn't get into trouble, the better. 'So you have that little darling, what are you going to do with him now?'

'Take him back to where he belongs. Once he is with his companion both should be able to heal in time.'

'So we returning?'

'We will once this little fucker stops squirming.' The little black fluff ball, took massive exception to being called "little fucker" and went to peck at any and all parts of his body he could reach. Cradling his little pecker which he couldn't wait to offload to the other Guide, both Danny and Steve returned. Transitioning mentally from spirit world to real world, both blinked their eyes as they refocused on their location.

'Here Steve take this little shit and hold him while I wake up his companion.' Handing over the devil bird, Danny focused his attention on waking the man up. It only took a few minutes, when the man woke he didn't know what was going on. He was confused and upset and finally coming to realize what had really happened with his life. Breaking down he cried on the shoulder of the man who radiated comfort and security.

'Steve, the bird give it to him. That is what he really needs right now.' He said even as he continued to hold the broken sobbing man.

Steve sat up, patted the man on the shoulder to get his attention, then placed the Australian Black Swan cygnet in his arms. Once there the bird, which had been languishing for over 20 years in the spirit plain unable to go to his companion, spread his wings in a brilliant flash of light. Once their eyes recovered from the deliberately blinding blast, what faced them was a fully adult version who was seriously pissed off. It hissed at them, even as he spread his wings, putting himself between his companion and the other two men.

"Well, now what?"

"Now we let them bond like they should have done 20 plus years ago." Danny stood up only to dance out of the way, as the Swan chased after him, pecking at what ever he could reach. "Damn it you feathered freak. We helped you least you can do is appreciate it."

The bird didn't care, it only saw that his companion was seriously hurt and needed to be defended. Backing off when Danny and Steve did it settled down to curl around his mate. It made little chuff chuff sounds of comfort as he brought his wings over the sobbing man.

'Danny is he okay? He's still crying.'

'He will be, right now those are tears of joy mixed with all the other crap. The bird is filling a spot that was always empty inside him. He will need time and a shit ton of therapy.'

Looking at the softly weeping man, he took in one other thing about his appearance, and realized why the Swan wasn't too happy with him. With a sigh he knelt down next to the man, the swan hissing menacingly and about to attack. Sasha growled, joined by Loki and while the bird didn't back down he didn't attack either.

"Easy there guy I think this might help you okay. Just relax." Placing his hand on his shoulder he concentrated, the tattoo lighting up as energy flowed from him and into the other Guide. The man started as he felt a weird feeling in his head, before he was able to blink both eyes. "There you go I fixed what I caused, now you rest and bond with your devil bird. People will be in here to help you later."

Standing Danny moved back towards his partner, while the distraught Guide was once again held by his Swan. The bird flicked his tail at him in dismissal, turning towards his companion and hiding him from the world.

Steve steadied Danny as he wobbled for a moment, the days events catching up to them. Looking at his watch he realized what time it was. "Holy shit Danny we've been in here for nearly 9 hours."

"Hmm well that would explain why I'm starving and feel like I've ran a marathon." Slinging an arm over the taller man who was more then happy to support him, they left the room to the Guide and swan. Andrew took one look at them and placed Danny's other arm over his own shoulder, both walked him to a close by office with a couch. Helping Steve lay the man between them down, he let go.

"You guys were in there for a hell of a long time. I'm going to get you both something to eat, rest for now and if you need a hand getting back to your room let me know." Striding towards the door he hurried get the things the other men needed.

"Thanks A. J. " Steve said sincerely as he moved to sit placing Danny's head on his lap. The blonds eyes were already closing, the day's events catching up to him.

"Be back soon. Rest both of you."

Steve nodded resting his head on the back of the couch even as he started petting his mates hair. Danny gave a contented sigh and fell asleep. A. J. left them to get some food. Hopefully tomorrow things could finally start going the way they should.


	28. Chapter 28

"Steve we have enough beer?" Danny asked as he finished cleaning some dishes.

Steve was putting up some final lanterns on the lanai "We should, I think we have around 10 kegs."

"Good what about food?"

"Kamekona is bringing it all here within the hour. He seemed very pleased with himself."

Danny came around the corner wiping his hands on a towel. "I would think so, since this is the biggest order he has ever done. Bastard is charging us 20% markup for the extra work."

"Well, to be fair he is feeding nearly 200 people on three days notice." Steve mumbled as he finished hammering the last nail in.

Crossing his arms over his chest he leaned against the door frame. "I'm still shocked by how many people wanted to come."

"I'm not, we've helped a lot of people in the last year, why wouldn't they want to come and celebrate with us." Steve glided over taking his partner in a tight hold. Danny stood still while Steve nuzzled at his neck. He was getting more and more eager to mate with him, and this party was the last thing they had to get through.

"Yeah and they probably want to check out the only Spirit Bonded pair in the world even if they don't realize it." Danny closed his eyes in his own pleasure as his partner slowly licked at his neck. He found it very soothing after all the stress they had been under for weeks.

"I know the Governor said something about wanting to talk to us." Steve mentioned as he enjoyed himself.

"Ugh not going there." He so did not like dealing with the Governor. Not that the Governor liked dealing with Danny. Tactful during life and death situations the Detective was not.

While they really didn't want a party, preferring to just go home and finally, FINALLY complete their mating bond. Everyone else was pretty excited about the idea, of celebrating Hawaii's two most famous non-married, married couple. Plus they were one of the most powerful Sentinel and Guide teams on the planet, with multiple agencies already sniffing around, seeing if they could poach them for their own teams. The Sentinel and Guide Guild Center, had been firmly informed that Danny and Steve would NOT be joining, registering or working for them. After all the crap they had been put through, they didn't want to have anything to do with them.

When the Guild complained about it, stating the unique nature of their bond. The need for it to be examined, well that was what blew it for Steve. He called in a couple very potent favors. and next thing that happened was the Guild was presented with a Presidential order, stating they were not obliged to EVER have anything to do with them. And if they ever had another nut job in their ranks, try and pull a stunt like what happened to them again. Lets say they would be going broke with how much money it would cost them.

Danny couldn't stop smiling after hearing about that one, even as he set out supplies for the party. Not that they had much to do. Kono and Grace had gone nuts planning the thing, and it was already being talked about, as being one of the biggest parties ever on the island. Everyone wanted to come and so it was more of an open potluck then anything else. The one hard fast rule the boys wanted everyone adhering too was, no business was to be discussed. This was a party not a connection gathering. People were to eat, drink and have fun. No suits allowed but with a sly look at Steve, Danny said ties were fine.

505050

Now they were in the middle of having one of the biggest bashes ever and Grace was loving every minute of it. The entire HPD force that could get the time off, even for a few hours was here. The Seal team who had helped, marines who could be spared. Government officials who were not complete assholes, with the exception of the Governor of course. Family were invited so there were children running underfoot, and his daughter was loving all the new friends she was making.

And people were not the only ones invited, spirit animals roamed around getting into all sorts of mischief. While Steve, Danny, Andrew and Dustin were the only A-class ranked, there were many B-E class. So there were dogs, cats, birds, deer, wolves of course, eagles, elk, and even a few water class including a dolphin that swam in the air. Grace couldn't stop staring at that one, she belonged to a Class C Guide, with an even more insane desire to be in the water then Steve.

At the moment Danny was putting out some more cups for the beers, when he was approached by the only two Guild people they could stand. Steve who had been standing a good 100 feet away, showed up instantly when they stopped in front of Danny. Who rolled his eyes at his partners shit eating grin at traveling.

'Seriously did you just travel 100 feet so you could be near me?'

'Hell yeah I mean I wanted the practice. Didn't need Loki for such a short trip after all.'

'Your nuts,' he said even as he tilted his head up for a kiss.

Marcus and Annette Duncan stopped in front of the pair smiling. They were pretty smug about how they had been allowed to come to the party. The Guild had given them strict orders, to find out anything and everything that was being discussed. They would do anything they could get away with legally, to get their hands on the pair. The older team simply smiled, and said they would see what would happen, while happily tossing all that business away. They were here for the party, not the Guild.

"Danny, Steve wonderful party and thanks for inviting us." Marcus told them. He was dressed in the most causal clothes they had ever seen him in. Black shirt with screaming pink and blue blossoms all over it. Orange shorts with lavender and lime green elk silhouettes. How in the hell he got out of the house wearing it, with his wife, no one wanted to ask. Annette was dressed in a much more sensible gentle yellow sundress with a wide straw hat for shade.

"Your welcome, happy you're here and hope you're having fun." Danny replied.

"Listen we are not going to keep you, we know you have others to talk to. Plus while you said no networking well…" Annette dimpled at the simple fact, you couldn't network at a party this big.

Steve spoke up "We said no networking mostly so it wouldn't be the focus. We're not stupid enough to think it wouldn't happen."

"Good well we wanted to give you a present. We got you a little something, in thanks for all you have done for everyone." Annette said while Marcus held out a set of keys, which of course were snatched up by Steve.

"Ohh new car?" Steve asked eagerly.

"No, it's actually a getaway retreat about an hour away from here."

"Retreat?" Danny questioned.

"Yes, see when we knew you were getting ready to come here, and well finally be together the way you wanted. We had a feeling this wasn't going to be as private as you would like."

"Because contrary to what people would say, most would be hanging outside your place trying to get glimpses of things, which should be very private moments. Especially the paparazzi," Dustin said coming into the conversation as he walked up with A. J. in tow.

"So all four of us got together and found this place. It's a large hideaway, secluded and very modern. It has private beach access, along with a few trails to explore, if you get that far." Andrew pipped up.

"Right, so we thought you might like to go where it is actually private. To do your business, rather then staying here where everyone will know your business." Annette smiled.

Marcus spoke up "And you can keep it. It's bought and paid for and in your name. We even managed to pull some strings, so while you own it, you don't owe any taxes on it or anything. If you sell it, then its free and clear as well. But we have a feeling you won't."

"A. J. and I went by yesterday, and made sure it was completely clean and free of anything that might bug a Sentinel's senses."

Danny and Steve just stared at the four of them. This was more then anything they expected, and were speechless with wonder. Sticking out a hand Danny shook each one of them, Steve following right behind.

Looking at each other Danny finally responded "My goodness guys you did not have to do that. Thank you so much, we really appreciate it."

"Yes, thank you. We look forward to exploring and seeing this new place."

Marcus smiled as he said, "If you need anything let us know."

Annette looked up at her husband, biting her lip. Danny and Steve could tell there was something she really wanted.

"What is it Annette?" Danny asked.

"There is something we've wanted to know for a long time, but don't want to push after all the trouble it has caused."

"If it's something we can answer we will."

Marcus looked down at his wife before nodding to go ahead. "If you can, we as in Marcus and I, are dying of curiosity as to who actually taught you."

Danny looked at Steve who looked back, both sporting knowing humorous smiles. "So it bugs you that much? Not knowing who taught me everything I know?"

"Yes. We don't want to bother them and we won't hassle them, but god it is one of the biggest questions around the center. All the higher ups are in an uproar about it, and frankly we think it would be hilarious to know while they can't."

'What do you think Steve?'

'It can't hurt, she won't teach them anyway.'

'I'll ask and see what she thinks.'

Giving a piercing whistle that rang through the party. People stopped to stare as a large spirit wolf started running through the crowd. If people didn't get out of her way, she simply went through them. To many of their shocked gasps and the Spirit pairs chuckles. Coming to her companions side she twined around his legs, till she was sitting at his side. Looking up she cocked her head in question.

"Hey Darling, these nice people just gave us a really nice place to stay, while Steve and I have some long over due quality time. They are not asking anything from us, but they are very curious as to who taught me all I know. Didn't want to tell them without asking you first."

Sasha looked back and forth between the people, before opening her mouth in a big wolfish grin. Wagging her tail in approval she stood up and butted her head against his hand demanding attention. The four facing them looked confused.

"Danny?"

Danny looked up from stroking his wolf, before finally answering their question. "Sasha is the one who taught me. She knows more then most, she helped me train in my powers and how to form my shields. She also helped keep me hidden for so many years."

"WHAT?" All four said at once.

"Shhhh it doesn't need to be spread but that's your answer."

"Damn I didn't know spirit animals could do that."

"Not all can, depends on the age of the animal. Speaking on animals I know its horribly late, and probably crass as hell, but we never got around to asking about your animals names Andrew, Dustin?" Danny said.

A. J. looked at his own spirit animal, the black raven that loved to perch on his shoulder. "I named her Lenore." The 5-0 senior team stared at him. "Hey so I have a thing for Edgar Allan Poe's Raven. It gets boring on missions sometimes and it relaxes me reading poetry." Course it didn't escape anyone that he was blushing just a bit.

Dustin placed a hand on his shoulder, but he had a big smile on his face. "Well, my cat is off hunting something right now. He's been having a ball at this place, and I fear he is going to be totally spoiled on food. But his name is Merlin. When he came back it was like magic to me." And like magic, the Bornean cat in question came into being at his feet, but it had eyes for only one. With a mighty leap, it tried to snatch at Lenore who gave a loud crawk, before launching off her mates shoulder. She then dived down on the cat, who mock snarled at her before running off, encouraging the bird to chase him. All watched as they both disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Steven chuckled as they disappeared "I take it they do that often."

"As often as they can when not working with us. They love being together and cause a shit ton of trouble." Andrew chuckled.

"Speaking of work." Danny asked, "You all figure out what you're going to be doing?"

Dustin spoke up, voice turning serious for a moment. "I've resigned my job at the Guild. They weren't happy and didn't want to let me go."

"Really? Imagine that." Everyone rolled their eyes at Danny's snarky tone.

Placing a possessive hand on his mates shoulder "Yes, but I invoked the 31st law. I didn't want my Guide in that environment and in their control. So he's now free and going to start a modified training program. See if he can work with me and go on missions. Seems the Navy is really interested and happy to have another Class A pair at their disposal."

Danny raised an eyebrow at that statement, turning to his own Sentinel. "Something you care to explain Steve?"

Sheepishly Steve scratched the back of his head. "I haven't had a chance to talk to the Navy Captain in charge of the Sentinel program about it. I have some ideas and want to go over it with him first." He placed a hand on his Guide. "But don't worry I'm not going on missions any more. If I have to retire I will but I'm going to ask. You come first Danny and always will." Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Fine but don't take too long." his partner huffed.

They talked a few more minutes before parting ways. Steve and Danny to mingle with their guests, and the other four to go do whatever they were planning on doing. Steve stayed close to Danny the closer it came to the party wrapping up. Danny knew Steve was getting excited about what would happen, over the next couple weeks and frankly so was he. He had wanted the man for a year, but had to deny them so they could be free to choose their life. Now they would soon be properly mated, belonging to each other in yet another way. He wondered when Steve would ask him to marry him, but didn't stress over it. He knew it would be something hopelessly weird for his man.

It was the sound of a dinner spoon hitting a beer stein, which brought everyones attention to Kono standing on a table. Well, standing would be the polite way of saying what she was doing. It looked more like she was trying to stay upright, while three sheets to the wind, and not realizing how drunk she truly was. She was holding onto an tiki light pole with the crook of her elbow, while holding the glass that was more empty then full.

But her words were understandable enough. "Everyone I would likes to thank yoush fir coming." She hiccuped then took a sip of her 6th or maybe it was 7th beer of the day. "It hash taken a long time to gets to this point, but finally tits here. Two of the finnish men to ever pick up a badge and protect thish island. Steven j McCarrot and Danny Willie err Willsim umm Will something, anyways two greats men that have put off snookie for way longers then they should have." She glared around till she found the men in question. "I hads money riding on yous when you got together, but lost cause yoush couldn't get it on. Instead you deshided to wait." Returning to address the crowd "So I wanted to says congrats and don'ts worry whiles your gone. Me and cuz will take care of any problems. Pinky promise." She dimpled, slugged back the rest of her beer. And more or less slithered down the pole, the table and ended up on the grass underneath it. Checking closely, her eyes were closed, mouth open and drool starting to pool. Chin being the kind hearted, loving cousin made sure to send the film to her phone, Steve's and Danny's of the whole performance.

The Governor shook his head, already thinking of the headaches to come from this, but honestly didn't really care. He had seen worst things, and he knew she would just take her hangover out on the next asshole that pissed her off. Stepping up he took command of the party, for the few minutes they still had before it broke up. "Friends as Miss Kalakaua has said thank you for coming and helping to celebrate the joining of Lt Commander Steve McGarrett and his partner Detective Sargent Daniel Williams. Hawaii's resident Class A Sentinel and Guide pair. I trust that this island will be safer, now that criminals have an even more determined and powerful team coming after them. Now I'm going to turn the evening over to them for a few minutes, then I think it will be time to wrap this up." Nodding his head to Steve he relinquished the floor.

Steven stepped up dragging Danny behind him. "Well, I'm not really good at public speaking, so guess just want to say thanks for helping us." With a wave he made to leave, only to be yanked back by his eye rolling partner.

"What my neanderthal of a partner is trying to say, in his less then articulate way. Is that over the last year there has been a lot of friction, due to him not having a Guide to help him through his crazy army ways."

"Navy Danny Navy," the Seal once again tried to correct.

Danny ignored him. "But he now has a Guide who will make him more stable, possibly less prone to blowing things up." Many snorts could be heard. "That he might actually begin to follow some police procedures and due process rules." More snorts and even snickers and denials. "But he will still be totally dedicated to making sure the citizens of this pineapple overrun, shark infested, sand that gets absolutely EVERYWHERE rock in the middle of the ocean. Are protected from the scum, that wants to make this place their home." Cheers and applause followed his statement.

"And no matter how much I bitch, moan, whine and complain." He turned to look at his partner who was pouting at him. "I'll follow him till the end of time, berating him of course." He grinned even as Steve stopped pouting and got a silly look on his face. Leaning forward he grabbed Steve by the back of his neck and pulled him into a deep, tongue dueling kiss.

When finished he continued "So yes thank you for putting up with the problems that have plagued us for the last month. We are happy to say it looks like they have been cleared up. In a few weeks after a very well deserved, earned and needed vacation. Steve and I will be back on the force and working on keeping this place safe. Well, at least safe from bad guys, Rambo here possibly not so much." He grinned as he pointed his thumb at his indignant partner.

Steve decided to get a few more words in. "Guys thank you all for finding my Guide, my Partner my Love and my Mate when he was taken. He means the world to me." Now his face turned devilish. "Now we are going to head out to a special place given to us, and I'm going to screw his brains out for the next two weeks. If anyone needs us, tough shit, we are going to be busy." Grabbing his horribly embarrassed partner he dragged him out of the backyard, grabbed their gear and headed towards the Camaro.

Among cat calls and wolf whistles were well wishes and congratulations. Burning rubber out of the drive, Steve sped off to two glorious weeks of getting to know his Guide and mate in the best possible way.


	29. Chapter 29

This will be the last chapter posted for this story on Fanfiction dot net. There is a chapter 30 but it's all pure smut. If you want to read that you will need to go to my other site to see it. I just don't want to hassle with the guidlines here on this site. I hope you really enjoy it. There is a little smut in this one but not much.

* * *

Steve drove quickly down the roads of Hawaii on the way to their special retreat. Both men were curious as hell about what it would be like. Soon they would join together in the way they had wanted to for weeks, or you could say since they met each other. Following the GPS directions they went up a winding hill wondering how in the hell it could be close to the beach if they were going up. But then after some time it leveled out and they found themselves getting closer to a beach. Turning down a gated drive way they kept driving pass weird outbuildings located in out of the way spots. Confused at why they would be there, they didn't think to much on it for the time being, they had other things to hold their interest.

They crested one final hill and the house they had been gifted with came into sight and it was a shock to see. Steve and Danny both pulled up and just stared at the three story beast. It had a large double front door, they could see through to the windows on the other side and the ocean beyond. Two more windows as large as the front door rose in line with it. Windows were scattered around the front of the house on both the second and third story, leading them to wonder what was inside it. Parking the car in the large detached garage, they didn't spend much time looking inside, instead they headed towards the house.

Stepping through the ornate, yet surprisingly thick door they looked around in awe. The entire other side of the house was a wall of windows and large folding glass doors. To their immediate left, was a stair case leading both up and down telling, them it was actually four floors. To their left a large 80 inch tv was mounted on the wall with a sitting area. Pool table directly in front of them, a large fully stocked bar in the left corner near the windows in front of the stairs. Walking in further, they found the TV wall was not the main wall, but a side wall. Behind the sitting area was a downstairs bathroom. Perfect for showering off the sand and what not after some time on the beach. Moving back to the stairs they took a quick look at the bottom level and found nothing but empty lockable rooms. Steve had some ideas for those rooms, including a gun vault, computer monitoring system and possibly beer storage.

Moving back up to the second floor, they found a good size kitchen along the left wall, and a small dinning table that seated six. Looking out the large windows, gave them yet another view of the ocean and even a ship sailing past far out at sea. Two doors led to small perfectly adequate guest bedrooms and guest bathrooms beyond them. Another 42 in tv was mounted on the wall with a small table under it. There was a set of french doors between the windows, leading onto a good sized covered balcony, which just screamed morning coffee and breakfast with the sunrise.

Moving to the final floor they stopped and stared, as they realized the room was the entire floor. It was a large master floor with wide windows looking out at the ocean view again. It was a far ranging view, seeing the curvature of the earth itself. To the right of the stairs, the bed was larger then any they had seen before, bigger then a California king. A small 60 inch tv on a rollaway table was pushed up against the wall so it wouldn't block the view from the bed. A large pocket door, that slide on both sides brought the final room into view. It was the master bath which sported a huge step up shower, and a deep tub for two on the left. Double vanity in the middle and a water closet to the right side of the vanity.

Danny finally looked at Steve in awe at everything they were looking at, before finally saying something. "This thing is ours?"

Swallowing before responding "Evidently, holy shit it has to be close to 6000 square feet of house." Steve kept looking around even as he unpacked his bag.

"Jesus its bigger then Rachel's house." Danny for some reason, wasn't sure if he was pleased or horrified about it. Maybe he would be both.

Steve was looking closely at the windows to determine what was so strange about them. They were super thick, thicker then he thought windows ever were. Finding the door it too was super thick but opened easily when he pulled. He was happy to find they led out onto the second balcony which had an even better view of the ocean. Distracted by the view he looked around for a while taking it all in. He felt it as Danny came up, wrapping his arms around him. Reaching an arm back he pulled his partner to his side so he could hold him.

"This was really nice of them. Good place for when we need to get away for a bit, yet still able to get to work." Steve said quietly, enjoying his Guides presence.

"Yeah it is. Can't wait to bring Grace here."

"You sure you want to?"

Raising an eyebrow at the odd question "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, tell me which room you want for hers. So we can avoid christening that one." Danny stiffened for a second as he realized what Steve was planning, before laughing and saying the bedroom with the ocean view, would be their daughters. "Okay good we got that cleared up. Now its late, we've been up for who knows how long. We left a party after only eating finger foods. I'm starving and I know you are too. Lets go see whats in the fridge for dinner."

"And desert?" Danny said with a huge grin.

"You of course. Now come on lets get some real food."

Heading back down, Danny rummaged in the fridge happy to find some good thick bone in rib-eyes ready to go. Steve was out on the balcony, drooling over the brand new gas grill, before starting it up. Turning at the sound of his partners footsteps, he was happy to see the very large steaks. Placing the platter on the counter of the grill, he returned to start making a salad and some garlic bread. Steve placed the steaks on the grill once it was ready, then going inside to wrap his arms around Danny.

"Might not be able to wait for the steaks. I'm so hungry might just end up eating you." Steve nuzzled at his mates neck right where he planned on putting his mating mark.

Rolling his eyes at his horny Sentinel, Danny simply walked back out to the balcony, placing the salad down along with plates and silverware. Steve pouting that he couldn't get any more out of his Detective, returned to the grill and found the steaks ready to turn. Doing so he observed Danny coming back out with the bread and a couple beers. Handing one to Steve he went to the glass railing and looked out, lost in thought.

Coming to stand beside him, leaning on the railing as well he asked "Whats on your mind Danno?"

Shrugging his shoulders "Not much, just thinking about stuff." He took a quick pull of his beer.

"Want to share?"

"It's nothing really, just going over all that has happened to bring us to this point."

By this point the steaks were done, so Steve put them on the plates, laying them on the table. Both sat enjoying the evening breeze, as they watched ships moving by, far out they even saw a few whales breaching. Steve could feel Danny relaxing by the minute as the stress he had been under faded away.

Sasha had come to him the first time in his dreams, a couple nights ago and explained more about Danny's nature, then even he could guess. And because of it, he would always have to be watchful that his mate didn't over extend himself. Being not only a Guide but a true Spirit Guide he had the power to heal others, which was no joke. Danny had a very large heart, and he wouldn't hesitate to try and help someone. It would be Steve's job to keep him level headed about it. If people got wind of just how much he could do, they would forever be hounded by the world to help. Danny was powerful when he finally revealed what he was, with the spirit bond his power had blossomed even more. Steve's job was to protect and defend his mate from those who would want to exploit him.

But that was for a future time, it was the present time now. He watched the ocean but also watched his friend, as they ate their food. Not saying much just happy to be together, without a 1000 demands on their time and energy. Steve reached for his bottle of beer and was annoyed to find it empty. He leaned forward in order to stand and get another one from the fridge inside, when another bottle appeared in front of him, hovering in the air.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He shouted in shocked surprise. Only to hear his partner snicker next to him. "Danny what the hell?" He made no move to take the bottle.

"Only something I've been holding back for a special occasion." He laughed as he pulled his own beer out of thin air and took a healthy pull of it. Steve gave him a dirty look but finally snatched the bottle.

"Where did you learn that trick?"

"It was when I was first taken and they were working me over. I remembered it vaguely, when I fixed the broken Guides eye. I was the one who had damaged it to begin with. Sasha showed me the entire event, not clouded by the drugs running in my system. I've been practicing ever since."

"Damn wish I knew how to do that." Danny was about to tell him he could teach him if he liked, till Steve opened his mouth. "I could plant bombs so much easier, hell when I run out of ammo, I could just float a gun towards me. Or damn I could take out the suspects gun, or even the suspect." He was getting super excited over his various ideas. "Fuck yea now that would be fun. Maybe dangle them over roofs completely, holding them completely in free air listening as they finally agree to tell us what we need to know." A dreamy quality came into his eyes as he thought of all the mayhem he could get up to.

Quickly changing his mind "Yeah Sorry Steve it's just something I was forced into doing. Don't think it's one of those traits we both can do."

"Damn." There went his dreams of perp dangling.

Danny took another pull on his beer, face turned away from his partner. Eventually Steve would figure out how to levitate things but not for a while. Which was good for his sanity, it wasn't even a power that needed their spirit bond, unlike when they walked in the spirit realm. No it was something natural to the pair of them, and how naturally powerful they both were. For now he would keep quiet and see how long it took his partner to figure out the trick. Looking to the left he was startled to see Loki looking at him with a gleeful trouble causing look in his eye. Sasha sitting next to him had her eyes covered with her paw.

Danny seeing the look thought at the black wolf 'Don't you dare you little punk. For the love of all you hold sacred, please give me a few months of relative peace from a levitating, teleporting, bomb crazy, Super Possessive and Protective Sentinel Seal. Who's chief pleasure is seeing how many police procedures he can ignore just to get a rise out of me.'

Loki cocked his head thinking about it, but it was the nip and warning growl from Sasha which decided him. Her companion needed the break, and it wouldn't hurt Steve to let him figure it out on his own. Grumbling he then looked at Danny's plate where the large bone of the rib-eye was sitting discarded.

"Oh my god your spirit wolves you don't eat regular food." At Sasha's snort and unblinking gaze directed at the other bone on Steve's plate he gave up. "Steve the pets want some snacks. Want to hand your bone over."

Surprised at the pair he asked "They eat them?"

"Evidently they do now." Tossing the bones, the wolves caught it, with a happy chuff they disappeared with their prizes.

"Come on lets put this stuff away." Picking up their dishes they took them into the kitchen, loaded them into the dishwasher and turned towards the staircase to their own master floor. Standing together they enjoyed the view for few minutes more before turning towards each other.

Steve reached down and slowly began unbuttoning his partners dress shirt to his pleasure. Running his hands down the sides to pull it off. He tossed it onto a chair before pushing his partner backwards towards the bed, till Danny was forced to sit on it as his legs gave way. Kneeling down he slowly removed the blonds shoes and socks, rubbing his hands up and down the calves of both legs. Reaching up Danny helped him by opening his belt, button and zipper before lifting a moment so Steve could pull his pants and boxers down.

Once naked he encouraged his soon to be mate to lay horizontal on the bed while he himself did a lovely little strip tease. Danny enjoyed the show immensely, to the point where he called Steve over and dragged him down for a very through kiss. Climbing on top of his mates body he nuzzled his favorite spot, while slowly working them both into a special heat, he was so excited to finally start. Rolling away for a moment he reached into the side table for the king size tube of strawberry flavored lube. When he turned back to his partner, ready to get the fun started he found something else. Danny sound asleep, snoring softly.

'Danny?' There was no response from the man other then a snortish whistle as his breath blew out, settling as his shoulders relaxed. Doing a full body scan to see if something was the off physically, he found nothing wrong. Just a worn out man that finally felt safe enough to relax. 'Well, shit. Guess it will have to wait.' Putting the lube on the table he curled around his mate, heavy hard cock nestled in the crack of the detectives ass. Giving a sigh he closed his eyes, knowing it would be a while before he could follow his partner in sleep.

Three minutes later there was the sounds of two men snoring.

* * *

This is it folks you want more you will have to go to the other place to read the last chapter. Again its all smut smut smut and I don't want to post it here in case ff goes nuts.

Also Hips 2 is there and I am working on Hips 3 and Hips4 as well. You do NOT need to go to that site if you want to just read this story here. But the rest of the Hips series will only be posted on the other site because of all the smut and stuff I put into it.

Sorry if it's complicated I'm just trying to follow the rules for FF.


End file.
